Heart of a Vampire
by Romancing the boys
Summary: A vampire's heart dies when it goes through a change but mine beats at a warm 108 degrees Set in 1868 onwards M/M pairing Rated M for violence and a bit of loving
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Welcome to my new story this has been screaming at me for a while and finally decided to write it. **

**I want to say a Massive thanks to my amazing beta ant1gon3 for whom I could not have done this without. **

**Also to SoundShield11 who I had to ask advise from**

**Set in 1868 I have tried to keep to historic facts as much as possible but have of course made some up. **

**Please read and review but mostly enjoy. **

**HEART OF A VAMPIRE **

**Chapter 1**

**Japers POV**

Not yet seventeen, I left my family to join the Confederate Army to do my duty for my country. I lied about my age telling them I was already eighteen. I was charismatic and did well flying through the ranks. The war was hard and many of my men were lost. But I was a good major and didn't put my men at unnecessary risk. I looked upon my men as my equals, my brothers.

I remember the day that a group of Native Americans came to our camp asking if we needed help. At first my men were suspicious of them but I could tell they came to help wanting to keep their own tribe safe from the war going far west as their tribe.

One particular man stood out from the others. His smile and warmth were welcoming. He would talk proudly of his family. Some days just Harry and I would head out looking for whitetail deer to keep our meat supplies up. Harry was an excellent hunter but, back at his home he was a fisherman and told me of the adventures he had over the years.

"Sir you are so young. You remind me of my own son, Seth. He is quietly stubborn and does his mother and myself proud but, I have told you all about my family tell me about yours," he chuckled.

"Harry please, we are alone call me Jasper. There is not much to tell. We are farmers, my pa works the land. I have a sister yet to see thirteen. And my ma well, let me tell you a little secret. She makes the best apple pie that side of Mississippi," I chuckled.

"My lovely wife makes the best fish fry in the whole of Washington State," Harry sighed. His eyes would water but shaking his head we continued on with our hunt.

At night he would come to my tent to discuss the following days activities. Normally we would end up talking about the legends of his people. They were a small but proud tribe. He told the story of the shapeshifters who would protect their people from the cold ones. I never understood who the cold ones were but, in all honesty to me, they were just a story. But Harry said them with true passion. I would dream of a giant wolf running through the forests with me running beside it. I never admitted this to Harry but I would continue to listen to his story when he again told me more. Harry was about to leave to return to his family. The tribe had come onto hard times and he was needed back home.

With promises to visit if I was ever in the area, we said our sad farewells but they had to be brief as I was going to take the women and children to Galveston where they would be safe. I watched him leave with fellow tribesman but not before I managed to slip some money to help with his family. We would never see each other again but knew I would never forget the kind happy man who I called my friend. With a shout we headed out on our journeys in the opposite directions.

All was going well until we arrived at Galveston when we did a count finding we had lost some of our women folk. I let the others rest while I went out to find them. We couldn't have lost them too far back as I saw none fall behind me.

I came across three young women who seemed to be lost but I couldn't remember their faces. Getting off my horse, I tipped my hat and greeted them as a the southern gentleman my ma raised me to be. I don't remember what happened next however but knew I thirst for blood. Not any blood but human blood. Maria changed me that night into a solder and I aided her in the creation of newborn vampires. They were blood thirsty brutes who were stronger than other vampires. We used them to fight the war so Maira could get her land back. We would destroy the newborns after they were a year as their newborn strength would lessen by then. So, I would destroy them while Maria went to get new victims to replace them.

Maira's sisters betrayed her so she had me destroy Helen and Lettie. I knew they were trying to overthrow her. They were her sisters yet she didn't blink an eye at their demise. I tore their heads from their bodies and felt all of emotions they had in that moment. Their fear along with hurt and anger at their beloved sister who had betrayed them. I felt every emotion that ran through them and it bewildered me. I was a monster yet I could feel their pain. This was not living yet it was not death either. I was at a crossroads. In a living nightmare, one that I saw no escape from.

I befriended a newborn, Peter. I convinced Maira to keep him alive as he was a asset to our army. However, when she wanted his mate, Charlotte, destroyed when she reached the one year mark I knew I had to leave. Peter was my friend and he loved his mate. One night we slipped out and never returned. After a while we split up promising to find each other one day.

I became a rogue vampire. No one bothered me as I made my way west. For some reason being drawn there. I had no place in mind I couldn't go to family as I no longer had one. Peter and Charlotte reminded me of Harry from the stories I told back when we first met and I remembered my former life. I made my way towards La-Push. I wanted to be destroyed. I couldn't handle what I felt when I killed my pray. The feelings were getting to me. When I was changed I gained a talent. I could feel and manipulate emotions of those around me. It was a talent that kept me alive for Maira along with my army experience. But, although I was dead, I still felt their pain. There had to be a way to free myself from this and the only way I knew how was to be destroyed.

**Seth's POV**

I loved the forest and would spend hours exploring the undergrowth. I loved watching the animals scurry around going about their daily lives. I heard a rustle in the trees and suddenly out of nowhere Jacob, our next chief, steps out. He stood an impressive seven feet; the biggest and strongest hunter in our tribe. His presence demanded respect. To me he was like a big brother and though he may look big and scary, he had the heart of gold.

"Seth what are you doing out here? Have I not warned you? The forest is not safe at the moment," he said frowning at me.

"Yes but, Jacob forgive me, if it is so dangerous what brings you out here?" I asked back smiling.

Jacob shook his head and smiled. He was a few years older than me and when my father was away he would take me out to fish and hunt teaching me the tricks of the trade. We spent hours fishing and talking about what life was like outside our tribe. Of course neither of us would ever leave our tribe. We were expected to look after our parents when they grew old. Jacob would have many babies to carry on the Chief's name. As yet, he had not met the right girl but when he did, she would be very busy producing him lots of babies. I too was expected to marry and have babies but all the girls of our tribe were either too old for me or too young. My cousin Quil was already with a wife in waiting. A baby no less from the next tribe over. I hoped my parents didn't find me a wife. I wanted to find love just like my parents did.

They met when they were children being in such a small tribe it was hard to miss each other. Father said that they were always playing and getting into trouble for not doing their chores. They got married when mum was only fourteen, something not unheard of back then. When dad saw mum after been away for over a year it was like the world had come to an end. They never said a word but their eyes spoke volumes. Even when dad has been away for just a few days that same look would burn in their eyes. That is the sought of love I wanted and hoped to get one day.

"Come on Seth lets get you home, it will be dark soon. Don't want to get in trouble with your mother now do we?" he said slapping me on the back making me tumble over.

I was small and skinny for my age. At fifteen all the other boys were tall and strong. But I was fast. Jacob was the biggest though with Sam Uly, my sister's soon to be husband, was next biggest. He was a good provider and loved my sister almost as much as my parents loved each other.

Then there was Paul, the meanest guy in the tribe. I avoided him at all costs. He was always one to pick a fight and god help anyone that got in his way. He was married now to Rachel Black, one of Jacob's sisters. I still don't know why she agreed to marry him but they seemed happy.

Jared was probably next biggest. He was the quiet one but probably the one that kept Paul tamer than what he normally would be.

Embry was the odd one out in our tribe. His mother was from the Makah tribe but said his father was from our tribe. The women folk didn't like her and called her a husband stealer. Embry had a close friend in Jacob otherwise, I think he would've been sent away when he was just a child. Then there was Collin and Brady they were the only two younger than me in the tribe. They like me were small but they were already taller than me.

"Jacob when are you going to take me out to patrol? You promised me when I was ready. Don't you think I am ready now?" I asked jogging to keep up with his long graceful strides.

"You will know when you are ready and believe me my friend, you are not ready. I wish everyday that you would be joining me but as yet the spirits have not granted this. Wait, your time will come. It is in your blood that you, like me and the others, will become a protector of our lands," his large hand rubbed the top of my head. Slapping him away I wave and run inside to my family. I heard Jacob's chuckling behind me as I shut the door to our house.

We were one of the few who had our own house. It was warm and dry like the white man. We did not live in teepees because our weather was too wet and rough. Instead, we lived in a longhouse made of planks. In the middle was the firepit that my mother was cooking on. On either side were the beds, off the ground, to keep us warm with the blankets my mother had weaved out of dog hair which we breed just for their hair.

My mother was ready to tell me off when Leah came in crying and talking so fast we couldn't understand what she was saying. Mum shooed me out so they could talk privately. I happily left to see if father was coming in from his day of fishing. This was how we lived. We would trade fish with the white man.

I sat on the beach watching the boats coming in. The men were laughing, pleased with their catch of the day. I helped unload the baskets with the help of other boys from the tribe. I would go on the boats next summer but, I was still gathering with the women. Even after proving I could handle taking care of my mother and sister while my father was away I was made to stay on land. Chief Black came and quickly spoke to my father before father told me to take the fish up to market. Embry was walking past and offered to help me. He was one of the protectors of the tribe now and was respected by the elders. He and his mother were both respected and looked after.

"I will come to the market with you and walk you home tonight," he says picking up two full baskets as though they weighed nothing.

"Thanks Embry. I have not seen you around for awhile. How have you been?" I asked huffing with just my single basket.

"Fine," he said shrugging. I stopped and put the basket down. I had miles to walk and I hadn't even managed a mile without having to rest my arms.

Embry chuckled and picked up the third basket and started walking off. I had to jog to keep up. The fish sold well with Embry looking on and we were soon heading home with a good amount of supplies. Father would be pleased with today's haul. Once home, Embry waved me goodbye before heading to the forest. He would be protecting the tribe while we slept.

Inside, the elders were gathered and my sister Leah nowhere in sight. In the distance I heard the call of the wolves. The elders stopped talking and soon took their leave each saying I would be next. For what I had no idea but they all seemed happy that whatever it was would be soon. Showing my parents our goods they smiled and told me to eat before retiring for the evening. I tried to ask of my sister however, they were vague and said she would return soon.

We saw nothing of Leah for three days and when she returned she had changed becoming taller and leaner. Also, she was very withdrawn. She would sit in on her rugs and not talk or she would sleep. At night, she would slip out not to return until dawn. When I tried to ask where she was going she told me to keep my nose out of her business. A few days later I saw the man she was in love with and about to marry with our cousin. They were kissing and holding hands. Now I understood what was wrong with my sister. I couldn't believe that Sam would cheat on Leah. They had been friends since they were babies yet here he was with Emily, of all people, the one closest to Leah. Like Jacob and I being like brothers they were like sisters. Sam saw me and gave a wave yet I chose to turn and walk away. I once respected Sam but now all I felt was shame for the man I used to look up to. Emily was not to blame Sam was at fault, not her.

The day dawned bright and I headed out to gather wood for the fire. I went deeper into the forest than I normally went but, we had started running out of dry wood closer to home. The forest seemed quieter today which was unusual. I hummed to myself and thought I should find a place to talk to my spirit guide. It had been over a month since Leah had changed and I heard the word protector used meaning that she had become one. Normally, this honour was left to the men. Yet my sister was one of them and she didn't seem happy about it. My mother was forever making her new clothing. Leah had also cut her hair short just like the other protectors. It was unheard of for our women to cut their hair. Unless you were a protector, your hair was long. I was proud of my hair which reached my waist.

I sat and looked upwards. My spirit guardian had been neglected for so long and I asked for forgiveness and guidance. Why was I not like the other men in the tribe? Was I destined to remain the small one? Would I always be the gatherer? I wanted to go and be on the boats like my father. I could never find a wife with no way of supporting a family. Sitting in silence I waited for any sign but after a while I sighed and went to get up. I saw something move but decided it must of been some trick of the eye. Until I saw it again, and again. Whatever it was it was getting closer yet not close enough that I could see what it was. I went to turn to jump when a white man with red eyes stood in front of me. I went to shout as no white men came onto our lands. His cold hard hand smothered my mouth before I could open my mouth. I looked him in the eye and realised that the legions were true... there were cold ones.

"Is this Quileute land?" he asked his eyes never leaving my neck. I nodded my head in answer.

He released me and stood back with fear in his eyes. We both turned when we heard a howl and the sound of something large coming towards us. Grabbing me as though I was a twig, he picked me up and started running. I couldn't believe the speed we were going and wanted to close my eyes yet fear kept them open. For some reason I didn't believe this cold one wished me harm.

"The river is the treaty line you, cross that you will be safe," I shouted so he could hear me.

Suddenly, I saw wolves running towards us getting closer with their teeth bared. The cold one jumped as though we were flying crossed the river. The wolves came to a sudden stop as though a solid wall stopped them. They began to pace back and forth snapping and snarling. The cold one slowed down once they were out of my sight.

"I'm going to be sick," I groaned.

The cold one stopped suddenly and put me down stepping back at inhuman speed. I leaned forward and tried to catch some air. In the distance I heard my name being yelled out. I stood straight and turned to see the cold one leaning on a tree glaring at me. I looked him over. He was very beautiful. Never would I consider another man beautiful. He raised an eyebrow and pushed off the tree walking towards me slowly. I gulped and tried to step back. I didn't want to die here not this way.

"I won't harm you little one. But tell me are you the son of Harry Clearwater?" he asked.

"Yes, I am Seth Clearwater ! How do you know my father? Also you speak Quileute!" I asked relaxing because he knew my father so could not be a bad person.

"We were in the army together. He told me of you and how proud he was. Also, he taught me some basic words. I came to be destroyed by those wolves but I couldn't let them hurt you little one," he gave a smile only to show his very white sharp teeth.

"They are our tribe's protectors, they wouldn't hurt me. The legends must be true. What is your name? You know mine yet I don't know yours," I said turning to the shouts of my name.

"Forgive me little one. My name is Jasper Whitlock, at your service. I think you should go before they send out a search party for you," he said suddenly disappearing from my sight.

I start running to the border to see the protectors standing there yelling at each other. It wasn't until Jacob looked up that everyone stopped yelling. Jacob came to the river and went to walk across to get me when Sam held him back. Shoving his arm away Jacob walked across and pulled me to him. He gave a cough and screwed up his nose. Looking back at the others, he gave a nod. He picked me up in his arms. Half way across he ungraciously dropped me in the water. The water was freezing and I took in a mouthful of water. Next second his large hand grabbed me and pulled me up.

"Sorry about that Seth but you stunk," he chuckled as I coughed spitting out water.

My arm was grabbed and Leah was hugging me against her. I was shivering but she was nice and warm. She picked me up against my protests which she ignored. The rest didn't move and we headed home at a fast pace. I was already feeling like I was going to be sick and Leah was not helping me. I gave a groan and before I could warn Leah I was sick all over the both of us.

"You okay?" she asked setting me down as I emptied the rest of the content from my stomach on the forest floor.

"Leah, I'm fine. Please let me walk now," I moaned.

"What were you doing so far from the others, Seth? Haven't you been warned before to stay close to the others?" Leah snapped.

"Leah do you remember father talking about a pale face called Jasper Whitlock?" I asked as we slowly made our way home.

Leah didn't say anything for a while deep in thought.

"I think he was the one that gave father extra money when he returned home. Why do you ask?" she asked.

"Nothing I was just wondering if you could remember him. So he was a good man then?" I asked.

Before we could answer we were greeted by none other than Billy Black himself coming out of his home. He asked me to follow him as he entered the chief's house. The place was full with elders all whispering and looking at me. My father came to my side and turned my head looking at my neck before pulling me into a hug. Muttering his thanks to the our spirit guides.

"Father what is going on? The legends are true, there are cold ones and you know one," I whispered as the other elders talked amongst themselves.

Father pulled me to the corner out of earshot of the rest of the elders. He placed his finger to his lips to keep me from talking. Giving a nod, order was brought by Billy Black. Jacob entered and stood at the door looking menacing. I wanted to laugh because he really wouldn't hurt a fly. He gave me a wink when the elders lit their pipe. Jacob waved me to go outside with him while the elders got down to business. Once outside, Jacob dragged me to the forest and told me to sit down and trust him. Nodding, I sat on a fallen log and watched Jacob strip. I looked anywhere but at him.

**I hope you have enjoyed don't forget to review :) Thanks  
**

**RTB**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to those who have reviewed as well as alerted and Favorited. **

**To guest: Hopefully this chapter will answer some questions. And I promise that I won't make it end like the last story. **

**To my beta ant1gon3 thank you so much for all your encouragement and support. **

**Any mistakes are my own.**

**Also in the first chapter I made a mistake about Washington State sorry it was a territory back then so I have been told. Sorry :( **

**Okay well I hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Jasper's POV

I fed in Seattle so I would not need to feed when I got to La-Push. I would've hated to have hurt Harry or any f his family. I hoped I had more control though as he was my friend. La-Push was surrounded by forest which was full of wildlife. I could smell the scent of wet dog yet had not seen any. I slowed down when I picked up the most alluring scent I had ever smelled. So pure it seemed a sin to take it in. I could feel the emotions which also belonged to the same scent. As I got closer, I saw it belonged to a young Native Indian boy. So young and so pure as though god had made him especially for me. I should walk away and let the boy live. Yet, it was as though he was calling me to him. I got closer trying to see the face of the angel.

I stood behind him and admired his long ink black hair. I wanted to touch it to see if it felt as soft as it looked. He had seen me yet he still kept calm. Until he turned and saw me standing in front of him. I quickly put my hand over his mouth so he wouldn't shout for others to hear.

"Is this Quileute land?" I asked. He gave a nod.

I could feel his emotions go from fear to confusion. Not an emotion I was used to from a victim. No, I couldn't feed from him. Yet the vain on his neck looked so beautiful as his blood pulsated under the surface. Before I could do anything, I heard the sound of paws hitting the dirt. I couldn't let anything happen to this innocent boy. Without thought, I picked him up and took off in the opposite direction. I was about to jump into the trees when the boy told me to go over the river. Quickly turning around, I saw the wolves came to a halt but kept us in their view. I ran until we were out of sight and slowed down. I could feel the boy getting fearful when suddenly he groaned

"I'm going to be sick," he said

Putting him down, I watched as he bent over trying to catch his breath. His fear was gone. Was he scared because he was going to be sick on me? As though it just hit him, he turned with fear. I reassured him that I wished him no harm. How could I hurt something so pure? He instantly relaxed a smile graced his face. I had forgotten his name from when Harry told me but, never again would I forget.

I started speaking in Quileute hoping to relax him more. He seemed happy that I knew of his father.

He turned to face the voices that were calling his name. As much as I didn't want him to go he had to. He was right, they would not hurt him. They were there to protect him. Before I could change my mind I took off into the trees. I watched over him as he run towards the men and women who were calling to him. I watched as the biggest of them walked across the river and grabbed Seth pulling him over the invisible line. I felt a clench in my chest as I felt the little ones emotions change from panic to love. Was the big man his brother? I knew he couldn't be as surely Harry would've been proud of the beast of a man who grabbed the little one. I watched in horror as the big one dropped Seth into the water, leaving him for several seconds before pulling him out and chuckling as Seth coughed up water. I gave a hiss for him making Seth suffer.

I watched as a woman who I took for his sister picked him up even after his protests and carried him off in the opposite direction through the trees. I was about to follow at a safe distance but the men below me changed from human to wolves. So Harry was right, shapeshifters were protectors of the land. I scanned the pack but couldn't see the one I recognized from my dreams all those years ago. The big one phased to a russet colour and when he turned I swore his eyes met mine. He squinted his eyes then turned and took off with the others following him in formation.

I sat in the tree and weighed up what to do. I came here to be destroyed yet, I couldn't think of leaving Seth. He needed protection and what is to say that if it was not me, another vampire, one who would not stop to listen to the boy, would have drank him dry? Licking my lips, I watched a herd of deer walk past the tree. My throat burned after being so close to a human. Unless I needed to feed, I avoided humans at all costs. I watched as the herd were on full alert no doubt they could smell me yet they couldn't see me. They took off across the river where the wolves were as though they would rather face them that what they couldn't see. As night descended, I had not left the branch of the tree. I had nowhere to go, no desire to go anywhere. I saw as the wolves came back and checked the area. However, the large russet one was not with them. I wondered if he was with Seth. A pang of something I had not felt before hit my chest. It hurt, leaving me confused. When it started raining, the wolves left but I remained in the tree.

If I left I would have to risk going through the pack of wolves and I don't think they would let me go as easily as they did before. Would Seth return to see if he could find me? I didn't know but I felt I needed to stay hoping he would at least tell his father about me. Would Harry understand, would he judge me? I stayed in the tree not moving. I would wait however long it took, I would wait.

The weather was bad and I still had not moved from the tree. The wolves showed up but never crossed that invisible line. I did not notice that day turned to night. It was just time slipping by. It was the burn in my throat that made me finally shift from watching the clearing. I needed to hunt but how? If I went to the towns, I would be distroyed or even at risk of finding Seth. I couldn't see him while this thirsty. Just as I was about to jump from the tree to go further afield to hunt, the large russet wolf showed up alone. He phased and sat down looking towards me.

"We need to talk. You are safe on your side of the river. I ask you don't step over. I have my pack covering me if you do," he said turning to the tree line where sure enough, I saw the whole pack standing on alert.

I could feel the man's emotions and he held no fear but he was weary of me. The pack was ready to kill yet would do as the man said. One stepped closer as I jumped down. The man raised his hand without turning and the wolf stopped and lowered his head in submission. When I started moving closer he gave a smile and stood up. He was a little bit nervous but, not so much that he was about to panic and do something either of us would regret. I got close to the river and waited to see what he wanted.

"While you stay on that side of the river you will come to no harm from us. We have marked our lands and you may explore where you may and may not go. If you so much as put one finger over the treaty line we will not hesitate to kill you," he said.

His nervousness left as soon as he began to speak. Instead of nerves, there was dominance. The wolf pack was still agitated and growled with his warning.

"I need to hunt. I wish your people no harm but I ask that I can make my way to a town on the outskirts?" I said.

The pack rushed forward they were angry and ready to destroy me. However, the man just raised his hand for them to halt. His emotions never changed. He was the calmest person I had ever encountered. If I had a heart it would be beating so fast yet, his didn't falter.

"You have clearance to towns but we will destroy you if we hear you have killed. I would suggest you keep heading back the way you come and leave our territory," he said now starting to pace but only to stroke his angry pack.

"I can't leave but I will not kill any humans" I stated. Why I said that I had no idea. If I didn't kill a human I would die a slow and painful death. But I couldn't leave. Not yet, not now.

The man stopped and turned to the pack ordering them to leave him. I could feel the fear and anger coming from the wolves but they did as they were told. Once the man was satisfied they were gone he came closer to the river and motioned for me to sit on the rock. I slowly sank down wrapping my arms around my knees.

"My name is Jacob Black, alpha of the La-Push tribe. Seth told me your name is Jasper Whitlock. Am I correct in assuming you are the same cold one who took him?" he asked.

"You are correct I am he. I came to your lands to be destroyed yet, I do not wish that anymore. Harry Clearwater and I were friends when we were both in the army. I heard the legends and hoped that they were true. But now..." I trailed off. I didn't know why I didn't want to be destroyed I hated what I had become: a monster.

"You came to the right place and we would have destroyed you already for taking Seth. However, no harm came to him and also Harry Clearwater said you were a good man when you were human," he paused and looked around to see if we were alone.

"Why don't you want to be destroyed now?" he asked.

I didn't know how to answer him as yet I didn't know myself. All I knew is that I couldn't leave this earth. I just looked at him his emotions intrigued me. He sighed and stood up.

"Your eyes are black I think perhaps you should find something to eat. Harry believes that you could live on animal blood. Whether that is true or not, I don't know but, the treaty stands cold one. You kill, we kill is that understood? he asked.

"Thank you and yes sir, I completely understand," I said standing up.

Jacob shook his head. I could feel his amusement at me calling him sir. Yet, he demanded respect.

"Young Seth will be joining the pack soon. I can't be responsible for him if he phases and we can't get to him," he said his eyes assessing me.

"I understand I will not harm the little one," I said.

A smile graced Jacob Black's face. Again his emotions were confusing. How anyone could have so many mixed emotions at once was impressive. He would be the next purest person I had met after Seth. Yet, he would not hesitate to kill me if I put a foot wrong.

"I figured that. He seems to have a way with people. Maybe that goes for cold ones as well," he chuckled before turning and running into the forest.

The burn in my throat was painful and I needed to hunt. I followed the line and saw a herd of deer. Taking in everything I was told by Jacob I grab the largest stag and broke his neck instantly and drank his blood. It was warm like human but that is where the similarity finished. It was not the most pleasant of tastes but it was not so bad I couldn't stand it. Also, it was not enough an I set off again and headed deeper into the forest up to the mountain, careful to stay on my side of a line and climbed up to see if I could find a mountain lion. After hours of hunting I finally felt the burn turn to a dull ache. The ache would never leave me for the rest of my existence. I headed back to the tree and I again waited...

Seth's POV

"Seth get used to this. Remember, we are brothers," with that Jacob started trembling and the next moment a massive russet wolf was standing where Jacob had stood. I gasped but I really was not surprised that he was a shapeshifter. After all, today I met a cold one who I once thought was just a legend to keep the children of the tribe wandering into the forest.

I stood up and went to him. He crouched down so his face was level with mine. I looked into his eyes and I could see myself in his big black orbs. They were Jacob's eyes and they danced with amusement. His large tongue came out and licked my face.

"Ewwww that is disgusting," I laughed as he continued licking me while I tried to push him away.

Giving up, I let him lick my face until he had enough of his fun. He gave a snigger pulling back. I threw my arms around his big neck and hugged him. He was so warm and smelled like the forest.

"You are huge," I said finally pulling back.

Jacob stood to his full height so I could really see just how big he was. I looked down and saw massive feet. His legs as thick as tree trunks. I came just up to the bottom of his chest. I could walk under him with ease and I looked but decided against it. After all he was still a male and he had something I would rather not see. When I stood back he sank to the ground and with his large head pointed to his back.

"Seriously, I can get on?" I asked.

He nodded his big head. Without hesitation, I jumped on his back and wondered how I was going to hold on. He made to stand and I grabbed hold of his thick russet fur. I loved how soft his fur was like the dogs that we breed. It was soft but not silky. I felt the power ripple through his body just standing there. He slowly began to walk through the forest, his pace picking up the further we went. Again I was going at inhuman speed yet, I loved it. Not once did we hit anything or stumble on the uneven ground.

We travelled for only a short distance yet, I had never been this far before. I leaned down and wrap my arm around his large neck to keep warm as the air had become cooler as night descended on us. We came to a clearing and Jacob lowered himself to the ground. I slid off and stumbled trying to find my legs. Jacob gave a barky chuckle before he stepped back and changed back to his human form slipping on his clothes.

I went to him and hugged him. I loved the man like a brother and wanted him to know that I still did. His large arms wrapped around me and I gave a sigh. I felt safe with him, I always have. Ever since we were small he looked out for me, saving me more than once from serious injury. Standing back he looked down at me.

"I am sorry I was not there to protect you today, Seth. I want you to promise me you will not go back into the forest without me with you. I don't want you to go see the cold one. He will kill you in a heartbeat," he said.

I looked at him and frowned. How could he make such a request? I was not harmed. Jasper didn't hurt me and I trusted him to know that he would not hurt me or my family.

"Jacob, I can't. I'm sorry but Jasper needs help. You know I can't do as you ask. If it was you I would do the same thing. He knew father and knows Quileute. He means no harm," I said sounding braver than I felt.

Never before have I gone against Jacob. His word was law in my eyes. He was to be my next chief following in his father's footsteps. Yet, I couldn't not go back and see Jasper. Maybe I could take him food. If I could get him to stop...

"Seth I don't want to have to order you. That thing is not human, he is a monster!" he growled.

I gave a laugh. I had just seen my best friend, hero, big brother change into a giant wolf and he says that Jasper is a monster. As though reading my mind, Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Seth please listen to me. He is a cold one he only thinks of blood. Human blood! I couldn't imagine you not being here. Who would I get to take for rides from now on?" he chuckled.

"Jacob please listen to me," I said grabbing his arm.

I sat him down and told him what happened with my time with Jasper. Jacob listened to me and never interrupted for which I was grateful. He was nothing but fair and would give anyone a chance. I just hoped he was willing to give Jasper the same.

"Who gives the better ride?" he asked, pushing me when I had finished telling him everything that had occurred.

I acted shocked and held my hand on my chest.

"You need to ask your best friend who is the better ride? With him it was cold hard, and fast. With you it was graceful and warm and very soft," I grinned.

I knew the soft word would get a reaction from Jacob. Soft was not a word you would put in a sentence describing him. Sure enough, the next moment I was flat on my back and Jacob looming over me threatening to attack me with a tickle fight. I hated been tickled and as much as I laughed, I wanted nothing more than for it to stop. Jacob used the tickle monster on me when I was little and it always, to this day, made me want to run and hide. Finally, with tears running down my face and my begging for forgiveness, Jacob helped me up.

"Come your family will be worried. But my order stands, Seth no. going to find the cold one. Is that understood?" he asked.

Reluctantly, I nodded my head. Seeming happy, Jacob this time went behind a rock and changed coming out in his magnificent wolf form. I waited till he came closer and knelt down for me to climb on. I blew in his ear and watched as it twitched. I continued to do it until he gave a growl. I kissed the top of his snout before getting on his back and this time we slowly walk back to home. Once home, Jacob didn't phase. Instead he licked my face once and turned and ran back into the forest. Going inside, my father looked concerned until I explained I went with Jacob for a walk.

"Your mother knows nothing of today and wish it to stay that way. You know how she gets if she thinks one of her children are in trouble" he said.

"Father, Jacob said that Jasper is a monster. But he didn't seem a monster to me. Jacob says I cannot go back to find him. Can you tell Jacob I will be fine he means me no harm. Jasper told me that himself" I say.

Before father could reply however my mother returned and all conversation was halted. Because I had come back home empty handed I was not allowed my evening meal as punishment for being lazy. Father would not go against my mother so went to bed early with a empty stomach. Whilst my mother was not looking Leah slipped me some seal and berries in a dish. I quickly devour it before my mother settles into bed across from me. Leah sat on her side of the bed not pretending to sleep anymore. But once mother was asleep she slipped out. I sat up and saw dad staring into the fire. He looked up and gave me a smile and waved me over to him.

"So you met Jasper how is my dear friend?." he asked.

"Well he's dead kind of" I chuckled. Father smirked and shook his head.

"Son Jasper was a good man. But he is a cold one you know what a cold one does. The stories are true son just like the shapeshifters. Jasper is a killer whether you believe it or not" he sighed

He stood and went to his bed and knelt pulling out his box. In this box where his treasures something I had only seen twice in my life. He kissed my mother before coming and sitting back beside me. Opening the box he pulled out the contents. First he pulled out his letter that he received from the Confederate Army thanking him for his services. Not that I could read it nor my father. Next he pulled out a ceremonial pipe saying that it would be mine one day. Then he brought out magic from the white man. He handed it over to me and I took it in my hand. I looked at it and saw my father along with many men and without pointing him out I saw Jasper. He stood tall and proud in the middle of the group.

"He was a fair man. Youngest major in Texas you know?" he smiled.

"We had lost many of the men over the year I was there. But if we didn't have Major Whitlock we would have lost many more. He saved my life once" he whispered.

I sat there shaking my head I had no idea that my father was in any danger at all. He always told us of adventures but none dangerous. I knew why he never told us this before. My mother would not let him leave his family again.

"How did he save you" I said sitting closer so he didn't have to speak so loud.

"We were heading east when a wheel from a wagon came loose and the horses panicked. I was walking at the side . I was holding a young child for one of the mothers who was sick. Jasper was at the back making sure no one fell behind. I turned to see the wagon out of control and coming straight for me. I had no chance of getting out of the way with the child in my arms. Jasper came towards the front and grabbed hold of the leading horse and turned him just in time. If he hadn't done so the child and I would of been trampled to death. Yet afterwards when I tried to thank him. He said he was just doing his duty" father says taking the photo off me.

I smiled I knew that he was a good man. I would help him to change his diet. But I had to get around Jacob's order. I looked over at my father and opened my mouth before he held up his hand.

"I will talk to Jacob in the morning. Now off to bed you have a big day tomorrow. You have two days worth of gathering to do. I am also sure your mother will give you so much work you will fall asleep where you stand" he chuckled.

He was not wrong. My mother worked me all day and and well past supper. I happily crawled into bed. As though she knew I was planning something it lasted many days. I was out gathering berries when Jacob came through the trees in his wolf form. Dropping my basket I head over to him throwing my arms around his thick neck. He crouched down and I jumped on.

We started heading to the river. Once we got there he sunk down. Across the river I saw Jasper I gave Jacob a pat and waved to Jasper. I went to step forward only for Jacob to grab my breechcloth with his teeth. It had been a warm day and didn't need to wear my leggings.

"Jacob I will be fine please let me talk to him. I will stay on this side of the river okay?" I said.

Jacob huffed but sunk down letting me go. When I got to a large boulder I sat down looking at Jasper who followed suit and sat as well. I looked at him really for the first time. His hair shoulder length a dirty white colour something I had only seen once before on a pale face girl up in Forks. His jaw square giving him a strong look. He was tall and lean but not skinny. But the eyes they were so piercing as though they could see right into my soul. It was then I noticed his eyes. They were not so red but a lighter red but they still held something in them. He looked physically young but his eyes said he lived a lifetime of pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Huge thanks to my beta ant1gon3 **

Chapter 3

**Jasper's POV**

"Little one it is good to see you again," I said giving him a smile.

It was truly good to see him again. His happy smile and his feelings helping me relax. Even with Jacob just behind him I could relax.

"I would have come earlier but my mother punished me for not collecting the wood the other day," he sighed.

I could feel his emotion turning to guilt be it because he had let his mother down or me I didn't know but I was guessing it was both. Or at least that is what I had hoped. Call me selfish but I wanted it to be because of me. I tilted my head to the side and he mirrored me making me laugh something I had not done in a very long time. It felt good to laugh it was not the deep chuckle I used to have as a human but more like chimes. But it was his laugh that was like music to my ears and to my soul.

"How are you? I hope you have managed to keep dry and warm," he asked.

It was Jacob's turn to chuckle although it was more like a coughing bark. Seth blushed but was confused as to why Jacob was laughing.

"I am well little one, thank you for asking. I do not feel the cold or heat like you. As for rain, it doesn't worry me," I said chuckling when Jacob started rolling around on his side. For some reason he found it very amusing.

Seth felt embarrassed but soon let it go and started laughing again. I stopped to listen to him. How could one small boy make me feel the way I do? I had not felt warmth in so long yet, it felt Iike I was sitting in a warm house like when I would come in from the fields on a winters day. If I closed my eyes I could see my mother pulling out her famous apple pie from the range. Again I felt myself smile. Just from the laughter of the little one who sat across the river from me. Slowly his laughter died down and he looked back at me.

"Jasper, I want to help you if you will let me. I have been thinking and maybe if you didn't eat humans that would make the shapeshifters let come over so you can meet my family," he said quietly.

I watched as his face grew red with embarrassment at what he said. My throat began to burn with thirst. I licked my lips I could almost hear the rush of his blood. That was until he looked me in the eye. The burn became a dull ache as quickly as it began to burn. I couldn't and wouldn't hurt this pure angel in front of me. Jacob must have noticed that I tensed and he stood and came over to Seth nudging him with his snout.

Seth looked at Jacob and stroked his ear before standing up. His heart rate slowed and he felt as sad as he looked. Jacob was scared for his friend but also confident he could protect him from me if he had too. I wanted them to stay but I knew my time was cut short because of my horrible need for blood. I went to step forward only to have Jacob growl and leap forward at me. I quickly stepped back and put my hands up in peace.

It was Seth who defused the situation by stepping in front of Jacob and putting his hand on his chest soothing him, the man wolf, with his simple touch. Once Seth was satisfied that Jacob was not going to attack me, the small boy turned to me and smiled and waved. Without a word, he got on the back of Jacob and they made to turn.

"Please Jacob, I want to tell you that I have taken your advise and I turned to animal blood," I shouted although, it was more for Seth's benefit not his.

Jacob turned around and nodded. I felt relief from him and pride from Seth. They turned and I watched them to run towards the forest, Seth full of joy. I stood there long after they were out of sight. Again the ache in my chest came back and didn't subside. But I knew I had made progress with the alpha shapeshifter and Seth's best friend. I hoped it would mean that Jacob would allow Seth to visit me again. I was about to step away when Jacob returned in human form. He was alone with no back up at all.

"You have a great supporter in Seth cold one. I am going to again warn you not to step over the treaty line. However, I will allow Seth to visit with myself. I should warn you though he is starting to show signs of changing," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

I didn't like the feeling he was giving out. I wanted to ask why he felt concern for his friend to change. I also didn't want to give away my talent. But I sent a wave of calm to the man wolf. He gave a smile and relaxed gesturing for me to sit down. He plucked a stalk of grass and stuck it in his mouth twirling it around in his mouth and leaning back on his hand his legs crossed in front of him. This Jacob was just like any other young man I had known. If I had not seen him a wolf I would never have guessed he was a powerful leader. Someone who would be talked about for generations to come.

"Seth is believed to be special not only to his family and friends but to the tribe. When he was born the spirit guides gave a sign," he said.

"What sought of sign?" I asked

Jacob shook his head, amusement coursed through him. If I could blush I would be now. The Quileute people had many beliefs. The spirit guide was the one that I was told about from believed that each person had their own spirit guide and they would pray to it, along with the sun and Tsikáti (the universe). James Island, an island visible from First Beach, has played a role in all aspects of Quileute beliefs and culture. Originally called "A-Ka-Lat" ("Top of the Rock"), it was used as a fortress to keep opposing tribes out and served as a burial ground for chiefs. I remembered this well. Harry would go away to have solace to pray to his spirit guide. It was his spirit guide that told him and his fellow tribesmen to go home.

"I would like to come with you on your next hunt," Jacob said standing up suddenly.

"Of course, I could go whenever you wish," I stated. I was always needing to hunt.

"Tomorrow when the sun is high I will meet you here," he said turning to leave.

The following day I watched as the sun was high and began to lower. There was no sign of Jacob and I began to worry. Had something happened to the alpha wolf? Had there been an incident concerning the little one? I paced back and forth as night came and when the sun rose the following day. Many times I almost stepped over the treaty line. Yet, Jacob's warning still rung in my ear. If I stepped over the line I would be destroyed. Was I willing to risk my life? It was a simple yes. I had to know that Seth was safe. I was about to step over the line when Seth came stumbling through the trees. He was carrying a basket and I went to step over to help him. However, he looked unharmed and although he was upset, there was no physical harm to him. His face was one of great sadness his heart was breaking.

When he came to the river he put down the basket and turned quickly back behind him.

"Jacob has ordered a pack meeting but can't hold them long. Can you please help me carry my basket over the river?" he asked fear rolling off him.

Without hesitation, I jumped the river picking up no only the basket but Seth as well and jumping back over the river. Just as I placed him down, two wolves came through the trees. One was trembling with fear the other one was full of concern. Seth however, was calm and stepped forward.

"Leah please tell mother and father I am fine and will be safe from harm," he said.

The she wolf gave a whine the other wolf licked her ear in comfort. She looked at the wolf at her side and the most powerful emotion came through, more powerful than love. It was beyond anything I had felt before. It was almost too painful to bare. Yet, here were two shapeshifters. If one died the other would not live. No rather could not live. How could they live with such devotion, admiration, need, want and most of all love? It would be painful to be away from each other for just a short time. My knees buckled and only because of my vampire speed I was able to stop from crashing to the forest floor. There was a howl in the distance and the wolves reluctantly turned and left. Now it was me that felt fear as I had to feed yet, I couldn't leave Seth alone. I hoped that somehow I could keep my thirst in check.

"Your eyes are black are you okay?" Seth asked stepping back from me.

I took in a deep breath and turned and run as fast as I could putting much distance between me and Seth. I came across a herd of deer and without thought, drank till I was sedate. I wanted to stop and think yet, I had to get back to protect the little one. The closer I got, the calmer I became. Getting to the area where I left him and found no sign of him until I lifted my nose and saw Seth up in the tree sitting on the branch legs swing back and forth watching over the river with a smile on his face. I looked over and saw Jacob there in wolf form on his hind legs going around in circles. Seth laughed so hard he fell backwards falling twelve feet till I rushed forward and caught him.

I heard a crack when I caught him. He let out a scream and went still. Fear and anger tore through Jacob without hesitation he crossed the river and phased rushing towards me. I gave a hiss and he gave a growl.

"Hey Jacob, thanks for coming to visit," Seth said opening his eyes and smiling at him wiggling out of my arms.

In his hand was a twig which had been snapped in half. Jacob was only momentarily angry then burst into a booming laughter. I stood there confused at Seth who was radiating smugness. Jacob pulled Seth into a hug and suddenly it turned to embarrassment. I crossed my arms and smirked at Jacob, who looked at me and held on to Seth making him unable to move out of his embrace. A squeak came out of Seth and finally Jacob let him go and stood there proud while Seth looked anywhere but at his friend. Then Jacob probably did the most unthinkable thing and scratched his private parts. Seth turned around and headed to the basket and took out breechcloth and without turning it handed it to Jacob. However, Jacob had already slipped on some clothes that he had tied to his leg.

"I am quite comfortable Seth," Jacob said chuckling.

Seth turned and burst out laughing. He was not angry but amused by his friends antics. I could feel the bond that was close as any brothers could be. There was both love and respect and a little jealousy between them. They both loved each other which was evident and even without my talent I would have known these two were close. Respect went both ways. Jacob maybe the older, wiser of the two but he respected his friends feelings As for the jealousy, I believed they were jealous of each other but for different reasons. But the love out weighed the jealously either of them felt.

"He has been banished from the tribe but not my pack. He will shift soon and I can't assure your safety. But, for some reason he trusts you so I trust you to keep him safe," Jacob said so quietly that Seth would not of been able to hear.

"Why was he banished? Surely they know he is going to shift soon?" I questioned.

"What are you two whispering about?" Seth asked looking between us.

"I was telling Jasper not to worry, that you suck your thumb when you sleep," Jacob said with such a straight face at first I thought he was being serious.

Seth poked out his tongue and blushed when he saw me looking at him questionably.

"I don't suck my thumb. Not since I was little," he mumbled.

"Like I said, he sucks his thumb," Jacob said trying to protect himself from the flailing hand of Seth.

Soon both boys were on the ground wrestling or so I thought until Seth was begging Jacob to let him go. He was in tears. I couldn't read his emotions because in all honesty Seth didn't seem to know how to feel. Jacob's big form sat on top of the little one but his weight was on his knees.

"Submit to me and I will think about it," Jacob growled.

"I will never submit you overgrown wolf," Seth giggled.

However, it just sent Jacob into another attack of tickling. Seth soon submitted to Jacob who jumped up looking victories. I loved the way they interacted and reminded me of my father. I gave a sigh and turned away feeling the ache for my lost family. I still wondered how they were. I would have dearly liked to have seen them but it was impossible. I felt a small warm hand on my arm and turned to see Seth looking at me concerned. He seemed sad and maybe a bit guilty yet he had nothing to feel guilty about. Jacob interrupted by saying that we needed to find shelter for the night as it would be dark soon and would be raining.

Jacob reluctantly left us to find a place on our own but promised Seth that he would visit him as often as he could. They hugged for a long time the sadness coursing through them both. But even though Seth had been banished from the tribe Jacob said only he could banish a wolf from his pack. Once Jacob had jumped back over the river, he shifted and ran into the forest without a backwards glance. Seth looked around chewing his lower lip when suddenly the tears started falling. I put my hand out to pat his shoulder only to have him walk into my arms and hug me. He didn't seem to notice the hardness or the coldness of my body. I wrapped my arms around him drawing in his scent. My chest no longer held an ache but rather... peace.

**Seth's POV**

"Nice to see you again little one," Jasper said a smile gracing his face.

"I would have come earlier but my mother punished me for not collecting the wood the other day," I sighed feeling guilty for not visiting him earlier. I was happy he had stayed in the area.

I hated being called little one by anyone. Yet from Jasper, it didn't come across as anything other than an endearment. I had been worried about him the last few days as Jacob had not been around to tell me if he had seen the Major. He tilted his head to the side and I copied the movement making him chuckle. I laughed as well thinking it was funny that he found it so amusing. His chuckle was like none I had ever heard before. Not even the women from our tribe had such a beautiful sounding laugh.

"How are you? I hope you have managed to keep dry and warm," I asked.

I heard Jacob making a sound like a dog barking. I had no idea what his problem was but guessed he found what I said amusing. I blushed when Jasper answered my question. I truly felt stupid. I remembered the legends that they were the cold ones and they never felt the change in temperature.

"I am well little one thank you for asking. I do not feel the cold or heat like you. As for rain it doesn't worry me," he said again chuckling.

"Jasper I want to help you if you will let me. I have been thinking and maybe if you didn't eat humans that would make the shapeshifters let come over so you can meet my family," I said knowing that my dad would love to see his old friend again. My mother would smother him with love. But, then I realised this would never happen. I am such a idiot. Suddenly, Jacob grew tense and stood nudging me to stand. I gave Jacob a stroke on the ear and hoped he would relax I don't know why the sudden change in his behaviour but knew it was time for us to go. I was going to say goodbye to Jasper closer to the river but Jacob wouldn't let me closer than what I already was. Jasper stepped closer as well making Jacob growl and stood between me and Jasper. I was completely blocked from Jasper's view.

I stepped in front of Jacob and stroked his chest the growl deep within it. He began to relax and sunk down for me to get on his back. I turned and smiled at Jasper giving a wave goodbye. .

"Please Jacob, I want to tell you that I have taken your advise and I turned to animal blood," Jasper called out as we were leaving.

I felt quite proud and a little smug. I knew there was a good man there. At least he was trying. Jacob gave a nod before taking off in a run back to my basket of berries. Lucky, Jacob helped me collect for the rest of the afternoon so I would not be in trouble with my mother. It was beneath his status as next chief but he assured me he didn't mind and actually enjoyed the simple task. Even though he ate more than he picked. We never talked about Jasper at all just more stories about when we would leave La-Push.

Somehow it was discovered that I had been back to see Jasper and was brought before the elders.

"You are forbidden to see the cold one. He will kill you and if I had my way he would be dead by now. Harry your son brings shame upon your family. You have one moon to decided," Billy Black said.

"NO! He is a member of our tribe. I vote that he stays, He will be needed as a protector, he is starting to show signs," Jacob said glaring at the elders.

"You have no say in these matters. Your duty is to protect the tribe, son. You are a mere boy who knows nothing of the cold ones" Billy spoke harshly.

"I may be a boy in your eyes yet daily, me and my pack put our lives in danger to protect this tribe!" Jacob shouted.

"You shall leave your vote doesn't count here cub," Old Quil said.

Jacob stormed out of the meeting without a backwards glance.

I looked at my father who had his head lowered. I did not want to bring shame on my family but, I would not be told that Jasper was evil. I have never in my life gone against my elders and certainly not my chief. I started sweating and felt something boil up inside me. I felt a large hand grab me and drag me outside. I tried to pull myself away from them but the grip was too strong. I couldn't understand what I was feeling but knew I didn't like it. The cool night air seemed to soothe my emotions. I looked up to see Paul Lahote still holding my arm. I figured out he was one of the protectors. His face was one of calm not something I was used to.

"Feeling better now?" he asked smiling.

"Yes, thank you. How did you know I needed to leave?" I asked.

Paul took my arm and took me over to his longhouse that he shared with his wife and his family. Everyone was busy doing their own thing. Rachel rushed over and he pulled her into him and drew in a deep breath. With a quick kiss he told her to give us some privacy. He offered me a seat around the fire. Even though I was rather hot already I did so and waited for him to talk. This was one of the men I had feared all my life yet, I felt suddenly comfortable with him. He lowered his head to talk to me so no one else would hear.

"If you feel like that again you need to move away from humans. You could shift and hurt someone. Have seen Emily lately?" he asked.

I shook my head. I had not seen her since the day I saw Sam kissing her. Even though Emily was our mother's sister's daughter, ever since she was shamed with Sam, her name was never mentioned again. His eyes went to the back of the longhouse where I saw Sam sitting huddled beside a bed. I had not even noticed he was not at the meeting of the elders. I couldn't see who was in the bed but knew someone must be sick as the medicine man was also at the bedside.

"Sam lost his temper and hurt Emily. He feels guilt and shame. You would not like to hurt anyone I am sure," he said patting my back.

I was shocked. Sam was a good man but hurting one of the tribe let alone a woman, was not acceptable. I felt the bubble boil inside me again and my hands started shaking. Paul started deep breathing and I followed soon after, getting me to calm me down. I looked at him and smiled in thanks.

"Just remember to breathe and you will be okay. But soon you will become one of us, Seth. The longer you hold onto your childhood the better your wolf will become," he said getting up.

"I am ready to become a protector," I said standing up trying to look taller than I was.

Paul just chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't be in a hurry to grow up. It is a hard life with danger around every bend. That cold one wouldn't think twice about killing you if you got too close. Now go I will be watching you very carefully," he smiled and led me out the door.

I walked home thinking of what he said. I wanted to be looked up to by my tribe. I was destined to be a protector yet they wanted me to avoid it. Did they not think I was good enough? I was small but I was fast and I could outrun anyone else in the tribe. I was so involved in my musing that I almost missed the yelling that was going on inside the meeting. The door was ripped off and Jacob stormed out looking angrier than I have ever seen him. He was about to head towards the forest when he spotted me. He came over to me and looked down at me. I couldn't help but tremble as he radiated power.

"You have till the full moon but then you must leave unless you agree to stop seeing the cold one," he growled trembling.

"Jacob," I said but before I could say anything else Jacob seemed to relax and put his large hand on my shoulder.

"I know, make sure you pack everything you need. I will protect you as much as I can but remember he is a killer," he said turning and heading once again to the forest.

Before he hit the tree line he shifted into his wolf form his clothes floating in the wind as they tore into lots of pieces. I went and quickly picked them up and took them home. When I stepped inside my mother was weeping as my father tried to comfort her. Leah was talking in hushed whispers to Embry. He had been around our house a lot lately and again I saw the happy Leah I loved. As soon as my mother saw me she came over to me and hugged me begging me to listen to the elders. I told her I had to do the right thing and I would return one day to visit. My heart clenched as my father pulled away my mother who was by this time, wailing. It hurt to see my mother so upset. I could just agree to the terms but, I couldn't somehow. I knew I was doing something important. Not just for me or Jasper but for the tribe.

It was the first time I heard my dad be angry at my mother the following day when she kept insisting that I change my mind and stay. She said I was putting shame on our family. When dad heard this he told my mother that I did not bring shame and he was very proud to call me son. Leah was helping me gather items to take with me including bedding and clothes. Shelter was the big concern however, Embry suggested I head to the rocks and find a cave. Once everything was ready. I hugged my sister and father. My mother refused to look at me and with that I turned to leave. Leah and Embry offered to take me however, that was stopped by Jacob saying they had a pack meeting. When they had gone ahead Jacob leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"You have an hour get Jasper to help you over the river. I will hold them off as long as I can and will come check on you when I can," he said before giving me a quick hug and heading the same way as Leah and Embry.

My basket was heavy and so was my heart. I didn't know if I would get to see my parents again. I hoped somehow the elders would allow me to return. Maybe when I become a protector they will allow me to return home. I would be part of the pack and Jacob would not let me be alone. Would he? I swallow the lump in my throat and stumble through the forest almost tripping as I came to the clearing. I saw Jasper over the river. Telling him that he could come over without worry of the pack. He came over to take my basket for me however, he picked me up as well and in a blink of an eye we were over the other side of the river. Just after Leah and Embry came through the trees. I tried to make her feel she was still important to me but I had to move on. She left when a howl was sounded. I felt free not scared it was though I was in the right place. I looked at Jasper. His eyes were black as night I asked if he was okay when he suddenly took off leaving me standing there.

I decide to climb the tree to see what I could see from higher up. I had a better view of the forest and I stared as I saw Jacob come through the trees in his wolf form. Giving a wave ,he stopped and lifted a paw in response. Then he went one better and stood on his rear legs and started doing circles his front paws curled to balance him. He was acting just like Jacob always did, showing off. I saw Jasper and put my plan into action. I needed to get my best friend and Jasper to meet in person. I made sure I had the twig in my hand closing my eyes I fell backwards hoping that I was right and Jasper would be able to catch me. Just as I was landing I let the twig snap letting out a scream just after. I knew Jacob would rush to make sure I was okay. I didn't think he would phase though and with no clothes on in front of a cold one. I quickly tried to find something for him to wear not wanting to have to watch him naked and neither did I'm sure did Jasper. It was fine when we were kids but now he was a man and it was not the thing for us to do.

I could hear Jacob and Jasper whispering and although I found my hearing getting clearer I couldn't make out what they were saying. I couldn't believe that Jacob told Jasper about me sucking my thumb. I had not done that in many moons ever since Leah told me only babies did it. I stopped that very day but secretly did it when she wasn't looking. Right ,this is war . I went in to wrestle. To me size didn't matter I was fast and on a good day I could get him down before he could move. However, he was faster now and I didn't take that into count as I was being tickled. Again, I was under his control having to beg him him to stop. Only way for that was me to submit to him. I fought it as long as I could but admitted defeat quickly as something was wrong my heart ached. I looked up to see Jasper looking away I was worried we had upset him in anyway and if so how.

Jacob reminded me that I had to find shelter tonight as I was not going to be able to sleep at home with my family. I didn't want Jacob to go but knew he had a duty to the tribe. I had to look after myself. I had been taught to hunt and fish so food would not be an issue. Shelter however, was. Hugging my friends and promise of seeing me soon Jacob left me alone with Jasper. I felt burning in my throat I was not as confident as I led them all to believe. I always had my family around me as protection and company. I was very tempted to chase after Jacob and let the elders allow me back. But one look at Jasper and I knew I would follow in what I believed in, Jasper was a good man.

**Thank you for reading **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to my beta ant1gon3 who helps so much and give me inspiration and helps more than she knows. **

**To all my reviewers thank you :) Also for those who have alerted and favourited. **

Chapter 4

**Jasper's POV**

Fear was an overwhelming emotion that anyone could have. But even though I had felt it thousands of times over the years, it was wrong to feel it coming from the boy before me. I watched as he looked longingly over the river wanting to chase after Jacob. I went and placed my hand on his shoulder for comfort when he suddenly turned and put his head on my chest and sobbed. Stunned by the contact that I had not felt since my human days, it took me by surprise. I soon put my arms around his small frame and gently as possible hugged him to me. Slowly, Seth started to calm down and his sobs became soft sniffs. I stood still until he finally made to push back not showing his face until he had wiped his face clear of tears.

"Sorry about that. I um, well, um," Seth said rubbing the back of his neck, a soft blush covering his face.

"Seth why are you here? Why were you banished?" I asked.

Seth sighed saying it was a long story. He picked up his basket and started walking away. I stood there staring at his back until confusion ran through him. He put the basket down and fell to his knees, again fear running through him. The boy was a bundle of fear, sadness, and something else I couldn't pinpoint. I sent him a wave of calm, something that I had not intended to do to the little one. It was something I had hoped I would not have to use in his presence. Once again he settled and he stood turning to me.

"I need to find shelter like Jacob said," he picked up his basket and wandered through the forest.

I followed and when his arms started getting tired I took the basket off him and carried it for him. Seth was scanning the area looking for somewhere suitable to sleep. I took the lead and Seth followed like a lost puppy. I started climbing the rocky ridge with Seth right on my heels. He was small and agile and found it easy to climb. I pointed to a ridge and Seth went up front taking the lead. He turned and smiled. He found a cave that would be suitable for him. We passed a few on our climb but he found something wrong with each one. This one however, was not too big but, comfortable and more importantly dry and would protect him from the wind and rain.

Without talking, we made the cave comfortable as possible. He had food to last him a few days and set the fire close to the entrance. Just as night descended the skies opened and it began to rain. Seth stood at the entrance watching as the lightning lit the night sky. The booming of the thunder seemed to echo around the mountain. Seth seemed calm with the sounds and sights as though it was comforting. He turned to me with a sad smile. Tears once again falling yet, his emotions were not sad but, peaceful.

"Thank you Jasper. I don't know if I would've made it up here without your help. I am not like the others in the tribe. I am not the warrior or hunter but destined to be a gatherer," he said coming further inside and loading up the fire before settling down.

"Seth there is nothing wrong with being a gatherer. You're a good man and that is what matters," I said kindly.

"I should rest," he said finally pulling his eyes away from the fire.

It was time for me to leave and stood up and moved to the cave entrance. Seth made himself comfortable on the ground. I was waiting for his emotions to turn to fear but he was content and ready for sleep. With a last wave, I headed down the ridge but didn't go further. I felt the need to protect him from any dangers that could be around. Leaning against the ridge to keep the rain from me, I watched the lightning light the sky. It was a truly beautiful area of the country. I heard something coming towards me and sniffed the air. I was surprised to see a very wet Seth coming down the slippery slope. I raced towards him so he wouldn't come any further.

"Little one what are you doing out?" I asked.

"Why are you leaving? I thought we could share the cave unless you have a better place," he said his small frame shivering.

"I didn't want to disturb you but I would welcome the shelter thank you," I said feeling my face stretching into a smile.

Together we walked back up to the cave me watching Seth again climb as though he did it every day. His sure footing never slipping on the slippery rocks. Once we were inside the cave, Seth loaded up the fire and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around himself. Without a word he laid down and closed his eyes. I stood immobile and watch him sleep. He had a outer beauty that matched his inner beauty. Whoever he ended up with would be a very lucky women. He was a good man I felt an ache in my chest and turned away and focused on keeping the fire going so he wouldn't get cold as he slept.

The following morning he woke with the same smile on his face that he wore all the time. His stomach growled he went out and picked up the basket that caught the rain water overnight and washed his face. Watching him do his daily routine was fascinating to me having no need to do the routines anymore. As a vampire, I never got the urge to do much other than a wash in the river every now and again to get rid of grime that stuck in the hair. Our skin never got dirty and we didn't smell of anything but what our victims wanted us to smell like. Bodily functions were not something we needed either. Seth however, did. He moved away and I began to follow him until he started feeling embarrassed. I pretended to go further down to collect more firewood. I started gathering wood when I came to a meadow which was lush with flowers and berries. I decided I would gather some berries tomorrow so he would have some food. Also, I would help him hunt for meat.

"Jasper how's Seth?" a voice said behind me.

I was so deep in my thoughts I hadn't noticed the alpha wolf come up from behind. I was shocked I hadn't picked up his scent. He walked so quietly though, I was not surprised I did not hearing him. But, he could've killed me in an instant. I had to be more vigilant now that I was so close to a creature who could kill me in a heartbeat. He towered over me and although he was not acting threatening in any way, I could feel the power in his stance alone. He however, was not in anyway wanting to harm me. He was not completely relaxed though but, I had a feeling it was more because of Seth.

"He is well Jacob, but why don't you go ask him yourself?" I asked picking up some branches from the ground.

Jacob stood there and chewed his lip yet, I frowned. His emotion had not changed but by the look of him, he was worried about something. He rubbed his hand behind his neck just like Seth had done the day before. He looked at me and gestured me to sit down on a broken log. Dropping my load of wood, I sat expecting Jacob to do the same. However, he began to pace back and forth in front of me. Periodically he would stop look at me then open his mouth again only to turn and start pacing. I considered myself a patient man but Jacob didn't seem to be getting closer to what he wanted to say.

"Sir, if you don't sit down you will walk your way through to China," I chuckled.

Jacob looked at me more confused than before. "China?" he asked.

Another time I would gladly tell him about China and all the wonders of the world that I had learned over the years in school. However, I had a feeling that we had more important things he needed to discuss. It was my turn to make him sit. He didn't sit close but near enough that we could talk in normal voices.

"Have you ever heard of something called imprinting?" he asked. I nodded he seemed to relax at that and let out a breathe.

"Have you imprinted Jacob?" I asked.

He shook his head and went to stand but stopped himself and sat down again. "I believe my imprint is close. I have been smelling the most amazing scent and I am always drawn to it. However, when I get to the scent there is no female eligible to become my mate. I only see a young boy in the distance, another gatherer like Seth but he is not my imprint. I was thinking that it is perhaps his sister but she is never around," he said blushing.

If Jacob didn't smell so like a wet dog I would have attacked and killed him. The thought of his warm blood going down my throat made me groan. Jacob's eyes snapped up and he went on alert. I raised my hands in peace however, he didn't relax. I stood and offered that he come with me to hunt. Jacob smiled and got up stripping in front of me tying his breechcloth to his leg and phased. I wanted to feel his fur yet thought better of it when he bared his teeth. However, he was happy to be in his wolf form and he was actually trying to smile. I took off in the opposite direction from where the little one was so I would not be tempted to drink from him. Jacob raced ahead of me. So picking up the speed I overtook him. We were racing and I was impressed at how well such a big creature could move with no sound or hitting anything. I could smell a herd of deer and began to slow so I could take stock of the situation. Jacob stopped and crouched moving around the otherside of the herd.

He was in hunting mode and was excited about a kill. I moved closer wanting to get the large stag and went in for the kill only to have Jacob make a move at the same time. Trying to avoid a collision, the deer managed to escape along with the rest of the herd. Jacob looked bashful and felt embarrassed at the error. I shrugged and chuckled. We would soon catch them up and again I took off, Jacob on my heels.

That was the first time I shared a meal with a wolf. Jacob ended up with the stag and ate like a wild animal. He had no human emotion that I could pick up but he seemed happy and content after. He stood with a rounded belly and his muzzle cover in blood which he licked with his big tongue. He then proceeded to dig a hole and bury the carcass of the stag. I had my fill and was wanting to get back and check on Seth. Jacob seemed to want to sleep with his belly full.

"Thank you for coming with me Jacob but I will take my leave and head back to Seth," I said.

Jacob ears perked up and he slowly trotted beside me as we headed to the cave where I left him. I collected the firewood I had planned to get all along. When I started climbing the rocks Jacob didn't hesitate and in wolf form ran ahead of me and met Seth who was sitting outside. Seth's heart rate accelerated as he ran to meet us. He wrapped his arms around Jacobs neck and blew in his ear. Jacob sank down and Seth quickly got on his back and they went past the cave up to the top. Dropping the wood at the cave mouth. I followed them up. Seth was talking a million miles an hour of what he had seen and done through the morning. Jacob sat there and closed his eyes and soon he was asleep Seth leaning on his stomach not noticing his friend had drifted off.

"Your eyes are different again they are more yellow like a leaf in the windy session," Seth said finally looking at me.

"I went hunting with Jacob," I smiled.

Seth sat up and looked between me and Jacob and nodded smiling. He was full of happiness from hearing that Jacob and I hunted together. But there was that underlying feeling that I couldn't pick up from him. Suddenly, I smelled another scent and Jacob must have as well. Another vampire was close. Jacob stood up making Seth tumble to the ground. He let out a howl that would've been heard far and wide. He felt fear and confusion not for himself but for the little one who was now picking himself up from the ground ready to complain.

"Jacob let me go and see what they want. I will keep them away from here and warn them to leave the area. If you stay with Seth to keep him safe just in case," I said.

Jacob huffed but agreed. Seth was grabbing hold of my sleeve asking me to explain. I didn't have time and told him to stay with Jacob and I would return soon. I raced down the rocks towards the scent. It was two scents and they were close but I couldn't see them. I looked up to see one flying through the trees. I climbed the tree as they were about to leap and stood in front of them. He was a newborn and, by the look of him, one who had been in many fights. He gave a hiss and went to attack but he was not trained and I had thrown him down to the ground before he knew what hit him. I jumped on top of him and pulled him up by his tatty shirt.

"Where is your friend?" I asked.

"Going to kill you," he spat.

His eyes gave away exactly where his mate was and without letting him go I turned and grabbed the girl by her arm. She foolishly tried to pull away and I heard the sound of cracking and knew I had ripped her arm partly off. Her scream echoed around the forest. The male knocked my feet from under me because of my lack of concentration. I was slack and couldn't believe that newborns had the upper hand on me. He went to lung at me however, I moved just in time with his hand hitting only the dirt beneath me. I flipped to my feet and crouched into defence mode.

"You need to leave this land if you wish to live," I said.

"We have come to find out if the rumors are true and if there are werewolves who think they can keep all humans safe," he smirked.

I saw the pack come behind the couple in front of me. They were good and knew what they were doing. They were down wind so their scent was not picked up by the two vampires. What almost gave them away was myself when I saw Jacob amongst the pack. I wanted to get to Seth to protect him. How could Jacob leave him unguarded? If there were two, there were, more than likely, would be more in the area. Vampires tended to travel in covens. The more there were, the safer it was for them all.

"You should heed my warning and leave the area," I said again.

"So the rumours are true, why are you here though?" the women asked.

The man lifted his head and his eyes turned black. I knew that look and that scent. He turned and started running the women following closely behind. But sadly, they ran straight toward the wolves. They were destroyed in a matter of minutes. I stood and watched in terror and fascination. One of the wolves looked at me and baring his teeth went to attack but suddenly buckled to the ground. Jacob phased and went to another wolf and removed a vessel from his neck. Half the pack left but I still had not moved as the rest of the pack picked up pieces of body parts and put them into a pile where Jacob opened the vessel. Fire flew out and landed on the pile instantly burning it. It was the only way to destroy a vampire. We could heal even if we were ripped apart. Once the fire was nothing but ashes, Jacob took the pouches and put some in them and handed them to his pack all putting them around their necks.

"Jasper shall we go see Seth? I imagine I have some explaining to do," he said smiling putting his own pouch on.

Nodding, I ran up the rocks and found the other half of the pack surrounding Seth who was watching the wolves circling him. The pack all got into defence mode as my scent hit them. However, they soon relaxed when Jacob trotted in front of me and they all sat down in a circle around Seth and Jacob. I wanted to go to Seth however. I didn't know if I would make it through the wolves. Seth however waved at me and came to me passing the wolf I recognized as Leah his sister. His body pressed against mine and he took in a deep breath. He hummed before pulling back. Jacob had put the remaining pouches to my hand before he phased and I handed them to Seth and explained that he should give them to the wolves that were with him. Confusion ran through him but did as I said. Once it was done all the wolves tilted their large heads and howled. Seth and I covered our ears from the sound.

One of the wolves was weary of me and I of him. He was pure black and was the biggest next to Jacob. Jacob gave a growl and the wolf huffed and took off down the rocks. One by one the pack started leaving some licking Seth as they did. All that remained was Jacob and Leah along with her wolf. I excused myself and left them to it.

**Seth's POV**

Jasper said he was going to get wood for the fire. I didn't know what he was doing out so long but I sat on the top and decided to speak to my spirit guide. I had gone against my elders and was fearful he would not be happy with me. I had never heard of anyone being banished before. I meditated and soon found my spirit guide who I had not seen for a while.

"Spirit forgive my selfishness for not honouring you. I have gone against my elders for something I feel strongly about," I said watching my spirit guide walk towards me through the mist.

"_Ahhh so long my child. But you are forgiven. As for your banishment from the tribe there is a reason for everything. It will become clearer in time. Have faith in your belief. If you stay strong, your future is awaiting you. Love comes in many forms child accept them for what they are. Your wolf is waiting for you to be ready and she will be there to help guide you." _

"Thank you spirit but forgive me, you made an error. You said she is waiting for me, Surely he is waiting for me to be ready. For which I am. I want to help protect my tribe."

"_I never make a mistake child. You will see me soon and more will be explained. Listen to your alpha he is a good leader. When the time is right, you will visit me bringing him with you and we will talk again. As for now my child listen and learn."_

I opened my eyes and felt more confused than before. Yet somehow, I felt more confident in my decision about listening to my heart not my head. I headed down to the cave and saw Jacob coming up in his wolf form. I raced down to greet him. Behind him was Jasper and my heart beat faster at the thought of him with my friend. It was nice to see them get on so well. Even though they were supposed to be sworn enemies, I had faith that they would become firm friends. I laid down on Jacob as Jasper told me about him and Jacob hunting. I wanted to stare at Jasper's eyes and when I did I couldn't help but noticed how beautiful they were. I rubbed Jacob for reassurance. He would never judge me he has already proven that. But how was he going to accept my wolf who I only just learned was a female.

Next second I was flat on my back as Jacob stood and howled. Jasper talked so quickly before taking off that I didn't know what was happening. I looked at Jacob who was pacing his ears twitching back and forth his eyes darting around. He never let his body leave mine. I wanted to know what was happening but of course I couldn't get anything out of him. However, I knew he was worried and I stood still keeping my hand on his wolf.

Jacob stopped pacing and he looked towards the edge where I saw Leah and Embry come towards us. Jacob turned me to me and gave my face a lick and took off. I asked Leah to shift but she shook her head and like Embry circled me making me dizzy. A few times they stopped and lifted their heads up. I decided to sit down and wait because it was obvious that I was not going to be told anything. I picked up the small stones and ran them through my fingers.

"Leah are you a girl wolf?" I asked.

Leah and Embry finally stopped and looked at me. Leah bared her teeth and growled at me. Okay, I could've asked that a bit better. I tried to look under her to see what she had but she tucked her tail in so I saw nothing. Embry gave a barky chuckle until Leah gave him a nip of his tail. He gave a yelp but I knew he was fine as he gave me a wink before turning his attention back to his, whatever he was doing. I got up and started walking around but kept within the circle. Howls from below made me relax. It sounded like a victory but a victory of what. Suddenly, Leah and Embry seemed to tense even more and came closer to me. Maybe I was wrong. I wanted to find Jasper to make sure he was okay. Jacob was strong and he would be fine.

More wolves came up the ridge and they all began to circle me. I didn't know who was who. Of course I knew Embry and Leah but the others I had no idea who they were. Then I looked into one of their eyes and started laughing. It was Paul and I would've hugged him if I could but just patted him as he past. We waited even longer yet the wolves never stopped their circling. Someone had some serious explaining to do. Finally, they began to relax just as Jacob came over the top and trotted towards me. I gave him a hug, happy to see him. And there he was standing further back looking uncomfortable. I gave a wave and went to him hugging him and taking in his smell. I hummed forgetting where I was. I pulled back holding the blush. I was happy he was safe that was all.

"Little one you need to give these to the wolves that were here with you," he said handing me the pouches.

I placed one on each one. They all seemed proud of wearing them and I felt pride for them even though I didn't understand what was in them. One by one the wolves began to leave. Jasper left and only Jacob, Leah, and Embry were left. I turned and watched Jasper leave and felt strong arms wrap around me and I knew they were those of my sister. I turned and hugged her as hard as I could. I missed her so much. I wouldn't cry I had to show her I was strong and could look after myself.

"I miss you so much are you eating, have you got good shelter are you looking after yourself? she asked.

"Leah really?" I chuckled.

"Well I worry about you. You should be home with your family not out here," she said waving her arms around.

Embry came up and pulled her away and hugged her whispering in her ear as she leaned into him. They seem so close both of them seeming to read the other. Jacob came and pulled me into his famous hug. I happily hugged him back. Like Jasper, he was solid yet he was warmer but just as welcoming.

"What is in this?" I asked pulling back and holding the pouch that was around his neck.

"Ashes of cold ones," he said.

I dropped it as though it burned my hand. Jacob proceeded to tell me what had happened. I couldn't believe that he, along with others, killed men. Yet, that was their duty, they were evil people. Not like Jasper not like him at all. I knew he was a good man.

I leaned on Jacob and whispered softly. "Don't hurt Jasper."

"Never Jasper pup. I promise as long as he doesn't hurt a human," he whispered back.

Jacob just hugged me and told me he would return soon. In the meantime, the pack would be patrolling and I would see them around. With a hug from Leah and Embry, the three walked me down to the cave where Jasper was sitting by the fire stoking it. I could smell the aroma of fish cooking and licked my lips. I had not eaten anything but berries earlier that day. Jasper gave a nod to the others as they said their goodbyes. We watched them walk down the hill until they were out of sight. Jasper handed me a bowl which I proceeded to eat as quickly as possible.

That night I began to feel sick. My body began to ache and I couldn't stop coughing. I would drift in and out of sleep sweat pouring off me. It felt like a fish hooks had pierced my skin and someone was pulling them. I remember calling out for my spirit to take me away from the pain. I remember seeing a white spirit standing before me and begged him to take me away as my spirit guide was telling me to stay strong. But I was not strong, I was just a gatherer. The spirit picked me up and cradled me in his arms.

"Sleep little one," the spirit said.

When I woke in the morning I felt normal. Jasper was at the opening of the cave and turned when he heard me sit up. He came towards me bringing with him a bowl of water. My throat was dry and I gladly drank. He went back to get more water for me and I managed to get up. My ears seemed to pick up sounds of things I never heard before. I looked down at the ground and saw a spider scurrying acrossed it. I put my fingers in my ears and shook trying to get the sound to lessen. I heard people talking yet, no one would venture this close not as many as I could hear. I stood and ran to the opening and looked down I saw no one at all. Yet, I could hear children laughing.

"Jasper can you hear as clear as the wolves?" I asked.

He gave me a smile and nodded. So it was happening. I was finally becoming one of the protectors. I wondered when I would change. I closed my eyes and tried to shift but nothing happened. I felt disappointed, I had no idea how it worked. I felt normal and looked normal yet, I could hear so much better. I opened my eyes and looked back into the cave. Jasper was going through the basket as though looking for something. I went inside to see if he needed something in particular.

"Let's go find you some food you are completely out," he said.

I frowned I had hardly touched the food I had brought with us. I knew that Jasper wouldn't have eaten it I went to check the basket but stopped when I noticed a dish sitting by my bedding with remnants of food on it. It was not mine from my meal of yesterday. Jasper took my hand and pulled me up. I gave his hand a squeeze of thanks. No words passed between us as we made our way down. I would stop and look at things I had never noticed before. A bee buzzing was as clear as a bird chirping and the leaves crushed under my feet. I stopped a few times and watched Jasper moving. His foot fall so quiet it was hardly noticeable yet, it was there.

"Morning!" A deep voice said from behind us.

I just about jumped out of my skin. I had not heard anyone close yet, here stood Embry looking down at me smiling. I didn't know whether to hit him or hug him. He looked up and Jasper and gave a curt nod. He was not as comfortable around Jasper as Jacob was but I would make him. I liked Embry, he was a good man and would take good care of my sister. I just hoped he was prepared to have a stubborn women.

"May I join you?" he asked.

I turned and looked at Jasper who nodded and walked ahead of us giving me and Embry some privacy. Although, he would have to be a long way away not to hear what we were saying. We walked in silence for awhile Embry keeping an eye on Jasper. He stopped and turned me to face him.

"He hasn't tried to touch you in any way?" he asked.

"We have hugged, yeah. He is a good man I keep trying to tell you all," I huffed.

Embry shook his head and ruffled my hair up. "You are just too naive for your own good, Seth. But I guess he isn't bad even if he does stink," he chuckled.

Jasper did not stink. He smelled wonderful. Nothing was more perfect to me than the smell of Jasper. I never smelled anything like him before. It was unearthly almost. I slapped Embry's big arm away and continued walking. I was not naive I knew what things were. I knew where babies came from. I didn't know how they got there but, I knew that women carried the babies in their stomachs. I would ask Jacob, maybe he knows and would tell me. Maybe even Jasper, he was older than both of us.

"So Seth, you asked Leah a weird question the other day. Do you not know the difference between men and women?" Embry asked.

I stood there mouth agape. I knew the difference, I had seen women naked before. They didn't have what we did but, they had breasts so babies could drink their milk. I was not naive.

"I do know but wondered if she changed to a male in wolf form. The rest of you are male so I was just wondering," I fibbed.

"Leah is a female wolf Seth but it doesn't make her any weaker than any of the others in the pack. In fact, did you know that she was the fastest out of all of us?" he said proudly.

I shook my head but felt proud of Leah being fast. I hoped that it would keep her safe from the dangers that wolves had to face. We had been unconsciously following Jasper when we came to a meadow. There were flowers and many, many berry bushes around. Jasper stood in the middle of the meadow and spread his arms wide. He sparkled like sunlight shining through the mist of a waterfall.

"Wow," I whispered and started walking towards him. Embry tried to hold me back but I shook him off.

"So what do you think?" Jasper asked smiling down at me.

"Beautiful," I said reaching my hand out to touch him.

Jasper looked at me and then over at Embry who had not moved. Jasper felt the same. I thought he would maybe feel warmer but he was still cold to the touch. I took the basket from Jasper and began to pick the berries. I wouldn't take too many as there would be plenty to return for. Jasper had left my side and had gone to join Embry.

"I don't believe we have met sir. My name is Jasper Whitlock, at your service," he said tilting the hat he had on his head.

"Embry Call, protector of the lands and our people," he said his eyes looking over at me.

"Please, I mean no harm to humans. I have turned to animals so I can remain in the area," Jasper said. My heart swelled. He had no intention of leaving anytime soon.

"What are your intentions Whitlock?" Embry growled.

That was it. I put my basket down and stormed over to give Embry a piece of my mind. Why did no one want to give Jasper a chance? He had proven he would not hurt me or the tribe yet they didn't trust him. I felt anger build up in me and heat course through my body. By time I got to them it felt like I was on fire, my body trembling. Embry tried to reach out and touch me but I pulled back and stood by Jasper. I felt my body begin to cool and relax.

"Please leave, Embry. Jasper is my friend," I said folding my arms pulling myself up to my full height.

"Forgive me Seth, Jasper I will leave you to your gathering," Embry said turning without another word.

My knees trembled not from anger but, from fear I had just yelled at my sisters future husband. What would Leah do when she heard? I feared her more than life itself when she got mad. But no one will ever question Jasper and his intentions of being here by my side, as my friend and companion. I felt a cold hand on me and I turned to look at Jasper who gave a sad smile.

"Little one, he is your friend. Don't pick me over them. But come, lets pick you some berries and if you like, tomorrow we could hunt or maybe fish in the river for salmon," he said.

I shrugged and followed him and we spent time together talking about his life in the army. I wanted to ask how he became what he was but it didn't matter anymore. To me, he was just Jasper Whitlock, my friend. I decided to go for a wash in the river. Jasper turned away while I stripped down and sat at the side watching, preferring not to wash in the river. I guess he didn't need to as he still smelled nice. Maybe it was a white mans trick to smell good. I had not been around them long enough to notice. My hair was thick and would take a long time to dry. I had to use my fingers to get the knots out until we got back to the cave to use the comb. Jasper watched as I braided my hair as though he had never seen it done before.

When we got back to the cave I ate the berries and undid my hair to let it dry quicker by the fire. Finding the comb I began to run it through my hair until I felt a hand take the it from me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the touch. I would often sit by the fire with Leah and we would both take turns combing each others hair.

"I used to do my sisters hair but, her's was not as long or as soft as your's," Jasper said as he continued.

"Jasper will you go back and see your family?" I asked.

Jasper put the comb down and sighed. "No, I am dead to them. I don't want them to see the monster I have become," he said turning his face away from me.

I pulled his face back to face me. "Jasper you are not a monster. You did not choose this life. They will love you know matter what. They would still call you son and brother," I said.

Jasper gave a sad smile and took my wrist in his hand leaning into it. "Little one, I wish everyone was as kind and pure as you. You are a good man and one day will make someone very happy. Now, get some rest. You have to teach me how to catch salmon tomorrow," he smiled pulling away.

That night I slept no better. I woke up, my ears ringing and my body felt like it was been pulled apart by horses. I felt the burn in my throat and found it, at times, hard to breathe. Yet again, the white spirit was there to hold me as the pain coursed through my body. Why was my spirit guide not taking me from this earth to stop the pain? Had this new spirit scared him away? No, he was a good spirit he wouldn't let anything hurt me or hurt anyone himself.

When the sun woke, I lay there with the pain finally leaving my body. But I was tired and wanted to sleep. I saw Jasper standing at the cave opening. He turned and gave a small smile. Today he seemed sad as though something was wrong. I made to sit up yet my head spun and I fell back down. Jasper was at my side in a blink of an eye. He sat me up and brought a vessel to my lips so I could quench my thirst.

"I should go find Jacob little one," he said.

I shook my head I was just tired and there would be nothing that Jacob could do except maybe try and convince the elders to allow me to go home. But I couldn't leave Jasper, he needed me to be here. I don't know what would happen to him if I was gone.

"Please don't leave me," I said my voice sounding different more husky. I looked down and saw my chest had gotten bigger. That must have been what was causing the pain. I struggled to sit up and pulled the blanket back. I had grown a lot in length. My father always said I would grow over night. I didn't think he meant it literally. I felt dizzy and leaned into Jasper. I had not realised how hot I was and his cold body cooled my burning skin. He gently laid me down and told me to rest, that he would not leave me unprotected. I closed my eyes and went into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke it was night and the stars were out. I smelled the delicious aroma of cooking food. I sat up and saw Jacob over the fire and couldn't help but smile. Had he known to come visit? Jasper told me he wouldn't leave and I could still smell his scent close by even though I couldn't see him.

"Finally decided to join me? Normally the host would cook," Jacob chuckled turning and smiling at me.

"I am sorry Jacob. I would've woken if I had known," I said feeling guilty.

"Come eat, Jasper went fishing and caught a very good salmon," he said showing my the cooked fish.

I jumped up and and went to sit beside Jacob only to notice I was wearing nothing. I quickly covered myself and looked for something to cover myself. How was I naked? I fell asleep wearing clothes yet, here I was, naked. As if Jacob knew what I was thinking he spoke.

"You where burning up and Jasper and I removed your clothes so we could keep you cool. Now don't yell Seth we have all seen it before," he chuckled.

"Not mine you haven't," I groaned.

"Well, we both have now. And believe it or not Seth you have nothing to be ashamed about," he said patting my back and handing me a bowl of food.

I was starving. I wolfed down the food as though my life depended on it. I finished before I seemed to have begun. I looked at Jacob who was eating just as fast. Yet, I was still hungry and went to grab more. I didn't want to share even if I should've offered my guest first. I wolfed down the food and happily accepted the fruit that Jacob offered me. Finally feeling full, I stood and took the bowl from Jacob and went to clean them. I tripped only to get caught by cold hands. I had never tripped over my own feet before and they didn't' seem to be connected to my legs. I looked down to see huge feet compared to the ones next to them which were in shoes. I looked up to see Jasper still holding me. I gave him a smile of thanks and struggled to pull myself away from his hold. He felt so good against my skin. I finally pulled away when Jacob coughed, blushing I went out to the water basket and washed the bowls.

"How are you feeling now?" Jacob asked when I returned and sat beside Jasper as close as I could without touching him.

"Like I am not me," I admitted.

"You're not far from shifting, Seth. I will stay with you until you change," Jacob said smiling.

"Really you went through this as well?" I asked

"We all find it different but basically we don't feel like ourselves while we are going through the change," he said.

I felt Jasper tense beside me and it was the first time I took a good look at him since I had woken. I saw scars and what looked like bite marks all over his arms neck and face. I went to touch them but he pulled back. I wanted to cry he must of suffered a lot of pain. Jasper jumped up and excused himself saying he needed to hunt. Without a backwards, glance he took off.

I watched as Jacob slept, his snores echoing around the cave keeping me awake. I was tired and just wanted to sleep. The longer he continued to snore the angrier I got. I was normally not one to get angry but I was ready to do harm to him if he didn't shut up. I got up and headed out and since it was a warm clear night I decided to go for a walk to cool down. Everything was as clear as though it was day. I kept to the track remembering my way back to the cave when suddenly Sam Uley stepped out in front of me.

"Well well well what have we here?" he asked taking hold of my arm.

"Sam, what are you doing out here?" I questioned trying to get my arm free from his grasp.

"I wanted to see if it was true and you were changing into one of us. You don't look any different but you smell like flowers now and the stench of a cold one," he growled pulling me closer sniffing my neck.

"Sam please, you're hurting me," I cried out as his fingers gripped me even harder.

However, Sam only pulled me closer so I was right against him. I could feel his body stiffen and he grinded it against me. I gave a whimper. I knew that I was in trouble when he let out a moan and pulled my head back and licked my neck. I tried to wriggle free but it only made him angrier. I gave a yelp when he pulled my breechcloth off me.

"Why you're just a little bitch and I will calm you," he said grabbing hold of my penis painfully.

"Please, what about Emily? She would be upset if she knew," I tried to reason with him.

Sam let me go and pushed me to the ground. "How dare you speak my beloved's name. I will keep you my little secret. Not even your alpha will want you in his pack. You will be only here for my beck and call," he said coming towards me.

I scrambled backwards as fast as I could. This wasn't the Sam I knew. Some evil spirit must have gotten into him. His eyes were black as the night sky, his mouth in a sneer. I managed to get to my feet only for him to kick them from under me. He flipped me around and hit me on the buttocks. I gave a yelp and began to whimper as he continued his assault. The burn of my overheated skin was becoming too much to take. But I was not going to take this from him.

"Please Sam, stop! I will behave!" I sobbed.

"Thats a good little bitch. Now get on your knees and ask for my forgiveness like only a little bitch can," he said.

I laid there on the ground trying to get my head around what was happening. It wasn't until Sam's foot connected with my side that I went from being scared to being angry. I had done nothing wrong. I felt myself tremble with anger and everything went black for a few seconds. When I opened my eyes I saw a muzzle in front of me. I had done it. I had shifted for the first time. I felt relief and joy until a black wolf came at me. I gave a yelp and jumped up stumbling.

"_How dare you shift bitch! You don't belong in the pack. You're nothing but a weak gatherer but, since you are now in wolf and a bitch, I can mount you without shame," _Sam's voice said in my head.

Next moment , Sam was trying to get on my back. I was so much smaller than he was and his front legs were heavy on my back. I sank to the ground a whimpered. This was not what was suppose to happen. I was supposed to be as big and strong as the rest yet, here I was being held down by my supposed brother.

"_Get up bitch! You're not our brother, you're a bitch," _Sam snarled.

I howled as his teeth bit into my ear. He moved back and I again got to my feet. This time he mounted me and I felt something wet pressing under my tail. His teeth bit into my neck making me unable to move.

"_This is going to hurt a whole lot bitch but, take it like a man that you calm to be," _Sam growled.

**Um sorry it stopped there! I hope you enjoyed would love to hear your thoughts. All mistakes are my own. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you for continuing to read this story. To my reviewers thank you! Your comments make me think and for that I am grateful. **

**To my fab beta ant1gon3 I could not have done this without you. Thank you for all your support and hours of looking over my shoulder as I write. **

**Please give me feed back :) **

Chapter 5

I felt a nudge and I whimpered trying my best to move. Suddenly, I was pushed to the ground the sound of growls made me open my eyes. Jasper was on top of Sam, his arms wrapped around his snout. Even though Sam had been cruel and was trying to hurt me, I didn't want him to be killed at the hands of Jasper. Suddenly, Jasper jumped back and came to my side.

Jacob came through the clearing and attacked Sam without question. I watched as the two wolves attacked each other. I watched in horror as blood and fur flew through the air. My brain felt like it was going to explode as many voices slammed into my head. Like my head was fighting with itself. I lay on the ground and cover my eyes and ears I didn't want to hear or see what was happening. I felt a tongue on my fur and looked up when I heard my name said softly.

"_Leah, make them stop they are going to kill each other!" I sobbed. _

"_Jacob is going to make him pay for what he did. We saw it all, Seth, He has broken pack law. We must not harm our pack or their imprints, he will lose his wolf ," Leah said. _

I opened my eyes and watched as Jacob had Sam pinned under him. Sam was struggling. I watched the others circling them both. I stood on my wobbling legs and walked towards the great alpha.

"_Jacob, stop! he is not himself ," _I said.

"_He broke pack law, he will pay for hurting you," _Jacob growled.

"_Please Jacob, maybe he has a reason for doing it. Sam tell him you didn't mean to," _I said.

"_Oh, I meant it. You are nothing but a bitch. Why else would you be a female? I would claim you to be my bitch," _Sam growled.

I felt someone pushing me away from the two in front of me. I tried to move around them but I had a wolf on either side of me. I gave a whimper. This is not right. Sam needs to look deep inside him to find his inner self. I crouched down and managed to slip from between the wolves and pulled on Jacob's tail. He let go of Sam's neck, turned, and snapped at me only missing my face by a whisker. Sam managed to get up only to be surrounded by the rest of the pack.

"_Never, ever touch a wolf's tail or you will be hurt at the very least, Seth. You have no say in this. Why do you want him to remain in the pack? He wouldn't think twice in hurting you again", _Jacob said.

"_He is our pack brother and he is sick," _I said lowering my eyes

Jacob gave a huff and licked my face. He turned and strode over to Sam who rolled over onto his back.

"_You are lucky, Samuel Uley. Until I am satisfied that you are free of whatever evil spirit is in your head, you are to step down as beta and go see the witch doctor. Is that clear?" _Jacob said in a voice that could not be argued with.

"_Yes, forgive me. I do not know what has become of me," _Sam said not moving and baring his neck to Jacob.

Jacob bent his head and bit into Sam's neck making him yelp and the smell of blood filled the air. I looked down expecting to see blood coming from Sam's neck. However, there was none. Everything started to spin and I began to sway to keep everything straight. Everyone turned to face me and I sank to the ground.

"_We need to get him back!'" _ Was the last thing I heard.

When I woke I was in my cave and Leah wiping my face with cold water. Embry was at the entrance. I tried to sit up only to feel the world still spinning. Leah gave me a smile and sat me up.

"Never, ever do that again, Seth. You scared me and the rest of your pack," she said giving me a drink of water.

"Sor-sorry" I stuttered. "I promise, but what did I do again?" I asked.

"Oh, only went against our alpha. He could've killed you with the snap of his jaw. He would never of forgiven himself or you. And as for trying to save Sam's wolf," Leah growled.

"Leah, please let him rest. He needs to rest," Embry chuckled coming into the cave.

"Fine! But Seth you have to learn to listen to your alpha. You are not to question him in the matters of the pack," Leah said looking at me sternly.

Jacob walked in and I quickly lower my eyes. I felt shame for doing what I did. I felt his large finger under my chin and my eyes met his. His eyes looked deeply into mine as though he was looking into my soul. Finally, he pulled me into his arms and hugged me.

"NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" he shouted finally pulling back shaking me so hard my teeth rattled.

"Jacob, I think he gets it," Embry said pulling Jacob away from me.

However, Jacob pulled me back into his embrace and held me tight. I hugged him back happy that he was not angry at me. I felt warm tears fall to my shoulders. I felt rather than saw the others leave us alone. Jacob finally pulled back and turned wiping his face before turning back to me.

"Welcome to the pack Seth," he beamed.

"I can join?" I asked my heart thumping in my chest.

"Why wouldn't you be able to join Seth? We have waited so long for you to join the pack," he said looking confused.

I chewed my lip. Maybe he hadn't noticed that I was a female in wolf form. I was not normal. I was like a freak amongst the pack. I turned and looked into the fire before I spoke.

"Jacob my wolf is not what it should be," I whispered.

I felt Jacob behind me and pulled me into his arms as he sank to the ground where I was nestled on his knees. I felt loved and protected and it seemed a childish act but I nuzzled into him, taking comfort from my alpha.

"Seth, we have known many moons that your wolf would be special. You are truly a beautiful wolf," he said brushing my hair out of my eyes when I pulled back to see his face.

"I am a girl," I whispered into his ear.

Jacob looked down and me and smiled and leaned in and spoke in my ear. "I know".

I leaned my head on his shoulder and didn't say anything. Jacob began singing a song about the mother wolf. I listened to the song closing my eyes. Mother wolf was the protector of the pack and the mother of all wolves. When he had finished he nudged me making me open my eyes.

"Can you smell anything?" he asked.

I lifted my head away from him and sniffed the air. I couldn't help the smile on my face and I scrambled up off Jacob's lap. I went to go to the scent when Jacob grabbed my arm.

"Seth, I don't know how your wolf will react. Are you sure you want to see him?" he asked concern on his face.

"Jacob, he is my friend," I said pulling my arm out of his grasp and headed out of the cave.

I thought he was close, his scent was strong. I looked around not seeing him and started to follow my nose. The stronger the scent got the faster I went. Jacob was on my heel when all of a sudden I stopped. Jasper was up a tree and I looked up and watched as he jumped down right in front of me.

My heart thumped against my chest as I watch his face tilt up. We were standing under the canopy of the trees with only the soft rays of the morning sun breaking through. I made to step back not from fear but from aura at the beauty of him. He was not wearing a shirt and just where his heart should be it sparkled and shimmered.

"Jasper you have a heart," I said reaching my hand up to touch it.

Jasper looked down and I placed my hand on it. The heart never left, it remained. He looked up, his eyes full of joy. I stood there frozen, my body and soul seemed to leave the earth. Life was not just for the living but the man who stood before me. He now held my heart like I was holding his. My eyes never left Jasper's fearful if I did I would be dreaming.

"Seth, you have to step away," Jacob said.

I couldn't. I tried to pull my eyes away. I don't even know if I could, not that I wanted to try. I felt a large hand on my shoulder and I was pulled back breaking the connection from his touch. Jasper allowed his eyes to leave mine. He turned and took off. I tried to follow only to be held back by Jacob. I struggle to get out of his hold.

"Seth, you need to let him be. He won't go far I promise," Jacob said.

What just happened? I felt pain like nothing before. I wanted to run after him and have him tell me that everything was going to be alright but, it will never be alright. It was wrong. I was not meant to feel this. The pain in my heart burning with want, want for a man. I trembled and Jacob finally let me go. I shifted and ran but not to where I should but, in the opposite direction, needing to get away. How could the spirits be so cruel? Was I not already different? The burn in my legs didn't take the burning of my heart away. How much I wanted to run and find him. But I fought against the will of my heart. I had no idea how long I ran.

Voices were screaming in my head telling me to stop to come home but, where was home now. I finally collapsed on the ground not able to move any further. I tried to move yet I couldn't because if I did I knew I would run to find him. The man that I belonged to.

I was forever his. I would be and do whatever he needed. Yet, what would he want or need from me. I whimpered not wanting to even think what would happen to me if he didn't want anything more to do with me. I gave a howl of sorrow. I heard something coming closer I trembled in fear.

"_Seth, it's me," _ Jacob said he tone soft and caring.

He came and laid beside me his tongue licking my snout. I licked him back finding comfort in the action. I let the tears fall and he began to lick them away. I crawled closer to him and he allowed me to lean into him. I placed my head on his large front paws and he put his head on top of mine.

"_Rest you travelled far," _he said.

I didn't need telling twice as my heart ached and my body was physically drained. The moment I closed my eyes, I was asleep yet, it was not a restful sleep. I watched as a wolf my wolf come forward and sat down.

"_Don't be scared you are safe with your alpha. I have waited many moons for you young one. My name is Hehewuti,_" she said bowing her head.

"_I am honoured Hehewuti," _I bowed my head in return.

"_Yet, I feel you are unsure with our imprint?" _she said.

I bowed my head in shame. I don't understand why we have a male when I am a male. I believed that we imprinted to make better wolves.

"_Have faith my child and all will be well," _ she said before disappearing.

I woke up with a start. I was still resting on Jacob's paws his head had lulled to the side and was snoring. I gave him a nudge but he didn't stir. I lay there listening to the sounds of the forest when I heard voices in my head that I recognised as those of my pack.

"_Does anyone know where the cold one went?" _Paul said.

"_Probably ran away. How could Seth imprint on a man? It is not natural. Not even the fact that he imprinted on a cold one is as bad as that," _the one I believed to be Jared said.

I heard enough. I phased causing Jacob to wake. I wished I hadn't now. I was naked and had nothing to cover myself with. I covered myself as best I could. Jacob stood and stretched and moved away and shifted to his human form. He bent down and untied something from his leg. He handed me a belt and breechcloth. I thanked him and quickly put them on.

"You must be hungry?" Jacob said.

I shook my head. I wanted nothing more than to be sick. Jacob raised his eyebrow and nodded.

"They are not going to accept me. Where am I going to go?" I asked.

"Who is not going to accept you?" Jacob asked.

"The pack, I could hear them. They think I am disgusting and I don't blame them," I began to sob uncontrollably.

Jacob sighed and ran his hand over the back of his neck. I knew it meant he was uncertain. I went to leave when Jacob grabbed my arm making me face him.

"You are in my pack and your pack accepts you and will learn to accept your imprint," he said.

"Why Jacob, because you will tell them to? I disgust me I am nothing but a weak gatherer who is not even strong enough to become a large wolf. No, I became a female wolf," I snarled.

Jacob didn't say a word but just stood there glaring at me. I didn't know what he was thinking but I regretted what I had said. I couldn't help what I had become. I was proud to be a shapeshifter. I found my imprint who could live forever never leaving me. I could still go on and wed and become a father of children who would carry on my family name and maybe one day become a shifters themselves. I smacked myself on the forehead with the palm of my hand. I had not been thinking. I am not normally this selfish person. I had been chosen by my wolf. But why? Why me? I was just a simple gatherer.

"Sorry," was all I said to Jacob.

"I know you must be confused, Seth. I'm not going to lie to you, I am too. Maybe you should talk to your spirit guide. I will sit guard if you wish to," he said.

Suddenly a scent of an approaching wolf hit our noses and I started trembling. However, Jacob smiled and held me by my shoulder. Paul's wolf appeared and he trotted up to us. He didn't hesitate to lick my face with his big wet tongue. I tried pushing him away with no luck. He gave a husky chuckle which made me laugh. He stood back and shifted. I quickly looked away.

"Seriously Seth, you have to get used to seeing us naked," Jacob said.

I stoically lift my head to see Paul still naked. My eyes were firmly above his waist. Jacob was talking to Paul and I had missed most of the conversation. Blushing I tried to concentrate on what they were talking about. Before I could get anything, Paul shifted and sat on his hunches. Jacob cleared the ground and sat down and closed his eyes. I stood there trying to figure out what was happening. Jacob started chanting and I quickly sat on the ground and Jacob took my hand.

When I opened my eyes I was standing beside Jacob his wolf sitting to his right. Hehewuti was sitting to my left. I gave her a pat and she let me stroke her ear. I hear a happy rumble emanating from her. My spirit guide walked forward and by his side was a wolf bigger than Jacob's by a considerable amount. My guide tilted his head to us but his eyes staying on Hehewuti.

"_Finally, you are as one warrior mother spirit," _he smiled.

I looked at Hehewuti who nodded but kept silent. I looked at Jacob who was staring at the large wolf beside my spirit. Jacob's wolf had his head lowered in submission. I gave Jacob a nudge and he looked at me blushing his attention going to the spirit guide who just chuckled.

"_I would like you all to meet the Alpha of alpha's, Denali. The first alpha of the shapeshifters. He is your wolf's guide," _he said directing it at Jacob.

Jacob's eyes all but bugged out of his head. I am guessing he didn't know that.

"_You did not think your wolf would walk the earth alone. A great alpha, you will be thankful to Denali. But let's not dwell on that, perhaps another time," _my spirit guide said.

"_Now my child so many questions run through your head. Doubt and anguish are all perfectly understandable. This is why you are here. I see you have support from your pack brother guarding you as we speak. Do not worry my child your pack brothers and sister love and respect you. But more importantly they will learn to respect and love your imprint," _he said smiling.

I bowed my head again, shame running threw me. My wolf gave me a lick and laid down. Jacob's wolf followed suit after his alpha did as well. The spirit guide gestured his hands for Jacob and I to get comfortable. Jacob sat with his knees crossed and his back straight. I however, wrapped my arms around my wolf taking comfort in her presence. My spirit guide smiled and nodded looking pleased.

"_My child, you have many questions of which I hope to answer. However, not all. Some will only come to be understood as time passes by. As you now know your wolf is the Mother spirit. She has waited so long for you to be born and watched proudly as you grew into the man you have become today. Now you may be wondering, why you? Well the simple answer is you my child are the one who loves every wolf like a mother should. You have already proven this with what happened with your fellow pack brother," _he smiled before looking at Jacob.

"_Forgive me Jacob, it was a cruel to put your friends through the act. However, I assure you that Sam was the only one who could serve your wolfs rage. No one is stronger than your wolf but Sam had a fighting chance. Samuel Uley is completely back to normal and is fit to continue his duties," _my spirit guide said.

"_You did a test yet I was not told. I could of killed my pack brother or even Jasper as he tried to protect Seth," _Jacob growled.

"_Your wolf would have known to stop. As for the cold one, Jasper, he shares a bond with his imprint. What Seth believes in is respected by Jasper. I am sure you know if Jasper had wanted to he would've killed Samuel in a blink of an eye. But no matter what Samuel had done to Seth, he wished him no harm. I admit it was a dangerous risk but one we were sure he would pass," _he said looking at Jacob who nodded.

Jacob now slouched down and was leaning on his wolf for comfort. My spirit guide turned back to me. I fidgeted not sure I was ready to hear more. However, my wolf laid her head on my knee and I concentrated on stroking her head. The spirit guide never spoke until I looked up.

"_When you imprint you will be whatever your mate wants you to be, child. Being imprinted with a man doesn't mean you will lay with him. But that doesn't mean you won't," _he said.

I gave a sigh. I really did love my imprint but, I couldn't imagine lying with him. He was my imprint for another reason and even if I didn't know it, time would tell. My heart felt lighter and my stomach growled much to my embarrassment. My spirit wolf gave a barky chuckle along with Jacob.

"_Go now my child. We will talk again soon. But I ask that Jacob remains. I have things to discuss with him," _my spirit guide said smiling as I stood.

"_Thank you, my spirit guide. I go with a happy heart. I hope I do you all proud," _I said looking at everyone.

The alpha of alphas walked up to me and rubbed himself against me. He licked Hehewuti on the snout before going and standing by my spirit guide. When I opened my eyes I took a few minutes to take in my surroundings. I felt light at heart. I still had a slight pain in my heart but it was not the burn it was before I spoke to my spirit guide. I stood up and saw Paul trotting through the trees and phasing. Blushing I quickly looked up. I really had to get used to it. I wondered how Leah coped.

"Jacob okay?" Paul asked.

I looked at Jacob who now had tears running down his face. I had no idea why and would probably would never know. Our spirit guides only gave us guidance for us alone and not to be shared. I nodded and turned away.

"Thank you Paul, I don't know how you knew to come but I will be forever grateful," I said hugging him.

"I don't know either but my wolf insisted," he said scratching his head but smiling.

We decided to collect firewood so we could cook something to eat. Paul phased and carried it in his mouth while I went and gathered berries. Once alone, I felt I was being watched yet, couldn't see or smell anything. Shrugging it off, I went back to where we had left Jacob to see he was back talking with Paul. He gave me a sad smile but said nothing. He said he would go find some meat for us and took off without another word.

Once we had our fill it was time to head back to La-Push. I was tired but I knew I would make it being with my pack brothers. Every now and again I felt lighter and it seemed to give me the push I needed to get home. Once we came to the outskirt of La-Push I stopped. It was time for me to find my imprint. Jacob said he would see me as soon as he saw the elders and I should stay in my wolf form. Nodding, I took off up to the cave only to find it empty and no scent of Jasper that was fresh. I decide I should rest and head out to find him tomorrow. That night I dreamt of Jasper and I again running through a forest.

I spent until the next full moon looking for Jasper. The elders were willing to allow me to return to the tribe. However, I wouldn't leave the cave in case Jasper decided to return. I was now part of a pack and my duties were the only thing that kept me from leaving the territory to find my imprint. I grew weaker as the nights went on. The pack was trying to support me as much as they could yet, unless I saw my imprint soon I knew I would die. Brady and Colin joined the pack. It was me that they came to when things became to much. Often I would have one or both come sleep with me in the cave while I curled my wolf around them. They acted brave in front of their pack brothers and sister but deep down they were just scared cubs.

I finally decided it was time to admit defeat and go back to my family. I headed to the meadow where Jasper had shown me where to find berries. I couldn't believe what I saw and fell to my knees. Why had I come here? My wolf gave a whimper, picking myself up I turn and ran away.

Jasper's POV

I kept my eye on Seth at a distance. Many times I wanted to go to him yet, something told me to let him be. He didn't need me in his life to complicate it. Now he was a wolf, he had his pack to keep him safe and who could harm him other than his pack. I saw that the one who attacked him just before he phased was again patrolling and I kept a close eye on him. He even did patrols with the little one.

I once saw them training to fight. Of course to Seth, it was play. He would never be a fighter. Sam's emotions told me he was proud of the boy just like Jacob who would sometimes look in my direction but, whether he knew I was there or not, I never knew. I began to see little by little Seth begin to lose some of his love for life. It pained me but resolutely I would not complicate it anymore than I had. I thought he would go back to to his family but he remained in his cave. Most nights he slept alone but always one of the older wolves would be watching over two newest members of the pack would be the ones that stayed. When I saw Seth out with the young ones they felt secure with him but, they were bigger than him already. I noticed that he also always slept in wolf form. Did he feel safer that way? I only saw him a few times in his human form and the weight he had gained was slipping away.

I should leave but I couldn't. I needed to stay near the little one. Why I still didn't know. If I didn't see him for days I had to seek him out. There were signs of other vampires yet I never saw them which meant they were good at hiding and these were not newborns. I tried tracking them but tracking was not my strength. I knew the pack was also trying to find them but again with no success. They patrolled now all day and night. It was hard to keep hidden yet, there was one place they never went near and that was where I had shown Seth the berry bushes. I needed to go get some supplies I was going to build a hut I wanted to lay some roots as I couldn't move on. I had to risk going into the town of Forks after making sure that none of the pack had been their recently. After two weeks I decided that it was the day. I made my way to the general store. I needed nails and other building materials and also order a range.

Walking the street, it was almost deserted. The humans would run past with their heads down trying to avoid getting too wet. I found the store and slipped in. Just like any other general store it sold everything humans would need. The store was quiet but the storekeeper was busy weighing flour for a customer. I walked around seeing what was on offer. I was grateful I had saved money when I was in the army. The bell above the door jingled as another person entered. I watched as the pixie young women almost danced past. She was full of happiness just like Seth once was. She greeted the customer like an old friend before. Walking behind the counter, she kissed the gentleman and proceeded to put a smock over her dress.

I couldn't help but be drawn to the girl, not for her blood, even though she would taste delicious but, like Seth, she was pure as the day she was born. I missed Seth so much and decided to leave.

"Good afternoon sir may I help you?" the pixie girl said.

"Good afternoon ma'am. I wish to purchase some items if you stock them," I said shocked that I had not seen her come towards me.

"Stock them! Why sir we stock anything and everything. Ask what you want and if we don't stock it we get it for you as soon as possible. As yet we have not failed anyone. Now what may I help you with?" she smiled the sweetest smile I had ever seen.

"Pray tell ma'am, if I may not be so forward to ask your name?" I asked smiling.

"Why sir, my name is Alice," she said dipping her knee.

"Alice such a pretty name for a pretty girl. Major Jasper Whitlock, at your service," I said bowing.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks for those who have reviewed. I just want to say this is a Seth/Jasper story for those who have asked. **

**Thank you to Guest love your reviews sadly I can't reply but they are awesome. This story will NOT be like FTV promise.  
**

**Huge thanks to my beta without I could not do this. **

Chapter 6

Jasper's POV

As I gazed into her eyes they seemed to dance over my face. I couldn't help but smile. I was always popular with the young ladies back in my old town. Of course now I was even more so. Her smile grew bigger showing perfect white teeth. Her heart rate accelerated considerably. We heard a cough behind us breaking our eye contact.

"Alice, open the door for Mrs. Weber if you will," the man behind the counter asked.

"Certainly father." she blushed rushing to open the door.

The man glared at me, curious about me by his emotions and also I had my eyes on his daughter. I gave a curt nod and turned my attention to the breeches on the shelf. My eyes were however, on Alice.

"Father, this is Major Whitlock. He has come for supplies," Alice said going to her father tucking her arm in his.

"You intend to live in these parts, sir?" he asked.

"Yes sir, I have acquired land and intending to build a cabin for which is why I am here," I said.

At this the man smiled and rubbed his hands together. He was happy now knowing I would line his pocket. He dunked his quill in ink to start the list. I needed a lot and the list was long. Nails and an axe were the only things I would take today. I would have the rest delivered the following day. I was grateful for my time in the army having learned how to build a good solid cabin. Alice was right, they stocked everything I needed including the range but I would not require that until later. The food was a ruse so they thought I would eat. I thought I could give it to Seth somehow so he had variety in his diet. He must have been getting sick of fish and rabbit which I saw him hunt. He never came to the field for berries any longer. I was guessing the berries were not enough now for his large appetite.

It took most of the money I saved but knew it was money well spent. Seeds would be planted and food harvested just like a human. I also bought new clothes and boots. I decided to buy some candy wondering if Seth ever tried it before. I watched as Alice weighed it out and while her father was not looking, slipped one to me. I forced myself to take it and suck on it. The taste of human food was disgusting but I smiled as I pretended to enjoy the treat. I would have to bring it up later as I couldn't keep food down.

"We have a dance first of the month perhaps you would care to come," Alice said hope shining in her eyes.

"I will try to make it. I have not been to a dance in a while," I smiled knowing that I would not go to the dance. Although, with Alice there, it was tempting.

"And Mrs. Whitlock of course," she added.

"There is no Mrs. Whitlock I am sad to say," I explained. Her heart raced and she fluttered her eyelashes.

By time I left the store, the rain stopped but, the sun had not come out. Also, I had a young lady after my affections. If I were human I would certainly ask her father to walk out with her. It wasn't until I got close to La-Push that I remembered Seth as his scent was all around the place. I tapped my pocket where I had the candy. I would go to his cave tomorrow when he was away with the food and candy. I didn't need him to see me but, I wanted to do this little thing for him.

It only took me a few hours to fell the trees I needed to for the cabin. Stripping them was just as quick and was happy with my work by time the wagon turned up with my goods. I helped the man unload the wagon. He was very uncomfortable with not only me but the surrounding area. He asked if I had any trouble with the natives. I shook my head and was glad he finally left. I made shelter to store my goods in so they would keep dry.

Tomorrow, I would build the cabin. It was one time I was grateful for being a vampire. It would've taken a lot of manpower to build and other men needed. I had to get to the cave before it became too dark so I didn't risk being seen by Seth. However, that was thwarted when I was greeted by one of the wolves who wouldn't let me pass. I explained to the wolf that I had supplies to give to Seth. He growled at me and motioned for me to place them on the ground. I left not having a chance to see Seth. I would have to try again another day. I hoped he liked his gift.

As the days went on and the cabin was almost complete. I would need to go into town to ask for the range to be delivered. I had to wait as the days were sunny so I decided to begin plowing the ground in readiness for planting the seeds. I would go hunt and tried to see Seth as I did. I spotted him one day by the river bathing. He cut his hair which was sad but with being a shapeshifter the hair would no doubt make him feel even hotter than he already was. I felt his emotions even from here and I was almost a mile away. He was sad and feeling lonely which surprised me for I rarely saw him alone. He began to look in my direction and I hid from him. When I thought it was safe to look again, he was out of the river standing naked in the warm sun.

He was truly handsome even with the weight loss. I should have looked away yet, I couldn't take my eyes off him. Jacob came into view. Seth emotions changed slightly yet, the loneliness still remained. He didn't race to cover himself like he did not so long ago. Jacob hugged him and stood back. I should leave but I wanted to hear Seth's soothing voice.

"Seth, we have a meeting tonight. We have found a new scent and we are going to follow it tonight. I think you should stay behind with the cubs," Jacob said. Seth just nodded and started getting dressed.

"I know you miss him Seth but, I think it is time you came home. Jasper will seek you out when he is ready," Jacob said.

He was missing me? I was not the only one. Jacob looked over towards me this time his eye catching mine. I took off not wanting to cause trouble. I got back to the cabin just as the rain began. I went into the cabin, the emptiness making my slight footfalls echo. I was tempted to go to see Seth but I would wait. I needed to know what my friend wanted from me. The last the time we were face to face the feelings that came from him were overwhelming and more confusing. He needed time to sought them out. I was sure of it. He felt things that a man should not feel for another man. Being in the army, I had heard of men taking other men but they were away from their women folk. Everyone turned a blind eye at this. But to feel the sought of love that Seth felt for me was wrong. He just needed time.

"Whitlock, we need to talk," Jacob shouted from outside.

I opened the door and gestured for Jacob to come in from out of the rain. He stood there a few minutes unsure whether he should come in or not. Finally, he stepped inside but I left the door open as he still was not comfortable. He looked around the small room. Even with him being so tall he didn't have to bend. I was pleased as I had him in mind when I built the cabin. If Seth came to visit he would surely come with Jacob or even someone else from the pack.

"What do I owe the pleasure. Jacob?" I said finally after he just stood there again unsure of what to say.

"Seth needs you to see him. Please Jasper, he will die if you keep away," Jacob said sadness coursing through him.

I stared at Jacob. I knew he said Seth and dying in one sentence but I couldn't get my head around that. He must have been mistaken. I shook my head at Jacob and he reached out when I turned around wishing I could stop the grief that was coming off Jacob.

"Seth imprinted and you know it don't you?" he asked.

I shook my head. I didn't want to believe what he said, it was not right. Imprinting was meant to be so that they could make stronger wolves. I knew this from Seth's father and also Jacob. Yet, here stood Jacob telling me that his best friend, a member of his pack, had imprinted on me and he would die.

"Please Jasper, I will get on my hands and knees and beg if I have to. Please, just see him. You just have to accept him as your friend," Jacob said tears running down his face.

"I must ask you to leave Jacob. I am sorry but it is impossible. You are mistaken," I said waving my arm towards the door.

Jacob hesitated but walked towards the door. "If he dies then I will rip you to pieces and dance over your ashes," he growled before leaving slamming the door so hard the cabin shook.

I stood there as night turned to day, how many times I didn't know. Time no longer meant anything to me.

I finally snapped out of it when I heard howls coming from the forest. Without thinking, I headed out. I knew that howl anywhere it came from Seth. I raced to him, my non-existent heart ached. I came to the cave surprised that no one was around. I saw Seth lying on his side panting. I went to him however, he gave a growl and fear emitted off him. I slowly stepped from the entrance closer only to be suddenly attacked by the same wolf that had stopped me from bringing the food to Seth. I flipped him off easily and got into defence mode. The wolf crouched and bared his teeth. Seth was even more fearful.

"I wish you no harm or Seth. I needed to check him. He is in pain can you not see?" I hissed.

Neither of us moved until the wolf lifted his head and howled. As soon as his eyes left mine I ran into the cave and tried to check Seth out only to be grabbed by the arm and thrown away from him. I landed against the cave wall and slid down rubble covering me. I went to stand only to have more wolves enter the cave. Jacob came through them in his human form.

"I suggest you leave leech. Your kind has done enough damage," he said his eyes black as cole.

"Jacob please, he is hurt I only wish to check him. I want to help," I said almost begging.

"I said LEAVE!" he yelled turning and kneeling down in front of Seth.

I made to leave but not before I saw Jacob gently pick up Seth and cradle him in his arms. Jealousy coursed through me. However, I was nudged out by the wolf I had learned was Paul. He shifted into his human form.

"Give Jacob time to calm down, he doesn't mean it. Someone hurt his best friend and he is going to blame others. He knew Seth was not ready to fight but, Seth begged him to go. Seth was asking for his own death wish, he can't stand the pain anymore. Just leave cold one. I will let you know how Seth is. We are strong and he will heal," he said leaving without a backward glance.

I ran as fast as I could. My non-existent heart ached for my friend. I came to a skidding halt. I knew what I had to do. I decided I needed to go hunt. Tomorrow I would put my plan into action. Whether Jacob wanted me to or not, I would see Seth. We needed to talk.

* * *

"Good afternoon Miss Alice," I said as I found the store now empty after the last few customers left. I had timed it for when the store to ready to close.

"Major Whitlock, I see you are well," she smiled her heart rate picking up. I licked my lips but fought the urge.

"Miss Alice, I come to ask a favour," I said giving her my best smile.

An hour later I left humming to myself. My charm worked as I knew it would. I had used my own talent since changing but, with Alice, she was so kind hearted she didn't need any manipulation. She didn't need persuading agreeing to come to the cabin the following day . The range would arrive first thing in the morning after paying extra for the urgent delivery. The following morning the range arrived and I had it insulted in minutes. Thankfully, the sky was overcast and Alice would be here like she said as it was not raining. Lucky for me she was due her day off. And she had no plans saying that there was not much to do in Forks. She had planned to go hiking something that none of her friends enjoyed as it was not a ladylike thing to do.

I saw Paul in his wolf form in the trees. He gave me a nod and he was emotions let me know that Seth would be fine. I gave a wave and he turned and left. I was chopping wood when Alice turned up in a horse trap. I went and helped her down pleased she was wearing gloves so she wouldn't notice my cold hands.

"Thank you Miss Alice. I can't thank you enough for you coming today," I said.

"Please Major, call me Alice no need to be formal between friends," she said fluttering her eyelashes again.

"Jasper, please call me Jasper. Now may I offer you a drink?" I said as I tethered the horse and unhooked the trap. I made sure the horse was watered and fed. The horse was skittish around me but it was so well trained it kept calm.

"Why water will be fine but first lets see this cabin of yours," she said removing her gloves and hat. I picked up the basket she brought with her and followed her inside.

Alice was impressed with the cabin and quickly got to work setting it up making it homely. She sung in her beautiful soprano voice. She kicked me out telling me I would only get in her way. I finished sowing the seeds and stood back proudly looking at my new home. All it needed was a fence to keep the animals out, but if I was around they wouldn't come near. The door opened and a flushed Alice stood there wiping her hands on her smock with her hair plastered onto her head. I looked at her soft brown eyes and imagined what they would look like gold, like mine. I thought they would suit her very well. I shook my head and chuckled as she put her hand on her hips when I did not answered her question.

"Jasper, are you even listening to me?" she said.

"Yes ma'am," I said taking my hat off and wiping my brow not that it was required but it made me look human as possible.

The cabin looked wonderful she sat down and poured two cups of coffee. She reached over and took my hand and instead of pulling it back she rubbed it and smiled.

"So tell me, who is the special person?" she said smiling.

"There is nobody," I said surprised she still continued to rub my hands.

She took a deep breath. "Jasper, you smell perfect. You are pale and you are never seen when the sun is shining. Also, that bed has not been slept in. What are you because by the feel of your hands you are stone? Yet, you're a kind man. So Jasper, who is this special person?"she asked.

Number one rule; don't let the humans know what we were. I pulled my hand back and shook my head. She gave a sigh but didn't ask again. Not what I was anyway.

"This is not for you so who have you made this beautiful home for?" she said.

"His name is Seth. But it is not like that. He is my friend who has been banished from his tribe," I said.

"Seth, Seth, ohhhh, I know of him. Native boy who sells fish in the town. I think he is a very handsome boy. He had a smile that always made me smile back," she grinned.

"That would be him. He has grown lately but he still has that smile," I said ignoring the ache in my chest.

If I could blush I would have. I couldn't help but smile thinking of Seth.

"Jasper, do you love him?" she asked.

"He is my friend. He looked after me when I first came here. The only one who made me feel welcome. He never judges and he is beautiful inside and out. Just like you," I said hoping that would make it clear that he was just a friend like she was.

Alice suddenly stood up. I couldn't read her emotions but she was smiling. "I hope he likes it you must come tell me what he thinks," she said opening the door.

I followed her out and as she stepped down she turned and kissed my cheek. Something caught my eye and looking up I saw Seth in his human form crumpled to his knees. A whimper came out of him. Next moment he was up and running. I wanted to go after him but had no chance as he shifted. Thankfully, Alice was unaware. I quickly, as humanly possible, got her on her way. I needed to go find Seth. It was time to bring him home.

Seth's POV

After getting hurt from the attack, I managed to get to the cave. I tried to hold back the howl from the pain that coursed through my body. I laid down and waited for my wolf to heal me. I saw someone coming towards me and knew it was another wolf but, he never entered and never spoke. Then the smell of my imprint hit my nose. I had to warn him to leave. He was not safe with a wolf, not from our pack. Jasper may have gotten the wrong impression that I didn't want to have him near me but I couldn't shift to warn him. He came forward however, only to be slammed against the cave wall by the wolf. The rest of the pack arrived and chaos ensued. I was blacking out and felt myself shift when I felt my alpha approach. I would be safe now. It was a long painful night although I healed physically I was ready for home. Maybe I had just dreamed of Jasper coming to my aid. Jacob never said a word about seeing him.

"I am going to come home," I said to Jacob.

"I think it is best you do, Seth. It is not helping you being here by yourself and you need your family and pack," he said nodding.

I told him I would see him later as I wanted to gather my things and was going to make one last trip to where Jasper took me to find berries. I had never returned after I had imprinted and realised it was time to maybe let him go. It would be a goodbye, I suppose, as I knew I would not live much longer.

What I saw broke me even more. Jasper had a lady friend who kissed him. I quickly turned and ran, shifting without thought. I had to get home. I would die surrounded by my family and pack. Not in a cave, not alone. My wounds had not completely healed and my wolf protested and I had to slow down. She also wanted to go back to our imprint. I came to the river and stumbled, something a shifter didn't do. I landed face first and as I did so, I shifted. I didn't fight the water, I just waited for death the quick and easy way out. I would not have to suffer long.

"_Seth please fight you are loved," my wolf said. _

It was too late I was not loved by who I needed to be loved by. Then I remembered my pack and the cubs who came to me for comfort. I began to struggle yet, I was caught on something. I looked down and saw my leg tangled in weeds. Flashes of my family, my pack, and most of all my imprint. They all began to fade

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too. I tried I truly tried."

Cold, so cold, why do I feel so cold? I was not suppose to feel cold, I was a wolf. Hehewuti, why couldn't I feel her? Where was I? I could hear teeth chattering, were they mine? I couldn't feel anything I was so numb. Was this what death felt like? Cold? Was I destined to be cold forever?

"Don't give up on me little one. Don't you dare!" I heard a voice say.

"_Listen to him child. He loves you but he doesn't know it yet. Show him how to love like only you know how. He may not know it yet but he needs you just as much as you need him. There is no greater love than that as yours. Live to love my child and love to live" _my wolf said before it went black.

I began to feel warm slowly but surely. I gave a sigh as I felt warm hands squeeze me. I moved to get more warmth. I felt my body slowly begin to thaw out and the smell of food hit my nose but, something else. It couldn't be, it was impossible. I tried to move but couldn't. I still felt numb except parts of me that were wrapped in my alpha. I gave another sigh and let myself drift, too tired to think anymore.

I opened my eyes to see nothing but a bare chest rising and falling. I felt hot, too hot and tried to pull back. I was pressed harder into the body. I moved my head and looked up to see Jacob sleeping. I managed to get a hand free and pinched his nose. He gave a snort and sprung up taking me with him. His grip not letting me go until he woke up enough to realise that I was awake.

"Seth, you're awake," Jacob said grabbing me and hugging me again.

"Jacob, you know I love you. But, we naked," I croaked out, my throat burning

.

Jacob quickly let me go and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around me before covering himself. He pushed me back onto the bed and looked down at me. He had a huge grin on his face and I doubted anything could wipe it away. I looked away and wondered where we were. I could smell my imprint but couldn't see him. I shook my head. Why couldn't I get the smell of him out of my mind? It was a cruel joke. The door opened letting in a gust of wind and the sight and scent of my imprint. I tried to stand but my feet did not seem to be able to move. Instead, I sat there and let my eyes soak him up. He had his arms full of wood and had snow on his shoulders. How long was I asleep?

He put the wood down and came towards me. I pulled back worried about what he was going to do. He knelt down in front of me and he gave me a small smile. I blinked and looked up to Jacob for reassurance. He gave me a nod with a smile still on his face. I quickly looked back at Jasper and slowly pulled my arm out of the blanket and touched his cheek. Jasper leaned into and I felt tears running down my face. I must have been dreaming. It couldn't be real. I licked my lips and suddenly Jasper was gone from my touch. He was back in a blink of an eye and handed me a bowl with water in it. I gladly put it to my lips and was ready to skull it down when Jasper's hand pulled it down while still in my hand.

"Drink slow little one or you will be sick," Jaspers musical voice said.

I did as I was told not letting my eyes leaving him. His eyes never left mine. They were still the soft gold they were before. When I had finished the water Jacob took the vessel and got more. I wanted to touch him again just to make sure he was real. As though knowing what I was needing, Jasper took my hand and placed it on his cheek again. I closed my eyes enjoying the touch so much. I began to feel dizzy and wanted to throw up. Without warning, I did just that. Ashamed of myself, I began to sob only to feel cold hands wrap around me. I leaned into them and let myself cry the tears that I had been holding on for so long.

"Rest little one." Jasper said.

I shook my head. If I closed my eyes he would leave and I couldn't live through that again. I grabbed hold of his arm as he pushed me down. I was too weak to be able to resist it. It was Jacob who finally made me let him go by using his alpha vocie on me. I laid down and tried to keep my eyes open for as long as possible.

"Don't leave me please," I said just as sleep took over.

When I woke the sun was shining through the window. I scanned the room and saw Jasper standing looking out the window. Next to me was Brady who had his arm around my waist. I gave a smile. I was happy to see that he was okay. My eyes went back to Jasper who had moved away from the window and walked towards me. I pulled Brady closer to me not for myself but my instinct was to keep the cub safe. Brady gave a moan and turned and snuggled closer. The sight of Jasper sparkling as he walked towards me was the most beautiful sight I had seen in a long time.

"Good morning little one. How are you feeling this morning?" he asked coming and stroking my hair out of my eyes.

"Good morning, Jasper. I am feeling much better thank you," I whispered not wanting to wake up Brady.

However, Brady sat up yawning and rubbed his eyes. He looked at me and threw himself at me hugging me hard. I hugged him back chuckling. It was great to know I had been missed. The door flew open and Collin ran in and jumped on the bed and laughing . I felt guilty. How could I have been so selfish and leave these boys behind? I was needed and loved. Collin and Brady were talking so fast I couldn't keep up. So I nodded and let out random answers which they seemed happy with.

"We have to go but we just wanted to say welcome back," Colin said pulling Brady up by the hand and heading out the door making a big arch around Jasper.

I laughed and made to get up. Jasper rushed to my side and helped me get to my feet. I was shaky but it felt good of having my feet on the ground. I gave a smile as I began to walk be although I was leaning on Jasper. I needed the empty myself and tried to get to the door. As though he knew, Jasper sat me down and pulled out a painted pot. I looked at it in horror as he explained to me it was to do my business in. I couldn't think of anything more disgusting and refused.

"Seth, it is what we do. I will empty it as soon as you have finished," he said.

"I will wait," I said embarrassed.

He put the pot down and bent down scooping me up with my arms naturally going around my neck. Without a word, he took me outside and raced to the trees. He put me down near a tree and turned around. I quickly did my business and gave a sigh. I felt so much better and slowly walked towards Jasper who turned and caught me just as my legs gave way. Through the snow he ran so fast we were inside in seconds and was sitting on a nice chair by the fire. I soon warmed up however, and was grateful for the water Jasper handed me.

"Would you like to try and eat?" he asked.

"Please," I said just as my stomach growled.

Jasper handed me a bowl with a spoon and told me it was oatmeal and good for me. It looked disgusting but I was so hungry I didn't care. It tasted a lot nicer than what it looked. However, I could only eat a few mouthfuls before I felt full. I tried to force more down but I just couldn't do it. It was rude to not finish food your host offered you. However, Jasper took it off me explaining it would take awhile for my stomach get back to its normal capacity.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"Just on a whole moon" Jasper said not looking at me.

There was a knock on the door and my sister walked in racing to my side. She kissed me all over the face and kept pulling back and looking at me. I saw tears running down her face but she was smiling. Then suddenly she hit me over the head.

"I could kill you, Seth Harry Clearwater," she growled.

"Leah, leave him be," Embry said pulling her from me.

Jasper put himself between us, even though he was not in defence mode, I could feel the anger rolling off him. I couldn't help but smile at his protectiveness but, it was my sister.

"Jasper, meet my sister," I chuckled.

**Hope you enjoyed reviews much appreciated :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N thanks to all those who have read and reviewed. Please I would love a bit more feed back though. I have invested a lot into this story and would love just a quick review! **

**Thanks to my beta ant1gon3. All mistakes are my own however. **

**Also I need a story to read if anyone can give me some suggestions on a good story I would appreciate it.**

**Please enjoy and don't forget to review it only takes a few minutes Thanks :D**

Chapter 7

Jasper's POV

Over the course of the day every pack member came to visit Seth. I had to stay outside, their scent was not pleasant like that of the little one. Each and everyone politely nodded as they arrived and exited the cabin. When they finally all left, Seth was fast asleep on the bed exhausted from all the visitors. He was loved and respected by them all. None more so than the alpha himself. Jacob wanted to take him back to La-Push but Seth refused saying he wanted to stay here. I couldn't help but feel elated. I had built him the cabin for him alone. No more sleeping in a cave. I tended the garden, happy to keep myself busy. Jacob came out and watched for a while not saying a word. Once Paul and Jared left Jacob finally spoke keeping his voice low so Seth couldn't hear.

"He has a long way to go. I will come and get him to shift tomorrow. The quickest way we heal is in our wolf form. I will honour his wish to stay here for now but, one hint of discontent from him and I will order him home," he said.

"Sir, I know you don't trust me and I do not blame you but, I want only best for the little one. He has not been forced to stay here. He is free to leave anytime he wishes," I said.

Jacob still didn't believe or trust me. He was fearful of Seth getting hurt again and next time he may not be so lucky in being rescued. I had the same fears I did not want to let Seth down but I was a selfish being who only thought of myself. But I hoped with the help of Seth, I too could become a better person. If it had not been for Seth I would still be killing innocent people. Just like that shifter, Sam. I still did not trust him but for Seth, I wouldn't hurt him. Jacob gave a nod and left without another word.

So started Seth's rehabilitation. Every morning Jacob or one of the others from the pack would come and take him out to shift. He would just lie there and when it was raining or snowing he would shift outside and then I would move the furniture and he would come inside and lay on the floor. The other wolf would comfortably sit outside but Seth needed to keep warm and dry. I would sit and read to him or just tell him stories of my life or what I remembered of it before I changed. With every shift he looked better but he still tired easily. The young cub, Brady would visit the most often seeming to not mind me. Normally, Colin would wait outside in wolf form and pace keeping an eye on me.

He was very protective of his friend. It reminded me of Jacob and Seth's friendship although Brady was probably a little more so than Colin. He would hang on every word Colin said.

Even with the pack bringing food every now and again. I needed to get supplies. I was getting better at cooking meals but Seth was happy to take over once he was strong enough. He wanted to go back out and patrol but Jacob was insisting that he get back to his right weight. Of course Seth protested he wanted to join the pack and do his duty. I was in agreement with Jacob and he thought me and Jacob were teaming up against him.

The more time we spent together the more I got to know the little one. He was very intelligent and a quick learner. Having no education, he couldn't read or write but he could recall anything I said quickly and easily. Since he had almost drowned Seth had never been alone and decided that he could do with a trip into town with me.

"Where are we going exactly?" he asked half way there.

"I have to go get supplies and I was thinking of buying a slate board and chalk to teach you to write," I said.

Seth stopped and started to tremble as though he was about to shift. I stepped back but wanted nothing more to hold him to calm him down. Why was he so upset? I could feel jealousy and anger course through him. He started breathing deeply and began to relax. After a few minutes he was calm enough as not to tremble. I reached out to him and he let me hug him to me. He held me like his life depended on it. Stroking his hair I soothed him as best I could.

"Little one why are you so upset? Do you not want to go to town? I was going to get you some more candy," I chuckled.

Seth had a sweet tooth for sure. He would make the boiled candy last as long as possible and normally he could be heard sucking on one. Once, he bit it but I think he was shocked at how hard it was even with his strong wolf teeth.

"You're going to see her, aren't you?" was all he said.

Now I understood. I had not realised he saw Alice kiss my cheek when she made to leave that fateful day. It was only by chance that I overheard him telling Paul how he came to be in the river. I never pushed him to explain what happened that day. I knew he would tell me when and if he was ready.

I pulled him back and lifted his chin looking him straight in the eyes. How I had come to love those eyes. They were a soft brown that said a thousand things to me. I hated to see them like this though, wet with tears that again I caused.

"Little one, please, Miss Alice is a friend and nothing more. She kindly helped me get the cabin ready for when I came to ask you to move in,," I said smiling down at his little pout.

"Jasper, Miss Alice kissed your cheek. I saw it with my own to eyes. She likes you more than a friend," he said sadly.

"She is also very human little one. She is my friend and I hope that you two will become firm friends too," I said.

Seth's eyes danced over my face as though trying to read me. I had no option but to bear my soul to him. Finally, he smiled and nodded. That was Seth. He would happily make friends with Alice. They were both the kindest sweetest people I ever had the pleasure of knowing.

When we got into town people were going about their daily lives. We were stared at or rather I think more Seth than myself but, he seemed not to care. When we got to the store Seth hesitated. I took his hand in his and walked in pulling him with me. Seth's mouth dropped when he saw all the goods in the store until he spotted Alice serving a customer. His heart rate accelerated and he let out a low growl. I gave his hand a small squeeze before dropping it, taking off my hat.

"Ah Major, and what can we do for you?" Alice's father asked running his eye over Seth.

He feared the boy who stood beside me. I couldn't understand why. Seth was not showing any signs of aggression. Then it turned to mistrust. I guessed he was not used to having the natives in his store as they were self sufficient and had no reason to step into his store. Seth spotted the candy and walked briskly over to the jars admiring all the different colours. I gave a silent chuckle as he unconsciously licked his lips. He went to put his hand in the jar wanting to taste the sweet candy.

"Get out of my store you dirty native!" the storekeeper growled.

I went to Seth and quickly pulled him behind me putting myself into defence mode. No one touched the little one. Alice came rushing over and grabbed her father's arm.

"Papa please, Seth doesn't know any better. Now, I will serve Major Jasper," she said pushing him away from us.

Seth was holding onto the back of my shirt, confused at what was happening. I turned and gave him a quick hug reassuring him that everything was alright. He felt embarrassed about what he had done and was already trying to pull me out of the store. However, Alice stepped in his path.

"Seth, welcome to our store. I see you like candy why don't you show me which one you would like. I am sure Jasper wouldn't mind letting you take some home with you," she said taking his hand.

The shopkeeper didn't take his eyes off us the whole time while Alice was telling Seth the different types of candy and recommended certain ones to him. I could feel Seth starting to relax and even chuckled a few times when Alice screwed up her nose when she pointed out the sour sweets. Finally making his choice, Alice quickly weighed them and I handed her the money so that Seth could taste his candy while I got the rest of the supplies.

Alice and I chatted about the garden and cabin. Seth never took his eyes off us as we talked. He seemed to be weighing Alice up. After we had everything we needed we made to leave when a young woman no older than Alice herself walked in. She eyed us up and blushed before lowering her eyes. I must remember to get Seth to cover his upper body up before coming again. Alice introduced us and found out the young lady was Angela Weber, her father the minister of the town. I gave a polite nod and Seth gave his smile. I could tell he liked this girl on sight. I am sure if he could he would've hugged her but, not with his arms full. Excusing ourselves, we headed out of the store. I could feel the girls eyes still watching us.

Seth was quiet most of the way back to home busy sucking on his candy. Once his mouth was empty he started chatting about the incident in the store apologising for not asking before touching. He knew he had to pay for the goods but he was too excited to remember. Then he suddenly switched topics and started talking about Alice and how nice she seemed and also Angela who he thought was very pretty like a flower. I wondered if he had a bit of a crush on the young lady. However, his emotions had not changed he just seemed to like the young lady. We spent the next few days settling into routine.

Jacob had decided to allow Seth back on patrol much to Seth's delight. I wanted to go with him but Jacob said it defeated the purpose of patrolling as Seth needed to concentrate but, assured me he would have someone close by if there was any sign of trouble. I would go further afield to hunt when he was patrolling otherwise I would fret the whole time he was away. Jacob had Sam and Quil looking for the mystery wolf that had attacked me while trying to go help Seth but as yet no sign of a rogue wolf.

Nights when Brady stayed, I would go out and see if I could find any trace of the wolf. However, I never got a whiff of any unusual scent other than the pack itself. One morning when I was out tending the garden and Seth out with his pack I heard a horse and trap coming. I quickly put on my shirt and headed indoors as the sun was shining weakly though the clouds. I could've pretended to not be home. However, I felt that whoever thought to visit that they should know they would not be welcomed. I could smell two scents, one familiar to me. I took a moment before I remembered the scent of the young lady Angela Weber. The minister emotions screamed greed. It was an emotion I had not missed since leaving Maria's army. She was full of greed always wanting more. Angela was just her calm peaceful self. How could such an arrogant man produce such a loving daughter? I waited for the minister to knock before slowly going to open the door.

"Good afternoon Minister, ma'am," I said acknowledging them both.

"Yes good afternoon Major. I thought I would visit to see why I have not seen you at services," the minister said pushing past me to gain entry.

Angela blushed and mouthed sorry before I gestured her to enter. I offered to take their coats and placed the kettle on the range to heat. Seth would be due home soon and I knew he would want to have food so the range was already hot. Normally, I would not bother keeping the range on as the cabin got too hot for Seth.

I pulled out bread and cheese and placed it on the table. Without being offered, the minister helped himself. He was wolfing it down just as fast as Seth did. I was just pouring the kettle when Seth came bounding in with Jacob on his heels both laughing at something. Seth came to a sudden stop only to have Jacob slam into him making Seth stumble to the floor. Laughing, Jacob picked him up and suddenly stopped dropping Seth to the floor again. Jacob stood up straight and looked towards Angela. His knees went from beneath him and he looked like he saw a ghost. However, I knew better. He had just imprinted on the young lady. Seth picked Jacob up and excused themselves.

"What is the meaning of this having natives entering your home as though they own it?" the minister said banging his hand on the table.

I saw red and suddenly Seth was inside next to me holding my arm whispering softly so that the minister nor his daughter could hear me.

"Jasper, you need to calm down. He knows no better. Please look at me," he said.

I turn to look down at him although now, we were almost the same height. The soft brown eyes begging for me to relax. I focused on only him even when the minister was still shouting demanding what was going on. Slowly the anger subsided and Seth began to smile. I whispered my thanks and turned back to the minister who was full of rage. I would've laughed if I were a human but the blood flowing through his veins was almost shouting at me to drink it. Seth gave a growl in warning. Not a threatening one but a quiet warning that was full of worry.

"I will ask you to leave mine and Seth's home. Never step foot on my land again," I hissed wrapping my arm around Seth to comfort me.

"SODOMY! I shall inform the sheriff and have you both executed! You vulgar creatures!" he shouted.

I went to lunge only to be held back by Seth and now Jacob who came in from hearing the shouting.

"Get him out of here," I hissed making Angela pull her father out the door.

Jacob gave a whimper but held me firm. If I really wanted to I would have been able to get out of his hold but, we were in trouble now. It is the death penalty for sodomy and even though we had never done anything wrong, we had no proof. I would continue to live but Seth would die. I fell to my knees. Seth fell with me holding me in his arms not sure what any of this meant.

"Jasper what is wrong what is sodomy?" He asked.

"Unnatural acts of sex between men," I mumbled.

"We have done nothing wrong though, we will just tell them that we are friends and that is all," he said.

They wouldn't give us a chance to prove it. We were two men living in a cabin with only one bed. We were in serious trouble. I had heard of innocent men being given up to twenty years hard labour but, this was a different territory. I didn't know the laws here but, I had a feeling it was as the minister said. Fear ran through both of the shifters, more so through Jacob as he understood more than Seth did.

"Seth gather your things we are going home," Jacob ordered.

Seth couldn't understand why he had to pack and surely they would realise that we were just friends. Was the little one so naive that he really didn't know what this could mean? He was already grieving his loss. He and I had not been apart for more than eight hours at a time since he had almost drowned. Normally when he came home, he would come and stand as close as possible taking in my scent.

"But," Seth wailed.

"NOW!" Jacob growled although, he wanted to leave to follow his imprint. He was putting his pack first.

Seth packed his things tears streaming down his face. I was pained to know he would be gone but it was the safest thing for him to do. Jacob took his basket off him and stepped outside giving Seth and I some privacy. I pulled Seth into my arms and hugged him to me.

"I'm sorry little one. We will get this soughted out and we can see each other still," I said.

"It's not the same and we haven't done anything wrong," he sobbed into my chest.

I walked Seth to the river where Jacob was waiting for him. Seth gave me a hard hug and crossed the river not looking back. I stood there until I could no longer smell the scent. I went back to the cabin and sat on the bed and picked up Seth's pillow placing it to my face and pulled in the scent.

Seth's POV.

Finally, I felt a peace my imprint accepted me and I was now with him all the time. I felt myself getting stronger every day. I would shift and with the help of my wolf, I became stronger every day. I was joined with one of my pack brothers as I rested. Brady would let me think about Jasper and not cringe or tell me to stop. When I had to shift in the cabin Brady would come in as well, the only one willing in his wolf form to get close to Jasper. Often, I would sleep especially in the cabin where it was hot.

Once when we were sleeping, Brady started dreaming of Colin. I watched in fascination at the two frolking in the meadow. They shifted and without bothering to cover themselves they hugged which turned into kissing. The love that the boys shared for one another was undeniable but, I had a feeling that Brady loved Colin more than just a friend. There was no imprint however and I began to realise that just because he loved a boy it made him no less of a man. I would keep his secret. It was not mine to tell. I also didn't care that he loved a boy like that. It was beautiful to see someone so in love.

Finally feeling stronger than I had in a long time Jasper told me we were heading into town. I was looking forward to the sights and sounds as I am sure that I would possibly see my father if he did well on the boats. I missed my father dearly and of course, missed my mother along with the rest of the tribe but my father was the only other person who truly got me. Jacob was the only other one. I hoped that over time Jasper would get to understand me as well. We spent many hours talking, him telling me about his life before he changed. But whenever I asked about after he was changed he would shake his head and try to change the subject. I had learned that he would tell me when he was ready.

When Jasper told me we were going to the store I felt my heart plummet. Why had he have to go see her of all people? Jasper kept calm when he explained that he only saw her as a friend. Plus, she was human so he was not interested in her. Myself and my wolf relaxed. I had to learn to trust my imprint. But it was the lady I didn't trust. She had feelings for my imprint. Not that I could blame her.

Once we stopped out the front, I felt nervous. I had never set foot in the store or any white man building. We kept to ourselves. We did not need white man's things. We could look after ourselves. Jasper dragged me in and I couldn't believe the sight of all the things that were there. I could hear Jasper give a light chuckle but, I didn't care. I saw the jars on the counter and walked over wanting to taste all of them. Without thought, I went to take a lid off but, before I could do so I was being yelled at by a white man and Jasper standing in front of me in defence. It was only when Miss Alice came and told her father that she would look after us did Jasper relax. I was shown all the different kinds of candy and Alice would make funny faces as she told me the flavours of the each. I began to relax the more she spoke to Jasper. Once we had all our goods, we turned to leave when the door opened. I saw a woman who seemed to glow. She smiled at us and lowered her eyes blushing.

I had seen her when I sold my fathers fish at the market and saw her eying my alpha before he had grown. I wondered what she would think of him now that he had. She was tall, taller than myself and even Jasper. I could only smile at her and she gave me a smile back before Jasper gave me a push out the door.

Finally, Jacob allowed me to start patrolling again and even though I would be away from my imprint I couldn't be happier. I felt that I was doing what I was born to do and that was to protect my tribe. But, as soon as my patrol was over I would race home to be with my imprint and take in his scent. Occasionally, he would hug me making my wolf and I very happy.

Yet, all that was taken from me in a blink of an eye. I was ordered away from my imprint because someone decided that it was wrong for me and Jasper to share a cabin. Jacob made me go home. I didn't want to go but it was an order. This day was supposed to be the happiest of his life, he had found his imprint and here he was taking me away from mine.

"Seth, we have no choice. You will see Jasper often but, for now, we need to stay away. I don't want to lose you. You're my best friend," he said hugging me to him as we walked away from my imprint, every step more painful than the last.

"I know. It just hurts, you know?" I sighed .

"But Jacob, you imprinted on Miss Angela. Go, I will be fine. I can carry my own basket," I said trying to grab my basket from him.

"Angela such a beautiful name," he said his eyes shining.

I managed to grab my basket and told him to go find his imprint. He gave me a hug and made me promise to be safe and no going to see Jasper. Promising just that, I watched him shift and run towards Forks to go and find his imprint. I hope she accepted it. I was pretty sure she would. Her father was going to be a problem however but, Jacob would fight for his mate. Once I was sure he was gone I turned around and headed back the way we just came. However, I did not go to Jasper. After all, I had promised Jacob I wouldn't. Instead, I went back to the cave. I knew that Jasper would pick up my scent soon and would come and find me.

I only had to wait one day before my imprint turned up along with my alpha who was not looking happy with me. He didn't say a word gathering my belongings and started walking out without talking to me. Jasper and I just stood there looking at each other. It was so good to see him again. He took my hand and lead me out. I didn't care where we were going. I was just happy to be with him.

Jasper lead me out of the cave and we made our way back to the cabin. I never let his hand go. Jacob opened the door and stood back. My eyes went straight to Alice who was putting flowers in a vessel. She turned and gave me a smile before hugging me to her.

"Welcome home Seth," she said pulling back and taking Jaspers hand in hers.

I began to tremble she was touching my imprint. However, Jasper had still not let my hand go and gently squeezed it. I looked up at him and his eyes were firmly fixed on me making me relax. Jacob gave a cough and the three of us pulled apart. Alice went back to her task and Jasper took me outside and got me to sit on the front step shutting the door behind him. I could hear Jacob asking Alice a lot of questions about his imprint. Alice seemed very keen to tell him all she could. Jasper again took my hand in his and took a deep unneeded breath.

"Alice has agreed to step out with me," Jasper said.

I didn't understand where were they stepping out to? I gave Jasper a smile and nodded.

"You don't understand what that means do you little one?" Jasper said.

I chewed my lip for a few minutes trying to figure out exactly what he was meaning. Obviously, it was something I had no understanding of and shook my head. Jasper gave a quiet chuckle before he placed his arm around my shoulder and letting me place my head on his shoulder. I let out a contented sigh.

"Stepping out is what we do with someone we have an interest in. Like Embry and Leah are doing," he said.

I pulled out of his hold and moved away from him and began pacing. I had to learn to accept that Jasper would be Alice's and not mine. I would be whatever my imprint wanted me to be. Yet, it hurt my heart. He told me he didn't like Miss Alice more than a friend yet, here he was wanting to marry her.

"I understand, Jasper. I shall go back to the tribe. I just ask that I may see you and we can remain friends," I said my heart breaking with every word that came out of my mouth.

Jasper shook his head and came towards me at inhuman speed. I stood back. I couldn't allow him to touch me. Not anymore not when all he wanted was friendship. However, he wouldn't let me go and my knees buckled from under me, sobs racking my body. Jasper pulled away from me when we heard horses coming towards us. Jacob opened the door and took off towards the forest. Jasper stood me up and wiped my eyes and told me to go wash my face.

"Trust me little one," he said quietly.

I saw Miss Alice standing at the door and she gave me a sad smile. I didn't acknowledge her at all and went to the barrel and washed my face. The sheriff and the minister turned up. I turned the corner to see them still sitting on their horses.

"Seth, if you would be so kind to take these gentleman's horses. I am sure they would welcome some refreshments," Jasper said.

I stood there for a few moments before I heard Jasper tell me to just do and trust him. I took the leads off the men and took the horses to the water. The minister gave me a glare and walked inside shutting the door after him. However, with my wolf hearing I could hear everything they were saying.

"Gentleman, can I offer you some lemonade or perhaps something stronger?" Alice asked.

"This is not a social call," the minister snapped.

"Now hold on Minister. Lets not be hasty," the sheriff said.

"Lets just get this over with. I won't have sodomy in my town," the minister shouted.

"Fine Major Whitlock, it has been brought to my attention that you live here with a young native man and you have been seen in town with him. And as there is only one bed that you two are in the act of sodomy. Is this true?" the sheriff asked.

I heard Alice give a gasp and a sob which was muffled by her hand. I risked looking up into the window. Jasper had her against his body as though comforting her.

"Sir please, not in front of Miss Alice. Alice, my darlin, please perhaps it would be best if you step outside while we discuss this in private," Jasper said.

I quickly stepped back from the window so I would not be seen. Miss Alice came outside and gave me a smile and a wink. She crept over to the window and peeked in placing her finger to her lips so she could hear. She took my hand in hers and together we both watched through the window. I found Alice comforting even if she was 'stepping out with my imprint'.

"I am sorry that the Minister has brought you out here for nothing sheriff. The young native has a name. Seth is in my employment. He tends the garden and cooks for me," Jasper said.

"Are you telling me that he does not reside here. That is not what I understood from the other day," the minister said.

"I never said he didn't reside here. Young Seth has been banished from his tribe and I found him living in a cave. I offered him shelter and food. He sleeps over there," Jasper pointed to the corner near the range.

My eyes followed Jasper's hand sure enough on the floor was straw and bedding. It also looked like it had been slept in recently. Miss Alice put her hand to her mouth to stop the giggle she was trying to hold in. I pulled Miss Alice down and we sat leaning against the cabin wall. She pulled candy out of her pocket and offered me one. Smiling my thanks I took the candy as we sat there and listened to what was being said inside.

"As you can see sheriff nothing untowards is happening. Seth has become like a brother to me and we are close. I won't deny that. As for sodomy, I do not take kindly for such allegations," Jasper said his voice firm.

"I don't," the minister said before he was cut off by the sheriff.

"Minister, I think we have wasted enough of Major Whitlock's time," the sheriff said.

We heard footsteps and quickly we got to our feet and ran around the otherside out of view.

"Seth, bring these gentleman's horses around at once," Jasper called out louder than he needed to.

"I will be keeping my eye on you Major. You may have fooled the sheriff but something is going on here and I intend to find out," the minister said so the sheriff couldn't hear him.

Miss Alice walked back round to join Japer and the others. When I went around Jasper and Miss Alice were standing rather close to each other and I had to fight a growl. Jasper gave me a wink of reassurance and I gave the men their horses. The sheriff thanked me but the minister said nothing and got on his horse. I gave his horse a firm slap on his flank and he took off before the minister was seated properly. The sheriff tipped his hat apologizing to Jasper and Miss Alice before chasing after the minister and his distressed horse.

Once they were out of sight Miss Alice threw herself into Jasper's arms squealing. Jasper looked over at me and opened his arms up and I rushed into them. The three of us laughing at what had just happened. I was going to be able to stay with my imprint where I belonged. At his side.


	8. Chapter 8

**A?N Thank you to my readers and reviewers. I am not going to lie I am disappointed in the amount of readers and was seriously considering not continuing to post. But I am not a wanker and wont leave the few readers I have stranded. I am doing this for an assignment and it is well into the story now. Chapter 13 is half done so things are moving along. **

**I want to say a huge thanks to my beta Meg for all her encouragement she has been given me not letting me give up. This will be my last story on ffn. **

**I also want to thank Songs of the Knight for her help on some historic facts and also to Kit of Youi for giving me some reading tips :D **

**So please enjoy the chapter :) **

Chapter 8

Jasper's POV

Alice became a regular visitor at the cabin when she wasn't working. I would take her to dances and so forth after gaining permission from her father to court her. He was happy with the arrangement as he felt at seventeen his daughter was at risk of been left on the shelf with not many eligible bachelors in the area. Seth was learning to accept how things had to be and would pick flowers for me to take to Alice. They had become firm friends and often I would find them whispering and giggling in the fields.

Alice had been told exactly what I was and also about the pack which happened by accident one day when she was visiting. A bad storm settled in and it was too dangerous for her to ride with the thunder and lightening as it would spook the horse. Seth was out patrolling with Brady and was not due for hours. But since the incident with the minister Seth was always careful to check for visitors before coming in.

However, just as we were about to make some broth for supper Seth came running in asking me to come help him. Promising Alice I would be back soon I followed Seth to where Brady was laying in the mud in his wolf form. The angle of his leg instantly told me it was broken. Brady was lying there whining softly unable to move.

"Let's get you home," I said picking him up.

Seth followed and shifted just as we came to the outline of our land. He raced ahead and opened the door clearing space for Brady to be put down. Alice stood to the side with her mouth open. Brady, like the other shifters, was massive. I didn't even think about explaining how I could carry such a weight. My priority was to get Brady warm and set his leg. Jacob had broken his ribs once while fighting a rogue vampire. He came and got Seth to help him set them. They were truly remarkable creatures. Seth pushed me out of the way as soon as I had Brady on the mats that he laid down. He pulled a blanket off the bed.

"Brady, I'm sorry but this is going to hurt a little," he said stroking his friends fur.

Brady gave a soft whine and licked Seth's face. Seth continued to stroking and talking to Brady starting at his head and working his way down slowly. Brady seemed to relax and his eyes began to close. Alice tried to get closer but Seth told her to stay back as he didn't know how Brady would react. I pulled Alice to the furthest corner of the cabin and watched and waited. Alice was holding her breath as she watched in awe at how gentle and patient Seth was with a wild animal.

Seth gave me a nod and I turned Alice away when Seth grabbed hold of Brady's leg and pulled it into position. Brady gave a howl and next second he was laying naked in his human form. Seth quickly covered his pack brother and pulled him into a hug. Even though a shifter could heal fast they still felt the pain just like anyone else.

"Alice I would like you to met my pack brother, Brady," Seth said.

Alice turned around and gave a gasp looking for the giant wolf that was there just moments before. Alice saw how distressed Brady was and quickly pulled the bedding back and told Seth to put him to bed so he could rest. Once Seth had him down it was Alice's turn to push Seth out of the way and comfort Brady. Seth and I stood there amused as she didn't seem to question what had just happened she was more interested in the young man.

Soon Brady was a sleep with Seth coming back after going and informing one of the pack that Brady had been injured but he was healing at our house and someone else would need to take over patrolling. Alice fussed over Seth before he said he just wanted to rest. Once in bed next to his pack brother Alice tucked them in and kissed both boys on the forehead. Soon their soft snores filled the cabin. As the night went on so did the storm. Alice made herself comfortable on the chair by the range. Seth and Brady had kicked the blankets off finding it too hot to sleep. I gently covered them careful not to wake them. However, Seth knew if I was close and would whimper until I hushed him back to sleep.

I went to check on Alice's horse and when I returned Brady was up just putting some of Seth's new clothes on. As much as Alice tried, Seth refused to wear anything other than his breechcloth. Brady quickly thanked me and left without a backward glance as he had only eyes for his friend who was waiting in wolf form. Colin bent down and Brady hopped onto his back and together they disappeared into the night. Alice was surprised and disappointed that Brady had left. Seth had also gone to check on his pack brother.

I went with her back into town letting her drive the trap. Her father was waiting for us at the door of the store. Upon seeing us he huffed and went inside. Alice rolled her eyes and kissed me on the cheek before following him in. I decided to go walk the town to see what was being sold at the market. I saw Jacob watching his imprint in the distance. He gave me a quick nod and turned his attention back to her. I saw Seth's father and I couldn't help but smile. I had missed my dear friend. I went to talk to him but Jacob was at my side in a flash.

"Don't make more trouble for them Jasper. If anyone from the council found out he would be in trouble as well. Already they are talking of removing him from the council," he said.

I gave a nod and went to leave only for Jacob to grab my arm. Even though I was a vampire and Jacob in his human form his grip was strong and I heard a crack. Jacob gave a whimper and I look up to see Angela walking towards us with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Major Whitlock. I hope I find you well this morning," she said tilting her head towards me.

However, her eyes never left Jacob. This was going to be easy. She already felt the pull of the imprint and her heart was all a flutter.

"Good morning, Miss Angela. You find me well thank you. May I introduce my friend Mr. Jacob Black," I said before turning to Jacob and introducing her to him.

I don't know which one of them blushed the most but neither of them said a word until I nudged Jacob who quickly put his hand on his neck and started to rub it. I shook my head this man was a great alpha and leader of his tribe but he couldn't say anything to the one he was destined to be with.

Alice came from behind us and kissed my cheek before going to Angela's side hooking her arm in hers. Alice looked at me raising her eyebrow. I suddenly understood what she was asking of me.

"Ladies, my friend Jacob and myself were wondering if you would care to join us for a picnic tomorrow, if the weather was suitable," I said.

Jacob was radiating off confusion but I had to give it to him, it never showed on his face. He just continued to smile and nod. Alice gave a squeal and clapped her gloved hands together. Angela never said anything so Alice did it for her.

"We would be honoured gentleman. Shall we meet you by the river say, midday?" She asked.

After Alice and I made the necessary arrangements of time and exact place they excused themselves walking away. Jacob smiled when he heard Angela say he was so handsome and had a kind smile. Poor Angela wouldn't of had any idea her young suitor could hear everything she was saying. However, Jacob's smile turned and he frowned at me.

"What in the spirit world is a picnic and what is midday?" he asked.

I couldn't help but laugh and started explaining everything as we walked back towards home. Harry forgotten for now but, I knew I would see my friend again and hopefully one day I would once again talk to him. He reminded me of the little one who would probably be home soon for his breakfast. Once out of view of humans, Jacob shifted and together we ran back to the cabin racing along nudging each other. I enjoyed running with Jacob just as much as I did with Seth. I had a fighting chance to win with Jacob whereas Seth could outrun me.

Seth was already making himself food when we got back and seeing Jacob soon added more to the pot. Jacob kept going on about Angela and Seth didn't seem to mind listening to his friend talking nonstop about his outing the following day. Thankfully Alice and Angela were going to supply the food. Jacob finally left as he had patrol and Seth flung himself on his bed and gave a sigh.

"I wonder if I was that bad when I first imprinted?" he said.

I had a feeling that he was just as bad if not worse. I knew I couldn't stop thinking about the little one before he had imprinted on me and if I had a friend to talk to I know I would've talked nonstop about my new friend.

The following day proved to be perfect. It was the usual grey clouds yet, it was warm. We would make sure that we found shade in case the sun broke through the clouds. Jacob showed up early and had made an effort with his hair, somehow making it spiky somehow. He was wearing his leggings and I lent him a shirt as he was hot in his jacket. It fitted him like a second skin. I had to warn him not to flex his muscles otherwise he would ruin my shirt. Seth had kindly made up a posy of flowers for each of us to give the young ladies. I hated how he couldn't join us today but he was happy that his alpha was going to get to spend time with his imprint. He said he and Brady planned on going for a run to test his leg out. Jacob told him to be careful and to howl if there was any sign of trouble.

Jacob was a bundle of nervous and even though he knew about my ability, he didn't ask me to use it on him. We arrived early and found a good place where I could sit under a big shady tree if need be. Jacob was itching, hating the shirt he was wearing. We heard the ladies coming in a horse and trap. Angela was singing and by the feel of her emotions she was trying to calm them. Alice was her usual self bright and happy. As soon as they pull up Jacob runs to Angela's side and lifts her down letting her body brush against his. I could hear their heartbeats accelerate. Alice just jumped down and hugged me quickly looking around. Disappointment flooded over her but she hid it well on her face.

"Where is Seth?" she asked pulling her gloves off and her hat letting her hair loose. Alice loved clothes but she believed in being comfortable as well.

"Seth is busy with Brady," I said.

"Well, next time I insist that he attends as well." she said going to the back of the trap where she had the picnic basket.

The afternoon was a success. Jacob and Angela soon started talking thanks to Alice who got Jacob to tell the legends of his people. Thankfully, Alice knew that a shifter ate a lot and had packed enough. When the sun started to peck through the clouds I moved to under the tree saying I was going to have a nap. Alice brought a book and joined me. Jacob and Angela decided to go for a walk down to the river and threw stones making them skip over the water. After, Jacob managed to hold his imprint to teach her to throw the stone perfectly. After a time they sat down and chatted about each other. Alice was reading to me. But every now and again she would let out a sigh and look around.

With reluctance, we had to call it a day. Alice and I went for a short walk since the sun hid behind the clouds again. When we returned Jacob was stealing a kiss from his imprint. With promises to meet again the following week we saw them on their way. The moment they were gone Jacob ripped my shirt off and dove into the river wanting to cool off. He finally came out and shook his body making his it instantly dry. Jacob may have won the heart of his imprint but he had yet to get to meet her father. I could see problems ahead for the young alpha but at the moment, I was not going to snuff out his hopes. He and I said our farewells and I headed home. Having the previously hunted the night before.

I could smell two wolves near home and sped up, Seth and Brady were there and in their wolf forms. I watched the wolves run around like young cubs enjoying their day. When they saw me, Seth came bounding towards me knocking me to the ground licking me on the face before I could push him off. Brady stood there watching on alert but soon he jumped in and it was two against one. Finally, the wolves decided they had had enough and I went inside to make them a meal. They didn't shift like I thought instead they curled up together and soon Brady was fast asleep. Seth protectively keeping him safe. This was Seth at his happiest I still couldn't understand why he had imprinted on me when he would've made a great father. I knew now that marriage was not something that Seth would ever contemplate, the imprint was such he couldn't.

It was as though they had a button that switched on when food was ready. They came running towards the house and shifted slipping on their clothes without stopping. They quickly washed before coming in and wolfing down their meals. Seth and Brady begged to hear how the afternoon went but I didn't tell them about Jacob stealing a kiss. That was his to share if he so wished. It was late and there was a howl in the distance. The boys took off Seth stripping and throwing his clothes at me while Brady tied his to his leg.

I never saw Seth that night and was I worrying as the day went on. I was not allowed to go find him. It was a rule that Jacob had set very early on with Seth joining the pack and he was once late home by just an hour. When I look back I was rather quick to worry but this has been the longest he had not been home without knowing what was going on. I tended the garden and chopped wood. Time normally didn't mean a thing to me yet this had been the slowest day of my existence. I stood at the window looking out waiting for my wolf to come home. I saw the wolf known as Paul come through in his wolf form and shifting, not caring for his nudity.

"We require your assistance," he said.

"Of course, anything I can do," I said.

"We need to you to go to your mate," he said.

If I had a heart it would of stopped. My wolf was missing; how, when, why? Paul was concerned but nothing more. I was already running when he stopped me. I wanted to just go but he insisted I stop and listen.

"Brady took off and Seth said he would bring him home but, that was last night. We can't hear them or pick up their scent. We are all out trying to find them. But we need to have some pack remain in La-Push," he said.

"I am not a tracker but I will try," I said ready take off.

"You will feel the pull you will know where he is. Just think of him and he will call to you," he said smiling.

I gave a nod and took off. Paul shifted and took off towards La-Push. I went towards British Columbia. I concentrated on his scent and even though I couldn't pick it up I knew I was getting closer to him. I caught up to the pack who were out looking for them and with great relief Jacob ordered them home. Together we continued further on and when we were a few miles away from them we picked up their scents. Jacob took off in the wrong direction however, but soon he turned and followed. It would seem that they had been zigzagging their way around.

We found them in a cave curled up fast asleep. Seth woke and gave a soft whine when Jacob went and nudged him with his nose. Seth got up and let Jacob take his place and trotted over to nuzzle me. I hugged him to me taking in his scent. How I had missed my wolf.

Seth's POV

As time went on I began to like Alice more and more. She was a kind person and even though she had feelings for my imprint, she never neglected spending time with me. She was kind to Brady when he broke his leg. And along with Jasper helped Jacob meet his imprint. She and I began to spend time together enjoying the sun when Jasper couldn't or was busy tending to the garden or hunting. We told each other secrets that no one else knew including Jasper or Jacob. I knew that I could trust her and admitted to her that I was in love with Jasper because of the imprint. She didn't look disgusted like most other people would. She just hugged me to her saying everything happens for a reason and if I didn't know why just yet, one day it would become clear. The day that Jacob and Jasper went on the picnic back in La-Push, Colin met his imprint, a girl from the Makah tribe.

We were summoned to a pack meeting and were told the happy news. Imprinting was suppose to be rare but, it would seem someone forgot to tell our wolves that. We saw his imprint was a beautiful girl and already she was feeling the pull of the imprint. What no one knew was that Brady was not so happy. He was of course happy that his best friend would be happy. The meeting was finished and new patrol times given to allow Colin to spend time with his new imprint.

After congratulating Colin we headed off to our respective homes. I asked Brady if he wanted to come back with me but, he had already blocked everyone and took off in the opposite direction. No one else seemed to noticed so I told Jacob that I would bring him home. He kept his thoughts blocked but I kept up the chatter so that he would not have to feel the need to talk. We didn't seem to be heading in any direction. We had long left our territory and I felt that we were being watched yet, I was not fearful. I couldn't pick up any scent however. Finally, Brady was ready to rest. My paws were dragging after such a long run. We found a cave and we curled up not worrying about the hunger pains. Brady curled up and gave a whine until I curled my wolf around him.

My friend was in love with Colin. My heart broke for him. I didn't care that he was in love with a boy after all I was in love with Jasper. Just because mine was a imprint didn't mean that Brady's love for Colin was any less. Sadly though, Colin would never love Brady anymore than his friend. I missed my imprint but this cub needed a lot of love and support right now and I was going to give it. My heart was getting lighter. My imprint was coming to me and I couldn't of been happier. When they entered the cave I finally breathed.

"Seth go to your imprint. I will care for Brady now," Jacob said taking my place and curling his large form around Brady who did not stirred.

"Please don't judge him for who he loves," I said pleadingly.

Jacob never said anything and watched Brady's dreams. He would lick Brady when he gave a whine but didn't seem to care that his pack brother loved another brother.

"How did we not know? Has he imprinted?" Jacob asked.

"No he is a dominante as well. I don't think it is possible to imprint on another dominant," I said sighing.

I leaned on my imprint who had not let me go the whole time. I gave a whimper. We were not guaranteed to imprint and Brady was missing his friend. I was the lucky one because the pull of the imprint kept Jasper close to me. I prayed to the spirits that he would find someone who loves him the right way for him.

"Seth lets go home," Jasper whispered in my ear.

I looked at my alpha sleeping still curled up with Brady. I couldn't leave my brothers and sat on my haunches shaking my head. Jasper gave a smile and told me to sleep. He sat down and let me rest my head on his knee. I began to rumble with joy. I was where I belonged.

The following morning we headed for home after we hunted. Jacob asked me to shift so he could talk to Brady privately. I happily jumped on Jasper's back and together we ran home. Again, I felt like we were being watched. I could focus on my surroundings since Jasper was in control yet, saw nothing.

Brady and Jacob shifted as we got close to home and Brady looked sad. I jumped down off Jasper's back and went to him. Jacob spoke to Jasper out of our hearing. Only Jasper returned and Brady was to come and stay with us for a while. Also, Brady was to take time off from patrolling. I was sad that Jacob felt that it was necessary and wanted to go have it out with my alpha. However, later that day when Brady was bathing down at the river, Jasper told me it was Brady's wish to keep away from Colin.

"Seth do you think I will ever find someone." Brady asked one day as we were fishing.

"I am sure the spirit's will grant you someone Brady," I said not sure what else I could say.

"Brady, how are you?" Colin said suddenly appearing behind us.

Brady just stood there not saying a word. Colin stood there biting on his lower lip. I left them to talk. Brady had to face him this time. Passing Colin, I patted his shoulder and left. I knew that Collin loved his pack brother and would not hurt him. I decided to walk home enjoying the rare sunny day. I stopped and picked flowers to give to Jasper to take to Alice I knew she loved the wild flowers and she confided that she pressed them all. I didn't understand why anyone would ruin a flower by pressing it.

I decided to go to the beach and see if I could get a glimpse of my father. I missed him so much and just seeing him would keep me going until we could talk. I was walking along the road when I heard a horse and trap coming and I moved to the side. It was known that some white men would try to run us over. However, I picked up the scent of Alice coming closer. I still had the flowers in my hand so, I may as well give them to her myself.

She pulled up when she saw me I went to give her the flowers. She gave me her hand as she jumped down. She almost stumbled until I caught her around the waist and steadied her. She kissed my cheek thanking me for them. She smelled her flowers and pressed them to her heart. Her smile was contagious. I always felt happy around her even when she only came to visit Jasper. She put her flowers on the seat and looked around to make sure we were alone. She took my hand and leaned forward.

"Can you shift? I need to talk to Jacob. Angela needs him urgently," she said.

"Yes, of course, Wait here, I will do it now. If no one is in wolf I will howl for him," I said so she knew to hold the horse. Otherwise, it would be spooked by my howl.

"Seth, can I watch you shift?" she asked as I began to walk away.

I stood there shocked as she asked such a request. I shook my head. I had no other clothes with me and I would not wish her to see me naked. She gave a pout and fluttered her eyelashes at me.

"Next time you visit I will shift for you, I promise. But, I won't be long Jacob will want to know that Angela is safe!" I said.

"She is safe but she is packing. Tell him to hurry and I will explain everything to you both," she said.

Nobody was in wolf so I had to howl. Soon, most the pack were in my head. Jacob ordered quiet and allowed me to tell him he was needed. It didn't take him long for him to arrive. The others were ordered to keep an eye out as he didn't know what was wrong. He said he felt no danger but that didn't mean that there was not any. Shifting together we walked to where Alice was pacing. As soon as she saw us she raced over.

"Jacob, we have to do something. The most terrible thing has happened," she said without taking a breath. If we weren't wolves with excellent hearing we wouldn't have caught it.

My alpha was trembling. I held on to Jacob trying to get him to remain calm. He couldn't shift it wouldn't help anyone. He looked at me and nodded letting me know he had his wolf in control.

"Tell me what has happened? Seth told me Angela is safe," Jacob said.

"Last evening, Minister Weber was caught with a certain Miss Isabella Swan," she said wide eyed.

Jacob stood there not seeing what the problem was. Alice gave a big sigh when we just shrugged.

"Miss Swan is a prostitute," she said quietly and blushing.

"What has this got to do with Angela though?" Jacob asked.

I wanted to know what a prostitute was however, this was not the time to ask. It was another question I would have to ask Jasper.

"They have been sent to Africa by the church. They leave within the next hour," Alice said.

Yet another question. I gave a sigh. I didn't know what Africa was either. But now was not the time to worry. Jacob and Alice were talking and Jacob ordered me to take Alice back to town with the trap. I helped Alice back into the trap. Jacob took off on foot and I saw him shift just through the trees. I gripped onto the seat as Alice drove like a mad person. I vowed I would never travel with her again. When we got into town, we stopped to see the Minister and his family bringing out their belongings and loading them up on a wagon. Mrs. Weber and Angela's twin brothers were crying as the minister yelled at the man loading the wagon. Most of the townsfolk were watching. I could see Jacob in wolf form at the back of the house. Angela was coming through the front door carrying a bag.

Alice and I got down and went to Angela. I took the bag out of her hand and she gave me a sad smile. Alice took her friend and started walking behind the house gesturing me to follow. When we got to the tree line, Alice took both of Angela's hands.

"My sweet dearest friend, you know I love you like a sister. I want you to know that you can trust me. What Seth is about to show you might be a bit frightening but I promise that he will not harm you in anyway. Isn't that correct Seth?" Alice said looking at me.

I gave a nod but was not sure what I was going to show Angela. I heard Jacob give a whimper and it clicked as to what Alice wanted me to do. Out of everyone in the pack, I was the smallest. Even though I was bigger than the normal wolf compared to Jacob, I was tiny, the less intimidating.

"Alice please, we don't have much time. I want you to give this to Jacob and tell him I will miss him dearly. Father has brought shame to our family and we leave for Africa on the next boat," she sobbed hugging Alice.

"Do you love him?" Alice asked.

"You know I do even before the picnic I had feelings for him but, Alice there is nothing I can do. We travel soon never to return to this good land," she whispered.

"I think there is away but, you have to trust me," Alice said while walking her friend to the trees.

"Seth, if you would kindly show Angela your friend," she said smiling at me.

I gave a smile and I hoped that Angela would understand that I would never harm her and began to tremble. I felt my wolf come to the surface and I shifted. Angela didn't scream or gasp. No, she fainted out cold. I gave a whine and crouched to the ground. Jacob came through the trees and lowered himself. Alice tried to lift Angela onto his back but, she found her friend to heavy. With reluctance, I shifted and picked Angela up placing her on Jacob's back. Alice got on holding her friend as she held firmly to Jacob's fur.

"Take the horse and trap back to the cabin. That is the first place they will check," Alice said.

They were about to leave when I stated the obvious. "I can't I don't have clothes," I said standing there trying to hide myself as best as possible.

Alice eyes widened and blushed before turning away. I smelled an unusual scent coming from her. Jacob huffed and pointed to his leg where his clothes were tied. I quickly took them off slipping them on as Jacob took off through the trees. I could hear Alice give squeals of delight. I crept back around the side of the house and got away without anyone noticing me. I pull up to the cabin and was greeted by Jasper. Oh, did I have a tale to tell him. However, I had to know if Jacob made it to safety with Alice and Angela. I quickly told Jasper what happened when suddenly Brady came through the trees with Alice on his back. She was smiling the biggest smile I ever saw. Brady came towards us and before he could stop, Alice jumped off landing in my arms and hugging me.

"It worked although, Angela fainting was not part of the plan," she giggled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jasper's POV

We heard horses coming fast and we raced inside. Brady took off to the forest while Seth took care of the horse. He had already unhooked the trap and started brushing her down. The emotions of the sheriff and some of the town's folk was of anger. I wanted to go out to Seth but the sun was high and shining brightly. Seth's heart rate accelerated and fear rolled off him. I sent a wave of calm to him and he turned to smile at me whispering a thank you.

"You boy where is your master?" the sheriff asked.

"Major Whitlock is inside with Miss Alice, sir," he said turning back to his brush.

The sheriff came banging at the door. Alice went to open it and allowed the sheriff entry. He didn't say a word instead he started searching the cabin not caring of my property. I felt my anger build up until Seth came in and stood as close as possible without actually touching me.

"Where are you hiding Miss Angela?" he asked.

"I do not know I have been here all day," I said honestly.

"Miss, you and this boy were seen last talking to Miss Angela. I insist that you tell me where you are hiding her. The Minister and his family are about to leave or they will miss their boat," the sheriff said.

"Forgive me sir but I did see my dear friend she asked to take one last walk before they left. She wanted to feel soil under her feet before she left," Alice said.

The sheriff didn't believe Alice at all. I used my talent and he turned to us and smiled.

"Forgive me Major, Miss. I will leave you in peace," the sheriff said ushering the others out.

Once we heard they were gone, Alice and Seth let out their breaths and hugged each other. I couldn't miss the love that came from Alice. It had slowly been building up over the months she had gotten to know the little one. Seth only saw her as a friend and I couldn't help feel sorry for my friend. She kissed us both saying she had to go before her father came looking for her. Once she was gone, Seth sat down and explained everything that happened.

"You should've seen Alice. She was so brave as though she knew that everything was going to be alright," he said grinning as I handed him some food.

Seth took off to do patrol and I decided to sit down and to write another letter to my family. Of course, I would never send it.

_Dear Papa and Mama,_

_Forgive the long absence from writing but things have changed. I have changed but, that will wait for another day. I have left the army and now live in a little town called Forks. I saved my earnings from the army and purchased land._

_I wish I could come visit but sadly that is not possible but, please know I am happy and not a day goes by I don't think about you all. I am stepping out with a young lady by the name of Miss Alice. She has become a dear friend to me and I am sure you would approve mama._

_But I have met someone more special to me however and I pray that you don't judge me or him. Yes, a man. He is my everything. He is what makes me happy. Without him I have no heart._

_My dear family, I will never send this and you will never know that your only son will walk this earth till the end of time but, I can no longer hate what I have become because I will have my wolf walk beside me every step of the way._

_Papa, I hope the harvests have been good and you have gotten your dream of buying more land._

_Mama, I miss your apple pies and still think of them sitting on the sill cooling. I must confess it was I that stole that pie when you blamed the goat. Please forgive me._

_Tilly, my sweet baby sister. I am sure you're a young lady now and have all the young gentleman calling. Remember what I said before I left and you will be just fine. I have done just that and followed my heart. Follow yours and you will be happy for the rest of your days._

_Your loving son and brother,_

_Jasper_

_xx_

I placed my letter in an envelope and put it on the mantel. I picked up the last letter I wrote and threw it in the fire just as Seth returned. It was as though he could read my emotions as well and came over to hug me. I sat down on the chair with him on my knee and breathed in his intoxicating scent. I was sick of lying. Not only lying to Seth but to myself as well. I wanted Seth more than my best friend. How would Seth react when I tell him my true feelings? He never once showed any wanting of me other than his friend. Yes, his emotion's told me he loved me but, he was just a boy who is of age but was so innocent. I gave an unneeded sigh making Seth lookup at me. His soft brown eyes dancing over my face. I gave him a smile and kissed the top of his head.

"Jasper what is wrong?" he asked.

Do I tell him? Do I tell him that I wanted to lay with him to feel myself deep within him. As his imprint, he would do anything that I asked. But that is not what I wanted. I wanted him to lay with me because he wanted to. I gently lifted him off my knee setting him in the chair I had just vacated.

"Rest little one. I am going to hunt. I will be home before you raise in the morning," with that I turned and ran out the cabin.

How had I been so blind? We had been together for months now and I had denied my true feelings. I should feel ashamed for wanting Seth the way I did. But I couldn't. Seth was my everything he was my non beating heart. I climbed the trees and looked over at the cabin where my little one slept. What would his pack say? Would they be disgusted with him for doing what I asked? So many questions ran through my head. I felt an overwhelming sense of sadness. On top of my own confusion it was painful. I looked down and see Brady walking in his human form. I debated whether to leave him or to see if I could help in any way. All the pack knew my ability and agreed after trying it once that they didn't like me using it on them as it took their own true self away from them.

"Hello, Jasper," Brady said looking up.

"Evening, Brady. Would you like some company? I could do with some," I said honestly.

"Sure, but can you come down here? I'm getting a sore neck looking up," he chuckled although it didn't sound sincere.

I jumped down and was staring into his grey eyes. He had been crying until recently as the tear stains were still on his face. He reminded me so much of Seth. I began to wonder why he was not a submissive wolf as well. He was the kindest most giving out of the rest of the pack including Jacob. He was the next smallest in the pack next to Seth who was still the smallest by a lot including Leah. Brady launched himself at me much to my surprise not to attack but, to hold. He began to sob uncontrollably into my chest. I felt awkward but patted his back and let him finish his sobbing. When his sobs subsided he pulled back wiping his tears away and apologising. He began to walk so I followed at his side.

"Seth is lucky he has you as his imprint," he said

"Why do you say that Brady? You will get your imprint one day. You're still young yet," I said.

Brady stopped and shook his head. "I don't want to imprint. Not if it means I have to be with a women. I'm a freak. I like men not women, not in that way anyway," he said a blush covering his cheeks.

I pulled on Brady's arm and made him sit on the fallen log. I took his warm hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. He looked up at me and gave a small sad smile.

"You're not a freak, Brady. You can't help who you love. It's like imprinting when you fall in love. You have no choice. You just have to follow your heart. The only difference is that you get a say in the matter," I said.

"Do you regret Seth imprinting on you? I mean the pull of the imprint makes you like him whether you want to or not. I know Seth loves you like no other and he wants to make you happy but, he is scared that he will not be enough for you," he said.

I sat there and thought about what he said. Yes, I felt the pull of the imprint and it was strong. But I had feelings for the little one before he even shifted and imprinted on me. I didn't know that he feared I would not think he was enough. Not when to me he was my everything.

" I could never regret the imprint. I love him," I said simply

"Then why have you not calmed him as your mate?" he asked.

I didn't know how to answer that. I sat there for a few minutes debating if I could.

"Fear," was all I could say.

"You fear Seth? You are his imprint. He would never harm you, his wolf wouldn't allow it and Seth wouldn't hurt a living soul and especially yours," he said again blushing.

"Not in that sense. I fear rejection. I don't know what Seth wants from me and if I asked him I know he would say yes but, that would be because of the imprint," I said

Brady sat there and didn't say a word. I could feel he was trying to make sense of what he wanted to say. He looked at me and shook his head.

"I don't believe so. Even before he shifted he said he loved you. Although, I think it was like a friend. The imprint has made that love stronger and I know that he would not reject you even if he had not shifted and imprinted on you. Jasper, promise me you will think about it. I have seen glimpses of his dreams and his love for you is not that of a friend anymore," he said smiling.

Again, we sat there in silence. Something Seth had a hard time doing. He loved to talk or hear others talking. He also liked to be moving. It was like he was a bundle of happiness.

He balanced me out. What I lacked in life he made up for it in spirit for the both of us. I gave a chuckle making Brady look at me.

"Do you love him?" Brady asked.

"With all my soul. He is my heart," I admitted.

"Then there is your answer, Jasper" Brady said getting up and kissing my cheek before running off and shifting.

The sun was just coming over the horizon when I decided it was time to head home. I had not moved from the log. Brady had given me lots to think about. For someone so young, he was a smart person. My only wish was that he would find his own mate who will love him how he deserved to be loved. When I got home, Seth was fast asleep laying on the bed naked as the day he was born. Normally I respected Seth's modesty but I let my eyes wonder his form. I felt a stir in my groin the longer I looked at him. From his russet skin that shined with a sheen of sweat. To the flaccid penis that laid between his legs. Everything was perfect and I knew I would never get this sight out of my head. Seth started to stir and I quickly cover him so he would not be embarrassed and went to make him breakfast.

I could feel his eyes watching me as he tried to hide that he was awake. His emotions couldn't hide what he was feeling. Pure love oozed off him. Yet, I felt nothing of what I wanted from him. Did Brady get it wrong? Were we both hoping that Seth felt more than he actually did? Seth never once felt lust and until I felt that I would not let anymore happen.

"Good morning, Jasper," Seth finally said softly.

I turn to see Seth coming towards me I couldn't take my eye off him, it is like he is glowing. I reached out and he took my hand in his. The warmth of his hot skin shot fire up my arm and to my chest. Now I had come to the realization that I was in love with Seth, things were going to get hard. But I was willing to wait even if it was till the end of time. I would wait for my mate to want me.

Seth's POV

When Jasper went to hunt, I went to the fire and picked up the latest letter he had written. Every week he would write a new one and burn the one from the week before. I had started to learn my letters but it was not easy. Jasper assured me I was doing well and it was not something that one learned over night. I picked up my slate board and placed Jaspers letter on the table and copied what was written. His letters flowed smoothly where mine looked more like a scratch. I rubbed it out and started again. Alice had given me a book with letters in it. I gave up trying to write like Jasper and got my book out. I wrote down four letters: L O V E. I smiled. I didn't know what it said but to me it was beautiful. I yawned and decided to call it a night. Jasper wouldn't be home until the morning and it was the best time for me to sleep. He would never go too far from me understanding that my wolf got worried if he did.

Stirpping I lay down with Jasper not here I left the sheet off hoping that I could cool down before going to sleep. Jasper was my everything, the one who I could not live without. I felt myself become hard just thinking about him and willed it away. I had found myself becoming hard whenever I thought about him. And when I saw him or smelled his scent, I had to fight to keep myself in control. Often, I would dream of Jasper making me his mate and was grateful that I didn't sleep talk. A few times I had woken up with wet sheets. When I spoke to Jacob, he said it was normal for men to have this happen. It was part of growing up. When Jacob told me to stroke myself there I abruptly shifted and went home. Leah had warned me off that and I would go blind. Not even my alpha could prove to me she was wrong.

I was happy to see that I had covered myself when I woke up since Jasper was already home preparing me something to eat. I loved to watch him when he didn't know I was. I rolled on my stomach to hide my growing problem. I thought of everything but Jasper and when I finally managed to go soft I quickly got dressed before letting Jasper know I was awake. The sun was coming through the window and Jasper looked stunning. I loved when the sun shone on his skin.

"Good morning, Jasper," I said going over to touch him. Something ran through me and I stepped back.

I quickly excused myself and headed out. Thankful I could use the excuse of my morning routine to escape. I wanted to tell him that I wanted more than just friendship yet, I didn't want him to tell me I was disgusting or worse and then tell me to leave and never return. I would rather remain friends and suffer in silence. I headed inside after calming myself. Jasper gave a wink and his smirk. I couldn't help but blush and quickly sat down to eat focusing on the food in front of me. I smelled the familiar scent of Alice coming, this time she was on foot. Jasper smelled her at the same time and went to greet her. She had her dressed hitched up so we could see her legs and Jasper lowered his eyes. I didn't understand his problem. She had legs just like the girls and women in our tribe and they seemed okay to me. Once she saw us, she lifted her hand and waved before she started to jog towards us.

With a huge smile on her face she hugged us both before begging for a glass of water. I quickly left to get her one and to allow her time with Jasper. If my imprint was happy then so I would be. Maybe he will want to change her so they could live eternity together. My heart ached but I had to respect my imprint. Alice flopped herself down on my bed and sighed. Jasper and I waited for her to talk but she seemed in no hurry. Finally she sat up.

"Father has forbidden me to use the horse and trap. So, I had to walk all this way. But hopefully some kind gentleman would give me a ride home later," she said sweetly looking at me.

"I am sure Brady would be so kind," I said keeping a straight face.

Alice gave a huff until I started to chuckle. "Oh you," she said taking the glass from me and drinking it.

"It must have taken you hours, Alice? We feel honoured you have graced us with your presence," Jasper said smiling.

"Oh please, I would rather be here than anywhere else. Well, actually I want to see Angela but I fear to go into La-Push on my own," she admitted.

No one in their right mind would go into the village if they didn't have an invitation. However, I doubted she would have any problem with the elders. She had basically saved the alpha and future chef of the tribe.

"Perhaps, Seth could take you to the village," Jasper said looking at me.

I had not stepped foot inside the village since I was banished. Jacob had always held pack meetings on the outskirts because of me. Even though I was welcomed back since I had shifted, it didn't mean that I wanted to return. They had abandoned me in my time of need and I did not want to be stared at or shunned by the elders. They would not happy about me imprinting on Jasper. However, Jasper always tried to encourage me to go so I could see my parents. I was not denying I was missing them. I did with all my heart but, I belonged here now.

"Perhaps, maybe, Brady could today," Alice said kindly taking my hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

I mouthed a thank you to her and went to clear my bowl from the table to wash. Alice knew how I felt about my tribe elders. I loved them dearly but I couldn't get over how they treated me and my imprint. If Jasper was not given the respect of coming onto the tribe land then I would not go either. Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Forgive me, little one. I did not wish to cause distress," he said his cool breath making me shiver.

"I know," I said smiling up at him.

Jasper went to move away until he saw my slate still sitting on the table. He picked it up and gently followed the lines of my writing. "Do you know what you have written, little one?" he asked.

"I know the letters but, no. Is it a word?" I asked.

"Love," was all he said.

Alice came over and looked over Jasper's shoulder. She looked at me and nodded smiling. "Let's play school," she said taking my hand and pulling me down in the chair.

Alice was a wonderful teacher and by lunchtime I could write my name, Jasper's, and Alice's among other words. I wanted to know how to write wolf. I could also read from a book that Jasper bought. I loved the idea of reading and couldn't wait to learn more. Jasper promised that from now on everyday he would spend time teaching me how to read and write. After our meal, I went out to find Brady to come and take Alice over to see Angela. Agreeing, he was soon at the cabin waiting in wolf form for Alice. Promising she wouldn't be more than an hour, she set off squealing in delight.

When she returned, she and Brady were not alone. Jacob was walking beside Brady in wolf form with his imprint on his back. Jasper went inside to stay out of the sun. I found it funny because I am sure that Jacob would have told her not only what he and the pack were but, why we were. However, I would not push Jasper to exposing himself though. Alice had yet to see him in the sunlight. Even though she begged him he refused confessing to me that he would scare her. I doubted very much that Alice of all people would be scared of such a beautiful sight as my imprint shimmering in the sun. I went to help both Angela and Alice down off the wolves they turned to leave only for Angela to try to follow Jacob. Alice explained that Jacob would be back soon as he wanted to come back in his human form.

"In other words, he is naked," Alice giggled and Angela blushed so hard that I was glad that Jasper was inside.

Even though he had changed his diet, he could still lose control at anytime. I had great faith in him but, he still worried. When Jacob came back he raced to Angela's side as though the short amount of time he was away from her he had missed her. Again, Angela blushed and accepted his kiss. I welcomed them into the cabin where Jasper was still waiting.

"Forgive the intrusion, Jasper but, I wished to come and personally thank Seth for helping me the other day and also to apologise," Angela said.

"Apologise?" I asked.

"Yes, Seth. I trusted you. I swear but, seeing you explode into a giant wolfI. Well, I am sorry. You are a very beautiful wolf by the way," she said quietly.

I couldn't help but smile. She called my wolf beautiful. I had heard it before but coming from my alpha's imprint made it just as special as hearing it from the alpha himself and my imprint. Jacob gave a growl that neither of the humans could hear. However, Jasper did and he quickly put me behind him. Jacob chuckled and shook his head. I couldn't help but smile more. My imprint was showing his dominance and not scared to protect me even from my alpha. All too soon Alice had to leave and Jacob and Angela said they would visit again soon. We left Alice and Angela with Jasper to say goodbye although I knew it was killing Jacob to leave Angela unprotected even for such a short time. Alice helped Angela up on to Jacob before easily getting onto my back.

Alice leaned down and held my neck so she wouldn't fall off. Even though I was smaller I was just as strong as the other wolves and Alice didn't hinder my running at all. I was going fairly slow as I didn't want her to fall however, she kept asking me to go faster. I kicked it up and was going at my full speed. She didn't say anything until I came to a stop and crouched to let her off. After a while she hadn't moved and I gave a whimper.

She slid off my back falling flat on her buttocks. I quickly shift and help her up her knees shaking.

"Alice, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have gone so fast," I said hugging her to me.

"Oh, that was amazing lets go again," she said laughing.

I couldn't help but laugh. She truly was funny. Anyone else probably would not want to ride a giant wolf in the first place but, not Alice she was one tough lady. If only she didn't love my imprint. I quickly pulled back and noticed I was naked. Blushing, I quickly ran behind a tree to dress. Alice was sitting on a log when I came out, her face with a soft blush still on it.

"Forgive me, Alice. if we could we would shift with our clothes on," I mumbled not looking her in the eye.

"I am not complaining, Seth. You're a stunningly beautiful man. I am not going to lie, I liked what I saw," she said lowering her eyes.

I didn't know what to say. What could I say? She loved Jasper but, she had said those things to me. I was beyond confused. I really didn't understand women. Maybe that was why I imprinted on a man. Alice touched my arm turning my mind back to her. I gave a quick smile and kissed her cheek saying I would see her soon. I ran back home in my human form wanting to think without the others in my head. I needed to talk to Jacob but that would mean going to La-Push. I turned and headed to my alpha. I had to face the tribe sometime and there was no time like the present. As I walked towards Jacob's family home, it seemed that most of the tribe were about. They whispered behind their hands not that it stopped me from hearing them. Someone went towards my home to tell my parents. Jacob was standing on the front door step with his arms crossed glaring at the people who were gathering.

One by one my brothers began to join me and by time we got to Jacob's, the whole pack were with me showing me their support. I saw my parents standing on the doorstep of our home and my father smiling and waving. My mother gave a small nod and lowered her eyes before turning and walking inside. I still didn't know why mother treated me the way she did. Jacob welcomed me into the house and closed the door the pack sitting outside waiting to be allowed in.

"Welcome home, Seth," Jacob said

"Its just a visit but, I am glad I came," I said looking around seeing we were alone.

"I gathered as much but, what brings you here Seth?" he said gesturing me to sit.

I didn't know where to start so I started at the beginning with Alice and Jasper having feelings for one another. Jacob just nodded and let me continue without interrupting. He waited for me to continue knowing I had something more on my mind. I took a deep breath.

"I have begun to have feeling for Jasper that are more than just friendship. I can't stop them, Jacob. I just have to think of him and I can't stop what my body does. I am scared he will find out and not feel the same way. I know everyone says the pull of the imprint is taking care of how he feels for me but, I honestly don't know. And Alice, I don't want her to hate me for taking Jasper from her," I said tears flowing down my face.

"Seth, you're coming up to mating age and it is expected that you would be having these feelings. You're being a normal man. Just believe that Jasper loves you and he won't ever reject you," he said patting my back.

"Really Jacob? You're not disgusted in me?" I asked.

"Why would I be disgusted? You are the same person. Just because you love a man does not make you different. I will stand by you no matter what and speaking of standing by someone, would you stand next to me at my wedding?" he asked.

"Seriously? Like you want me to be... Really?" I ask shocked.

Jacob let out his booming laugh and hugged me to him. To be asked to stand next to the alpha and future leader of the tribe was an honour which would normally be left to the the beta.

"No one other than my best friend should be at my side," he said.

"I suppose," I said pretending not to be excited.

"Well, if you're bothered I could always ask Sam or Paul." he said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I want to so much. Jacob, please. I'm sorry I want to stand by you," I said hugging him letting the tears fall.

"You know Seth, you are an idiot sometimes," he said laughing accepting my hug.

Jacob called the others in and we had a pack meeting. Jacob asked Sam and Paul to also stand with him however, I was the main man as Embry put it. Angela came in and quickly turned to leave when she saw everyone. However, Jacob allowed her in and introduced the pack to her. She politely nodded to everyone until she saw me and she came and kissed my cheek. The pack gasped. The alpha mate was not or should not touch another pack brother. However, Jacob just smiled but quickly pulled his mate onto his knee. I had one more visit to make and I said my goodbyes before heading to my family home.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hugh thanks to my reviewers and also to those who have put the story on favourite's and/or alerts. Of course thanks to Meg for reading it through to see how it is going and giving advice. **

**Please enjoy and take the time to review after. **

Chapter 10

Jasper's POV

I knew if I was human I would be sweating and not because of the heat. It was snowing but I couldn't stop pacing. I kept listening and sniffing the air for Seth to return. He should have been back hours ago after dropping Alice off. Finally. I heard a whine in the distance. He was on his way home. I opened the door holding his clothes. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. Until I felt his emotions. I raced to meet him as he shifted and grabbed his clothes before falling into my arms sobbing uncontrollably. I picked him up and took him back to our cabin. I sat down and cradled him in my arms nuzzling into his neck and taking him in. He was doing the same to me. With every minute that past his heartbeat slowed and he became more peaceful and , he gave a sigh and pulled back giving me a small sad smile.

"You want to talk?" I asked.

"I don't know where to start," he sighed snuggling into my chest pulling at a small piece of cotton on my shirt.

"At the beginning is a good place," I said brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"I went to see my parents. I was welcomed with open arms by my father. We shared a meal like we used to. My mother sat in silence not saying a word just looking at me. I tried many times to get her to talk to me," he said sniffing as the silent tears fell.

We spent time listening to the nocturnal animals go about their lives, neither of us really thinking. Every now and again he would sigh or fidget as though reminding me he was there. I refused to say anything. He needed to say this to absorb what he needed to. I could take all the pain away for him. It would be so simple yet, I would not do it to Seth. He needed to grieve the loss of his mother. Even though she had not passed, to Seth, she may as well have. He took a big breath before continuing.

"I shared some news when she finally spoke. You bring shame to our people, our ancestors. You are no son of mine. Never walk in this house again until you see the error of your ways," he growled.

"Seth she will come round, she loves you," I said.

Seth shook his head and stood up pacing. I wanted to stop him, to hold him again but, I could feel the hurt and anger build up. Never before had Seth shifted out of anger. He was normally the calm one, nothing could make him angry.

"How could a mother do that to a child? She is suppose to love ME!" he shouted pointing to his chest.

I decided he had been in enough pain and I sent a wave of calm to him. However, it did nothing for him. I went to him but he pulled back as though my touch would burn him. He gave a growl and started to tremble just like he did when he began to shift. I moved back. Even though he was small, if he shifted now he could hurt me even kill me. I moved back as far as possible although I would not leave him. He needed me when he calmed down he would need to nuzzle into my neck. Suddenly Seth froze like a statue and howled. He ran out the door and shifted shredding his clothes. I chased after him not letting me out of my sight.

His anger became concern and love. I stumble for it was not a love that I had felt since I was at home with my family in Texas. I skidded to a halt as he continued to run I turned to leave. Seth was not who he was without a reason, his heart was leading him to something and I would be home waiting for him. I heard howls and knew he would be with his pack he would be safe. I didn't see Seth until the following evening he gave a whine as he came towards me. Instead of shifting like normal he rubbed against me letting me stroke him. His happy rumble vibrating against my hand. He lay down onto his stomach and turned his head motioning for me to climb on his back. I hesitated I was heavier than a human with my body completely solid. Seth gave a whine before licking my hand. I slipped on and held on hugging his neck. Without hesitation he stood and took off through the woods.

We travelled through places I had never seen before Seth never stopped or slowed for two days. We came to a snow capped mountain once we were almost at the top Seth finally stopped and lay down I slid off and looked around. It felt we were on top of the world the scenery stunningly beautiful. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and turned to come face to face with Seth. He had grown his face that of a man not a man-child any more. He was broader and taller it was like he grew up overnight. He was not as big as Jacob or the others for that matter but he was bigger than me. My little one had grown up.

I was not sure how to feel. I had watched him change from the small skinny boy with the big smile to a young man who still had that big smile. Yet now here stood as a man his eyes danced over my face and then he did the one thing I needed. He gave me his smile that made me know that young boy I met not so long ago was still in this man. He lead me to a cave which was warm and dry. The cave was as though someone had lived there. There was a bed of such on the ground as well as candles that were ready to be lit. Also there was a place for human food which there was still some.

"Should we be here?" I asked in a whisper feeling as though I was intruding into someone's home.

Seth nodded and went further into the cave returning to be dressed in clothes I didn't recognize but they held the scent of his pack brother Paul. Even though it was not necessary I lit some candles. Seth went to find human food and was soon eating some smoked fish. Not caring that it was cold. No words were passed between us. I went further into the cave to explore. I smelt the fading scent of some of the pack. I could pinpoint Paul, Jared,Leah, Embry and Colin along with a human scent I did not know but assumed it was his imprint as Seth once had the scent on him. What was this place and why had the pack been here so far from home? When I returned to where Seth had been eating I found him fast asleep on the bearskin bedding. I knew he would sleep for many hours as we had travelled for so long without him taking a break other than to drink from the rivers we had crossed.

Going out I decided it would be nice to have something different and found animals I had yet to try. I found a few mountain cats and also a few black bears. Finally having my fill I find a rock and sit down and again soak in the stunning beauty of the place. I would never of found this place on my own as being settled with the cabin travelling was not for me. Not having a coven of my own I was a rogue vampire who tended to travel to find their mate or to join another coven. It was not safe for a normal vampire to be alone it was dangerous to do so. But I was one of the few exceptions I could defend myself and also I had found what I needed. When the sun began to raise I headed back to the cave I had caught a rabbit. Having skinned it I would have it cooked for him by time he woke up. I had timed it well Seth was just beginning to stir when the rabbit was almost done.

"Good morning," he said his voice so much deeper than I was used to. It was now a deep baritone not the soft one I was used to.

I watched as he stood and stretched his body. The muscles so much larger than I was used to. I wondered how much more he would grow as he was still so young. He touched my shoulder as he walked passed me to do his morning routine. I couldn't help but smile just that simple touch was enough to last me for the day. When he returned he sat and wolfed down the rabbit making approving noises to let me know he was enjoying it. Finally after licking his fingers he looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks Jasper I needed that. Forgive me for falling asleep last night I wanted to talk but I was just, well you know dog tired" he chuckled at his own joke.

"Seth you have no reason to say sorry. I would've insisted if you hadn't but would you care to tell me why we are here so far from your pack?" I asked.

Seth blushed and his eyes looked everywhere but at me. I grabbed his hand giving it a gentle squeeze. Finally his eyes rested on me and licked his lips to open his mouth only to close it again. He was nervous every fibre of his body on edge. He went to pull his hand away but I held it firmly. He looked up at me and with tears in his eyes he whispered "I love you," so softly if I had not been a vampire I would've missed it. At first I thought I had misunderstood but I knew I hadn't.

"I know little one I love you too," I said giving his hand a squeeze.

Seth shook his head "I love love you" he said he voice stronger his eyes shining.

I stood up pulling him up with me. I placed my free hand on his cheek and stroked it gently. He leans into my hand. His skin perfectly smooth his lashes long and thick his lips soft and plump. His eyes flutter open and his soft brown eyes seem to look deep within me. I give an unnecessary sigh and take my hand away. Seth didn't move his head still tilted to the side.

"What is this place?" I finally asked walking to the front of the cave not able to look into his eyes. I could feel his heartache but I needed time.

"This is where wolves bring their imprints to mark them as theirs," he said.

I was not expecting that answer. After all Seth couldn't mark me as my skin was impenetrable. Plus only the females got marked so why did he bring me here? As though he used my talent he came to me and stood in front of me.

"I know this may seem strange to you. But I have become of mating age of the wolf. I can't mark you for two reasons of one you know," he said stroking my cheek with his warm soft hand. He pulled his hand back and started to pace.

"Leah was marked by Embry as he is the dominant. I need a dominant or I am at risk of being claimed by another wolf who may wish to take me if I don't wear the mark of a dominant," he said looking at me pleadingly.

"Seth your pack know that you have imprinted on me. Surely they won't hurt you in that way," I questioned.

"You're right they won't but I am about to come on heat. No one can guarantee they would not try to make me theirs. Even though most have imprinted we have two new cubs who may not have the control. Brady also is capable of marking me if he so wished if he can't ignore the scent," he said.

He rubbed the back of his neck like Jacob did something both wolves did when they were nervous. If he didn't get marked it would mean what, they could make him be whatever they wished with him. Would they make him be their personal sex slave like Sam had once tried when he first shifted. Anger ran through my body I trembled like I was going to shift like Seth myself. Seth was to pure and perfect to be marked by anyone. Seth pulled me from my thoughts he took my hand and made me look at him making me calm down.

"I should have told you what Quil had found out. We don't have to lay together for you to mark me. We can remain friends I will be whatever you want me to be. Friend,brother and of course mate. The choice is yours, always will be" he said taking a step back.

"I could kill you with my venom remember little one. There has to be a better way. Can't Brady mark you and remain just your friend?" I asked.

"You're my imprint it is my wish it is you that marks me. It is a risk I am willing to take. I believe you could mark me without putting venom into my system. I trust you with my life," he said quietly.

How could he have so much faith in me I could kill him with one simple bite. I felt honoured that he wished it to be me. But more importantly trusted me with his life. But doubt in myself stopped me from giving his wish. His stomach gave a loud growl making me chuckle even in such a tense time. I heard a groan from Seth as he held his stomach but he was smiling.

"Let's hunt I'm a little hungry," he said stripping and handing me his clothes.

No longer shy he slowly walked out of the cave the sun kissing his skin. I gave a groan which I hoped was low enough that Seth didn't hear it. What he was doing was giving me feelings I had not felt since I was human. Maria wanted us to become mates but I had no feelings for her. It would never of worked and been mates for us meant forever.

"You coming?" Seth asked winking at me before shifting.

I would blush if I could I quickly took off after him. Even though I had just hunted I would not allow Seth be alone. If he had been right and another wolf was in the area he could be claimed I would have to protect him. Seth didn't have to go far he found a meal only a few miles from the cave. I stood and watched him feed he dug a hole and buried the carcass before cleaning his fur with his tongue and paws. We start heading back to the cave when Seth shifted and pulled me to the soft snow which we sunk to our knees.

"Have you ever made snow angels?" he asked.

"Not since I was a child," I admitted laughing as he pulled me down falling onto our backs.

This is what I loved about Seth even with all his responsibility he was still a child at heart. We ended up having a snowball fight Seth coming out better off since as soon as the snowballs hit him they would turn to water. Where I made them harder I admitted defeat as there was no way he would give up. One thing about Seth is that he was stubborn and would never give up. Happy he had won we headed back to the cave. Seth took me deeper into the cave and showed me some drawings that showed the stages of shifting. To the human eye it happened in a blink of an eye but in reality the body changed slowly. Starting at the face then the arms and finally the legs. It always amazed me that it didn't hurt. I asked once and was told it was actually very freeing to let the wolf out. Of course the first time hurt and shifting back was more uncomfortable but a little discomfort was worth it. Nothing bet the joy of shifting.

As night descended Seth lit the fire and began singing his voice peaceful. I couldn't understand all of the song but what I gathered it was a story of the first wolves who protected the lands. He finished his singing and stood to go to bed. I grabbed his arm and made him sit again.

"Why are we here? I could've marked you at the cabin why are we here? I asked.

"I will be on heat for a month. When a wolves mate comes into heat they bring them here to put their story on the wall like our ancestors. I showed you some of them Embry and Leah are there remember the two wolves entwined around each other. They are the first of our kind to have a double imprint. I want to put our story on the wall," he admitted.

"Goodnight Jasper may the spirit guide watch over you," Seth said going and laying down.

Soon his soft snores echoed around the cave. His chest rising and falling his face relaxed and beautiful. I walked to him and sat on the bed he stirred and his head rolled to the side baring his neck to me. I watched as the vain pulsed in time with his heartbeat. I placed my hand on his chest feeling the beating. His hand took mine and with his eyes half opened he gave me a smile and pulled me down to lay beside him. He nuzzled into my neck his arm around my waist. His leg thrown around mine. I place my hand on his waist stroking it softly. I gently brushed my lips over his shoulder.

"Sweet dreams little one. I love, love you too" I whispered.

Seth's POV

The proudest moment in my life would've been asked by my alpha and best friend to stand by his side as he married his imprint. I was low in the ranking of the pack in fact only Brady and Colin were below me and that was only because they shifted after me. After spending time with the pack I said my farewells and headed over to see my parents. Leah offered to come with me but this was something I needed to do on my own. She also had patrol later and knew she would want to spend time with Embry since he was on the following day.

As I approached the door I began to worry about the greeting I would get not from my father but rather my mother. She was clear that she didn't want to speak to me when I left to first join Jasper. She only saw him as a threat to the tribe and I was just some silly little boy who didn't know right from wrong. What she didn't know was that I was right Jasper was my everything my imprint. Jacob had not told anyone outside the pack about the imprint it was mine to share even with the elders. Jacob suggested that I told my parents first before they heard it from someone else.

Before my foot reached the top step my father opened the door and his arms to greet me. I rushed to them enjoying the warmth and love that passed through him to me. My mother was over the fire pit her eyes never even moving a fraction to look at me. Father had not noticed too busy asking questions. Saying how proud he was that I his son had become a protector of our lands and people. My stomach growled at the smell of the cooking food. Father asked my mother to bring us food so we could feast and celebrate. I went to stand but my father gestured me to sit. I was now a man and the women would bring the food. Mother placed food in front of us both and went and sat further away and ate her meal alone. After the meal it was time to tell them about my imprinting.

"I have been honoured with an imprint," I said smiling at my father.

My mother gasp and came over and kissed my cheek and hugged me. It would seem that I had finally done something right. Father gave a small smile and nodded. He didn't need me to tell him who my imprint was. He pulled my mother away from me and told her to be quiet and to sit down.

"Who is she? A girl from a neighbouring tribe. I wonder if she is Makah, oh yes she would be I would of heard if she was a Quileute" she said her hands clapping with joy.

"Mother please let me speak," I said taking her hands in mine until she finally stopped talking.

"Sue remember that an imprint is never wrong a wolf imprints on someone for a reason" my father said.

"Of course I know! I know the legions better than both of you put together," she says but worry laced her voice.

"Mother, I imprinted on a certain man named Jasper Whitlock," I said.

"You bring shame to our people our ancestors you are no son of mine. Never walk in this house again until you see the error of your ways" she screamed.

"So be it mother but do not expect me to walk through this door again," I said as I stormed out of the house where I had spent my childhood knowing I would never return.

I raced to my imprint I needed his scent his every being to help me relax and know that I had done the right thing. He held me in his arms and let me take in his scent. But I was so angry and hurt it was not helping me enough the need to shift every time the thought of what my mother said made my blood boil. I told Jasper what my mother had said but leaving out why she had said it. My wolf was coming out and I needed to get away from my imprint. I didn't want to hurt my imprint I heard a howl and ran out the door. Fear was in that howl soon followed by another. Taking off and shift I try to calm the two young shifters. I headed to their direction they were both close to each other but both terrified of what had just happened to them.

"Relax boys you're safe," Jacob said his deep voice was soothing as he could possibly make it but it was laced with dominance and if the boy's didn't know of Jacob they would be scared even more.

"Don't hurt me," one whimpered as he saw Jacob walk towards him.

"Jacob move back let me do this," I said softly as I came up to the smallest of the cubs.

As soon as the cub saw me he gave a whine and he lay on the ground and let me go and lick the top of his head.

"Hello! I'm Seth welcome to the pack. What is your name?" I asked.

"Luke and why can I hear Adam?" he asked.

I laid in front of him and he crawled towards me and curled into me. He form trembling in fear but soon began to relax. The other cub I now knew as Adam came towards us making a big circle around Jacob and the other's. He came and laid his head on mine licking his friends head.

"You smell so good," one said.

"Thank you," I said blushing through my fur.

"I want my mother," Luke said.

"I know you must be scared but I will look after you," I said licking his fur.

"You smell so good," Adam said again.

Jacob allowed the rest of the pack to head home he was on patrol with Brady at the time and would keep an eye on us. The cubs soon relaxed as Jacob and Brady could keep their thoughts to themselves. I started off by explaining how they became wolves and more importantly why. I showed the difference in good and bad. However we had only seen one golden eyed vampire the others were red eyes. I gave them the memory of their scent which burned even their sensitive noses. After I was happy with them knowing enough but not overloading them it was time to play. This was how we got used to our four legs and overly big paws. Like the rest of us they would grow into their paws after tonight they wouldn't trip over them. We spent hours playing chasing games and I even showed them how to hunt a small rabbit. Everything I taught them I made into a game. But like all cubs they became tired and it was time to sleep.

It was late so it was best we spent the night in wolf form and they could return home with their alpha who would explain to their families that they are one of the few chosen to have the honour of protecting the tribe. I found a small unused den and even though the cubs were larger than me and the den small we squeezed in the cubs happy to curl themselves around me. I began to sing the song of the wolves and soon they were fast asleep. I heard Brady and Jacob run close by a few times before I drifted off to sleep knowing that we would be safe. The morning came and the cubs and I went to the stream to drink their belly's rumble in hunger. I gave the howl to get the pack to rejoin us. Adam and Luke stood at their full height as the pack came through Brady raced to me and greeted me.

"Hey shall we get these boys home," Jacob asked.

Adam jumped on top of me from behind his thoughts not so innocent.

I heard the rest of the pack growl. I gave a warning growl as Sam and Quil came forward.

"Shift all but Seth," Jacob ordered.

One by one the pack began to shift and slipping on clothes. Brady handing clothes to the cubs. Luke hid his face in my fur and Adam moved closer to me. His confidence slipping slightly as the pack came forward with Jacob leading them. I stood and got into defence mode no one would hurt the cubs.

"Seth thank you for protecting the cubs but you need to leave them and come with me," Jacob said.

I shook my head and moved back closer to the cubs. Jacob came towards me offering his hand to allow my wolf to sniff. Yes I knew he was my alpha but he was asking me to step back from young cubs which was my job to protect. Jacob began to rub my ear making me rumble the cubs both pressed against me. There bodies never leaving mine for comfort. I would even protect Adam who had not learned enough to control his wolf that only comes with time. I understood that he meant no harm to me.

"Seth, the cubs will be safe Brady will remain with them until you can return. Come we have to leave," he said standing up.

"Seth listen to Jacob. I swear I will watch over the cubs as though they were mine," Brady said.

Both the wolves whined and it broke my heart it felt like I was leaving my own children behind. My lower body began to ache as though it was filling up. I shifted and I noticed that I had grown and my body filled out. Adam and Luke whimpered until Brady went and took my place taking young Luke's hand.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"You are going on heat you need to leave go get Jasper and go to the mountain you know where it is," Jacob said smiling at me.

"You would allow it?" I asked.

"I believe you have just as much right as the rest of the pack. Now go the wedding is eve of the next full moon. Be safe may the spirit guides be with you and Jasper" Jacob said hugging me before pulling back and letting the rest of the pack come and hug me.

"I will miss you Seth," Brady said sadly

"I will miss you too," I said

"I hope not. But you know I will be here if you need me," he said.

Brady had always promised when the time came and Jasper refused to mark me he would do so as that of a friend. I was grateful but knew in my heart that my imprint would do as I asked of him. As soon as I got to Jasper I laid down and got him to sit on my back. I was only a day away from where we were going but as rules dictate I had to go a certain way. I let my wolf lead us my mind resting giving my wolf control of my body. She was so happy that our time had come and raced as fast as possible.

So here I am explaining everything to Jasper. I wanted nothing more than to make him mark me but I had to tread carefully. Unlike the rest of the pack who had been up the mountain I had nothing but friendship from mine. Each one had come home marked and the scent of their wolf in them. However just the mark of a friend was enough to keeps others from trying to lay with me or make me theirs.

I woke and found myself wrapped around my imprint. Jasper had his eyes closed and if I didn't know better I would've thought him dead. I nuzzle into his neck forcing my lips not to kiss it like my heart desired. His scent to others was sickly sweet although they had gotten used to the scent. To me it was like nothing else but perfection. I couldn't describe the scent if I tried and when I was asked all I said was 'perfection'.

"Good morning little one," Jasper said rubbing my arm with his hand sending shivers through my body. I let out a soft moan and felt my body react. I would normally try to hide myself from Jasper but now it was time to show him what he did to me.

"Morning," I said pressing my body against his.

Jasper jumped up before I could blink. My heart ached I closed my eyes trying to stop the tears from falling. Jasper came and brushed my hair out of my eyes. I open them and look at my imprints face. His smile was small and sad I went to move I had no chance I would go back to La-Push and take my chances with the cubs. I was stronger than them and would be able to defend my honour.

"Seth please don't think I am rejecting your request. I just. I just need time to make sure this is what we both want," he said.

Hope ran through my veins I could give him time. I had time till my heat would finish. I hugged him and managed to breathe in his scent relaxing my wolf once again. I had to prove to Jasper that it was what we both wanted or more importantly we needed. He was my everything and I wanted to be his. I needed to bathe so after hunting we headed to the waterfall. The snow melted water didn't worry me my body had been overheating since we had left La-Push. Stripping I head under the fall Jasper usually politely looked away however not today. I handed him my clothes and felt his eyes on my back. The water was refreshing against my heated skin.

Everything we needed was supplied at the cave and Jasper produced a bar of soap he had found in the cave. To my surprise Jasper sat and watched as I washed every part of my body from top to toe. Once I was lathered up I stood under the fall and rinsed my body off. I was grateful however when my body decided it liked to be watch he turned and pretended to be taking in the sights and sounds of our surroundings. I quickly dress and together we walk back to the cave. Half way back I took his hand in mine. He gave me a smile and my hand a gently squeeze. We would take this one step at a time I just had to be patient.

Days turned into nights we spent many hours talking and laughing and I even cried. But also we got closer. We had moved on from just hand holding to pecks on the cheek an occasional touch be it the chest or neck. But Jasper still held back not letting things go too far. My wolf was getting impatient but she understood we had to go slow. One day we were just coming back from a hunt when Jasper suggested he race back and get fresh clothes for us both so we could bathe. I quickly agreed saying I would meet him at the fall. I stripped and dived down in the deep pool when I surfaced I came face to face with the wolf from the cave. He was sitting on the rock that normally Jasper sat on he was not in anyway threatening he was just watching.

No matter what I couldn't feel fear he was not there to harm me or claim me. It felt like he was protecting me. I didn't know what to do I knew I shouldn't approach him so I took him in. He was an apricot colour with a white chest. He was a larger size as my pack brothers and his eyes. I gave a gasp when I finally looked at his eyes. It was like looking into Jasper's eyes although not golden but they are just like his. Suddenly he took off with no warning I wanted to call him back yet I saw Jasper run towards me fear in his eyes. He looked around before relaxing no doubt he could smell the scent of the wolf.

"I should never of left you little one," he said walking into the water towards me without removing his clothes. His eyes were checking me over for any signs of injury once he saw I was fine he leaned forward and kissed me slowly and gently on my lips his arms wrapping around my waist pulling me closer to him. My wolf purred in delight my vampire was beginning to accept us. My arms went around his neck and I brushed my tongue across his lips begging for access. However Jasper denied me and pulled away I gave a whimper.

Without a word he pulled his shirt off and soon his lips found mine again. Our chests pressed against each others. He took both my hands in his and held them at our sides. It was his turn to brush his tongue against my lips to ask for access which I willing give. I didn't even try to fight for dominance I was his for the taking. Our joined hand rose as I pushed my hips forward my penis wanting friction. Much to my disappointment Jasper pulled back. He turned and walked out of the pool and put on the clean dry shirt that he had gone to collect from the cave.

"Jasper I am sorry I didn't mean to offend you," I said tears welling in my eyes.

"Wash and we will go back to the cave the moon is past halfway," he said smiling at me taking his usual seat throwing the soap at me.

I quickly wash and forced myself not to run to my imprint as he held his hand out to me to take. Hand in hand we walk at an inhuman pace but not at a run to get to the cave. The fire was going and candles burn softly flickering their light around the cave giving it a magical feel to it. Jasper pulled me into his body I felt that he too was in need of release. My wolf roared with pleasure tonight with luck I would be marked.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thank you to my reviewers also the readers who alerted and put favourites. **

**Once again thank you to Meg for beta-ing for me. However any mistakes are mine alone. **

**Please feel free to leave a review it does help. I have started struggling with this story and wanted to know what people thought of this becoming an M-preg. Let me know your thoughts. **

**Please read and enjoy :) **

Chapter 11

Jasper's POV

I was sick of lying not only to Seth but also myself. I had feelings beyond friendship for him. I craved his touch and the his scent his body. All those times I went to the river or stream with him and pretended to turn away to give him privacy, I always watched. When he came home and shifted I let myself take in his beauty. Now he became bigger and stronger. He was even more beautiful; his soft tan, flawless skin and his tattoo only seemed to add to his perfection. I would often go out at night when Seth slept and find my release . I don't know if it was where we were but, I couldn't help myself to not to want to desire him. However, I wouldn't take things far. We had forever and he was still young and even if his wolf was ready, Seth wasn't.

On the way home from a hunt I decided I was going to make my feelings known. When Seth bathed he was at his most relaxed. Telling him I would meet him at the waterfall, I raced to the cave to collect what we needed. I felt restful myself, something I had not been away from Seth before. But never the less I raced back to him and what I saw made fear run through me for a moment but, I soon relaxed. The wolf had no other emotion than love. Love for my mate who stood before him. The wolf turned and looked at me with the look of peace on his face. If I didn't know better, I thought he actually smiled at me. However, I needed to be near Seth and keep him safe.

I walked into the water without removing my clothes needing to be near my mate. The thought of calling Seth my mate made my stomach twist with excitement. I checked his body for any signs of injury but his body was perfect as always. I leaned forward and kissed him. His soft, plump lips as soft and tender as I thought they would be. I brought him closer to me with his arms going around my neck. I had to take control of the situation and I heard a soft whimper as I pulled back taking off my shirt. I pressed my chest into his, needing skin on skin contact. I took his hands at our sides and I kissed him asking him for access with my tongue. He gave it instantly and let me take control. Our hands took on a mind of their own and rose making our contact even closer. However, when Seth pushed his hips towards me I pulled back. My manhood was hard and so was his. I was not going to take this further in the water. I pulled back and put my shirt on.

"Jasper, I am sorry. I didn't mean to offend you," he said fear and hurt running through him.

He had no idea what I wanted to do to him but, I wanted him to know that I was not mad at him in fact, I was grateful he did that. It made me come to reality of what we were doing and needed to do this properly.

"Wash and we will go back to the cave. The moon is past halfway," I said smiling at him taking my usual seat and throwing the soap at him

He sadly but quickly washed himself. I loved watching him as he slowly let his hands roam his body wishing nothing more than his hands were mine. He walked out of the water and his body glistened from it. Within seconds his skin was dry and he put on his clothes. We walked at a pace back to the cave hand in hand. As we entered, I let Seth's hand go and watched his face and felt his emotions at the candles I had placed and lit for him. Seth was a romantic at heart that much I knew. He was the one the pack came to for ideas to woo their imprints. He had not failed once. Every one of them different, being perfect for each of the wolves imprints.

I went and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and whisper the words that he needed to hear. "I love, love you, Seth Clearwater."

I could smell the tears before they fell. His body relaxed and he leaned into me with his arms wrapping around mine. We swayed as though there was music playing for us. I turned him around and looked deep into his soft, watery, brown eyes. I brushed my thumb over his cheek to wipe away his tears.

"You mean it, you will make me yours?" he asked.

I took his hand and led him to the bed. His whole body trembled and his emotions were every where. I placed my hand on his cheek and sat on the bed taking him down with me. I won't mate with him but I will mark him as mine. I lay him down and began exploring his body with my lips. Soft moans leaving his lips. The more I explored him the more he began to relax. I had not seen the marks on anyone but Leah. Embry marked her right on her neck. I looked at the drawings earlier and each wolf put his mark on his mate in a different place. I guessed it was up to each wolf. I had thought of where I would mark him but now I knew that I was going to let my body tell me what to do.

I shut my mind down it was not easy for a vampire to do. But I was going to feel this with my heart which was laying beneath me. Seth tugged on my hair as I came close to his neck and turned his head so I had better access to him. However, I turned his head to me and looked him directly in the eye. His eyes shined with love and faith in what I was about to do. No words were spoken as our bodies were getting more in tune with each others. I sucked on his well-defined clavicle. The reaction I got from Seth let me know I had found the spot where I would mark him. Clearing my mouth of venom I sank my teeth into my mate his body thrust up to meet mine with our sex's touching. His blood tasted sweet and succulent and I sucked only briefly before my body reacted and I found my release at the same time that Seth found his. I pull back and saw my mate laying there his eyes closed coming down from his orgasim. I gently kissed him through his heavy breathing with his fingers running through my hair.

"Yours," he whispered.

"Always, little one, always and forever," I said letting my fingers brush against his mark.

Seth's eyes rolled back into his head and a moan escaped his lips. He was truly beautiful and open with his emotions on his face alone. His tongue poked out and ran along his lips and I wished my tongue was where his was right now. However, I rolled over and let my hand stroke his side. Soon his breathing turned shallow as his body completely relaxed. I lay next to him all night watching him sleep. He never stirred not even when a black bear came near the cave. Normally, he would have awoken with his wolf on full alert of the danger. When the sun began to rise I watched as the wolf came into view. I pulled Seth closer to me as the wolf came towards us but I held no fear. He licked Seth where his mark was before he looked me in the eye.

_"Make the most of your time, every moment counts,_" he said although in my head not out loud.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

The wolf however, didn't reply but instead turned and walked away. Fading as he did. By time he was at the entrance he had disappeared. I wondered if I dreamt it and what did he mean. Seth was my forever and always. I would never let him go, he was mine.

"Jasper?" Seth said his voice laced with concern.

"Good morning, little one," I said smiling and gently kissing his lips.

His hand came up to brush my cheek and he smiled, all the concern he had disappearing instantly. His stomach growled making us both chuckle. I stood up and pulled Seth up allowing him to go do his morning routine. In the back of my mind I thought about what the wolf said. Who was the wolf? Was it Seth's spirit guide? Never did Seth speak of what his spirit guide looked like or even if they had a form of any kind. But there was something about the wolf that reminded me of someone but, I didn't know who. Seth brought me out of my thoughts.

"We need to gather clay to make the colours for the drawing to add to the wall," he said smiling.

"Shall we go wash in the stream before we hunt or after?" I asked after his stomach growled again.

"I think before, I am a bit messy," he said blushing.

We gathered clean clothes and headed out. Seth pointed out the areas we needed to stop and collect the clay on the way back so he could add his story to the wall. His chest swelled when he said it was a honour to add our story. We spent time washing each other but neither of us wished to take it further. Seth stayed in the water standing still as a vampire and looked into the still water. His hand went to his mark and his fingers danced over it as tears fell down and splashed the water. Looking up at me he smiled and mouthed 'I love you' before he dove into the water. After we hunted, we ran back and stopped to get what we needed to paint the wall.

Seth walked back and forth in front of the wall and after a time he found what he was looking for. He sat down with his legs crossed. He was going to go to his spirit guide. I stood and watched as he went deep into his meditation. He stood with his eyes glazed and he started to pick up the clay and it seemed like he was just throwing the clay at the wall but slowly the drawing came to life piece by piece. It took most of the afternoon and early into the evening when he finally collapsed into my arms coming out of his trance. I carried him to the bed and lay him down. I collected water and washed his now stained hands as best I could.

"I finished?" he asked

"You did, little one and it is perfect. Your ancestors will be proud. Now rest," I said sweeping his hair out of his eyes.

Smiling, his eyes slowly shut and he was soon sleeping deeply. I went back to the wall and picked up the remaining items and took them away. When I was done I went back and looked closely at the drawing. There was Seth in his wolf form and his body was done so you could see he was a female. His belly big as though with cub. I looked at Embry and Leah's story but Leah was not with cub. I turned back to our story. I was white as a vampire but, my eyes were gold and my hand was on top of the wolf's head. In the background almost invisible and probably was to the human eye, was a small female figure holding a child. I was certain that the female was not there before he started drawing. I also saw a mound that looked like a burial site. There was some numbers '2 0 1 0' and a young man holding something as though giving to me. None of this made any sense to me but that didn't mean anything. I looked at some of the others and some showed children.

Seth never went to see his drawing. In fact, he avoided it altogether. When I asked him why he just shrugged as though he didn't want to know. Now that he was marked, he could safely return to his pack. We took our time as we still had time before the wedding. We explored the area. Seth slept in wolf form I would stand and protect him. When we got closer to La-Push Seth became excited. His pack was in his head and he would chuckle sometimes. The moment we stepped into their territory the pack howled in greeting. Seth howled back and took off. I headed straight home. I knew he needed time with his pack and he would return when he was ready. The cabin had been opened and also, their was fresh food. I was just taking the clothes out to wash when suddenly I heard the familiar sound of Alice horse and trap. Her father obviously had not kept her forbidden from being independent or he felt safe that I was not in the area anymore.

"Jasper, welcome home!" she shouted from afar. I chuckled and waved back to her.

"Hello, Alice. Thank you, happy to be back. How did you know we were back?" I asked.

"Jacob heard the call of the pack and told us that Seth was home," she said looking around for him.

"He is with his pack now but, please come. May I offer you some refreshment?" I asked taking her arm in mine.

I told Alice about the areas that we saw but, not where or what we had done while away. Alice said she was welcomed into La-Push and met Harry and Sue Clearwater. The wedding was almost upon them and Alice had been helping Angela with getting her dowery together. Even though she was accepted, it was a tradition that she wished to continue being the wife of the future chief. Alice didn't seem to take a breath as she told me all the goings on. I smelt the scent of my mate and excused myself to gather clothes for Seth. He was just at the door when I opened it and he shifted quickly putting his clothes on. Upon seeing Alice, he ran and picked her up and swung her around. Alice squealed with delight and placed sweet kisses on his face. They had both missed each other and were happy to see each other. I excused myself and went to the river to wash our clothes.

When I returned home Alice was getting ready to leave. The air was thick and Seth and Alice did not make any eye contact, not until Alice went to leave. She kissed us both of on the cheek saying she would see us at the wedding. Seth began to prepare a meal talking about his alpha's wedding. We both knew that I would not attend as it was out of bounds. Even as Seth's imprint I was not welcome by the elders who did not believe Seth had imprinted.

"Can we go away for a few hours tomorrow?" Seth said suddenly.

"Of course, where do you wish to go, little one?" I said kissing him lightly as I passed.

"I don't mind. Brady wants to borrow the house," he said blushing.

I stopped and looked at him. He just smiled and went back to eating. He was not going to tell me why Brady wanted to use the house. Leah and Embry arrived and Embry shook my hand and Leah gave me a very quick hug. Even though Seth found my scent pleasant, the rest of the pack said my scent burned their nose. They all smelled like wet dogs to me but I never told them that. My mama taught me better manners and not to insult anyone. Jacob arrived and congratulated me on accepting Seth.

"Seth, could you go patrol with Paul? I need to talk to Jasper privately," Jacob said.

Without question Seth stripped and kissed me. He headed out and shifted heading towards his pack brother. Once he was safely out of hearing range Jacob slumped down at the table with his head resting in his hands. His emotions were full of sadness and also fear. I got him a drink and sat down across from him waiting for him to talk.

"You didn't fill him with your seed. I hoped and prayed you would," he said.

"Forgive me Jacob, that is not for you to decide. Seth is young and we have forever." I said.

"Forgive me. You are right, everything has a reason. I just don't understand this one," he sighed.

"I am not following," I admitted.

"You and me both. Just promise me you know that Seth is your heart," with that he stood up and left.

It seemed that the Quileute people talked in riddles. Even Harry would say things that didn't make a lot of sense at the time but somehow they always had a reason even if I didn't understand at the time. Seth returned late and after eating he was ready for sleep. He was asleep in moments, the travel taking its toll on him. I held him in my arms watching his chest rising and falling. The pumping of his heart was the most relaxing sound on earth. I would never tire of it. The following day Seth made the house as clean as it had ever been and even collected flowers. Since it was a typical rainy day for the area, we decided to go to town for supplies and I wanted to buy a gift for Jacob and Angela.

Entering the general store, we were greeted by Alice herself. She was back to her happy, perky self welcoming us both with a smile. He father was busy serving someone else so she slipped a piece of candy to Seth. He gave a moan of contentment as he sucked on the sweet. Alice showed me ideas for the happy couple and ended up getting them a crystal vase for the many flowers that Jacob would collect for his beloved. Seth amused himself looking out the window watching the town folks go past. Neither of us missing Alice's father's constant glares at his back. Alice wrapped our purchases and said she would see us at the wedding the following week.

We walked back to our cabin at human speed as we had not been as long as we had thought. We decided to make a detour and found a clearing with fallen logs. Setting our purchases down, Seth stripped his shirt and came to stand in front of me. My eyes went straight to his mark and I gently ran my thumb over it making him sigh. His hand took hold of mine and he brought it up to his lips and kissed it tenderly with his eyes full of love and desire. I could smell his arousal. He was wanting us to take the next step yet, there was something holding me back. I couldn't explain it but now was not the right time. I pulled back and picked up our purchases and took off. Seth didn't follow me but I felt him shift and heard him heading away from me. It would be so easy for me to take him, my body wanted nothing more but, my heart was telling me to wait.

The scent of wolves hit my nose as I got closer to the cabin and the reek of sex was overpowering. Not only that but it was coming from within the cabin. Making sure no one was still inside, I stepped through the door and opened all the windows hoping it wouldn't take long for the scent to go although, I knew it would linger for a while. Had Seth allowed his pack brother use my house for un-adulted sex? Stripping the now unmade bed, I threw them outside and left them there for Seth to wash. I would not have agreed for our home to be used in such away. I slammed the door shut and took off to hunt. I went further afield than I had intended but, I needed to calm down before returning to face Seth and get some explanations. I smelled two wolf scent's; one Brady's and one that I had only smelled once before when it was all over my mate after been away all night. I heard a sound above and lifted my nose to get the scent.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" I said jumping up and hugging him.

Peter chuckled and hugged back before calling for his mate, Charlotte who joined us in seconds. They still drank human blood, their eyes still red. I hoped I could convince them to change their diet. After pleasantries, Peter looked at me solemnly.

"I have been sent to give you a message from Maria," he said looking down at his feet.

I gave a hiss. I had not thought of my maker since I first met my mate. This was not good. she held a grudge for a long time and wondered what she wanted from me.

"You have till the end of the month to return to her army or she will kill your parents and turn your sister," Peter said.

I knew the woman was evil but this was beyond evil. My sweet innocent sister who wouldn't hurt a soul and my parents who had done nothing but love me. I had no choice. I would have to return to her army. I couldn't allow this to happen; not to them, not to anyone. Maria caused enough pain to my family and I wouldn't allow her to destroy it.

"Where is she? I will rip her head off," I hissed.

"Jasper listen to me. You will never make it in time. I have been trying to get to you for weeks but those damn werewolves won't let us through. We just about got caught. I'm sorry but you will never make it. Even if you left this second," Peter said sadly.

"Never say never," I said taking off in the direction of my family.

My heart ached as I went further from my mate but, I would return soon. He would want me to do this. He knew the meaning of family. Peter and Charlotte ran behind me because they couldn't keep up at my speed. They didn't have the drive to save those whom they loved.

Seth's POV

Nothing could be more beautiful than the moment a mate marks his mate. As he laid me down on the rugs ,my heart began to race not out of fear but out of desire and love. Jasper loved me and even though he said he would not lay with me yet, he would mark me. As his lips and hands roamed my than naked body I wished for nothing more but I wouldn't ask for more than what he was offering me. I bared my neck to him but to my surprise he turned my head to look me in the eyes. I watched his golden eyes dance over my face and I saw love and a bit of fear yet, I had so much faith in him and hoped he could feel it. My body tingled as his lips skimmed over my collar bone. I couldn't help but moan when suddenly his teeth sank his teeth into me. It was like my body and soul joined with Jaspers. The wonderful sensation of the coiling in the pit of my stomach was strong and forceful. I let it wash over me and I felt my release.

Jasper held me as we both came down from where ever we had been. He had given me the best gift anyone could give and there I was ready to sleep. My body betraying me. My mate stroked my side as I drifted. Our story would be put on the wall tomorrow. The process was one we did with our spirit guide. He would paint the story. I was just the body in which he used. After meditating, I found the place where I wanted to put the story and my guide came quickly. He nodded approvingly at my mark. When I woke I had to ask if I had finished. I remembered nothing more of the time. Jasper asked me if I wanted to see it but no wolf saw his story. It was for our future packs to see.

We spent our time heading back to La-Push. My pack welcomed me back and was happy to see I had been marked, of course, and approved that he had not laid with me. I knew they accepted my imprinting on Jasper but nothing more than friendship. I don't think they were ready to accept anything else. We spent time as a pack and Jacob told me what I missed. Two vampires trying to get through but they kept just keeping out of their reach as though taunting us. We were a proud pack and would rather die than let any of our people get hurt. However, they didn't seem to be interested in going to the towns and probably wanted to just travel through. But, it was not a chance Jacob was willing to take. They were red-eyes so they were evil. It was strange as we had not many vampires for a while but, it would explain why we had the two new cubs Adam and Luke.

Once the pack started to head to their respective activities, Jacob remained and shifted so following suit, I did as well. Having no clothes with me I sat covering myself as best as possible. Now with my mate I would have to respect his wishes and not show my body to others. Taking pity, Jacob stripped and handed me his clothes. He understood the need of a dominant and even though Jasper was not a wolf he was the dominant male.

"Your mark suits you well, Seth. I am happy he accepted you as his mate," he said smiling.

"I was beginning to wonder if he ever would but, we are friends. We have not laid together," I admitted.

"Give him time, Seth. It will come," he said giving me a sad smile.

"That is what he says," I pouted.

Chuckling, Jacob changed the subject and told me the plans for the wedding and what I would have to do. I was looking forward to the day as much as Jacob himself. He had his mate and together they would make the pack stronger. Angela wanted to wait until the wedding before Jacob marked her which was unheard of for us but, it was part of her culture and one that Jacob had to accept. They would travel to the cave after the wedding adding their story to the wall. Jared had been already sent to restock the cave and take items that the newlyweds would need for their stay. After everything was in order we said our farewells. Jacob was in a hurry to get to his imprint. I gave him back his clothes as I shifted and started to trot home. I heard a rustle and turned to see Luke leaning against a tree and his eyes clothed. Wondering what he was doing, I moved closer only to spot Brady on his knees with Luke's penis in his hand and mouth. I shook my head and went to leave them to their fun when Luke looked up and spotted me. He quickly pulled Brady off his knees and put him behind him.

"Seth, please. It's not what it looks like," Luke said.

"Luke, love, Seth will understand. Its fine," Brady said looking at me for confirmation.

I nodded my big head and grinned my wolfy grin. I loved my pack no matter what and if they loved a boy who was I to judge after all I was in love with Jasper. Brady came forward and handed me his breechcloth from his leg. I shifted and quickly put them on. Brady hugged me quickly before pulling back and admiring my mark. Luke was huge compared to me, almost as big as Paul and Sam. He pulled Brady into his arms and kissed his neck. I couldn't help but smile. My friend found someone who loved him the right way.

"Do I take it the others don't know?" I asked.

Both wolves shook their heads. I guess they were right to hide it after all, either of them could still imprint and this would only lead to hurt for one or both of them. But, they would be hurting if they didn't show their feelings.

"I wish to offer mine and Jasper's cabin for you tomorrow so I know you are safe and not worried about been caught. But please, talk to Jacob after the wedding. He might have a better idea for you," I said

"Thank you, Seth. This means everything to us. I am not ashamed of loving another man," Luke said pulling Brady closer.

"Good. But, come tomorrow and the house is yours for a while," I said stripping and shifting missing my mate already.

Even though I had just returned Jacob came and asked me to go patrol with Paul while he spoke to Jasper privately. Paul was quiet but his usual self. I was glad when Adam and Quil came to take over. I was ready to curl up with my mate and sleep. Getting home, I all but fell on the bed and soon I was asleep. The following day I made an effort to make the house tidy for Brady and Luke. Jasper and I headed to Forks for supplies. Even after our disagreement the previous day, Alice and I were back to being friends. She had not liked that Jasper had marked me not understanding how it worked. She thought that Jasper now owned me. Even though he did it didn't mean I was his possession to do as he wished with me. Instead he would care a protect me like no other and that was something she didn't understand. I was stronger than the average man. To her I didn't need Jasper to protect me I could take care of myself. She calmed down when I told her he was my friend not my lover. I knew that once she saw Jasper and I together just like we used to be she would understand. When we left the store we took our time returning home. We decided to sit and have some time to take on the fresh air now that it had stopped raining. It was both our favourite scent other than each others.

I tried to get Jasper go a bit further than just the small sweet kisses that we had since he had marked me. It hurt he didn't lay with me the night he marked me and now my wolf was wanting more and so was I. I removed my shirt and when Jasper touched my mark I became even more in need of him to fill me. However, Jasper denied me again. I shifted when he left me and instead of following him I decide to run and see my pack brothers and give Jasper time just like he kept on insisting on. I found Brady and Luke doing patrol both focused on the job at hand.

"How was your day?" I asked unable to stop the giggle that followed it.

I watched as Brady opened his mind and I watched as he and Luke lay on my bed with their hands exploring each other. There legs entwined with each others and both their bodies connected somehow. Luke rolled Brady over who got on all fours exposing himself for Luke. Looking back at his lover he let his eyes rove over him drinking him in. Luke took over and I watched as he made love to Brady. I had only heard my parents doing it. I felt more ready to let Jasper mate with me. I left them to continue with their patrol. Once Jacob found out about their relationship I doubt they would be on together again.

I felt an ache in my chest and I picked up speed. Something was wrong. I wanted to go the opposite way yet I continued to the cabin. Coming into the clearing, I couldn't smell Jasper but, that was not unusual as he would often either hunt or just go run to clear his head. I saw the bedding on the ground frowning I passed it and ran inside the bed had been stripped and the windows wide open. The fading scent of Luke and Brady lingered but also, the scent of my mate. I quickly closed the windows. I wanted to smell my mate. What had I done? Why were the sheets on the ground? I collected them and took them down to the river. My heart thumped in my chest and I couldn't get rid of the feeling of loss. But why Jasper confessed his love for me? He proved it and marked me as his own. He would never leave me, would he?

I didn't sleep that night and several times I went out and sniffed the air and tried to follow his scent but, the rain turned to a storm and any trace of him was gone. Paul was on with Embry patrolling and promised to keep an eye out for him but sent me home to sleep. I was on duty at dawn. I shifted as I reached the cabin door and sat at the window to await my mate. As the sun began to raise I stood. My duty to the tribe came before anything else. I gave a howl as I shifted to let Sam know I was ready and to farewell my pack brothers.

"He will be back soon, Seth. He can't stay away from you," Paul said just as he shifted along with Embry.

I tried to focus on my patrol there were old vampire scents everywhere and some of them were Jaspers but they were old and he had not been in the area for a while. He knew he couldn't come in our main patrol area that the pack had marked out when he first arrived. I did not realise that tears were falling down my fur until I felt a nudge at my side and Sam in his wolf form licked my muzzle.

"Go home, Seth. I can do this by myself. Rest, you look tired," he said.

I gave a howl and shifted unable to keep myself in my wolf form. Sam quickly shifted after howling for back up and caught me just as my legs gave way. Carrying me in his arms he brought me back to the cabin. Only moments later Jacob walked in coming and cradling me in his arms. He spoke but I heard nothing other the muttering my sobs racking my body. How long I sobbed I didn't know. When I thought the tears had dried up a new flood of them fell. My body failed me and I drifted off to sleep only to have nightmares waking me with me screaming. Yet I couldn't remember what the nightmares were about. I was offered food and drink but, refused them all. It was only when Jacob held my nose and forced liquid down my throat that sleep finally won.

When I woke there was still no sign of my mate. I saw Jacob sleeping beside me in a chair with his head resting on the bed and his large hand in mine. I gave it a gently squeeze making Jacob wake with a start. He looked around as though trying to work out where he was. He looked at me and gave me a sad smile and stood giving me a cup of water which I gratefully drank. I looked up as the door opened wishing but knowing it was not my mate. Instead, it was Sam with my father. I burst into tears and my father came and held me as a new flood of tears fell.

"Seth, can you feel your mate?" my father asked.

"Feel, all I feel is pain. He is going further away from me but, he is safe. I would know if he were gone," I said gripping my heart.

"Do you think Jasper would want you to do this, to grieve while he has gone?" my father asked.

"He left me. He left me so, he has no right to tell me how I should feel or act!" I screamed.

I was yanked up and literally thrown outside before I shifted and took off. I heard my pack brother talking. The wedding was when the sun was high. How long I had been in sleep? It was longer than I thought. I turned and headed back to the cabin I needed to bathe. I had a wedding to attend. I would not let my alpha down. I was Seth Clearwater, best friend of the alpha and future chief of our tribe. When I got back Jacob was standing outside talking to Sam and my father. I shifted and told them I would be ready as soon as I bathed. Jacob gave me a hug and said he would be waiting at my parents house where he would be preparing to get married. Sam shifted and let my father get on his back and all three took off at speed towards La-Push.

My stomach growled but I ignored it. I would eat after the wedding. I went and quickly washed and collected the gift that Jasper had bought for the happy couple. Brady was outside in his wolf form and let me climb on as I was wearing the ceremonial clothes and didn't want to get them dirty. When we arrived at the boundary Brady shifted and took my hand and lead me to my parents house where the rest of the pack were all arriving. Brady let me go inside as he washed and changed. Jacob was laughing as the pack gave him a hard time losing his freedom. But isn't that what they all wanted? To have their imprints lay beside them and be their women. When they noticed me, all laughter stopped but, I gave a smile. Today is about Jacob My problems were the last thing any of us should think about.

"If you stuff up the dance I will never forgive you, Jacob. We have not done it for a while. Are sure you remember?" I asked as the ceremonial masks came out and the pack each took one.

This wedding will be the biggest in a long time. The whole tribe was coming along with the elders of the Makah tribe. Everyone worked hard to prepare the food whether it was gathering, hunting or fishing Everyone had helped in some way. All that is but, me. Guilt washed over me. I should've been here helping. Jacob asked for every one to give us some privacy and soon we were alone.

"As soon as the wedding is over I will send two of the pack to go search for Jasper. We will find him, Seth. Something must have happened to him for him not to come back to you," Jacob said.

"No, Jacob. The pack is needed here. I will be okay," I said smiling.

"Seth, you can't live without him. Please let us go find him and bring him home. He has your heart," Jacob said

"I know, Jacob. Lets forget this. Today is a day of celebration. You're getting married," I said my heart clenched but I pushed it down.

Jacob gave a whistle and the pack returned. The wedding was about to begin.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thanks to all those who reviewed. Sadly I can't reply to those who only review as guests as you know. Okay so this is where you will notice the chapters coming a bit faster. I think there is about 20 chapters all up so 8 to go at the most. I am ahead and am about to start chapter 17 **

**Massive thanks to Meg beta without her help I could of done this. **

**Someone said when I started this story it better be not like FTV it is not. Until the end you will not know. I love Seth and he deserves his happy ever after.**

**Mixed reactions about whether M-preg or not. Geez thanks guys so until the end I guess none of us are going to know. **

**Please REVIEW !**

Chapter 12

Jasper's POV

I ran for three solid days, my chest ached from being away from my mate. But, I would rescue my family and head back to him as soon as possible. When we got to the town next to my old town I stopped to hunt. Having to travel during the night wasted precious time. Peter and Charlotte headed to the town to hunt telling me I should drink human blood as I would not be getting the full strength I needed to defeat Maria. I shook my head I was now fully what the pack nicknamed a vegetarian. Of course, the pull of human blood was there but I could deny my needs. The slight burn we had even after having hunted was slightly stronger but I was doing this for the better good of my soul.

I agreed to meet Peter and Charlotte at dusk where we would go and see if we had made it in time. I smelled other vampire's in the area and went on full alert. One scent different from other's vampires however, like me, they fed on animals. I was curious to meet them yet, now was not the time. I found a herd of buffalo and couldn't believe my luck they were all rounded up. Suddenly, a blonde male vampire jumped and grabbed the biggest and instantly broke it's neck and began to feed. He looked up the moment he smelled my scent and looked me in the eye with eyes golden like mine. He gave a smile and nodded at me. Feeling his emotions, he was happy to see another golden eyed vampire. He waved his arm as though offering me to hunt his catch. I quickly took off and fixed my thirst.

"Good evening, my name is Carlisle Cullen. Forgive me if I am in your territory," he said coming closer.

"I was just about to say the same sir. My name is Jasper Whitlock, pleasure to meet you," I said taking his hand and shaking it.

"You sound like you are from these parts yet, you say this is not your hunting grounds?" he questioned.

"I am here to rescue my family from being killed by my maker," I admitted

"I wish to offer my services Jasper if you would allow it?" he said.

"I thank you for your offer but, my maker is strong and I don't know how many of her army is with her. I have friends who have offered to help. They are currently hunting. Unlike us, they still drink humans," I said.

"Jasper please, I am over a thousand years old I am not going into this lightly. I believe I have come across those whom you speak of," he said.

"Thank you Carlisle I would be honoured for you joined me," I said

I explained everything I knew and also, the method of fighting that Maria was likely to have taught her army. Peter and Charlotte returned their eyes red as blood. Peter said that he and Charlotte smelled others and estimated at least twelve. It looked like that Maria was not going to take any chances knowing I knew how to fight to survive. As we ran to my family ranch we made a plan. I would protect my family and focus on Maria and her first in command. Out of all of them they would be the strongest and the most challenging. The others would deal with the newborns. They would be strong but have no idea how to protect themselves against seasoned fighters. I taught Peter and Charlotte well. Carlisle lived with the Volturi for many centuries and although, he was not a fighter so much, he knew what to do.

My family was just preparing for sleep. I took in their scent watching over them. If I could cry I would. Tilly so pretty, now a young women. My father had aged and was not as strong as I remembered him. My mother had not changed however. Although, her eyes didn't shine like they used too. I wanted nothing more than to go talk to them to tell them I was fine and happy. However, that was not going to be possible. Carlisle patted my shoulder as though knowing what I was going through. My thoughts went to my Seth back in La-Push. Today was the wedding and I hoped he was not too worried about me. I couldn't believe I left but, I knew he would support my decision.

Carlisle and the others went to certain points in surrounding the ranch however, they managed to get through Peter and Charlotte Carlisle helped and I got as close to my family as possible. I couldn't let Maria and her army too close. I heard the distant fighting and was on full alert.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would come," Maria said from the front door.

"Why are you doing this Maria? You have ruined my life, don't ruin theirs," I hissed

Maria giggled her evil laugh. She came right up to me and stopped so we were a hair's breath away from touching. She bared her teeth and ran her tongue over her fangs. The scent of her venom making me cringe. That scent brought back memories of the pain, of the hours and days of burning as my body made the change. I grabbed her by her chin only for someone to come up behind me making me let her go to protect myself.

"Oh, now tutt tutt, Jazzy. You are losing your touch. You should have been able to take him down in a click of your fingers yet, here I am holding you and one twist of my hands and I will rip your neck off," she giggled again.

We all heard vampires coming towards us and I knew it was Carlisle, Peter, and Charlotte. I was grateful that they at least had come out unscathed.

"Get the girl," Maria hissed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I said as the man who caught me off guard took off. Peter and Carlisle got to him and Charlotte kept near me circling ready to get him if he got out of their hold.

The satisfying sound of his head been ripped off filled the air. Maria suddenly let me go and took off. I was ready to chase when we heard a scream from in the house. We all ran towards the house only to stay back as my father came out shouting for Tilly. I let Maria trick me and she had someone else slip through us all and grabbed my sister.

I heard my mother screams from inside the house and hesitated too long before taking off after Tilly's captor. The sound of a gunshot got me out of my shock and I took off with Peter shouting for Charlotte to run. He had been hit in the back of his shoulder. It would not take long to heal but it would've been painful and until he healed he would slow me down. Carlisle got him to safety and placing him at Charlotte's feet he quickly dug the bullet out and told him to rest. I checked the surrounding area careful to keep out of sight of my father who was getting a horse ready. I knew his attempt to get his daughter back was futile but he would not give up. I found the scent of the unknown vampire and started in that direction.

It was slow going and Carlisle was beside me taking off in a different direction every now and again following the scent. Maira had found a good vampire and if I didn't know better a tracker who could hide his own tracks. I was not a tracker and neither was Carlisle but between us we managed to keep the trail although we never seemed to catch up. We only stopped to hunt which was frustrating me. When we lost the trail completely I was starting to lose hope. Only the sound of my mothers scream ringing through my mind was keeping going.

The ache in my chest was making me want to go to my mate. I told Carlisle about my mate but nothing about him being a shape-shifter. He never questioned him being a male either and asked how I could be away from him. In all honesty I couldn't I felt a bit of me was dying each day. One day we came close to a town and I decided I needed to buy new clothes and saw the telegraph office and decided to send a telegraph.

_Miss A.M Greene_

_Tell my friend I will be home soon and in they are in my thoughts and my heart._

_Major JW Whitlock_

It would sound strange to others but hoped that Seth got the meaning that I missed him and loved him. I was thousands of miles away and realised that I had been away from my mate for nearly eleven months. It was time to give in and head home but something was telling me to keep going. Carlisle had found a boarding house for the night and we bathed and decided it was time to get a map and see exactly where we had been. Was there any pattern why had she not been changed? It was like Maira was toying with me making it a cat and mouse game which she seemed to be winning.

Putting the map on the table we began marking where we had been. Soon fear ran through me I made Carlisle check and triple check.

SETH.

It was a message from Maria and I had just fallen into her trap. I was torn Carlisle told me to follow my heart. I figured it would take me a month to get back to La-Push. I didn't know if I could give up on Tilly I knew we were close I could taste it. But my life without my mate was unbearable. Carlisle promised he would continue to track her and get her home safely. Now that I had given up chase we hoped that they would let her go. I very much doubted it Maira was a heartless women after all I had killed her sisters right in front of her eyes and she didn't even flinch. I gave Carlisle my address and threw some clothes in a bag. Wishing me luck he opened the door telling me he would let me know the moment Tilly was in his care and on her way home.

I managed to travel during the day through the forests. I kicked myself for not sending message to Alice to warn Jacob that Seth was in danger. I would stop in the next town if it was safe to go in public. However the sun glared down every day for two weeks. My heart was starting to lighten the closer I got. However when I got to Nebraska territory something had changed. I couldn't run so fast so I hunted I tried to run but couldn't I felt like I was a mere human. I stopped I could make it home by the following day I had made good progress the need to protect my mate had allowed me to do this. So why now was I like this. I heard a howl in the distance and I tried to get up and go to the wolf it was not any wolf it was a shapeshifter but who I didn't know. But I ran towards the howling which was heart breaking. The wolf was morning and letting the world know. As I hit Washington territory it was silent yet my chest did not feel right the ache intensified yet I was getting closer to my mate my wolf, my Seth, my little one.

Seth's POV

Putting the wedding blanket over the newlyweds the main part for me was just about done. I would lead the guest into our dance. Jacob and I when younger would watch the adults dance and practise it together. Looking back I was always the female not that it bothered me then or even now. The pack where to do the dance of our stories wearing the elaborate wolf masks handed down from generation to generation. Normally the dance is just done by the men of the tribe but Leah had the honour of joining in since she was now part of the history of our people. A new mask was made for her to wear. I was hoping I would get my fathers mask like I was supposed to. But when it came for us to dance I was taken over to Billy Black whom I had not seen since I had been banished from the tribe.

"You have a mask that only you can wear. I ask that you wear it with pride and keep it for your children and your childrens children," Billy said.

I was speechless the mask was almost as stunning as Jacob's who of course being the alpha had the biggest one with the ferocious face out of them all. Billy of course suited the scowling face when he wore it. But Jacob had the gentlest face of any man I knew. He was a good man and the best alpha any of us could've wished for. Placing the mask on I felt a blanket put over me. I turned and saw Paul and Sam smile at me the blanket was the same colours as my wolf. Paul took my hand and led me to where we would dance around the fire. The drums started and Jacob led us out like the alpha he was.

The dance explained the sacrifice of the wolf who gave his body and soul to our ancestors to protect our people from the cold ones. We were indebted to the wolf and would always remember without him we wouldn't be a tribe today. When the dance was finished I went to remove my mask but a ghostly white man walked into the circle and even though I knew it was Brady I thought for a brief moment it was my mate. Without warning Brady picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and started to run the rest of the pack following us. My finding of Jasper was added to the story. I didn't have a part much other than to stay by the side of the cold one. The women would scream at the places they thought the young mother wolf was in danger from the cold one. When it came to the mating Brady lifted my mask and placed his lips on my neck as though marking me. The wolves howled in celebration as one of their pack had found their mate.

After the dance it was time to feast. Jacob was so busy staring into his new wife's eyes he almost missed the food. However he is still a wolf although he did feed his wife by hand. Seeing them so in love hurt. Everyone was talking quietly amongst themselves. Alice was nowhere in sight and neither was Brady I wondered if he was removing the paint off his face and hands. Suddenly a noise came from somewhere and we were stare as Jacob takes Angela's hand and stands in a cleared area and began to move to the music. Alice came forward and held her hand out to me. I went to shake my head however Paul gave me a shove and I ended up almost falling into her hands. We began to sway with the music although watching Jacob and Angela they knew what they were doing. Brady went and got the wife of one of the elders and people started getting up and trying it. Of course the elders were sitting there shaking their heads. Accept for the elder dancing with Brady. Soon the pack were up with their imprints laughing at the stepping on toes.

"How are you Seth?" Alice asked when the music stopped.

"I'm fine but if you will excuse me I need to go patrol" I said dropping her hand and walking through the trees.

I quickly shift and let Adam rejoin the wedding celebration. Jacob had not let his wedding stop us protecting the tribe. The celebration was heard miles away and I was glad to be away from it. After the stares and whispers I needed to get away. Even though I was not expected to do my share I wanted to. I had to keep my mind busy I went to the furthest boundary hoping I could smell anything of my imprint. Instead of keeping my mind busy I thought more of Jasper the last time I saw him when he rejected my advances. The sun was just sinking when Sam told me he was taking over and I should go say goodbye to Jacob and Angela as they were leaving soon to head to the cave. I took off at a sprint as I didn't want to miss saying goodbye to them both. Shifting I walk out to see Jacob pacing back and forth in front of his family home.

"Jacob I'm glad I caught you" I said going and hugging him.

Jacob held me tight his form trembling not out of anger but fear. I pulled back and looked at him raising an eyebrow. Jacob rubbed the back of his neck his face redding. I gave a smile and thumped his arm.

"You will be fine she loves you" I said smiling encouragingly.

"I am not worried about that" he said not looking me in the eyes.

"You're a terrible liar Jacob Black" I whispered as people walked pass.

"Sure sure. Look Seth I want you to promise me not to go looking for Jasper or do anything stupid that I would need to come and punish you for" he said seriously.

I looked at my best friend. He knew me well I had decided I would head out on my own and track my mate. I was lost without him and my heart ached more than I could describe. I couldn't eat or sleep. The only reason I slept was the potion Jacob forced down my throat and the food I was ordered to eat by Sam using his beta command on me.

"Is that an order?" I asked.

"Do I need to make it an order?" he questioned back.

I shook my head I knew I couldn't leave Jasper knew where I was and I would be waiting for him if he decided to come back to me. We heard giggling from inside and Jacob shook his head.

"Keep your eye on Alice for me will you" he said just as Angela and Alice walked out Alice carrying a large bag.

Jacob rushed over to his wife while I took the bag off Alice together the four of us walked to the trees where Jacob started removing his clothes. Angela blushed prettily and I turned Alice around so she couldn't see anything she shouldn't. She gave me a pout but smiled straight away. Once Jacob had shifted he laid down and I helped Angela on his back. I was pleased to see she was wearing suitable clothing as the ride even though on Jacob it would be cold as they would only stop to sleep and eat. Jacob would have them there quicker than I could as Jasper was heavier and I admit I got slightly lost and only through the luck of Embry seeing me going in the wrong direction he got me back on track. Jacob came and licked my face and let Alice hug him around the neck. I gave Angela a peck on the cheek causing Jacob to growl only for Angela to give him a light tap. Jacob huffed and standing up to his full height they suddenly took off.

I went to leave when Alice took my hand and lead me back to the celebration I decided to give her some time and slip away unnoticed. I needed to get back to the cabin in case Jasper came looking for me. I sat with the men as they discussed the hunting and fishing the rest of the pack like me were bored and began our own conversation about the patrols while Jacob was away. Sam was now standing in as alpha and Paul was beta. I was going to be on patrol with him the following day. Out of the pack other than Jacob Paul was the one I enjoyed patrolling with. When I needed to be with my own thoughts he left me alone. When I needed to talk he would listen. The pack started drifting off to their imprints ready to take them home or to the forest to patrol. I gave my father a short wave and headed back to the cabin. I felt a small hand slip into mine just as I was going through the trees.

"Lets go for a walk"she said waving a bottle of something.

"Alice I'm really not good company isn't Brady taking you back to Forks?" I asked.

"Its fine he went off with Adam sometime ago" she said pulling me further into the trees.

We walked in silence and soon came to the river. The moon was shining down reflecting in the water. It had got cooler and I unravelled my ceremony blanket and wrapped it around Alice. She handed me the bottle and I took the stopper out and give a sniff. I pull it back and went and hand it back. However she pushed it back and told me to drink. I reluctantly brought it to my lips and took a sip. It burned my mouth and then my throat coughing I heard Alice laugh patting me on the back.

"I thought you liked me" I moaned opening my mouth trying to cool my tongue.

"It's called whiskey it is supposed to relax you and if you drink enough it lets you forget" she said taking the bottle of me taking a big swig.

It was my turn to pat her on the back laughing at her licking her hand trying to get rid of the burn. It felt good to laugh it has been so long it seemed since I laughed. Alice passed me the bottle and this time I took a mouthful. We sunk down onto the ground and Alice leaned on my shoulder her body close to mine taking my heat. When she started shivering I pulled her between my legs. Her face was flushed even though she was cold. I kept drinking enjoying the burn numbing me. I leaned back on my elbows and looked up everything started spinning. I lifted the bottle to my lips only to find the bottle was empty.

"Alice have you got anymore of this stuff" I said trying to sit up.

"Well not on me but back at the store" she slurred.

"What are we waiting for then" I say standing up the world spinning.

I pulled Alice up and together we headed towards Forks or so we thought. However soon we realised we were at the beach. Laughing we turned and headed along the road singing at the top of our lungs. I heard a howl and wondered if I should go and see if I was needed. I had to take Alice home though I couldn't go against the alpha order. Ignoring it we carried on. Shushing each other we finally stumble into town the effects of the whiskey subsiding. Not for Alice though I had to put my hand over her mouth to stop her from waking up all the towns folk. When we came to her father's store she pressed her finger to her lips.

She took a key out of her top and tried to put it in the lock. I took it off her and did it myself. I went to open the door only for Alice to push me back she slightly opened the door and grabbed hold of the rope that was attached to the door bell. She opened the door without letting the bell let anyone know of our presence. Once she shut the door she removed her shoes and tiptoed to the back room with me in tow. There was rows of bottles I picked up one and opened it and drunk the lot in one go. I started getting the numbness back. Alice grabbed a few more bottles and took my hand and led me up the stairs to a room with a small bed. She sat on it and patted beside her I go and join her offering her the full bottle I grabbed as we passed the rows of bottles. I was feeling hot and took off my jacket and laid it at the end of the bed. Alice placed her hand on my bare chest.

"Your a beautiful man Seth" she sighed when I removed her hand.

"You know I love Jasper and will wait for him even if it takes eternity" I said taking another gulp of the whiskey.

"You really think he is coming back? He's gone he left you Seth he doesn't know what he is missing out on. Maybe he couldn't handle not drinking human blood. But I am here and I promise never to leave you" she whispered into my ear.

"I better go Alice. Thanks for the um. What is this stuff again because it tastes really good" I laughed.

Alice giggled and stood up and took the bottle from me and took a sip. "Think of it as medicine" she said her hand coming on to my chest.

I felt tears falling down my face I missed the touch of my mate his cold hard body pressed against mine. Alice placed her other hand on my cheek it was cold and I lean into the touch. I place my large hand on hers and imagined it as big and strong as Jasper's. I pulled back sighing and drinking the rest of the bottle. Again the world started swaying I staggered to the bed and laid down. I closed my eyes and thought of Jasper this stuff was supposed to make me forget. I needed more and went to get up only to see Alice removing her dress. I looked away and grabbed another bottle sitting down unable to move anymore. I just wanted to curl up and forget but I couldn't.

Alice stood in front of me her skin white and smooth she was so small and petite compared to Leah and the other girls I knew. She started shivering and I pulled her to me her body cool to the touch. Not unlike Jasper. I began to sob again and I felt Alice place her hand on my cheek making me look at her.

"I can make you forget" she whispered.

"Yes make me forget please take the pain away" I said as her lips met mine.

I woke in the morning with a very naked Alice curled around me my head pounding. What had I done. Why was I in a strange bed with Alice. The scent of sex and blood mingled in the air. No no no it didn't happen I was mated with Jasper how could I do this to him. I jumped out of bed and tried to find my clothes. Alice gave a moan and rolled over, putting my clothes on I went to open the door and leave. However a bell tinkled downstairs and I heard whistling. I looked for another way out and went to the window that lead to the back courtyard. I opened the window and with one last look at Alice jumped down and ran home in my human form not wanting to let anyone know what happened last night.

I stopped at the river and scrubbed my body raw but I still couldn't feel clean. I sat in the river sobbing. I had done the impossible I had given myself to another. I didn't deserve his mark and I certainly didn't deserve him. I didn't notice someone approaching me until he coughed. I look up to see Paul standing there looking concerned. He motioned me to get out. I stood up walking to him leaving the clothes from the wedding he shook his head and lead me back to the cabin. The cabin that my imprint built for me for us to live in for eternity. I hesitated at the door Paul sighed and pulled me in and threw fresh clothes at me and began making food. I sat at the table staring at my hands wanting to remember about last night. I couldn't remember pass letting Alice kissing me. I shook my head and went to stand up only to be pushed down by Paul and a meal put in front of me.

"Now eat it will make you feel better. And drink lots of water kid because you are going to have a banging sore head soon" he chuckled.

"I'm not hungry I'm sick you need to find someone else to do patrol" I mumbled.

"No deal kid you drunk white man's devil you will be punished" he shouted making my ears ring.

I picked at the food my stomach churning with every bite. Paul smirked and handed me cup after cup of water. Once I had finished enough food for his liking he ordered me outside and shifted. I stripped and shook my head before shifting. He was going to find out exactly what I had done. I gave a howl and took off to the forest everything of last night and this morning coming to the front of my mind.

"You just left her there alone?" Paul asked.

"I.. I didn't do anything it was nothing we just kissed and fell asleep" I lied.

"Don't lie to me you're terrible at it Seth. Yes you did wrong but that is not the worst thing in the world. You can move on forget it stop seeing the girl and when Jasper comes back don't say anything" he said.

"I can't he is my imprint my everything" I cried.

"Who loves you and will forgive you. Now take the northern side and I will take the south. You are my patrol partner until Jacob gets back. We will keep this between ourselves but I think perhaps you should come stay with me with Billy and Rachel. I don't like you alone you will just dwell on something you can't fix," he said.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N At the end of chapter.

Chapter 13

Seth's POV

When we ran, like any animal, our heartbeats accelerates. I had been on patrol for the whole day never slowing down. However, my heart kept to the same slow beat that it had done since my mate disappeared. I found nothing of his scent whilst patrolling nor did I pick up the scent of the two vampires that had been hanging around whilst we were away. Suddenly, my heart picked up fear coursed through my body. Was my mate dead and because of me the imprint now broken? I knew that Jasper was a strong vampire and could look after himself yet, he was not indestructible. One simple mistake and he could be gone faster than a blink of an eye. I gave a howl. My wolf together with me mourned the loss of our mate.

"Seth, the imprint is not broken and Jasper is still alive," Paul sighed coming towards me from the other side of the boundary line.

"How do you know that? I can't feel him anymore he is gone," I howled again.

"Shift Seth," Paul ordered.

I shifted and was pulled into Paul's arms where I let go and cried my heart out. Holding in all the pain and fear from the day before finally catching up with me. I hated him but, I loved him. He had my heart and yet, he broke it. Like the grains on the beach to many to count. He promised forever yet, he walked away without a backward glance. I was just as stupid and naive as my mother said. I knew nothing and from now on I would trust no one. I pushed away from Paul.

"Leave me alone! You're all going to leave me. I hate you and I hate the pack! Just leave me the hell alone!" I shouted running in my human form back to the cabin and gathering clothes.

The door slammed open and Paul stood there with anger rippling through his entire body. I turned and ignored him gathering what I needed to leave this place. I would go it alone. I was not needed or wanted here. I would not cry any more tears. Not for Jasper not for my pack. It was time I grew up. I pushed passed Paul only to be slammed against the wall.

"Stop running away kid. What you think you can survive out there? You wouldn't last a day," he said his hand on my chin making me look at him.

"Don't call me a kid, Paul and believe it or not I am just as strong as you," I said making a point and pushing his hand away slamming him into the wall behind him.

"You want to fight, kid? Come on bring it on," he said dragging me outside by my hair.

I went to shift. "Oh, no you don't. We do this man to man," he said.

I charged at him and attacked with all my worth. Since I was a kid, Jacob and I would play fight. Not often but a few times I had caused a bloody nose or tears from Jacob. I was ready to fight Paul or anyone else who told me I was a kid. I punched Paul in the nose finding satisfaction in the sound of it cracking. Paul however, just punched me in the stomach winding me. Before I could stand he punched me under the chin knocking my head back and two of my teeth became loose. We punched, kicked, and wrestled until I could no longer breathe. Paul punched me in the side of the stomach and I fell over panting on the ground unable to get up. Paul stood over me panting, his hands on his hips with blood coming out of his mouth and nose.

"Feeling better?" he asked reaching down and offering his hand to me.

I looked at his had for a moment before taking it so he could pull me up. I looked around and saw that our pack brothers had, at some stage, arrived. I ignored them and went inside shutting the door behind me. I could hear the pack whispering although I tried to block them out. Every single part of my body ached, not just my heart. I went and dunked my head in the water that was near the fire to try and clear my head. Someone grabbed my shoulder and pulled me out. I went to push them away when I saw Brady tears in his eyes.

"Brady, what's wrong?" I asked forgetting about myself.

"I heard everything you said to Paul. Why do you hate me?" he asked.

Guilt riddled my body. I had no idea he or anyone else was in wolf form. I didn't hate anyone and certainly not Brady.

"I love you Brady! I just, I was angry and was taking it out on the ones that love me. I was wrong," I said pulling him towards me hugging him for all I was worth.

"You won't leave me will you?" he asked holding me tight against him painfully.

"Not till my dying breath," I said pulling back holding my side.

"Seth, sit down and let me look after you for once," he said leading me to the bed.

I winced as he clean and wrapped a leaf with ointment on my side where Paul laid the last punch. Apologizing, he continued to take care of me. For someone who was so big he was gentle. Once he was happy with my healing, he opened the door and let Paul in who was looking worse for wear. Sitting him down at the table, he began to take care of his wounds. I had really done a number on him and along with guilt, I felt pride that I could do so much damage to such a strong wolf. He had a black eye and two broken ribs plus a fractured wrist. Also, he had lost a couple of back teeth.

"I've changed my mind. You will not come to La-Push. Brady will stay here with you," he said giving a hiss as Brady put some ointment on his cut lip.

"Thanks but, I think I can look after myself," I said making to stand only to sit down again as pain coursed through my body.

"Seth, you can't be alone. You are just starting to feel the loss of your imprint. Who I might add will be back," Paul said standing up already looking much better.

"What about.." I trailed off not wanting to give away Brady and Luke's relationship.

"Luke?" Paul asked.

I looked at Brady who went pale as Jasper. "You two reek of sex we are not blind Brady," Paul said sighing.

"Why did no one say anything?" Brady asked.

"What do you want us to say? Your two are mature men and you chose to live your life how you want. Just know that we will be here if you need us" he turned to me. "You to kid, you know that right?" he asked.

Without waiting for a reply Paul left Brady still shocked at the revelation that came to light. Brady's stomach growled pulling us both out of our thoughts. Between us we managed to rustle up food. My tongue felt like it was covered in hair and no matter how much water I drunk it didn't go away. Paul was right my head was banging. I didn't complain when Brady told me to go lie down. I will NEVER touch that drink again. We heard shouting and a horse and trap coming towards us. Reluctantly I pulled myself off the bed and went to the door. At some great speed Alice and her father were coming towards us demanding Jasper come out.

As they pulled up I grab hold of the horses reins and steadied the horse. I couldn't get myself to look at Alice.

"Where is your master," he shouted at me.

"He is not here sir he has gone away on business," I said in reply.

The man went and grabbed Alice off the trap almost making her stumble and only by luck that Brady got to her before she fell flat on her face. I risked looking at Alice her face pale and tears streaming down.

"Did you hear that Alice he is even disgusted with your whoring ways," he spat at Alice.

"Father please you have it wrong," Alice cried.

He went to the back and started throwing things on the ground into the mud. I got Brady to take Alice inside.

"Tell your master that he can keep her I will not have my good name dragged through the dirt," he said before climbing on the trap and leaving without another word.

I raced inside only to have Alice throw herself into my arms sobbing. I wrap my arms around her unsure of what had just happened. Brady quickly left leaving us alone. I went to sit Alice on the bed but thought better of it and sat on the chair bringing her to my knee letting her cry herself out. When her sobs turned to soft hiccups I put my finger under her chin and made her look at me.

"Alice what happened why is your father so angry?" I asked.

"He found me in the attic asleep he saw the empty bottles and he told me to get up. He saw blood on the sheets and," she began to sob again.

Paul was right I shouldn't of left her there. But why was this Jaspers fault it is me that laid with her not Jasper.

"Alice why did he bring you here?" I asked.

"Because I couldn't tell him who it really was," she said.

I didn't know what to say Brady came in carrying the bags and placing them by the door. What was I going to do. If only Jasper was here. But if he was this would of never of happened. I looked at Brady for help but he looked as confused as I was. Brady handed Alice a cup of water which she drunk in one go Brady went to get her more.

"I am sorry Seth I don't know what got into me," she said

I pushed her to her feet and started pacing. What was I suppose to do with her now. I couldn't have her here. Yet she was my friend even though we had made a mistake I would look after her until we could sought things out. I knew what it was like to be disowned by my own.

"You can stay here until we figure this out," I said.

"Thank you Seth," she said coming towards me but I pulled back.

"Alice I am doing this as your friend I can sleep on the floor" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"No please, I don't want to trouble you I will be quite comfortable on the floor if we make some bedding," she said.

"Alice I insist. But I need to go out for a while. Will you be okay with Brady? I promise I will be as quick as I can," I said

Alice gave a nod and went to sit on the bed. I pulled Brady outside telling him to keep her safe and if anyone comes not to allow them in the cabin. I went to the trees and shifted. I had to go and see Paul, he would know what to do. It meant I would have to go into La-Push but, hopefully, I could get in and out before I was seen. Reaching the Black house, I quickly shifted and walked in unannounced. Thankfully, Paul was eating and only Rachel was there. One look at my face and Paul asked Rachel to leave us to talk. Rachel gave a smile and left shutting the door behind her. Paul gestured for me to sit down and offered me food. Shaking my head, I got down to the reason I was there. I explained what happened with Alice and her father. He kept silent only nodding the more I told him. When I finished I waited for him to tell me what to do.

He ran his hand down his face and sighed. "You have got yourself into a right mess kid."

"Paul, please. I don't know what to do. I never meant for this to happen," I said.

"You laid with a woman, Seth. She could be with child and until you know if she is or not, I suggest you keep her with you," he said.

I gave a gulp. I hadn't thought about that. Surely, it was not possible but, the thought of me having a child of my own made my heart race. I always wanted a family of my own and having imprinted on Jasper any thought of that possibility went out the window. Until now that is. The thought of me being a father filled me with joy.

"You need to find out if she is with child and Seth, she needs to be here not with you. That would only make things worse," Paul said.

"Your house is already full," I said

"Seth, you are the one that laid with her. Take her to your parents. She belongs with your family," Paul chuckled.

I gave a gulp. How was I going to explain this to my family, most of all my mother? But I knew Paul was right. I had to take responsibility for Alice because if she was with child, I would do what was expected and marry her. I would never be able to be with my mate. Not the way I had wanted to. I thanked Paul and left. I debated whether to talk to my parents first or whether to go get Alice. I decided on the later. If I had Alice with me my mother would not turn her away. I walked slowly back to the cabin my thoughts only on one. My heart was aching. I had not only lost my vampire, I had laid with a women I didn't even love who could be with my child. If Jasper never returned, I would live if only for my child. I would never leave to go find my true mate like I should have done.

When I got to the cabin, Alice was sleeping on my bed. I wanted to rip her off and send her away. She was putting her scent over what little was left of Jasper's. Brady gave a sad smile but, didn't say anything. I saw that Alice's bags had not been unpacked so, I took them outside ready to take them with us. Like Angela, she had a lot of things with her. Brady looked at me questioningly. I shook Alice awake only to received a moan and she rolled over. I again shook her, this time not stopping until she slapped my hand away.

"Alice, we have to go. Come on, get up," I said pulling her up.

"Where we going?" she asked rubbing her eyes trying to open them.

"I'm taking you to my parents, Alice. Its the best place for you until we know if your," I paused. How did you tell someone they could be with child?

"No, please Seth. I want to stay with you. Your mother doesn't like me I know she doesn't," she said holding my arm firmly.

"Well, she hates me but, its not right you stay here. You ride on Brady and I will take your bags," I said.

Alice pouted but got up. She wanted to ride on my back but, I honestly didn't want to have more contact than was necessary. I shifted and let Brady tie Alice's bags to my back. Soon we were on the way to La-Push. We had to stop for Alice to be sick while she swore she would never drink again. I totally agreed with her. After all, look where it got us. Just before we came into view of my house, Alice got off and Brady removed her bags. Telling Brady I would met him back at the cabin later, I picked up Alice's bags and told her to follow me. Alice seemed in no hurry to follow and the walk took what seemed like forever. Once at my family home I placed the bags down to open the door only for my mother to open it glaring at me. Alice stood behind me shivering.

"Mother, please may we come in. We have somethings to discuss," I said pulling myself up to my full hight trying to give myself confidence.

She sighed and stepped aside. My father and sister along with Embry were there. After a warm welcome from the rest of the family, I put Alice's bags down and asked to speak to my father in private. My mother huffed but, went to the back of the longhouse and Leah took Alice by the hand and let her lay on her bed. I had to admit Alice did look rather green. Father waited for me to speak.

"I did something terrible father. I, Alice might be with child. My child," I blurted out.

I heard my father's heart accelerate his face pale as a white man's. I hid my face in my hands to hide my shame.

"Why son? What about Jasper what does he have to say of this," father asked.

"Jasper has not returned. I drunk the white man's devil and I don't remember anything other than kissing Alice. I didn't mean for it to happen, I swear," I sobbed.

"Are you sure son?" he asked.

I wanted to deny it with all my heart but, deep down I knew that I had done wrong. I just nodded.

"She must stay here. We will prepare the wedding before the child is born," he said.

"Marry!" I gasped.

"You have to take care of your woman and child," dad shouted something I had not heard from him in a while.

"Child!" mum said coming from the back.

"Mother, we don't know yet," I sighed as she pulled me into a hug.

"Nonsense, she is already showing signs," mother said.

I glanced over at Alice who was now leaning over the bed throwing up. My mother went to take over from Leah. I looked at my father who raised an eyebrow. I guess Paul was right, this was the right place for Alice to be. I didn't know they showed signs so early though.

"Did she drink as well son?" father asked.

I nodded and he just chuckled. "Leave her with us. Your mother will take care of her. Maybe it is time you came home son," father said.

"I can't. I am going to wait for Jasper to return," I admitted.

"You will need to begin on the boats," father said.

I gave a nod. I had to work to keep my family. With working the boats and doing my share of pack duties, I was in for a rough life. This was not what I had planned although, I was not scared of hard work at all. It was what I had to do to support a family that I was not prepared for. I agreed to start on the boats the following day. I went to say goodbye to Alice but, my mother just pushed me away. The moment I left the house I ran to the forest and shifted with my wolf howling for our mate.

As the days followed night, I would return to the cabin only to be greeted by Brady and I was starting to wish I never returned. My heart ached the longer Jasper was away and the weaker I seemed to be becoming. I hardly ate or slept. I was grateful for the patrols I had after a hard day on the boats. The spirit guides were good to us and we were hauling in more than usual. As yet, I had not been to see Alice even though my father had asked me many times to visit. I was not ready to face her or my mother. However, my father insisted I went home with him the following night. Brady gave me food which I picked before heading out to do my patrol. Paul asked how Alice was and I admitted I had not seen her as yet.

"Seth, you are a man now and could be soon a father. It's time to realise you can't keep running away from this," Paul said.

"I know but, let's hope I am not," I sighed and finished patrol in silence.

After bathing in the river, I headed over to my parent's house. Alice was sitting by the fire looking miserable. The moment she saw me she jumped up and hugged me. I pulled back asking how she was feeling.

"Better now you're here, Seth. I was beginning to wonder if you were avoiding me," she pouted.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I have been busy," I said lowering my head in shame. I had not been so busy that I didn't have time to come visit. But, I had no idea what to say or how she would feel about the new situation I had gotten her into.

The night was uncomfortable. Mother was talking about us marrying before the child was born. "She might not be with child," I argued.

"Seth, I'm late," Alice whispered.

"Late for what?" I asked confused.

"Never mind but, I believe I am carrying your child," Alice said holding her stomach.

My heart sunk to the pit of my stomach. I was to become a father. This was suppose to be a joyous occasion. I gave a smile to Alice but really, I wanted to go outside, empty my stomach, and run away however, I didn't. Instead, I placed my hand on hers and imagined the child that was inside her. My heart began to flutter. She had my child inside her. I was going to be a father.

"Marry me," I said without thinking.

"Oh Seth, I would be honoured," she cried.

My mother cried with joy, my father looked at me in shock, and Leah burst out laughing but soon was joining my mother and Alice with plans for a wedding. I looked at my father in horror. I had not intended to propose to Alice. It just came out. I didn't love her. I loved Jasper. There came a howl and Leah and I raced out the door our family forgotten. Shifting, we headed to the forest. Our alpha was home. The pack howled in welcome and we raced to greet him and his mate. My troubles were put to one side as we joined our alpha in the last part of his trip.

Once we got back to La-Push, Jacob ordered us to wait while he took Angela home before we had a meeting. We went to our usual meeting spot and waited. Paul nudged me asking me how it went with Alice. I shook my head and looked at Leah who, thankfully, kept her thoughts to herself. I was still trying to get my head around all of what happened. Jacob arrived and got straight down to business. Once the meeting was over, Jacob went to leave getting back to his imprint. I gave a whimper and he told me to shift as the others were still in their wolf form. One look at me and he came and wrapped me in his strong arms.

"No sign of him then?" he asked.

"I'm getting married," I sobbed.

Jacob pulled back and held me at arms length then proceeded to stick his fingers in his ears and shake them. I gave a small sigh and told him everything that happened from the day of the wedding.

"You can't marry Alice, Seth. You don't love her, you are destined to be with Jasper. The spirit guides don't make mistakes," he said.

"I made the mistake, Jake. Not the spirit guides," I said.

"Wow! So you're going to be a father," he chuckled.

"Yeah!" I said smiling.

"Come on, let's go home," he said leading me towards La-Push.

I had to go and make arrangements for the feast my mother would hold for my upcoming wedding. I smiled and agreed with everything my mother said hiding the ache in my heart. Alice sat beside me only for me to move away. I loved her dearly but, not that of a lover or a wife. How was I going to do this? At the end of the evening I said my goodbyes and went to leave. My mother told my family to give us a moment.

"I am proud of you, son. I am glad you have come to see the error of your ways. Now you must come home and be with your mate," she said.

"She is not my mate, mother," I growled.

"Don't you dare say it was a mistake, Seth Clearwater. You have laid with a woman and you will be her husband," she hissed at me.

"What, so I can be miserable for the rest of my life like my father," I shouted back.

The door opened and Alice stood there her hand over her mouth in shock. I had not meant for her to hear that and she quickly turned and ran inside slamming the door behind her. I went to go talk to her only to have Leah come and tell me to leave as I had done enough harm tonight. I gladly left not knowing how I was going to explain it to Alice. I had not meant what she overheard. I raced to the cave where I had first lived with Jasper. I needed to talk to my spirit guide. I needed guidance more than ever before.

_"Child, you come to me with such a heavy heart."_

"I have done the worse thing. I have given myself to another."

_"Yes, my child, and everything is for a reason."_

"Forgive me but, I cannot see the reason. I don't wish to be a father yet. I want to be with Jasper, my imprint."

_"My child, we don't always understand why things happen but, I promise you that everything happens for a reason. You may not understand today, tomorrow, or for many, many years. But, you will be with your true mate when the time is right."_

"Is it not my time now?" I asked.

However, I got no answer and my spirit guide faded. I had to believe that things happened for a reason even if I didn't understand them. I refused to return back to my family's home. I would visit Alice often and a few times she came to the cabin. Our friendship was strained but we knew we had to be civil for the sake of our unborn child. Alice was the one who kept delaying the wedding. Her belly was getting bigger and she was finding it uncomfortable. I would spend hours just sitting resting my hand on her belly feeling our unborn child move or kick.

"Seth, I don't want to marry someone who does not love me," Alice said one day as we sat by the river.

"Alice, I am sorry I am trying my best. But, you're right I don't love you. Not like that," I sighed taking her hand in mine.

"I know, Seth. I am going to leave once the baby is born," she said.

"You are taking my child? Alice, please no," I begged.

"I would never do that, Seth. I am not ready to be a mother. You will make an amazing father. Our child will grow up where he belongs; with his father and his mate," she said nudging my shoulder.

I pulled Alice into my arms and held her tight. Even though she had not mentioned Jasper's name out loud, I was happy she accepted that I belonged with another. I would use my spare time making things for the baby. I would have to move home once the baby was born as I couldn't work do my duty to the tribe and raise a child on my own. I knew, even with our differences, my mother would help me with the child. I can't say I was living, I was surviving and only because of the child in the belly of my friend. Without the child, I would not be alive. I now had a reason to live.

As Alice got closer to the day the baby was due, she wanted to come and have the child in the cabin. I was now more protective of Alice and at night I would stay in wolf form guarding the cabin. Alice was not enjoying being with-child and would eat nothing but berries which I would collect everyday for her. It was in the middle of the night when Alice screamed out in pain. With fear running through me, I shifted and ran inside to see Alice on the floor laying in a pool of water. I quickly got her on the bed and held her hand as she screamed with every contraction she had. Thankfully, Jared was on patrol at the time and he raised the alarm for my pack brothers to get my mother to help her bring the child into this world.

"Get it out of me, NOW!" Alice screamed almost crushing my hand.

I didn't know what to say so, I just kept wiping her damp hair off her face. If I was not a shifter I think Alice would have broken my hand. I heard the sound of my whole pack coming close and my wolf went on alert. The door swung open and my mother and Angela came in. Angela went straight to the fire and stoked it up and then went to collect water.

"Go outside, child. You are only going to get in the way," my mother said pushing me away from Alice.

I looked back at Alice who was screaming at me. "Sorry," was all I said as I let myself out.

The pack stood around making small talk. Jacob was pacing. Angela just found out she was with-child and the noises that were coming from inside worried the alpha. He was not helping me. My friend was in pain because of me. I wanted nothing more than to run in the opposite direction from the screaming coming from inside. Night became day and everything had gone quite a while ago. I had not stopped pacing. Most the pack had shifted and curled up to sleep. I watched as the sun came up the start of a new day. It was a beautiful yellow reminding me of my imprint. I heard the cry of a baby and Angela coming out waving me over. The rest of the pack followed me and Angela pulled me in and shut the door on the pack, including Jacob. I couldn't see anything of Alice with my mother hovering over her.

"Come meet your son, Seth," Angela said taking me to the basket by the fire.

I looked down at my son. He was perfect a mix of Alice and myself. I picked him up and held him in my arms. The ache in my heart lessened just a bit.

"Hello, son. I'm your father," I whispered taking in his scent, a mix of Alice and my own.

His soft skin was a lighter tan than my own but his hair inky-black like mine. I lay him down and remove his swaddle. I counted his fingers and toes. I could see he is a healthy boy and quickly swaddle him up to keep him warm. He gave a small cry and his little tummy growled. He needed to feed. I turn to see that Alice was asleep after her ordeal.

"Have you picked a name? Angela asked.

"You will have to ask my alpha," I said turning back to my son.

The honour of naming my son went to my alpha. My son was the first child of the next generation of shapeshifters. I hoped and prayed that he would not have to join the pack to protect our people. I heard my alpha walk in behind me and he looked over my shoulder.

"Harry Clearwater, welcome to the wonderful thing called life. May the spirit guides be with you," Jacob said picking up my son and kissing him on the forehead.

"Thank you," I whispered. I couldn't have wished for a more perfect name for a more perfect child.

* * *

A/N So what do you think? Anyway as I said things are picking up. Thank you to all my reviewers and of course your support means a lot to me. My readers who have stuck by me throughout this journey thank you as well. Of course big thanks to Meg my beta :D


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thank you to all those who have reviewed it means a great deal to me. To my readers thanks for sticking with the story. This is a huge turning point in the story but please don't give up as this is a HEA story promise. Please review. The story is 20 chapters long and is complete. I want to post as soon as possible so the more reviews the quicker I post. :) **

**Huge thanks to Meg's who without her help I could of done this. Watch this space on a new story on ant1gon3. If you haven't already read her stories do they are amazing. Also Hoodie is again up for another award so go check it out. **

**All mistakes are my own Please enjoy and remember more reviews the quicker the updates. **

Chapter 14

Seth's POV

Harry needed to be fed but, Alice didn't want to let our son suckle on her. Jacob sent Jared off to get a wet nurse. It broke my heart she didn't even want to hold our son in her arms. But, I understood she would fall in love with him and life here with me would not been right for her. She belonged with her family and to live a normal life, get married, and have children with a man that loved her. Harry needed around the clock feds so when the weather was warm enough we headed towards La-Push where Harry would live with my parents. I had to stay with him until I was comfortable enough to leave him. I hated every second away from my son and spent most of my time in my family home. However, I was feeling weaker from the separation from my imprint.

I would take Harry to the cabin when I could, spending time together as father and son. He was growing and changing daily. The pack all adored him and Jacob couldn't wait for his first child to be born. Angela was coping well compared to Alice. The two had not seen much of each other as Angela couldn't believe her friend laid with a man she was not married to. Brady was the most regular visitor and would often let me sleep or just run in wolf form. Often, I would go to the cave and think about Jasper. His hard cold skin pressed against mine. His golden eyes that when he looked at me felt like he was looking into my very soul. I had been avoiding my spirit guide since before Harry was born. I knew it was time as they had blessed me with a son I could never have had otherwise.

Harry was having a nap one day when Brady came to visit. He threw himself in my arms and sobbed. I let him cry himself out and waited to hear what happened however, I had a feeling I knew.

"He imprinted," he finally said wiping the silent tears that now fell.

"I'm sorry, Brady," I truly felt for my friend. He and Luke had almost become inseparable since the pack knew of their relationship.

"I can't do this, not again," he said starting to pace.

I hated this. A good man was in pain because of what he was. How could the spirit guides do this to him? It was like they were playing with his heart. I clutched my chest and held on to the chair. I was getting weaker as the moons came and went so was a part of me. I felt a strong arm grab me just as my knees buckled from under me.

"Seth, forgive me. I come to you with my problems which are nothing like yours," Brady said helping me to the bed and letting me down.

"I will be fine shortly," I said patting his arm.

I was dying. I knew it and so did the pack. I hardly shifted anymore with my wolf fading with each passing day. Brady sat me up and gave me a drink of water before laying me down again. What I had been keeping from everyone was that I was coughing up blood. I closed my eyes and dreamt of my imprint running. Suddenly, he was attacked by wolves that I didn't know. They were not from our pack they and did not care that he was a good man. To them, he was and an evil, cold one that must be destroyed. I woke with a start.

"I have to go talk to the spirit guide. Look after Harry," I said getting up as quick as I could.

"Seth, wait! Why don't I take Harry back home and you talk to your guide here?" Brady said taking hold of my arm make me wince in pain. He quickly let my arm go and held his hands up with guilt written all over his face.

"Please, Brady. I need to go. I will be back before the sunsets," I said.

"Fine but, if you're not back, I will come find you myself," he growled.

"I count on it," I smiled.

I went to my son and gave him a kiss and headed out. I knew I would be back. I was not going to go without a fight. I stripped hoping to shift but, my wolf would not come when I called her. Sighing. I dressed and began the long hike to the cave. I had not gone far when a coughing fit rattled my body. The blood was more than normal and I struggled to straighten up. I felt a big arms pull me up and I was scooped up into Paul's arms.

"What are you doing Seth? You should be home resting," he said heading back from where I had just come.

"Please Paul, I need to go talk to my spirit guide." I said too weak to struggle to get out of his hold.

Paul stopped and looked down at me. "Don't you give up on us kid." he growled.

"I'm not, I swear Paul but, please. I need to go today," I said.

Paul turned and without asking he carried me up to the cave. He put me down at the entrance and told me he would remain outside in wolf to protect me. I gave him my thanks with a nod. I went to the cave and smiled as I saw the remains of our time spent here. I should really ask one of the pack to come take everything away. I sat down and began to meditate.

"My child, you are ready to join the spirits."

" Forgive me but, I am not" I said.

"You were always the stubborn one, child,'" he chuckled.

"I have much to live for. I have a son and my imprint will one day return to me. He has my heart," I whispered.

"I want you to meet someone. I believe you two have met before," he said.

Out of the light walked the wolf I had seen before; once at the cave and also, at the waterfall. I stood motionless as he walked towards me becoming clearer. He was truly beautiful and my heart raced. I felt a pull towards him when my eyes met his. "Jasper," I whispered.

"Hello, little one," he said his eyes smiling at me.

"You're a shapeshifter!" I said

"No I am just a vessel of Jasper's soul," he said.

"I don't understand?" I said looking at my spirit guide.

"Jasper's lost his soul like all cold ones. But your imprint is a good man no matter what evil things he has done in the past, he has regretted them," my guide said.

"But why have you got his soul?" I questioned.

"He doesn't believe he has the right to have a heart and soul. However, he could not be more wrong. You, my child, gave him your heart and when the time is right he will have his soul back," he said smiling at me.

The wolf who carried my mate's soul came and rubbed against me. I put my hand out and stroked the wolf who gave a happy rumble.

"I will never see him again will I?" I asked after a time.

"Yes, child, you will but, when I cannot say when. It is up to Jasper himself. He will learn that he is a good man and he does have a soul."

"But, I am to die? He may not make it in time," I said confused.

"You gave him your heart did you not child?"

"Yes," I said smiling.

"Ahhh, you learn quickly, my child. Wikvaya will wait with you for your imprint," he said.

"But what of Jasper? He will be alone," I asked.

"You will know what to do. You will still walk this earth watching over your loved ones," he said.

"Please, I ask a request, spirit guide" I said.

"Child, your wish will be answered but now, it is time you leave. Your wolf is ready to join her mate," he said before he vanished.

"I will be at your side, little one. You won't feel pain, I promise," Wikvaya said before disappearing.

I opened my eyes and wiped the tears away. I felt stronger than I had in a long time. I stood up and my stomach growled. I saw Paul in his wolf form looking at me and he gave a wolfy smile. I went to him and wrapped my arms around his big neck. I jumped on his back and he carried me home. Once back at the cabin, I found Brady asleep with my son resting on his chest. I knew what I would ask of him. I went to the drawer and pulled out one of my puppy teeth. I remembered when I lost it. I was hunting and when eating the hard carcass it fell out. At first, I was shocked only for Quil to tell me that all of us lose our baby teeth but, normally we didn't notice. I quickly shifted and picked up the tooth. I would give to Jasper as a gift. I left Brady to sleep but, took my son and put him in his bed. I would have to talk to him soon. The following week I had an unexpected visitor.

"Alice! What a nice surprise," I said seeing my friend who I had not seen since the birth of our child.

"Hello, I missed you and thought I would see if you were here before I went to visit the new baby. I hope you don't mind?' she said kissing my cheek.

"No, I don't mind. Please come in, Harry is asleep," I said smiling and taking her hand.

"Do you mind if we stay outside, it is such a beautiful day?" she said looking up at the rare blue sky.

I wouldn't push her to see our son. As soon as she was strong enough she packed her bags and left not once looking at Harry. I had hoped with time she would want to be part of his life even if it was just as a friend.

"This arrived today. Its from Jasper," she smiled.

She handed me the piece of paper and I read the words. I had not given up on learning to read and would often pick up a book that Jasper had laying around. He didn't have much to do when I was sleeping. As I read the note, my heart began to sing. My mate told me he missed me and behind the hidden message he said he loved me. I hugged Alice thanking her for the message and placed it on my chest. Just the simple words made me begin to hope that the spirit guides were wrong. I wished I had never let that thought pass my mind. One moment I was full of hope when suddenly my worst nightmare began.

Jasper's POV

Just before I hit the treaty line I felt I was being watched and suddenly I was thrown to the ground. Jacob Black, in wolf form, was standing over me with his teeth bared. Anger was rolling off him and even worse, loss. He snapped at my face and I only managed to move at the last second nearly having my head bitten off. I tried throwing him off me needing to know what was wrong and to spare my life. I heard a growl above my head and Jacob took his eyes off me. With the second of distraction, I managed to get from under him. What I saw was the wolf that spoke to me in the cave the night I marked Seth.

"Jacob, what is going on? It's me, Jasper. Don't you recognize me?" I asked.

Jacob bared his teeth and went to lunge at me again only for the wolf stand in between us. Jacob snapped and snarled for a few minutes then he gave a howl and sunk to the ground shifting to his human form. The wolf between us moved and gave me a view of Jacob Black on the ground, weeping, like a man gone mad. The wolf beside me gave me a nudge I walked slowly towards my friend.

"I failed him. I failed my people but, most of all, I failed his son," he sobbed.

I didn't understand who he failed. I sank down beside him. The wolf sat down beside me with large tears falling down his fur.

"Shift, tell me what happened?" I begged the wolf.

"I am what you see, not a shifter," the wolf said.

"I don't understand, Jacob. For the love of all that is good, tell me. Where is Seth?" I said.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. We didn't know. We tried but, they came during the day. The day was sunny. He tried to take on all four on his own because he had no back up. He saved his son yet, he couldn't save Alice. He's gone, Jasper. He's gone," Jacob howled.

I got up and started running to the cabin ignoring the shouts from Jacob and the wolf on my heels trying to get to me. MY mate was waiting for me to come home. They were lying as punishment. I came to the clearing where our cabin stood. I sniffed the air. There was a scent of one wolf and it was not my wolf's scent. I walked slowly towards the cabin and opened the door. The floors were thick with dust. There was still food on the table rotting at as though someone had been disturbed during a meal. I hesitated before I walked in. I turned to see the wolf pacing back and forth. I walked in and shut the door behind me. I walked to the bed and picked up the pillow bringing it to my face. There was a faint scent of my mate. I breathed in deeply as my body shook as I tried to sob. My mate had gone and I was not here to protect him. The wolf should have let Jacob destroy me. It had not been Jacob or the pack or the wolf outside that failed Seth. It was me. I pulled the pillow away from my face and lay down to wrap his scent around me. I felt a lump and pulled the sheet back to see a small doll. Picking it up, I wondered why a doll was in Seth's bed.

"Son! Seth had a son!" I whispered standing up racing to the door and swinging it open to see the wolf sitting there his head hung low.

"His name is Harry. He is with his grandparents in La-Push.'" he said his eyes not leaving the ground.

"How? With whom? He would never lay with someone else. It is not his son!" I shouted.

Out of the trees came my wolf in his wolf form. I knew it was a mistake. They had him confused with someone else. I watched him walk slowly towards me and sat down. I hugged the wolf who licked my face. How I had missed this wolf but, something was different. His scent was not the same. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. They were black with no life in them.

"Shift, little one," I asked.

"I can't shift anymore. I'm sorry, I have failed you as an imprint. The wolf only carries my soul," Seth's voice said in my mind.

Just like the other wolf who sat beside him rubbing against him. The love that ran through them was strong, stronger than what I had felt before. Even with the imprint between me and Seth or Leah and Embry, who had a double imprint. I never thought I would feel jealous of a wolf but, I didn't like the wolf touching my Seth.

"I get it, Seth. You're angry at me. I can't tell you how sorry I am," I said stroking him.

"I'm not angry, Jasper. I won't lie. I was at first but, then I felt nothing. The longer you were away the weaker I got. I don't deserve you, I laid with another."

"I don't care. I abandoned you when I promised I wouldn't. I love you, Seth. You gave me your heart," I whispered.

"I love you, Jasper, and I don't deserve your love. I ask that you leave. I will always be with you. Whenever you need me, I will be there for you."

"Please, I need you always and forever. I fell to my knees wrapping my arms around his neck.

"When the time is right, I will be with you I promise."

With that he stood up and walked away with the other wolf at his side. I looked at Jacob who was looking confused.

"Tell me why he can't shift," I asked.

"Who are you talking about?" Jacob asked.

"Seth, why is he in wolf form? He just told me now before he left with that other wolf," I said.

"I didn't see another wolf Jasper. Seth died trying to protect his son and Alice," he said.

"If you think this is funny..." I trailed off the look of confusion evident on Jacob's face.

Jacob told me what had happened from the day I left. I couldn't believe that my little one had become a father. Alice, the mother abandoning them, to return to her family. I forgave Seth as soon as I heard how it came to be. I knew that Seth would not of laid with Alice if he had not been drunk.

"Jasper, he loved you so much. He continued to live not only for his son but, knowing that one day you would return home," Jacob said.

"I should've known. I should've been here protecting him. I want to see him," I said.

"Come, I will take you to the island where his body lies," Jacob said.

We procured a boat that night. Jacob had to go check Angela who was heavy with child. Agreeing to meet at dusk. I had an unexpected visitor as I waited at the cabin for Jacob to return. His emotions hit me before his scent. Taking a deep, unneeded breath I went and opened the door to see Brady in his wolf form just before he shifted.

He looked as he felt. The once strong man had become underweight and the life in his eyes gone. When he saw me, he gave me a small sad smile. I tried to return the smile only for it to fail. I couldn't even muster that his pain was my pain and my pain was enough on its own.

"Jasper," he said opening his arms and I walked into them.

"Brady! What have I done?" I cried my dry sobs.

"You weren't to know, Jasper. None of us were to know. You did what you needed to do. Jacob spoke to me and please know that Seth would have wanted you to go save your family," he said stroking my hair.

"I fell into her trap. She found out about my mate but, how?" I questioned.

Of course, Brady didn't know. No one would know, only her. She was the persona of evil.

"Seth is with you. I can feel him here," Brady said tapping my chest.

"I have no heart. How can you feel him?" I asked pulling back

"You have his heart remember?" Brady smiled a genuine smile.

"I want him to have his heart back, his beautiful beating heart," I said clutching my chest.

"I need to tell you a story," Brady said sitting down on the step and patting it for me to join him.

I didn't want to hear a story I was beyond been told silly little stories however, Brady's body language told me to listen to him what he had to say. It was important.

"We have our spirit guides and they like to talk in riddles to make us think. Seth rarely talked of his to anyone. Only Jacob had the honour of meeting Seth's as we each have our own. But, he took me to one side not long before he was lost to us," he said pulling out a necklace which held a wolf tooth on it. He turned and put it on around my neck.

"This was Seth's and he asked me to give it to you when you returned," he smiled rubbing his fingers over it before he let it drop to my chest.

I picked it up and looked at the large tooth. I had something of my mate. Did Seth know he was going to die and never to see me again? I kissed the tooth and continue to hold it in my hand not wanting to let it go. Brady gave me a smile and continued.

"Harry was born a big strong boy. Alice struggled to carry such a bonny child. Even now, he is bigger than your average child. You have to see him Jasper. He looks just like Seth," he sighed but his eyes shined.

"I would love to see him but, I doubt I would get the chance," I moaned.

"Seth went to his spirit guide. He was beginning to grow weak. He asked me to look after Harry for the day while he went to speak with his spirit he returned he asked me to promise him two things. One of which was that I give you this tooth," he said.

"He knew he was going to die?" I asked.

"Yes, although he didn't know when. Of course, the spirit's don't give us that sought of information," Brady said before continuing.

"I asked him what was going on and he told me he asked the spirit guides to grant him one wish before he died. Before you ask, I don't know what it was but, I believe he could've lived had he been given the choice. As much as he loves his son and you, he somehow made things better for the living and future generations," he smiled.

"Of course he would," I smiled. It was Seth through and through thinking of others before himself. Brady gave a chuckle in agreement.

"The other promise is one that you have to agree to as well. He asked that I keep you company until he returns," he said.

I stared at Brady as though he was mad. Why would he want Brady to stay with me? I was not going to stay here. I would leave so the pack could stop shifting and return to a normal life. So that children, like Harry, wouldn't have to follow in their father's footsteps.

"Brady, why would he ask that of you? I am a rogue vampire. I will travel this earth until the end of time," I said.

"I don't know but. I promised him I would, Jasper. I have lost three people I love and can't imagine losing another. I will never imprint. I am destined to be alone. Seth doesn't want you to be alone or me," he said.

I looked into Brady's eyes and I knew he was telling me the truth. He closed his them trying to fight off the tears. He said he lost three; one being Seth and, of course, his first love Colin. Who was the third?

"Luke imprinted on a girl from the neighbouring tribe," he said finally looking down.

My heart ached for the boy in front of me. He was so like Seth with his sweet nature and his heart he wore on his sleeve. I had grown fond of the boy and if Seth wanted him to follow me then there had to be a reason.

"I would be honoured," I said.

"I shall return at dawn. I need to say my goodbyes," he said smiling at me.

"Brady, how did Seth die?" I asked.

"He is not dead, Jasper. He is just resting," was all he said.

I was confused. Jacob told me he had gone. That wolf that talked to me like Seth told me he would be there if I needed him but, it was not Seth. Yet again, riddles. Brady gave a wave and left on foot. I knew if I had to walk this earth for eternity and if it couldn't be Seth his best friend would be enough. Nothing other than friendship would come of us. I saw him like a little brother, someone I would want to protect. I had a mate and, like Brady said, he was just resting. Brady saw me as a friend only. One who honoured his friend's memory. I dearly hoped that one day Brady would tell me he had found his mate. At which time, I would tell him to go and join his imprint. Maybe that is what was planned. Maybe Brady had to leave the area to find his true mate.

When we got to the island where the tribe buried their dead, Jacob explained that normally only chefs were buried here and this is where he would be buried along with his father and his father's father and so on. Seth had saved many lives as he took down three vampires by himself before he succumbed to the last one when his wolf just was not quick enough. I was taken to where my mate lay. Jacob respectively left me alone by his grave.

"I will wait till the end of time for you to return to me, little one," I said smiling. I had nothing else to see or say here. It was time to let his body rest. This was not my mate, this was just his old body.

"Would you like to meet his son before you leave?" Jacob asked when we returned to the mainland. .

"I would be honoured to meet him," I said smiling so hard it began to hurt my face.

"Come then, we shall go now. I ask that you respect the rules and understand that the pack will be on full alert. One hint of trouble and we won't hesitate to kill you. But, I know Seth would've liked you to meet his son," he said.

True to his word the whole pack were in wolf form. There was no sign of any human outside although, I could smell their scents. I was fully surrounded by shapeshifters with only Paul in his human form. Even Brady was in wolf. Every single shifter was on high alert ready to protect their people. Paul had his hand firmly holding my arm. Of course, I could've pulled away but, the slightest movement and he could give the order to destroy me. They moved as one like a well trained army. We came to a long house and I could smell my old friend, Harry inside along with one other human. The scent was familiar but not one I smelled before. It had the hint of my mate's scent entwined with that of his mother. I was about to meet my mate's son. One of the wolves went and scraped his paw on the door leaving a big claw marks. The door was opened and a few of the wolves entered with the others remaining outside taking up key points. Brady shifted once inside and quickly dressed giving me a smile and going through the wolves who stood in front of me blocking my view.

"Okay, this is how it is going to work," Paul said.

"You will have a look at Harry but unless I or Brady say so, you will not touch the child. Also, when we say it is time to leave you will go without hesitation," he said.

"I understand. I will honour your wishes," I whispered.

The wolves stepped back and Brady walked towards me holding a bundle with a smile from ear to ear. He held the baby up so I could see his face. I went to take a step forward only to have the pack tense and Paul grab my arm harder. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It seemed I did need this one to calm my nerves. With the whole pack on alert the tension was thick and, of course, it affected my emotions as well. However, there was one happy soul and that was Brady. I opened my eyes and looked into the eyes of my mate. He was beautiful. His little arm had escaped his swaddle and was waving around franticly. His skin lighter than that of Seth's with a soft blush in his chubby cheeks from the heat in the house. But, it was the eyes that drew me to him. They were just like my Seth's, so pure and innocent. His eyes found mine and he stared at me as though he knew me. Of course, this wasn't my mate reincarnated. This was just his child.

"He is so handsome. Seth would be proud," I said smiling.

Paul chuckled letting go of my arm finally. "Seth was the proudest father you could ever meet."

"His scent is so like his parents as well. Does anyone else smell that?" I asked.

The door opened and Jacob walked in. Paul went to grab my arm but, Jacob waved him off. He went to Brady and took Harry from him and turned to me. "Hold him, Jasper. His father's spirit lives within him," Jacob said.

I hesitated for a moment but, held my arms out to take the precious child. Jacob's emotions were one of trust and understanding. He understood my desire to hold something so close to my mate. I wanted to bring his face up to my nose but, I daren't risk it. Not that I had any desire to taste his blood but, some of the pack were not happy and one false move by me could end in a lot of unnecessary death including mine and or the child. I could feel a lump in my throat and I quickly handed the child back to Jacob and turning into Paul who sighed before putting his arm around me and pushing through the pack to lead me outside.

"You did good cold one. I am sorry for your loss. He was a good kid," Paul said patting my back.

"Thank you. Please, keep Harry safe," I said before running out of the town. I climbed the mountain to the cave where Seth first took shelter.

"Seth, I love you. Your son is perfect and thank you for asking Brady to join me. I promise you with all my being that I will never leave him. I will protect him with my life. Don't take long to come back to me. I miss you so much," I said falling to my knees putting my head in my arms and weeping unshed tears.

Brady found me the following morning carrying my bag which had my most prized possessions. We would travel light. We would find work when we needed things but, we would continue to travel never settling in one place for too long. With one last glance at the island that held my mates body, we left La-Push.

Wivaya ( one that brings)


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Thanks for reading and my reviewers. Okay so this is one of my favourite chapters and I hope you enjoy it. **

**I have to rewrite all of the next chapter cos I lost the other one due to clumpy fingers :( *&^%^$( but it is getting there. **

** I am collaborating with ant1gon3 on a story called Speakeasy. Its set in the 20s and is a Seth/Paul story. I jokingly said to her one day we should write a story together and she said sure. I am truly honoured she has given me this opportunity and I am learning so much from her. So anyway if you want a good read please check it out. **

**Please review it means a great deal to me. Even if your sad Kit ;) **

Chapter 15

Seth's POV

"Get inside now!" I shouted pushing Alice in the cabin.

I could smell the scent of vampires and a lot. I hoped I could shift and protect my family. I felt the heat rush through my body and I shifted I gave the howl of attack and went into defence mode. I headed away from the cabin even though my instinct was to stay close but I needed them to be drawn away from my son and Alice. Before I could hit the tree line however they were upon me. I heard the pack racing towards us but even at our speed they wouldn't reach me on time.

"Hello little wolfy" a cold one giggled.

I gave a growl baring my teeth pulling myself up to my full height. I was surrounded by five of them. My main focus was on the woman that spoke. She came forward only for me to dodge her making her almost collide with another.

"Come now I don't feel like playing games just let me rip you to pieces," she hissed again lunging at me.

"Seth keep them busy but don't try anything stupid we will be there soon" Jacob yelled in my head.

"Harry and Alice are in the cabin go protect them first" I said while ducking another vampire who decided to attack.

"Jasper is going to regret the day he left me. Disgusting he mated on a mutt" one said.

I lunged at the one who must of been Jasper's maker and with one quick movement I ripped her head off spitting it on the ground. I needed to rip her body into pieces but I had to fend off the others as well. I saw the pack crossing the river half going to the cabin and half coming towards me. The adrenaline was pumping through my body my wolf wanted to get to our son and protect him. Suddenly she took over and I let her, she knew better than me what to do. Soon we had two more vampires headless on the ground. I heard a scream coming from the cabin and my attention slipped I turn to see a vampire sink it's teeth into Alice her body slumping in his arms. I went to attack even though it was too late for Alice I would kill him for killing my friend my sons mother. However it was not meant to be I saw I large vampire fly towards me.

Nothing just peace.

I saw myself laying on the ground in my human form. I didn't even look like I was injured but I knew I was gone. The pack raced to me and Jacob picking up my body and howling at the loss of his pack brother. The rest of the pack howled only one was missing and that was Brady. I wondered where he was and remembered my son I tried to move only to be held back as though an invisible wall was there. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't do anything other than look down on my grieving pack.

"Jacob" Brady said slowly walking towards him my son in his arms.

Jacob continued to sob over my body it was only when Harry gave a cry that he pulled back and looked over at Brady. "I failed him" he said getting up and lifting my body cradling me like Brady was Harry.

"Jacob please listen to me," Brady said. Jacob went towards Brady who placed my son on my body wrapping my arm around him to keep him safe. Jacob adjusted so he would not fall.

"Seth knew he was going to leave us. He was prepared for this. This was always meant to be," Brady said wiping the tears away.

"I know. I knew. It was foreseen but I could've stopped it I could've been with him to protect him" he said pulling me even closer.

"No you couldn't and you know that Jacob" Paul said suddenly shifting and taking my body from him and continued walking.

One by one the pack took turns to carry my body back to La-Push saying their personal goodbyes. As we reached the outskirts of my family home Brady took Harry while Jacob took my body in his arms one more time. He lifted me up to his face and kissed my forehead.

"Rest now. May your soul walk this earth in peace. We will meet again my friend. Nayeli" Jacob

My father came running out and threw himself at Jacobs feet Jacob sank down and let my father cry over my body. Soon the whole tribe came and I felt myself drifting further away. I took one last look at my beautiful son. "Nayeli Harry. I'm sorry" I whispered.

Although I was not with my son, family and pack in body I would remain with them in spirit. I hoped they would feel my presence as I watch over them and protect them. I could see all their future's. They would all stop shifting and have families and love. My story would be handed down generation to generation. My son grew up to be a strong man his life full of love and fulfilment. He married Jacob's daughter which was befitting as Jacob was like a father to him. I waited for Jacob the last of the pack to crossover he lived a great life his love of his wife never faltering once. His first born was now the chief of the tribe and didn't need to shift to protect his people. I had greeted every single pack brother over their story would live on as well. Paul still saw me as a kid he like me would be a guide for future generations. Never once did my soul mate leave my side. Together we roamed the world following Jasper and Brady.

Jasper kept to his word and never left Brady alone. They did everything together including hunting. When Brady slept Jasper wouldn't leave his side. His heart grew heavier as the years passed. I would show myself from time to time to remind him that I was still with him. However we never spoke there was just things he needed to work out himself. Brady still mourned his losses not finding his imprint as yet but I knew it would come. After all I could see the future of all. Except my imprints that was not for me to see. I would live his adventures with him. Carlisle had saved his sister from certain death and returned her to her family. Jasper never went to see her but Carlisle told him that she had lived a good life marrying and having children.

Jasper POV

My heart was gone everyday I would sink lower into the abyss. When at my lowest I would see the two wolves watching from a distance. Seth's wolf would wag her tail and give a wolfy grin. However she would never come close. Brady and I would wander the lands. The civil war was not the last war I would see. I feared at one stage that Brady would leave and join the army. However he made a promise he would not break. If it wasn't for Brady I would've found someone to destroy me. He would force me to fed and was not scared to fight me. I never let Brady out of my sight and if he was I could smell his scent. In the year 1930 Brady insisted that we headed back to La-Push he was needed as his pack would begin to shift again. I wanted to never return but I was fearful if I didn't go I would lose him.

We had never stayed in one place for long never setting down roots. I never looked at another person for love. I didn't deserve love not after failing my little one. When we got close to La-Push Brady needed me to get as close as possible making us not pass the old treaty line that Jacob's pack originally made. Brady made me wait and I feared I couldn't see him or take in his scent. Never in the decades we had been travelling had I lost his scent. I began to pace and almost crossed the line. The pack had not shifted as yet so I would be safe. I don't want to lose him as well.

"Little one. Tell me what to do" I whispered.

"_Jasper you know what to do look into your heart_" Seth's wolf said coming towards me.

This had been the closes Seth's wolf had gotten to me since I had lost him. He came right over to me and rubbed against me circling me. I let my hand run through his fur a lump forming in my throat.

"Come back to me little one" I sob wrapping my arms around his neck.

"_I want nothing more Jasper_," he said a whine leaving his throat.

"What is stopping you?" I asked.

"_You_" he said licking my face.

In the distance we heard a howl I stood straight up and Seth took off leaving me standing there. I went to follow but something made me stay where I stood. I knew Brady was fine his howl was different and this one sounded scared. Soon another howl surrounded the forest. That was Brady's and I knew he was fine. He must of made it in time to help the first shifter. How the wolves knew when the time came I had no idea. The pull of the pack must be strong. I climbed the tree sadly not the one I first saw Seth from but in the same spot and looked over the lands. Time seemed to stand still as I remember the day clearly like it was only yesterday that I saw a young boy who became my everything finding me. I gave an unneeded sigh and went to get down only to see the wolf that travelled with Seth standing looking at me. His eyes sad as though he was grieving. He laid on his stomach and didn't move. I debated whether to go down or not he held no animosity towards me as far as I could tell. But he was extremely sad which made me feel worse than I already was.

How long I stared at the wolf I have no idea but his presence seemed to give me peace although we were both sad in our own way it was comforting. His tail began to wag and I looked up to see Brady and a new wolf in wolf form coming towards us. The wolf was massive and at a guess the new alpha of the pack. When I looked at the wolf below he had disappeared as if into thin air. Brady shifted and slipped on his shorts. He held his hand up to the wolf as if telling him to stay. I jumped down careful not to get to close as if this was a new wolf he could attack me. Brady waved for me to come down and at human speed I walked towards the river not taking my eye off the large wolf. Brady asked for the bag which we carried our meager possessions in and pulled out a pair of shorts and headed back to the wolf. Not before giving me a wink. I listened as Brady explained to the wolf how to shift back to his human self. The wolf began to tremble and soon a naked man stood looking quite pleased with himself. He looked over at me and he screwed up his nose before rubbing it. No doubt trying to get rid of the burning sensation he would have. Brady admitted that even though I smelt bad to him but it was not that offensive anymore. I certainly didn't smell nice to him like I had to Seth. Brady held out his hand and shook the man's hand. When I had a good look at him though I realised that he was just a mere boy.

"Ephraim Black, I would like you to met Jasper Whitlock. The cold one I was telling you about" Brady said.

Ephraim gave a nod before turning his attention back to Brady. "You don't lie he does stink" he chuckled.

"Wait until you come across a bloodsucker they reek of death" Brady admitted.

Ephraim chuckled before putting his attention back on me and began to walk towards the river. He was radiating off curiosity rather than anything else and I tried to keep myself relaxed as much as possible not wanting to scare or alarm him. At the edge of the river he motioned me to sit down just like his grandfather did all those years ago. I could see a lot of Jacob in him which made me smile. After I sat down Ephraim followed suit Brady sitting slightly behind him on his right. Giving Ephraim his rightful place at the front of the pack or what was of it as yet.

"Please don't take offence Mr Whitlock but it worries that you have returned to our lands" Ephraim said.

"I followed Brady the call of his pack brought him back. Where Brady goes I follow," I said smiling at Brady.

Ephraim turned to look at Brady and then back at me. "You two are lovers?" he asked.

Brady and I both chuckle. "No we are not lovers I grieve the loss of my mate" I sighed.

"But you lost your mate decades ago!" Ephraim frowned.

"Once we mate we mate for life. I will have no other. I have his heart," I said taking Seth's tooth in my hand. Over the decades the tooth had become smaller and I feared that one day it will be nothing.

"So you will have eternity without a mate?" he asked turning to look at Brady for the actual answer.

"I believe Seth will return to me. But as yet he has only shown himself in wolf," I sighed.

"Sorry it must be lonely for you?" Ephraim said.

"Yes and no. I have Brady to keep me company but I do miss my mate dearly," I said sadly.

I could feel the sadness coming off Ephraim not pity. So like his grandfather before him he was a kind understanding man.

"I am now alpha of the pack which is not here yet. Do you know why I would need to again protect my people" he asked.

"I'm sorry I don't. The first pack only shifted when I decided to come to the area. It was never my intention to stay. However once meeting my mate I could not leave. I believe that there may be cold ones planning on coming to the area," I said looking at Brady for the answer.

"Our wolves know when trouble is ahead. The spirit guides see all and know all," was all Brady would say.

"What shall I do?" Ephraim asked.

"Be a great alpha your spirit guide will show you the way," Brady said getting up.

Ephraim nodded but confusion radiated off him. Brady waved to me as though telling Ephraim the meeting was over. They started walking away when Ephraim turned still walking. "Keep off our lands and I will assure your safety" he said turning and walking next to Brady.

I decide to head to the old cabin. The main structure was still there but the cabin itself was unlivable. I would need to go and buy supplies and get it fixed so I had somewhere to stay while Brady did his duty to the tribe and pack. Walking in I see that nothing had been really touched. The bed was now rotten as was the table. I walked around touching things that my mate had once touched. His slate for writing still on the shelf picking it up I blow and see that the last thing he wrote on it. "Heart and Soul" I stare at the slate feeling a lump in my throat and venom welling in my eyes. I wanted nothing more for the tears to spill over to let me cry. I felt something beside me and turn to see Seth I blinked trying to rid the illusion.

"You're not imagining me Jasper. I have not long," he smiled taking my hand in his and putting up to his cheek. He didn't move his hand however and I felt the warmth from his hand and cheek course through my body.

"Seth, oh god my Seth," I wept.

"I love you so much Jasper," he smiled tears running down his beautiful soft warm skin.

"I love you too little one. Please come back to me" I said in a whisper.

"Soon I promise we will have our time. Have faith and trust in yourself," he said bringing his hand to my cheek and wiping it gently with his thumb.

"Don't leave me please not again" I said trying to hold him close to me however it was not to be he slowly started disappearing.

"I have never left you Jasper I'm always in your heart," he said just as he disappeared.

I stand there not able to move staring at the place where my love once stood just moments ago. I put my hand on my face hoping to still feel his warmth.

"Jasper are you okay," Brady said coming and turning me to look at him concern written all over his face.

"I saw him, I saw Seth he stood right where you are standing," I chuckled.

"Jasper you're crying," he said putting his finger under my eye and wiping away a tear.

"I'm not crying they are Seth's tears" I said wiping away more from my cheek. However they wouldn't leave and they started falling thick and fast.

Brady held me in his arms as I cried the never ending flow of tears. Never had I dreamt that tears could bring so much relief the simple act of crying felt so freeing. Hours past until finally the last tear fell. I pull back from Brady who was smiling at me. He nodded but didn't say a word. He needed to go and patrol showing Ephriam the old treaty line for now I would stay and make the cabin inhabitable. Fixing the roof was the first priority today. The chimney needed clearing as there was bound to be a birds nest or two in it. That didn't take me long and I had the fire roaring when Brady walked in hungry and tired. He had walked into the reservation and spoke with the elders who welcomed him with open arms. A few of the boys were showing signs of shifting one being Seth's grandson. My non beating heart seemed to kick start and Brady shook his head.

"He is nothing like Seth Jasper," he sighed knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"What's his name what does he look like," I asked everything I could about my mates grandson.

"His name is Jeremiah and only fourteen. He is almost as big as Ephraim and every gesture of him screams dom and beta. His best friend is Ephraim it seems nothing there has changed between the two families," he said.

"Are they not cousins?" I questioned.

"That's right they would be now wouldn't they. I wonder what Seth would have thought of that," he chuckled.

Suddenly I burst into uncontrollable sobs. Brady shook his head but held me close while I wept. Over the next few days Brady had become not only my best friend but my comforter of my forever present heartache. The mere mention or thought of Seth would bring me to tears. On top of all of that he had two other pack members join Ephraim. As yet Jeremiah had not joined. Brady insisted that I fed more often further away from where I used to hunt. We hoped that no other young men would join the pack. I had just taken down a mountain cat went a familiar scent came to me. I dropped my meal and ran towards the scent.

"Carlisle what are you doing here?" I said hugging my long lost friend.

"Ah the call of the wild" he chuckled pulling back and smiling at me.

I heard a howl and pushed Carlisle behind me. Suddenly we were joined by more vampires and they formed a circle getting into defence mode. I sent a wave of calm to them making them relax slightly but didn't want to give them to much as I didn't know how the pack would react. Ephriam came through the trees first three others behind him one being Brady who shifted and walked towards me while dressing.

"Whoa back up there what the hang just happened?" a big vampire said laughing nervously.

"What are you doing on our lands you have no business here," Brady growled.

I went and stood beside him taking his hand. I no longer used my powers to change his emotions. Carlisle looked at me and smiled as though he was happy to see what he was seeing. I turned to Ephraim in sign of respect.

"Ephriam this is Carlisle Cullen he is like me. See his golden eyes? Just like the rest of his coven they mean you or your tribe no harm," I said looking him in the eye to show him I was telling the truth.

"He doesn't believe you," a red headed boy sighed not leaving his defensive position.

I could feel the alpha and his pack weary of the cold ones and looked at Brady pleadingly.

"Carlisle Cullen saved Jasper's human sister and returned her home to her family safe and well," Brady said turning and walking to Carlisle holding out his hand in gesture of friendship.

The pack all got lower ready to pounce if need be growls of fury echoing through the opening. The blonde woman beside Carlisle stood in front of the younger three as though protecting them even though fear ran through her body. Her love and devotion told me she was the mother of the young ones. Ephraim slowly began to relax and stood tall and must of ordered the rest of the pack to back down but be on guard.

"Brady your alpha wishes that you shift and join your pack," the red haired boy said.

"Yes Ephraim Black I am a mind reader," he smiled.

Brady squeezed my arm before going behind a tree to shift.

"Incredible," Carlisle said delighted in finding such creatures he never even knew existed.

"Forgive me Ephraim Black alpha my name is Carlisle Cullen leader of the coven or as I prefer father of my family. This is my wife Esme Cullen, my eldest son Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale and her husband Emmett Cullen,' he said as he gestured to each and everyone of his family.

Pride was evident not only with his emotions but his body language. He certainly had been busy over the generations. It was nice to know that such a good man had found his family and would not travel this earth alone. I felt a lump in my throat and I hear a whimper from Brady I look over at him and smile assuring him I was fine.

"Jasper, Ephraim wishes you to join your pack," Edwards said frowning.

I looked over at Ephraim sure that Edward had misunderstood what Ephriam was thinking. Ephraim gave me a nod his eyes not leaving the Cullen's. I gave a nod and raced to stand by Brady putting my hand on his fur. The wolf beside Ephraim hair on his back bristled but gave a whine his ears going down.

"Ephraim wishes me to ask you some questions and tell you the laws," Edward said looking at Carlisle.

"Yes of course anything," Carlisle said taking a step forward making the pack growl and lower into defence.

"You are not to pass the treaty line Jasper and Brady will show you later. If you do so you will be destroyed is that understood?" Edward said on Ephraim's behalf.

"Agreed we wish no harm my family and I wish to stay in the area and I will work at the local infirmary in Forks", Carlisle said.

"Yes he is a doctor no he does not drink humans when they are weak," Edward said hissing.

"I will forgive him this time," Edward huffed.

Brady gave a barky chuckle before his ears went back. I imagined he just been reprimanded by his alpha. The conversation continued I stopped listening and felt the cold one and my pack. I couldn't believe that Ephraim considered me part of the pack. I was his natural born enemy the reason he could shift into a giant wolf. I felt a mouth on my hand and looked at Brady who pulled me out of my thoughts. I had no idea what I had missed and if I could blush I would've been.

"Ephraim wishes you to show us the treaty line now so there is no misunderstanding," Carlisle said.

"Yes of course," I said looking at Epairm who was shaking his big wolfy head at me.

Brady stepped forward with me as our pack turned to leave. I could feel Esme desire to stroke Brady's fur. "I am sure Brady wouldn't mind you touching him, after all he is used to me." I smiled.

"Oh no no I am fine," she smiled nervously.

Brady tried to grin no matter how many times I told him it looked frightening he would grin anyway. Thankfully he chuckled as well letting them know he meant no harm. He licked my hand to prove that he didn't mind cold ones with golden eyes. Over the years we have both killed red eyed vampires to protect either ourselves or innocent people. Esme looked at Carlisle for assurance he gave a smile and a nod. He knew of my mate and knew that his mate would not be harmed. I felt he held a lot of trust towards not only Brady but the rest of the pack. Brady and Esme both walked towards each other meeting in the middle. Esme held out her hand and Brady gave a sniff. He then licked her hand showing her once more he meant no harm. I was surprised by this as Brady really didn't like the scent and certainly not the taste of a vampire. Even me he hardly licked as I tasted sickly sweet and my scent still burned his nose. He smelt like wet dog to me when he asked I told him exactly what he smelt like to me. As far as he was concerned it made us even then he would put up with my stench as long as I put up with his.

Esme gave a gasp and soon had both hands running through his thick soft fur. Brady was in heaven her fingernails scratching him sending waves of pleasure through him. I wouldn't of been surprised if he didn't roll over and want his belly scratched. I heard a chuckle and looked to see Edward smiling and shaking his head. Carlisle stepped forward making Brady back up slightly. Brady didn't see Esme as much of a threat as Carlisle not that he didn't respect that Esme could kill him in a blink of an eye though. He just seem to feel she was a good woman who intended no harm.

"Brady, Carlisle is a good man you need not fear him," I said going forward and rubbing him between the ears his favourite spot other than his belly.

"Seriously he smells like wet mutt," the blonde called Rosalie moaned.

Brady gave a huff and walked to her mate and rubbed his scent all over him rumbling. The man gave a booming laugh and even run his hand over Brady's fur. However Brady didn't stay long and came back to me shaking his fur as though he was trying to get rid of the scent.

"He is not your mate yet you are close," Edward commented.

"No he is not my mate. Sadly my mate was murdered in 67," I signed swallowing my venom trying to hold back the tears.

"Forgive me I didn't know," Edward said sadly.

"Perhaps we should see the treaty line," Carlisle said.

We took them around the treaty line as well telling them where good hunting was in the area. Emmett challenged Brady to a race. Brady never turns down a challenge and even Edward gets in the spirit of it. As the three took off Esme and Rosalie excuse themselves saying they want to hunt. I knew full well they were giving Carlisle and I some privacy.

"My dear friend. I am sorry for your loss you must be missing him dearly. I thought about you often," Carlisle said smiling sadly.

"I try to remain strong I believe we will be together if not here then in the afterlife. Can I ask you a question?" I said looking to see if we were alone.

"Of course Jasper if I can help in anyway I would," he smiled patting my shoulder.

"Do you believe in ghosts?", I said lowering my eyes.

Carlisle remained quiet for a moment. "After what I have seen today I believe there are many things out there we do not know or understand. Do I take that you believe you have seen one?" he asked.

"Seth he came to me as clear as you are standing here in front of me. Normally I only see him in his wolf form and only once close up. But I touched him Carlisle his heat his scent even his tears. All so real to me, but I know he is gone," I said tears welling up in my eyes.

"The tribe here believe in spirit guides perhaps you should see if you have one. Maybe they can give the answers you are looking for," Carlisle sighed sad he couldn't give me the answer I was looking for.

We both looked up when we heard a howl. Carlisle went on fully alert but I just chuckled. Brady must of won his race as that was his victory howl. Over the years I had learned the differences between his howls. Brady would travel in his wolf form and rarely would shift although it meant we didn't talk much we were not as lonely as one would think. Carlisle looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Explaining that Brady had won the race he relaxed and asked what I had been doing with myself.

"We have travelled this land with no destination in mind. But somehow it felt like we had a purpose. We have only returned as the pack started shifting again after a few generations. Brady is the only remaining one from the time I was here with my mate." I said.

"Incrediable creatures children of the moon," Carlisle said.

"No they are not werewolves they are shape-shifters as you saw they can shift whenever they wish. But tell me about you. Your family you must be proud?" I said.

We spent the next few hours walking around the boundary line the others joining us now and again. It would seem that Brady had found a new friend with Emmett. I wondered if he had a bit of a crush on the man but he seemed more amused than anything. Carlisle put an end to a wrestling match that Emmett wanted. Pouting he took off to find his mate. Brady and Edward sat on the riverbank and talked together it was disconcerting listening to only one side of the conversation. Once we had completed the boundary line we said our farewells promising we would see each other soon. Brady and I walked slowly back to the cabin where Brady shifted and went and washed himself trying to rid of the Cullen's scent. I needed to head to Forks tomorrow and get supplies for Brady. It didn't take long for Brady to fall asleep. I watched him in his human form wishing that it was my mate like all those years ago.

The following day I was surprised to smell Ephraim Black come towards the cabin. Brady had not long left to go do patrol. I opened the door to greet him at his side walked a man that looked alot like Seth only a lot bigger. Instead of a smile however he wore a scowl. Walking beside them was Seth's wolf I gave a smile. My mate was watching over his grandson pride radiated off the wolf along with love. His tail wagged when he saw me. Ephraim and Jeremiah didn't seem to know that they had company as next to Ephraim was Jacob's wolf. I gave a wave and the wolves laid down as though they were in control of their grandson's bodies Ephraim and Jeremiah also stopped. Anger began to roll off Jeremiah and he began to tremble until Seth's wolf gave his hand a lick. He sighed and crossed his arms the anger not as intense but he still was not happy to be here.

"We are having a bonfire in two days and invite you to join us," Ephraim said smiling at me.

"I would be honoured thank you," I replied.

"Also as a member of the Olympia pack you are required to do your duty and help protect our lands," he said his voice one of command something I had heard from Jacob. Even if I wanted to I could not go against his wish. Nodding I agree and was told I would be on the eastern side that very evening along with Jeremiah and David who I found out to be Paul's grandson.

"Don't be late," Jeremiah said nudging Ephraim wanting for them to leave.

"I won't be" I said looking him directly in the eyes. They were not like Seth's and the more I looked at him the more I could see of Alice. The wolves turned to leave.

"Ephraim! Thank you," I said.

He gave me a small nod and turned to leave his grandfather gave me a wink with his large eye and turned and followed.

"_Please give him a chance he is a great kid once you get to know him_," Seth said before turning and racing after the others.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was early morning and I had a whole day to fill my head. I needed to go into town to get supplies. Brady would enjoy human food as we had only hunted and ate while he was in wolf form most of the time. I also needed to find a solicitor and get my affairs in order. I had only the year before gotten falsified papers of my date of birth but my name would always remain the same. Thankfully the day was overcast and even threatening to rain. I left a note for Brady in case I was not back in time to have a meal prepared for him. I headed to Forks I could've cut across the treaty line but it would seem old habits die hard. I could smell Brady and I had to smile. He came close to the line and ran with me until he had to turn keeping to the line.

When I got into Forks a lot had changed the general store was now replaced by different stores specialising in different things. I found the solicitors which was now ran by the original lawyers grandson. I was able to see him straight away and got my affairs in order. Throughout the years Brady and I had taken on work and saved a bit of money. I made sure it was invested well under both mine and Brady's name. Happy with everything I headed out and continued to gather what I needed to get the cabin into habitable state as we would be staying in La-Push for the foreseeable future. Now I was a member of the pack thanks to Ephraim.

After getting everything I needed I headed home running with food to make Brady lunch. I opened the door to see Brady already looking for food seeing me he quickly started unpacking the bags and making food. I began to repair the cabin as he ate. Once finished he came to help and before long the cabin was clean and ready for the new furniture to arrive. Tonight however Brady would have to sleep either on the floor or shift which I know doubt he would.

"Jasper its time you went," Brady said looking up into the sky.

"You feel like doing another patrol," I asked. Shaking his head Brady hugged me rubbing his scent on me to try and hide mine as much as possible.

"Jasper you'll be fine I promise Jeremiah is a great kid when you get to know him," Brady said opening the door and waving me out.

I ran to the meeting area and began to pace. I had wanted to be early but now I regretted it. Suddenly I heard paws hitting the forest floor. Out of the trees came three wolves. I could feel the anger coming off one whom I knew straight away was Jeremiah my mates grandson. One was weary and looking at his paws he was young younger than the others in human form. The third was of course and much to my delight Ephraim himself. He shifted already as gracefully as Brady and went and stroked both wolves on the head. Which calmed both the wolves.

"Welcome to the pack Jasper. Now you will patrolling the South side of the treaty line with Jeremiah and I will be with David on the northern side," Ephraim said nodding at me before turning and calling David who I found out from Brady was Paul's grandson.

And so began my patrolling of La-Push protecting the tribe of my mate and friends. With Jeremiah in wolf form we just ran close to each other. We smelt nothing unusual but I did point out certain scents that Jeremiah might find useful. After the end of patrol we met up with the others. I could tell that they were having a conversation as their heads would go from side to side or their ears go back. Jeremiah and David took off towards La-Push and Ephraim unashamedly shifted in front of me.

"Thank you Jasper," Ephraim said smiling and holding out his hand for me to shake.

"What for? I only did what anyone of the pack would do," I said confused.

"We learned a lot from you tonight and also Jeremiah doesn't think you're so bad other than your scent,but appreciated that you tried to hide your scent with Brady's" he chuckled.

I couldn't help but smile although I didn't get any reply back from Jeremiah it was good to know that at least now he didn't hate me completely. During the patrol I had felt his emotions and he didn't detest me as much but still weary of me. "You're welcome and thanks for letting me part of the pack," I said shaking his hand probably too vigorously.

"Come we have one more thing to do before you return to your pack brother," Ephraim said shifting.

He took off and I followed behind right on his tail. I slowed down as we started climbing the mountain where Seth and I had stayed when he first got banished from the tribe. Ephraim came back and went behind me pushing me with his large head. I climbed to the ridge where the cave was and Ephraim shifted putting on his shorts.

"I am going to take you to meet my spirit guide before you will go meet yours," he said picking up wood for a fire.

"I don't understand I have a spirit guide?"

"Every man, woman, child and creature that roams this earth has a spirit guide," Ephraim said smiling at me.

"But," I said before Ephraim interrupted me.

"Come it is getting late," he said pulling me into the cave.

Ephraim quickly had a fire going and sat down just like I imagined they would when they meditated to see their spirit guides. Ephraim raised his eyebrows and pointed his head for me to sit beside him.

"Now close your eyes and clear your mind," he said.

That was easier said than done. Being a vampire it was all but impossible. The last time I managed to clear my mind was when I marked Seth as my mate. I let the tears slip as memories of Seth flooded my mind. I had this sensation of falling and opened my eyes only to find myself somewhere else. I was no longer in the cave yet I could still feel the dirt beneath me the smell of the cave and sounds of bugs going about their lives. However it was light and very bright where I was standing right now. I looked to my left and there stood Ephraim and beside him was his wolf. Looking the other way I saw the wolf that I had seen throughout the years and the one that now walked around with Seth's wolf whenever I saw him. He leant on me heavily and I had to adjust myself so I wouldn't topple over. I began to run my hands through his fur making his chest rumble just how I used to make Seth's and now Brady's. I let out a chuckle.

Something started appearing in front of us and I began to tense until I saw Jacob Black in front of me. He now had long hair which was grey in parts and wrinkles but it made him no less handsome. He was still strong looking and his body screamed alpha to me. I looked at Ephriam to see if he could see what I could. Ephraim smiled and lowered his head in greeting to his grandfather. Jacob's smile came to his face and I went to him at my vampire speed and hugged him. Ephraim gave a growl only for Jacob to speak.

_"Child it is fine Jasper and I are old friends,_" Jacob said pulling me back and looking at me. "_My friend it is good to see you but we don't have long,"_ Jacob said moving back his wolf appeared beside him making both the wolves bow.

"Jacob you're a spirit guide?" I asked.

"_Don't sound so surprised Jasper,_" Jacob chuckled. " _But yes I am a spirit guide and Ephraim has given you a great honour bringing you to see me. You have so many questions which I hope I can answer a few,_" he said.

"Seth I saw him as clear as I see you am I going mad?" I asked.

"_Who is to say he was not real Jasper, You have to remember he gave you his heart_, "he said pointing to my chest.

"So why can't I give it back to him. Make him return to me?"

"_All will be answered in time and only you can make it possible,_" Jacob said smiling.

"I hate riddles, I don't understand," I said angrily.

_"I know but everything will be answered when you are ready. Your spirit guide awaits you but I have a request of you before you leave,_" Jacob said.

"Yes of course Jacob forgive me," I said bowing.

"_Tell Brady his guide misses him and would like him to visit,_" Jacob said.

I gave a nod. Suddenly I was moving again this time I opened my eyes and the place was cold dark and bleak, I put my hand down and gave a sigh as I felt the wolf beside me. I ran my hands through his fur relaxing myself. Something started becoming clearer this time I didn't fear it. I felt a sense of peace run through me. I stood and waited as a man tall and lean with long golden hair walked towards me.

_"My child so long it has been. My name is Jebidiah but you can call me Jeb,_" he said smiling.

"Sir forgive me I had not known I had a spirit guide" I said lowering my head in shame.

_"Jasper please no need to ask for forgiveness. Even though you did not know I have been with you since the day you were born. Both times,_" he said.

"Can we have some light sir, I mean Jeb?" I asked looking around.

"_Jasper you are in your mind this is what it looks like. Only you can make your heart and mind light again. If you wish together we can lighten it,_" he said waving his hand around.

"I don't understand how is this possible?" I asked.

"_Jasper you are a good man in fact a great man with a pure heart. But all you see is the bad things that you have done. You don't look at the good things you have done. You need to look deep within yourself and find the true man you are_." he smiled. "_So shall we begin no time like the present,_" he smiled.

The smell changed and I smelt the delicious smell of a freshly baked apple pie just like my mama use to make. I heard the noise of the scythe as it cut through the hay my father used at harvest time. In a far corner I saw a girl sitting down at a small table surrounded by dolls as though having a tea party. I looked at Jeb who smiled and nodded gesturing me to go closer. It was Tilly my sister she was so small a mere child memories of her making me sit down and join her for tea with her dolls came to life. I stood there and watched as she happily chatted with her dolls.

"_Jasper you're late, come sit down the tea will be getting cold,_" she said firmly but a sweet smile on her face.

"I beg your forgiveness Miss Tilly," I said sitting down in one of the small chairs my father had built for her with help from me.

_"All is forgiven Jasper and I don't mean about being late for the tea party. I wanted to thank you personally for saving my life all those years ago. I love you Jasper always have and always will. No matter what you have done or what you have become, you will always be my big brother_," she smiled her features changing as she spoke.

She had grown into a beautiful woman and behind her stood a man and three small children she smiled at me now she sat there an old woman but a happy looking woman. Then she was gone I wanted to talk more but it was too late. I turned and found the wolf beside me I buried my face in his fur and wept.

_"Child look around_," Jeb said.

I Iook up and where Tilly had been sitting only moments before there was a small light.

"_So it has begun. It won't be all so easy child but we have to start somewhere. Now it is time you left you will return again when the time is right_," Jeb said walking away.

"Jeb please can we not continue I do not tire," I said.

"_One step at a time child_," he said

Next moment I was been shaken on the shoulder and Ephraim was looking worried. I gave him a weak smile and I threw myself at him thanking him for honouring me with seeing his spirit guide. Ephraim patted my back and pulled back just like his grandfather did only a short time before.

"I was getting worried it is almost dawn. Forgive me for bringing you back but I need to see my family they will be worried. You also need to hunt my friend," he smiled before taking off shifting only seconds later.

He was right my throat burned even though I had only recently hunted before doing patrol. I went and hunted quickly needing to get back to Brady so he would not be worried about me. I would hunt later before the bonfire. As I flew through the forest I couldn't help but laugh it felt so freeing as though I was lighter. I came to the cabin and could here Brady's deep breathing and the slow beating of his heart. Quietly as I could I opened the cabin door and saw Brady in human form on the mattress on the floor. I gave a smile he must of really missed the comfort of a bed. I would make him food before he woke.

Brady however stirred and sat up."How'd it go?" he asked rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Patrol was okay but sleep I will tell you all when you next awake," I smiled down at him.

"What happened? You seem different lighter. Somehow I don't know" he sighed blushing.

"I met my spirit guide," I said as again the tears began to flow. Brady was right I did feel lighter. He pulled my hand and I fell onto the mattress beside him. Brady laid me down and he began stroking my hair.

"I want to hear everything. Did you even know you had a spirit guide?" he asked.

I told him everything. When I told him the message from his spirit guide he lowered his eyes admitting he had been neglecting his guide to angry at the loss of so many he loved. He wept for his losses but I could feel the guilt he had for not trusting in his spirit guide I gave him hug and he smiled promising me he would go after the bonfire. He fell back to sleep for a few more hours as I lay beside him watching him sleep. I wished my friend all the happiness in the world and hoped he would find his happy ever after. We spent a pleasant day together digging the garden up and ready to plant seeds. I was staring at the looking glass when the front door swung open and Brady stormed inside.

"Jasper they don't' care if your tie is straight," he sighed coming behind me and slapping my hands away tidying up my tie.

"I want to make a good impression to the elders," I admitted.

"They will love you how can they not after all you are a protector of their people," he said pulling me out of the cabin.

We walked to the bonfire and the closer I got the more nervous I got. I saw the wolf walking towards me and I gave a smile. He walked past me and I turned and watched as he walked straight to my mate. I halted and turned to call Brady but he continued walking.

"He can't see you can he?" I asked as Seth came towards me and took my hand in his.

"No only you can see me. I am going to be right beside you there is nothing to fear," Seth said leading me to the bonfire.

"I love you," I said as we came to the clearing.

"I love you too Jasper," he said giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

Brady was greeted with cheers where I got polite nods. I had a long way to go before being accepted into the pack and that was okay. I was just grateful to be here. Ephraim came up to me and shook my hand he turned and pointed to a older man. I shook my head and went to squeeze Seth's hand only to find it gone. I looked around and saw him standing behind his grandson tall and proud.

"Come Harry has been dying to meet you," Ephraim said smiling.

"Jasper welcome home," Harry said smiling and hugging me.

Tears fell as I hugged my mates son. I took in his scent and sighed as it was still the same as when he was a baby, Seth and Alice combined I had to force myself away from him knowing I could happily stay right here taking in the scent for the rest of eternity .

"The last time I saw you," I began to say.

"I know Jasper we have much to say to each other but later," he smiled patting my back wiping away the tears from his cheek.

Ephraim showed me where I could sit and I looked to find Brady. He was sitting amongst the elders. Everyone eat and chatted in little groups. I was sitting next to young David who chatted about his first patrol and how much he had enjoyed it. Once the eating was done the circle went quite and Brady began the story of the pack. Even mine and Seth's story was told. I had heard the stories a million times before but loved hearing them again. I looked around to see how the others were taking the stories and each of the pack had their grandfathers wolves laying by their feet their large wolf heads on their laps. I watched as the young pack subconsciously stroked their grandfathers wolves. I looked down and I was stroking my wolf or who I now considered my wolf as he roamed the earth with my mate. I knew none of them could see them. Jacob was standing behind his son who was getting on in years and was readying his son to take over. He gave me a smile and a wink making me give a light chuckle.

So began the next three years of our time in La-Push protecting the tribe. Harry and I got to know each other and we spent many hours talking about Seth. The more I talked the less painful it became. Harry never hated me like I thought for going off and leaving his father. He believed all things happen for a reason even if we didn't understand them. Seth and the wolf were always close by but we never had the one to one contact again but just seeing him watch over his family and me was enough for now. It was months later before I returned and visited my spirit guide even though I thought I would've been back earlier. Jeb was right I would know when the time was right. It was not always easy to see my past but I slowly began to see more light with every visit. Jeremiah and I became friends as well and I saw the day he imprinted on his mate. He had been smitten on this girl for a while and he managed to see her when she was visiting family in La-Push. The Cullen's moved on and it was time for me and Brady to leave so the pack could stop shifting. Just like the old pack they would go on to lead normal happy lives.

Brady and I again travelled not stopping anywhere for long. We had been around the world seeing the sights and wonders of the world. Times had changed and we would spend more time in public although Brady shifted often to keep himself young. We had come across the Cullen's in 1960 and both Brady and I were surprised that Alice was now mates with Edward. Alice couldn't remember anything of her past and Edward asked if we could keep it that way. Brady and I agreed Alice was still Alice sweet and adorable. If she knew how her son had turned out I knew she would be proud of him.

I had started to feel weak my heart ached I had not seen Seth in his human form since 1996 it was now 2011. I would see him in his wolf form but he never spoke to me nor did his companion. I had spent more time with my spirit guide and my mind and heart began to get lighter still with each passing visit. We were travelling through Germany when Brady told me it was time to return home. I had been waiting a long time for the call of his wolf and we booked the next flight home.

Brady had insisted that I call Carlisle and get him to come and check me over as I was struggling to hunt on my own and Brady would have to help me. I agreed and Carlisle said he would meet us in Seattle as they were planning on returning to La-Push. When we got to the hotel. I could hardly hold myself up. Was it my time was I ready to finally be with my mate? Joy coursed through me. I wanted to join my beloved. Brady helped me remove my shoes lying me on the bed. His large warm hand feeling nice on my cold face. My body began to shake uncontrollably from the cold.

"The Doc had better get here soon," Brady said putting as many blankets on me as possible.

"Brady, don't leave me," I said scared of how I was feeling.

There was a knock at the door and I jumped not picking up any scents or feeling any emotion at all. Brady gave me a reassuring look before opening the door. I only heard mumbling and Brady walked through with Carlisle behind him. Carlisle took one look at me and raced at vampire speed to my side. He touched my forehead and his hand was freezing and I turn my head wanting him to move it.

"When was the last time you hunted?" Carlisle asked.

"Just before we left Germany," Brady said coming and sitting on the bed beside me. I willingly wrapped myself around him to take in his warmth.

I felt achy all over and a tickle in my nose. I shut my eyes and enjoyed the darkness behind my eyelids. When I opened them again it was still dark Brady was asleep with me wrapped around his body. My throat hurt but, it was not the usual burn from thirst. My body was no longer cold in fact, I was sweating.

"Jasper, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked from behind me.

I gave a yelp in surprise smacking Brady in the face with my flailing arm. Brady woke up and wrapped his arm around me sitting up still half asleep. "What the fuck?" he growled.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle Jasper," Carlisle said coming closer.

"My throat hurts but, not the usual burn and I am hot," I moaned pushing off Brady and getting to my feet.

Carlisle was at my side in a second and held my arm as though I was going to fall but I pushed him away and headed to the bathroom. I came out a few minutes later with Brady staring at me and Carlisle frowning.

"What?" I asked Brady as I climbed back into bed.

"You just used the bathroom!" he said.

"And your point is?" I mumble sitting up and pouring a glass of water.

"JASPER! What the fuck? You have not pissed ever and now your drinking water!" Brady shouted at me.

I dropped the glass and jumped up trembling. What the hell was happening to me. I was acting human. I had a full bladder and felt the need to urinate. I was thirsty so had a drink. I checked my pulse. I still had none, My skin was still as hard as marble but there was something different about it. It had colour!

"Leave, both of you get OUT!" I shouted.

"Jasper, I won't leave you," Brady said standing there his arms crossed.

"Fuck off, Brady. I need to do this," I said pushing him to the door.

"Fine but, I am right outside the door if you need me," he said.

Slamming the door I sat in the middle of the bed and crossed my legs and began to meditate.

* * *

A/N Soooooooooooooooooooo as you can probably tell I had no beta this chapter. Also it was the third attempt at writing this after losing the first one which was really a lot better :( I couldn't put my poor beta through it again but she has been amazing and watched as I threw my toys when I found out I lost the fist one.

So what do you think is happening to Jasper? Review and you will find out sooner rather than later :D (Meg you can 't say since you know :P) Next chapter a new person's POV :D

Please review :D


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Seth's POV

"Hey, mum," I said walking through the door throwing my bag on the floor and taking my jacket off before hanging it up on the hook.

"Shoes off," she called from the kitchen where the smell of cookies just coming out of the oven came from.

I walked to the kitchen in socks and grabbed a cookie from the cooling rack only to have mum slap my hand away. Kissing mum's cheek, I went and grabbed a glass of milk and sat down. Everyday I would sit and talk to mum about my day. She was working at the hospital in Forks and said that they had a new Doctor starting the following week. Everyone was excited as he was very well respected in the medical world. Apparently, his wife wanted to have somewhere quiet to live. I had no news other than now even Quil had not come to school bringing it up to four missing from school. Jared, Embry, then Jacob all just seemed to disappear into thin air. I wanted to go to the Black's to see if I could talk to Jacob but my parents had forbidden it hearing that Jacob had come down with mono.

"So, can I go to the movies on Friday with Colin?" I asked grabbing another cookie when mum was not looking.

"Who will be going with you?" she asked.

"Mum, come on. I'm fourteen I don't need a sitter," I grumbled.

"Still my baby," she said messing my hair when she walked passed.

"I know. But can I if I can find someone to take us?" I asked.

"Homework and I will think about it," she smiled.

I raced up the stairs to my room with my bag ripping it open, grabbing my books, and taking my hair out of its ponytail. I hated having my hair up but, school rules made it impossible to leave it out. School work was easy and I actually enjoyed school much to Colin's horror. Although, he liked the help I noticed when he was struggling. Something caught my eye out of the window and I got up to have a closer look. I couldn't see anything though and thought it must have been an animal they were known to get this near looking for food. The doorbell sounded and I went to sit back at my homework. Other than Colin I didn't have any visitors. Not since Jacob had disappeared anyway. There was a knock on my door and Jacob walked through. I let out a gasp. He was huge. He was over six foot tall and built like a weightlifter.

"Hey Seth, how you going?" he asked throwing himself on my bed.

"What happened to you?" I said getting up and going and sitting beside him.

"Um, growth spurt," he said flexing his bulging muscles and kissing it.

"Seriously Jake, what happened?" I said rolling my eyes at him.

Jacob Black was my cousin and we had known each other all my life. He was the one who taught me how to ride my two wheeler bike and the one who would pick me up and wipe away the tears. To me, he was more like a big brother since I only had a big sister, Leah, who annoyed the heck out of me whenever we were in the same room. Don't get me wrong I love Leah, she is just annoying like anyone's sister should be. Jacob told me once it was the sisters job to be annoying as his big sisters annoyed him all the time. Plus, I should be grateful as I only had one. He had two to put up with.

"So, when you coming back to school Jake?" I asked.

"Who has been bullying you this time?" he asked.

"No one. I just miss seeing you," I admitted.

"Miss you too. I don't know though, Seth. I have other commitments at the moment. But I promise to come and see you whenever I can," he said hugging me.

"Sooooooooooooooo, Friday can you take me and Colin to X Men?" I asked giving him my best smile.

"Let me get back to you on that," he chuckled.

"So, what is more important than school, Jake?" I said going back to my desk.

"Stuff. Look, I have to go. I just wanted to come check you were alright," he said avoiding my eyes. With that he stood up and walked towards the door. With a last look at me he walked out and shut the door.

Jacob rung me the following night to tell me that he could take me and Colin but, he would be bringing Embry with him. I thanked him repeatedly until he hung up telling me not to be late. I had not expected him to agree as he wasn't really into going to the movies but, I guess he wanted a change. Like Jacob, Embry had grown and I couldn't wait until I got to sixteen so I could have my growth spurt. Embry and Jacob sat next to each other talking in whispers. Their huge shoulders touching as they were so broad they couldn't not touch. Colin and I shared a popcorn while they had one each and then went out half way through to grab more food. The movie was good and after Jacob shouted us a burger before we made the trip back to La-Push.

"Seth, I want you to promise me you will keep out of the forest. There have been sightings of a bear who has already killed a camper," Jacob said as we pulled up at my house.

"Yeah, I know. Dad has already told me and Leah not to go in there," I said hugging him from behind before getting out waving him off.

"Their hot," Colin said making me giggle.

"Not like that you idiot," he said thumping my arm following me into my house.

Saturday afternoons I volunteered at the hospital going and visiting people who didn't have family who could. I loved my time at the hospital and met a lot of different people. The nurses were all talking about the new doctor. Mum had not really mentioned him but, said he was good at his job. I was handed the list of those who could have a visitor and headed towards the first room. Mrs. Jones was a widow and her only son had not been home since he left Forks after high school. She was a really sweet lady and was sad her son couldn't be found. I left her when she finally fell asleep. And so, the rest of my afternoon was filled of visiting other patients. I was just going to head home when there was a commotion at the nurses station. I stood back to wait for things to die down.

"Doctor Cullen, it is our duty to look after the patients. If you think my nurses will not go into a room with a patient in it, you're sadly mistaken," Joan, the head nurse, said crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"I have been asked by his family that he be seen by me only and since he is donating a lot of money to the hospital I think we can handle his request," the doctor said.

"Be on your head," Joan said sighing.

"Thank you," the doctor said turning around and looking at me. He gave me a smile and headed off down the corridor.

He walked into the isolation ward shutting the door behind him. Jacob Black, along with a few of the other guys from the tribe, walked in all as big and buff as the next one. Joan glared at them wondering what they were doing in her hospital. Jacob raced forward and hugged me to him then pulling me back and looking at me as though he was seeing if I was okay. He gave a sigh and hugged me again. Sam, my sister's boyfriend, walked passed and went down the hall with Paul Lahote and Jared with him. Embry and Quil were still with Jacob and I but, their eyes never left the others.

"We're leaving, Seth and you're not coming back until I say so is that understood?" Jacob said.

"Um no," I growled.

"Seth, don't argue with me on this," Jacob growled back.

The door was slammed shut and another guy came out of the isolation room and was talking to Sam who was not looking happy. Suddenly however, he pulled the young guy into his arms and hugged him patting his back. He pointed over to my direction and the guys eyes followed it. He looked like he was sick as he grabbed his chest and held onto Sam's shoulder as though needing support. I pulled out of Jacob's hold and raced toward him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He was a very handsome guy. He was not as big as the rest of the guys from the tribe but, this guy looked like he was from our tribe. He had tears streaming down his eyes still not letting go of Sam.

"Seth, it's really you," he said putting his hand out as though to touch me only to have Jacob stand in front of him and push me back so I was between Quil and Embry.

"Who the fuck are you? You reek of leech," Jacob growled.

"Jacob, it's him," Sam said smiling.

"NO! It's not he is lying. Seth is not. NO!" Jacob said turning on his heels and dragging me by the arm out of the hospital.

"Get in the car now," Jacob ordered as we got to the carpark Sam close on our heels. The guy was still with him.

"Jacob please, he has waited so long. They both have," the guy said.

"He is fourteen. The answer is NO!" Jacob growled.

Suddenly, the group surrounding me let out growls and got into a pose as though they were ready to attack the doctor who was coming towards us. He was holding up his hands in peace and kept his distance. I could see his lips moving but heard nothing. I put my attention on the guy who knew my name and he gave me a smile which I returned. I felt like I knew him and not just seeing him before but, actually knew him. I racked my brain when suddenly, I saw a vision of Brady wearing a old fashion breechcloth that our tribe wore generations ago and still do for ceremonial purposes.

"Brady?" I asked.

"You remember?" he asked.

"I'm not sure but, I feel like I know you," I said blushing.

"We met a very, very long time ago. My name is Brady Fuller you were in my p,"

"Don't you dare. He doesn't know anything," Jacob said growling at Brady.

"You haven't told him what he is what he is to become?" he asked Jacob and looked at Sam.

"Perhaps we should return to La-Push and talk in private," Sam said.

"Fine but, he will find out his ma.." Brady said before shaking his head.

Soon, I was shoved into the back of Jacob's car with Paul and Embry both on each side of me, in the front were Jacob and Quil. The truck behind us had Sam, Jared, and Brady in it. I felt like a sardine it was so cramped in the back. I went to ask a million questions only for Embry to shake his head saying that I was to go see the elders. They would explain everything if they thought it was right. Sam overtook us and they raced ahead of us. I was starting to sweat between the guys and tried to get comfortable. Jacob was usually a fast driver but, we were going at a snails pace back to La-Push. We stopped outside the Black house and I waited for everyone to get out but, only Jacob did slamming the door behind him. I went to try and climb over to the front to get out but, I was pulled back by Paul who shook his head.

"Will someone please tell me what the hang is going on?" I huffed.

Jacob came storming out and opened the door letting the others get out. He let me get out but, grabbed hold of my arm and waited for the others to go inside before he looked down at me.

"Seth you're going to hear some things that you might not like. Promise me that you will always trust me and the others," he said.

"Jacob, I have trusted you my whole life but, I need to know why that guy knows me and I know him. Its like he is already my best friend," I said blushing.

"Come on, they are right. You're ready to hear the story," he said smiling at me.

Jacob's POV

My best friend and cousin Seth was born in the 1996 and even though I was only two years old the day I saw him after being born at hospital, I got to see him for the first time. I remember the joy I felt when my mother allowed me to hold him on my knee. I knew if I looked at home I could find the photo that my father had taken. Since that day, I would visit or want to know how my little friend was. I became his protector and I took my job seriously. No one gave me the job or told me to look after him. I just did it. Seth was treated the same as every other kid in La-Push but he was special. We all knew that he was special and of course, some kids didn't like him for that. He was smaller than most the rest of our friends he was popular with young and old. He would never walk away if someone was crying even if it was a kid who had bullied him. But, it wasn't until I phased for the first time six weeks ago that I found out exactly how special my best friend was.

"What if he never comes back? Do we know if he is even alive?" I asked as my father told me the legions.

"We believe so, Jacob. He will return to us when Brady Fuller, his companion, feels the pull of the pack alpha," he said smiling.

"Yeah, about that dad. I'm not ready to be alpha. Sam is doing a great job," I mumbled.

"Son, you were born to lead but, no one will force you into something you're not ready for," he smiled.

"So, Seth is gay?" I asked.

"An imprint can be whatever the imprintor wants. The cold one may wish to be only his friend but, I believe that Seth is gay, yes. Do you have a problem with that, son?" he asked.

"No, of course not," I blushed.

"The scar on Seth is that the mark of his mate?" I asked.

Seth was born with a scar that was a deep purple. As he grew the scar never changed. Seth didn't care about the mark but, if someone tried to touch it he would flinch. I asked him once if it hurt and he shook his head and changed the subject. Only his family and I knew about the mark as Seth always wore a shirt. Even when swimming he would wear a top. It was as if he was hiding his body. But, I always put it down to him being shy, looking back Seth was never shy. He had a way with people and he cared and loved everyone, even his tormentors.

"Jacob, you need to protect your friend he is important for the safety of his pack," my father said to me as I sat there trying to put everything I had learned over the last few days since shifting together.

And so began my reason for shifting. I was to protect the mother wolf at all costs. Whether he shifted tomorrow or five, ten years from now, I would protect him with my life. During the day he was safe at school but, always one of the pack would circle the school. At night we would guard his house. No one saw it as a burden even on top of us all having to do patrols. Everyone loved Seth in the pack but, we were not allowed to show ourselves until it was time. I gave my friend a hug and led him inside. I should've known he would trust me and the others.

Seth walked in and straight to Brady, the man he had never met before and they stood and hugged each other. Nobody wanted to disturb them. Embry whispered in my ear and I took a deep breath. Well, that explained why Brady was smaller than the rest of us. He was what was known as a submissive. Instead of the normal musky scent the rest of our pack, he was more flowery. His scent was pleasant. Seth always smelt like lavender but, I just thought it was the soap he used now, I wasn't so sure. The two finally pulled apart and Brady wiped away the tears on Seth's cheeks as Seth does the same to Brady.

"How do I know you?" Seth asked as Brady led Seth to the couch.

"Do you know the legions of the shapeshifters?" he asked.

"Of course, we were always told them when we were children," he said smiling.

"They are true Seth, you are in the presence of the pack. You look exactly like your great, great grandfather, your namesake," Brady said.

"Wait, you knew my great great grandfather? No way!" Seth giggled.

"Jacob can I take Seth out and show him?" Brady asked me.

"I have no problem with it but, Sam is your alpha," I explained.

Brady raised an eyebrow then frowned. Sam chuckled and allowed Brady to go outside to show Seth his wolf. Since he was smaller than anyone else in the pack, I was curious at exactly how big he was. Kissing Seth's cheek, Brady stood up and walked outside. I took Seth by the hand and walked him out. Quil brought a pair of shorts out of my room from before I had shifted. He handed them to Brady who proceeded to tie them to his leg. Removing his shirt he looked at Seth as though begging him for his acceptance. He need not fear. After all, this was Seth. He began to tremble and Brady shifted into an overgrown wolf. He was really small compared to the rest of us but, he was still large for a normal wolf.

Seth squeezed my hand and I looked down to see if he was okay. He had not taken his eye off Brady and he was smiling from ear to ear. He let go of my hand and slowly walked towards Brady who had sunk to his belly making himself as small as possible. When Seth was close enough, he put out his hand and let Brady sniff it. Brady licked Seth's hand before Seth launched himself at Brady knocking him over. The two tumbled on the grass as though play fighting. I was jealous and wanted to show Seth my wolf. Embry came up and nudged me. Embry always knew how I was feeling. No matter what, he was the one that understood. After an hour, Sam ordered Brady to shift and reluctantly Seth was nudged towards me where he came rushing into my arms his face flushed.

"This is so cool," he giggled hugging me even harder.

"Will I become a wolf?" he asked looking at my father.

"Yes son but, we can't tell you when. It is up to your wolf. She will come when she is ready," he said turning his wheelchair around and wheeled inside.

Seth pulled back and raced in behind my father. I went to follow but was held back by Sam. Inside, we heard Seth wanting to know what Billy meant about his wolf being a she. Brady came back through the trees and patted my back before walking inside. I was due on patrol and was told to go. Seth would be taken home. Paul offered to do my shift as long as I did his midnight to dawn that night. Agreeing, he took off with Embry who was on as well.

"So, no one imprinted," Sam asked.

We all shook our heads. The submissives were supposed to be imprinted on by a member of the pack. We didn't know why. It was unknown as Seth's great, great grandfather was the first to imprint on a male. He was also supposedly the only submissive. We didn't know that Brady was one as well.

"Do you think it means that there is going to be more? Pack members that is," Quil asked.

"Unless either Paul imprinted then, yeah," I said.

Seth came storming out and started hitting me in the chest. I tried to grab his flailing arms but, without much success. Brady walked out and told Sam he had to get back to the hospital. Being excused, he took of and we heard him phase. Great, he just showed my best friend something so big and he leaves him when it finally sinks in that he too could change into a massive wolf. Not only that but, a she wolf. I caught Seth's arms and pulled him to my chest and let him cry.

"Take him home," Sam said finally when he had settled down enough.

Swooping Seth up, I walked the short distance to his house. His father Harry was waiting with the door open and pointed to the couch. Sitting down, Seth refused to let go and sat on my knee, his face buried in my chest. I pull his hair away from his face only or him to turn further into me. Harry sat on the coffee table and patted his son's leg. Beside him, he had albums and books of our legions.

"Son, we need to talk. I need to explain our family history," Harry said.

"You knew?" Seth gasped.

"Seth, we would've told you sooner if we had known," Harry sighed.

"Tell me what dad? I'm a girl?," Seth growled.

"Seth Clearwater, you are not a girl. You are just as much a man as Jacob and the rest of the pack. Just because your wolf happens to be a she doesn't make any difference. And you are just as, if not more, important than the dominants," Harry said.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Seth sniffed.

"Seth, look at me. Brady is a submissive as well. Do you think him as a girl?" I asked.

"He's a she wolf?" he asked finally sitting up wiping his eyes.

"Yes, he is and he is the oldest living shapeshifter. He was given a very important job and he has come back to our people whenever we have needed him. Now, I won't hear any more nonsense about you being a she-wolf, it doesn't matter. Do I make myself clear?" I said unbeknown to me, using my alpha voice.

"Sorry," Seth whispered giving me a weak watery smile.

"These are photos and drawings of our family from when your great, great grandfather was young. You were named after him for two reasons. One, you are a spitting image of him. The second is your mark," Harry said opening the album and showing a drawing of the boy also known as Seth.

Seth and I both gasped when we saw the drawing. It was Seth at about the same age he is now. With long hair he was standing there just wearing a breechcloth. Seth brought it closer to get a better look and I knew exactly what he was looking for, the mark. But, it was not there. Harry leaned forward and turned the page. There was another drawing of the previous Seth which must have been drawn after he shifted for the first time. He was bigger in build and right where Seth had the mark, so had he. Seth wiped away the tears before they landed on the page. Harry again turned the page and there was a wolf. Under it was the name of Hehewuti. Seth looked confused.

"Hehewuti means mother wolf, that was his wolf. Now, since you were born, I have been doing some research and found a photo of his mate. He pulled out a envelope and handed it to Seth. Seth placed it on his knee but didn't open it,

The drawings became photos of Seth's ancestors. With every turn of the page, Harry told their story. The last photo was of a pack. Seth refused to look at it and buried his face in my chest. I looked at the photo and saw my great grandfather, Ephraim Black, the one that made the treaty with the cold ones. But, the very first one was actually made by my great, great grandfather, Jacob Black and beside Brady's wolf stood a man, a very pale man, with his hand resting on Brady's back as though he was protecting Brady. I looked at Harry and without asking he nodded. So this was the cold one that Seth's great, great grandfather died for. He had become an honorary pack member back in Ephraim's day. Seth excused himself saying he was tired and headed upstairs without taking the envelope and the book of the legions.

"Do you really think he has returned to his mate?" I asked Harry.

"I don't think, Jacob. I know," he smiled.

"Are you okay with all this?" I asked.

"The day he was born, I knew this day would come. Of course, I hoped I would of had longer with my son but, it is not meant to be," he said giving a sad smile.

"Just because he has his mate doesn't mean that he won't be still your son," I said squeezing his hand.

" I want you to make me a promise, Jacob Ephraim Black," Harry said.

"Of course," I said.

"Look after my son. Tell him how damn proud I am of him and I will be with him in spirit watching over him every single day for the rest of his living days," he said.

"Harry please, I don't understand you can tell him that yourself," I said.

"Promise me, Jacob," he said firmly.

"I promise. You know I will take care of him," I said.

"Thank you, Jacob and I bid you goodnight," he said getting up and showing me to the door.

That night Harry Clearwater had a fatal stroke. I never saw the man conscious again.

* * *

**A/N So close to the end now I can't wait to hear your thoughts on what is going to happen! HUGE thanks to my reviewers love you loads.**

**MASSIVE THANKS TO MEG WHO HAS TAUGHT ME SO MUCH FROM WHEN I FIRST BEGAN AND STOOD BY ME THROUGH THICK AND THIN.**

**Together we have started a story called Speakeasy and you can read it on ant1gon3. It's all human and will be full of lemons!**

**Please Review it only takes a minute of your time and it means a great deal to me. Thank you RTB**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N So I am spoiling you by posting again today I know. So I want to feel the love people! Massive thanks to my reviewers and to the personal messages from a few of you. But please feel free to leave a review. I normally post as soon as I get up and by time I have made my morning cuppa 5 of you have read it but no reviews. Tut Tut come now a minute of your time please. :D **

**HUGE THANKS TO MY BETA WITHOUT THIS STORY WOULD BE STILL IN MY HEAD! CHECK OUT OUR STORY SPEAKEASY IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY **

**Please enjoy this chapter and the more reviews the more chances I post before I leave for the weekend only two chapters after this one :D **

Chapter 18

Jasper's POV

"_Child don't be scared all things happen for a reason_," Jeb said the second I opened my eyes.

"Jeb I am ready to join my mate. Please, I have waited so long," I said all fear leaving me.

"_You will not be crossing over child_," he said.

"I don't understand I am losing my abilities, I am becoming weaker. I want to join my mate please," I whispered.

"_We have just one more enlightenment child_," Jep said smiling.

I braced myself for surely the last part would be the hardest and I have had some hard memories. It was only when I went to put my hand on my wolf that I realised he was no longer here with me like he normally was. He had become my support. When I felt fear, he would always be there to reassure me. I looked all around my now enlightened heart and mind with only a small dark spot. I knew what I had to do but, without my wolf, I wasn't sure. I was really worried. I looked at Jeb for guidance. He just smiled and gestured for me to go ahead. Slowly, I walk to the dark spot. I didn't want to do it. I wasn't ready. If I had a heart it would be pounding right now. I wanted nothing more than my wolf to appear and support me. The dark became lighter, my body trembling. Taking unnecessary breathes, I called out to my wolf. My body trembled uncontrollably as my body stretched painfully and suddenly, I was looking at a furry snout. I let out a howl but, it was not of fear but of joy. I had become a shapeshifter.

"How has this happened?" I thought to myself.

"_You have summoned your wolf, child_," Jed said coming and stroking me between the ears making me rumble with pleasure.

The light was bright and shining, my mind was completely enlightened. There only remained my heart and only one thing could lighten that; my mate, my little one, my Seth. I tried my new legs, all four of them. My paws were big and I felt clumsy but soon, I was trotting and then tried to run.

"_We have become one at last, Jasper. Together we will protect,_" my wolf said in my head.

"_Child, it is time you left. Now, your wolf will await you. Remember, you just have to call him and he will be there_," Jeb said smiling.

In a blink of an eye, I was again in my human form. I was naked as the day I was born but, I found clothes by my feet and quickly scrambled to put them on. I knew I had a smile on my face that probably looked stupid but I didn't care. This was the second best thing that ever happened to me. I accepted this one with open arms. I looked around and I saw all the best memories and none of the bad. The most beautiful memory was Seth who stood there smiling at me with his cute smile that warmed my heart. Together we walk towards each other both of us with tears running down our cheeks.

"_I will be waiting for you, Jasper. All you have to do is call me,_" Seth said wiping my tears.

"Are you ready yet, Seth?" I asked.

"_I love you Jasper_," he said as he began to fade.

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. Brady was picking up broken items off the floor. The bed was broken and the room looked like a bomb had gone off. Brady turned and looked at me. Before I could react, he launched himself at me tears of joy running down his face. I pulled him back and kissed his forehead stroking his hair and reassuring him that everything was okay.

"Let's go home," he said.

"What the hell happened?" I said suddenly noticing I was not wearing any clothes.

"Dude, you shifted! Don't you remember?" Brady giggled.

"In my head of course but, I did this?" I said getting up and grabbing some clothes.

"Yeah, dude. You were running around like a madman or wolf, whatever. But dude, your a shifter too," Brady said hugging me again.

I started coughing and found it impossible to stop. Brady ran and got me water but, I couldn't take it from him. Carlisle Cullen came racing back into the room and I let out a feral growl the hair on the back of my neck standing on end. He backed up slowly his hands up in the air. Next moment everything went black. When I woke up, I was on the floor in my wolf form with my large head on Brady's lap and his warm hand stroking my head. I gave a whimper letting Brady know I was awake. Shushing me, he pushed my head off my lap and stood up.

"Feeling like shit right about now, right?" he chuckled.

I gave whine. I got up on my legs, which were shaking and my large wolf tongue licking my dry nose. Brady left me for a minute but soon returned with a large bowl of water and placed it down by my feet. Giving it a sniff, I lapped it up quenching my thirst. All the while Brady stroked my fur. I wondered why I changed and how was I going to change back.

"_Hey, can anyone feel that_," some voice said in my head.

"_Jake, what are you talking about?_" another voice questioned.

I gave a whine. "_There it is again. Embry man, come on. You must feel it_," the one called Jake said.

"_Okay, time we got you home, Jake. You need to let someone else keep an eye on him. You haven't slept in days_," the Embry voice said.

"_Yeah, okay I guess. Who's on Paul_?"

Suddenly, I trembled and I was again in my human form. Brady smiled handing me a pair of shorts.

"We are going to have to work on that, Jazz. You have to learn to control your wolf," Brady said chuckling.

"I heard voices in my head, Brady. Like soft whispers but I could hear them," I smile.

"That, my friend, will be your pack brothers. They say anything to you?" he asked.

I went on to explain the conversation I heard. Brady just stood there nodding his goofy grin on his face. Suddenly, he was again launching himself at me. His scent was different, no longer smelling of wet dog but, rather a flowery scent I put my nose into the crook of his neck and took in deep breaths. Brady tensed and I knew I should not be doing it but, I couldn't help myself.

"Jasper, no disrespect or anything but, would you stop sniffing me?" he said pushing me lightly away from him.

"Forgive me, Brady. I didn't mean to upset you but, you actually smell nice," I smiled.

Brady blushed and looked anywhere but at me. I went to him and lifted his chin up to make him look me in the eye. Tears were welling up and his chin began to wobble. I pulled him into a hug enjoying his heat.

"Jasper, my wolf has changed. I can feel it," he said into my ear.

"Is that possible? Okay, stupid question," I chuckled trying to lighten the mood but failing miserably.

"I have never heard of it before," he sniffed.

"Why don't you shift? Then you will know for sure. It's not as though you can do anymore damage in here," I said chuckling. It was going to cost us a fortune to have the room fixed.

Brady nodded and started removing his clothes. I walked away giving him privacy. I don't know why, I had seen him shift a million time before and never bothered to look away. Maybe now that I was a shifter it was different. However, the rest of the pack never bothered about their nudity. I felt Brady shift so I turned to see Brady in his wolf form. His wolf was smaller, like Seth's wolf. His colouring was exactly the same however. He gave a whine and lowered himself to the ground as big fat tears roll down his fur. I walked to him and knelt down. I couldn't believe my friend had become a female wolf. Why had this happened? Was there a reason for such a thing? He licked my face and his tail began to thump on the ground. It would seem that he was happy rather than upset. I gave him a gentle push but not much as I really didn't mind.

We fixed the room up as best we could before going down to sign out. I handed them a wad of cash before grabbing Brady's hand in all but at a run, left. The sun was shining but thankfully, we could stay under the canopies of the stores. We came to a parking building and found our rental car. Still feeling weak, I handed the keys to Brady who quickly jumped in the car rubbing his hands. Normally, I drove finding he drove to slow for my liking. We started heading towards home. I closed my eyes not opening them until we pulled up to a house which reeked of vampires. My wolf was clawing to come out and only because of Brady being so close to me did I fight him down. Carlisle Cullen came out of the house followed by his family. Brady jumped out and went to greet the Cullens like the friends that they were. However, I remained in the car taking deep breaths. However, it wasn't working now that Brady was so close to the Cullens and far enough for me not to hurt him. I ripped the door off running towards the forest and went into blackness. I hadn't shifted though I woke up in a hospital bed hooked up to wires. Looking around, I see Brady sleeping beside the bed. My head was pounding. I gave a groan which woke Brady up.

"Hey dude, you really got to stop scaring me my heart can't take it," Brady said coming and sweeping the hair out of my eyes before kissing my forehead.

The door opened and Carlisle came in. My wolf didn't seem to mind too much although he gave a small growl. Carlisle walked slowly towards me giving me time to settle myself. I gave him a reassuring smile. I had nothing against Carlisle and my wolf would have to learn who is good and who is bad.

"Jasper, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Human but not," I sighed.

"Jasper, you are showing signs of being more human than vampire. Your eyes for example, are blue," he said shining a light into them.

"Carlisle, I don't have a heartbeat. So, I must be still vampire," I said as Brady handed me a mirror.

My eyes were exactly like they were before I was changed. I also noticed that my skin was not as pale. I had to blink it was not something I did out of habit. I also needed to swallow, something I didn't have to do either. My voice was husky not smooth as slick one I had for over a century. In fact, my human faults seemed to be all back. I went to try to sit but my head felt light and dizzy. Brady firmly held my shoulder not allowing me to get up. I once would not have thought about his hand there my strength so much more than his. Yet, I couldn't move. I felt weak like a human and not a strong one at that.

"We need to keep you here, Jasper. We aren't sure what will happen if all your immortality goes," Carlisle explained.

Brady squeezed my hand gently. I didn't need my ability to feel Brady's emotions. He wasn't the only one scared. But, I knew I would be with my mate when the time was right. The wires connected to my body showed that indeed my heart still did not beat. No blood pumped around my veins. Indeed, I was still well and truly dead. Brady excused himself and quickly went to the door shutting it loudly behind him. Carlisle continued doing tests on me. My skin, once hard as marble, was not so hard but he still he couldn't put a needle into it. I knew he was listening to the goings on outside the door but was trying to distract me. I tried to use my ability to feel Brady's or Carlisle's emotions but I couldn't feel any of them. It would seem I had also lost that as well. I felt like I was falling apart before my very eyes.

"Do you feel the need to feed?" Carlisle asked suddenly forcing me to concentrate on him.

"I don't feel the burn no," I smiled.

"Are you hungry?" he asked coxing an eyebrow.

"No, not in the least," I chuckled.

"Then I suggest you rest. If you need anything just push this buzzer and I will be with you as soon as possible," Carlisle said patting my hand before turning and exiting out the door.

I couldn't hear Brady and I didn't like it. However, I was too weak to move and tired. I closed my eyes and let the tears slip from under my eyelids. Seth, please. I need you. Please come back to me. I thought before I slipped into the darkness.

The sounds of sirens woke me sometime in the night. Brady was again with me. He too was awoken by the sirens. The hospital corridors became a hive of activity. Brady went to the door and opened it only to quickly shut it and sitting on the bed taking my hand in his.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Actually, I feel good," I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

The night was almost done and my wolf was restless as though he wanted to go. I tried to get up but was pushed down by Brady. I gave a low growl only for Brady to give a louder growl making me cower. We just stay where we were and listened to the soft flatline of my heart. Suddenly, I heard a wail from out in the corridor. If I had a heart it would be aching for the woman it came from. Soon more sobs were heard and Brady excused himself. I didn't miss the smell of other shifters in the hospital. I got up on shaky legs and made my way slowly to the door ignoring the draft that was behind me. The wires were holding me back and I started to pull them off when the door suddenly opened and a shifter walked in, his body screamed alpha. I stepped back trembling but not out of fear or the need to shift. My body was failing me. I tried to grab hold of something which happened to be the man in front of me.

"You are weak. Get back to bed," he said leading me to the bed.

Once I was down, the man looked at the wires and saw the flatline on the machine. He then noticed the jug of blood and a jug of water. He gave a sigh and picked up the blood giving it a sniff. I knew he could smell it was animal blood. He offered it to me but I shook my head. I pointed to the water. He smiled and poured me a glass before offering it to me. I took it and swallowed greedily.

"Slow down there dude," he said taking the glass off me and putting it down although, in reaching distance.

"My name is Samuel Uly, alpha of the Olympia pack," he said holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Jasper Whitlock," I said shaking his hand.

"Forgive my intrusion but, it was best I come to see you alone while Brady is not here to protect you," he said pulling up a chair and sitting down.

Never in my life both human and vampire had I felt the need to be protected until now. Samuel Uly showed some resemblance of his long lost ancestor and memories of him attacking my mate raced to the forefront of my mind. My wolf gave a whine. Did I tell this man I was now a shapeshift like him? However, I needn't have worried. The next words out of his mouth told me he knew.

"Welcome to the pack, Jasper. Your scent is curious. It is screaming wolf to me yet, you are still a vampire. I won't pretend to understand why but, I believe you are part of our pack and as such you will be treated like one of our family," he said smiling.

"Thank you, sir. It is an honour to be accepted," I said my eyes slipping closed. I fought the desire to close them.

"We have business to attend to over the next few days but, I will be back to visit you when possible," he said getting up and patting my shoulder.

I wanted to protest but his manner made me know he wouldn't listen to anything I had to say. I just nodded instead as we both heard shouts and feet running past. Sam quickly patted my hand and raced out the door the door slowly closing behind him. The scent of human blood, normal hospital smells, and something that called to me. However, I couldn't move. The alpha gave the order. I had to stay put. The door closed and I was finally alone with my thoughts and the soft flatline of the heart monitor. I felt so alone my heart ached. I didn't care that tears were falling.

"Little one, please," I sobbed as sleep pulled me into darkness.

Seth's POV

I lay on my bed unable to get my head around everything I learned today. First, meeting Brady and feeling this connection I had with him. I felt as though he and I were friends and I trusted him with something important even, valuable to me. Then Jacob being over protective as though he feared for my safety. Yet, I had never felt more safe in my life. Hearing that the legions were true was not that big a shock, not to me. I knew there was something different about our people with the way that my father and my grandfather told the stories. Leah used to boohoo them but, I was hooked on every single word. What I didn't know was that the pack was once again protecting our lands and our people. It would explain a lot about the guys all getting big and buff.

Brady was the one to show me his wolf. Not even Jacob offered which hurt as I loved Jacob and I would never have feared him. Brady's wolf was massive but had a beautiful face that didn't scare me in the slightest. If he wasn't a shapeshifter and I had found him, I would have begged my parents to let me keep him. Even after everything that had happened today I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Brady being my pet. I would never tell him I had that thought though. When I asked if I was going to be a shifter as well I thought I would get laughed at and patted on the head and told not to be stupid. I was the runt of the tribe. What I was not expecting was that I was not only destined to be a shifter but also, a she-wolf and an important one.

I was not upset of this, not in the least but, I was angry that no one had told me this. I took it out on Jacob, my best friend. I needed him to reassure me and felt myself relaxing with every punch I threw at his big chest; my friend, my protector. I had known I was more interested in boys for a while and although I had not told anyone it didn't mean I was ashamed. No one could help who they fell in love with. My father had told me all my life that no one could choose their soul mate, it was already chosen for us. Dad was waiting for me when I got home and made me sit and listen to what he had to say. When he brought out the albums I was shocked that I had never seen these before. The mark I knew was special, something I always protected. I never looked at it as a disfigurement but rather, something unique just to me. A few times I ran my fingers over it making my body shiver in desire and I had even made myself hard. But, when I saw the photo of my namesake, I knew right away that this was even more important. When dad handed me the photo of my namesakes mate, I couldn't bring myself to look. Not now, I had to wait but for what I did not know. I happily looked at the rest of the photo's but when it came to the one with the last pack, I couldn't again look at it. Excusing myself I left my father and Jacob alone.

"Seth, come on hurry up," Leah shouted waking me up.

"What's going on?" I groan trying to get her to loosen her grip on my arm.

"Its dad, come on and get some clothes on," she said firmly.

Before I knew what was happening, Leah and I were walking down the corridors of Forks hospital. All I knew was that dad had been brought in. Other than that, neither Leah or Sam knew anymore or so Sam said. Why was Sam with us at three in the morning I didn't know but, I was grateful he was here for Leah and I. Sam told us to wait outside the door but, of course, Leah refused and walked in with him. I sat down on the chair and waited. I didn't want to know what was happening just yet. I knew it couldn't be good. I felt a pull but not as though someone was tugging at my clothes. I felt the need to go to the ward across from where I sat. I got up and started to walk towards the isolation ward only to be stopped by Jacob who pulled me into his big chest and hugged me tight. Dragging me back to the chair, we sat down together and waited, neither of us saying a word. My thoughts were with my dad.

Memories of my happy childhood and the things we had done together. Never once had I disrespected my father like so many of my friends. To me, dad was the epitome of everything I wanted to be when I one day grew up and become a man. His love for us as a family was strong. The pride he had for his tribe. The heart of gold, as my mother would call it, was everything that made me who I am today.

"Seth, why do you keep looking at that door?" Jacob asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I'm not, I was just thinking about dad," I said trying to turn my eyes away from it.

I saw Jacob's big hand wave in front of my face and I slapped it away. He gave a chuckle and began to pace. I focused on the door. Everytime Jacob walked across my line vision I would huff. How long we were in the corridor I didn't know. A few times I got up and walked to the door only to be pulled back by Jacob. Then I heard the sound I will never forget for the rest of my life. I threw myself into Jacob's big strong arms and wept for already I knew I had lost my father. People were coming and going and I felt pats and words spoken but from who I didn't know or care. My dad was gone and I never had the chance to say goodbye or I love you. I finally got the courage to pull back from Jacob and asked to go see my father. Nodding, Jacob led me to the room which was surrounded by people all close to my father. The elders like Uncle Billy, Old Quil, and of course my mother and Leah.

They made room for me and I looked at my father. He looked as though he was just sleeping. I went and gave his shoulder a slight shake but nothing happened. Again I shook it this time a bit harder. I heard my mum give a sob and someone pulled me back.

"Dad, please wake up. Come on, this isn't funny any more," I said trying to get back to shaking him.

"Seth, sweetie he's gone," my mother said.

"No, he isn't. He is just sleeping," I cried.

"For fuck sake, Seth. He is dead you idiot," Leah shouted at me her body trembling.

"Leah calm down. We all deal with it differently," someone said to her.

Next thing I knew there were guys all over the room surrounding Leah. I tried to get past them. No one hurts my sister. She didn't mean it. I was an idiot. I knew my dad was dead I just didn't want to say it out loud, not yet. I felt my mum's hand on my arm and turned and held her. I was now the man of the family and I needed to protect her as well. I knew this is what dad would want me to do. I gave a smile as I imagined him telling me just that. Soon the room was cleared and only the elders and my mum were there. Billy started singing the tribal death song. I needed to get out of here. Mum was standing beside my dad's bed, her forehead on my dad's as the tears fell while she was saying her goodbyes. I quietly slipped out of the room intending to go outside for some fresh air. The door gave a soft click behind me and I begin to walk towards the exit. I didn't get that far as I was stopped by a nurse who gave me her condolences. Thanking her, I tried to go again but my feet carried me to the isolation ward. I stood outside taking in deep breaths. I had been in this ward a few times and each time I was made to gown up. Whether it was to protect me or the patient in there at the time depending on what was wrong with them. Brady came out of that ward only yesterday. I looked around to make sure no one was around and slipped in closing the door behind me not letting it even click. Most of the small rooms were empty but a soft light was coming from the one down the end. Slowly, I made my way down my heart feeling lighter with every step. I had to make myself not go at a sprint. Checking I was not been followed, I got to the door and opened it. Inside I saw a person with blonde hair who looked pale as though they were dead like my father. I went and pulled the sheet back to see the face of an angel. I gave a gasp. I stepped back as memories that weren't mine came rushing to the front of my mind. This man was so kind and he meant everything to me. I went to step back and heard the sound of the monitor flat lining. I raced forward and pushed the buzzer before putting my lips to his and was going to start CPR.

The lips were soft and warm and responsive. I tried to pull back but, I responded to the kiss. An arm came around my neck and pulled me closer. I ran my fingers through the man's hair as tears fell. The heart monitor began to get loud and it was beeping no longer flat line. I pulled back and looked down at the man. His hand never leaving my neck but letting me pull back to get a closer look at him. Something came into the room and I tried to pull back more. Suddenly, the man started gasping for breath. I was pushed out of the way as the new doctor began checking him over. I sunk to the floor and watched, my eyes not leaving the man's face. The monitor was turned off and I felt warm arms pull me off the floor. I knew straightaway that it was Brady. He lead me to the bed as the doctor left and I took the man's hand. His eyes never left mine. It was like they were trying to get into my soul. I gave his hand a small squeeze and gave a smile.

"You came, little one," he said finally.

"All you had to do was ask me, Jasper," I said wiping his tears away.

"You remember?" Brady asked.

"Not in the slightest but, I know who he is," I said opening my shirt and showed my mark.

Jasper's fingers came up and brushed against the mark. No one had ever been allowed to touch my mark before but, this was why. Because of this man, I was protecting it for him to come and claim what was rightfully his. The most beautiful feeling coursed through my body. It wasn't a sexual feeling just a feeling of belonging, belonging to this man. I was his as he was mine.

"Forever and always," I whispered as I bent down and kissed his lips softly.

"Awe, this is too cute," Brady said making me snap out of the kiss.

"Really, Brady you ass," Jasper growled.

"Sorry, shutting up now. I will um, just I will, um yeah. I will go tell the others where Seth is, shall I?' he muttered as he left the room.

"I think you have something that belongs to me," I said.

"Can I keep it?" Jasper asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said tapping his beating heart.

"I'm sorry, Seth. I should never have left you," Jasper said tears falling down his beautiful handsome face.

I slipped onto the bed beside him and laid my head on his chest listening to his beating heart. I didn't know how or why I remembered this man and all the things we had been through. I may never understand and that was just fine by me. But, we are here now and nothing was going to take that away from us.

"Jasper, you're wrong. Everything happens for a reason and I think we have found out the reason," I said smiling.

"We have?" he questioned.

"If you had not gone off to save your sister I would not have had a child. You would not have gone through the journey that you needed to take. Don't you see, Jasper. This is how we are supposed to be. Not the vampire and the wolf but, man and man together to die in each others arms like lovers should," I said.

"But we could've had forever never leaving each other," Jasper sighed.

"Jazz, I believe we have one more adventure to take which will be for someone else," I said sitting up and looking at the door as Brady came through with Sam and Jacob.

"Brady?" Jasper asked. I just gave a nod.

In the corner of the room saw my dad standing there with as smile on his face.. "_I love you dad and thank you_," I thought to myself. With a nod my father slowly began to fade.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Thank you to all those who have reviewed. :D Also for those who have put on alerts and favourites.**

** To Guest, I am sorry I can't answer any of your questions due to you not having a pen name :( But I love your reviews they mean a lot to me. :D**

**This is the second to last chapter. I wish to thank my beta Meg for all the hours she has spent watching me type and reading as I went. The times she has had to push me to continue posting it when I felt down. Without her I doubt it would've even been started. In fact I know it wouldn't. I told her I liked the idea of Seth and Jasper together and she told me to write a story and this is what I came up with. Check out her stories if you already haven't they are good awesome. :D ant1gon3**

**Please enjoy and don't forget to review. I have the power to hold off posting the last chapter :D **

Chapter 19

Jasper's POV

He came to me just like he said. His beautiful lips caressing mine. When I awoke with his lips upon mine I thought I had died and gone to heaven. But, even better, Seth was here with me now. Was it my Seth from way back when? Yes!

It was the day of Harry's funeral, we had not spent a lot of time together. I needed to learn to be human again with the help of Brady and Embry, who was put in charge of taking care of me. Embry and I became firm friends fast. He was the one who didn't scoff at my attempts to remember how to brush my teeth or how to eat using utensils. Brady was with Seth mostly even though I was Seth's mate, it wasn't the time to show me to the world at large. I would meet Sue and Leah after the funeral. Seth would ring me when he could. I needed to find a house in La-Push which was hard being a Indian Reservation. However, the elders allowed it knowing that even though I was not a descendant I was now part of the pack who would protect their land and people. I was packing my few possessions when Embry opened the door ready to take me to the funeral. I would be staying with Sam and his sister Emily until I could find a place for me and Brady.

"You ready?" Embry asked standing by the door smiling at me.

"Yeah let's do this," I said picking up my bag.

Embry took the small bag off me and stood aside to reveal a wheelchair. I shook my head, there was no way I was going to sit in that hospital policy or not. However, Embry forced me in it. Sighing, I sat in it and let Embry wheel me out of the hospital. The moment I got to the front door I was out of the wheelchair and heading to the car-park. I had no idea which car was his however and had to wait until he returned the wheelchair. He lead me to a truck that looked like it was just rust. He threw my bag in the back and jumped in. Soon we were heading to La-Push. The drive brought back lots of memories of my times here. I wondered if the cabin had survived. I had paid a guy from the tribe to look after it but doubted anyone else would've taken over when the man went off to war. I would have to go for a run and stretch my legs as my wolf was fighting to get out. We drove through the Reservation. So much had changed. The houses were a lot less and newer than when I was here in the 30's. We pulled up to a small house and although it was old, it was well looked after with a flower garden out front.

"Welcome home," Embry said getting out and grabbing my bag.

I sat there for a few minutes taking everything in. I could smell a lot of the pack in the house and a scent of a person I didn't know. The door opened and Sam walked out with the rest of the pack. He opened the door and stepped back while I got out. He pulled me into a hug and welcomed me home. One by one the pack came and shook my hand or greeted me with a hug.

"Let's run, we have time before the funeral," Sam said.

"I will have lunch ready when you get back," Emily said after introducing herself to me.

I was still getting used to my wolf and summoning him took time if I didn't spontaneously phase which I had done a few times in the hospital if Carlisle walked in unannounced. The pack, minus Brady and Leah, were all there and they headed to the trees. I had grown slightly but I was not as big as most of the pack. I was not comfortable shifting in front of everyone yet and stood behind a tree and stripped. I called upon my wolf and he came rushing out. My wolf let out a howl of joy as finally he would get to truly run. I came from behind the tree and the rest of the pack stood there looking at me. My wolf raised his hackles to try and make himself bigger.

"Jasper, you're the cub, back down," Sam sighed coming to me and making me roll on my back in submission.

"He's kinda cute though," Embry said sitting down next to Jacob giving him a lick in welcome.

"We don't have much time, lets run before we have our meeting," Sam ordered.

I was the cub so had to run behind the rest of the pack. Running was just as freeing in wolf as it was when I was a vampire. This was more fun as I had the company of the pack in my head. Soon, a race was declared and everyone took off. I ran to try and catch up with the others. Sam slowed for me to catch up and he showed me images of Seth. I gave a whimper. I really missed my mate and couldn't wait to see him again. Before I knew it we were back at Sam's. Food was placed on the large table and everyone dived in including me. I loved food just as much as the others. Instead of a burn in my throat as a vampire my stomach always felt empty.

It was decided I would be at Harry's funeral but, I would only be there in the background unless Seth asked for more. Having a plate of food I went to find somewhere to sit and the only place was next to Jacob. He gave me a nod and continued to eat without saying a word. After eating we needed to get ready for the funeral and the pack started leaving one by one. I was shown my room and the bathroom which I had to share with Sam and Emily. Having a quick shower, I waited for Sam and Emily to get ready.

"Come on, we need to get going," Sam said.

He left and went to the Clearwater's as Emily and I walked down the street. I wanted nothing more than to go with him but, it was not the right time. Sue knew of me but as yet, we had not met, her grief was too much to handle with the idea of her son having been imprinted on. We walk down the road and with every few doors we would meet more of the pack and their families. The walk was silent and respectful. We walked past the Clearwater's where the curtains were closed. I could smell my mate inside and paused wanting to go to him. I felt his pain. Paul tugged on my shirt and we continued on. When we reached the church we stood outside as the others made their way in. The sun was shining and it felt nice against my skin. I had hidden myself for so long. Only rarely would I enjoy the sun. Brady told me it looked pretty but, it was weird coming from such a dangerous creature. The elders arrived along with the Clearwaters including Harry's coffin. Jacob, Sam, Paul, and Jared pulled the coffin out of the Hurst. My eyes went to my mate who was holding his mother and sister's hands. They followed behind the coffin and took the front pew. Quil, Embry, and I stood at the back where we were joined by Jacob, Jared, and Paul. Sam sat with Leah taking her hand in his. Brady was sitting in the middle of the elders. As the elder, he was in his rightful place. Seth turned and looked at me and used his eyes to motion me to join him.

"Go to him, he needs you," Jacob said giving me a smile and a gentle push.

All eyes were on me as I slowly made my way forward. Sam stood and shook my hand and moved over making room between Seth and Leah. I sat down and took Seth's hand in mine. Seth gave it a squeeze and a weak smile. The minister went up the front and began the service. A lot of it was said in Quileute and I was happy that Brady and I often spoke it to keep it up. Sue was weeping openly on the shoulder of the local sheriff who was also her lost husband's best friend. Billy Black and Leah stood and gave speeches and the more the funeral went on the more I got to know Seth's father. I unconsciously brought Seth's hand up and gave it a kiss. The last pray came and Seth along with Leah, Sam, and Jacob went and took a handle of the coffin and carried Harry on to his final journey. We all walked behind the Hurst me holding my mate's hand. The pack all excused themselves and we headed to the forest and quickly shifted and howled our farewells. Each pack member was touched one way or another by this incredible man. Leah came through the trees holding Seth's hand. Seth dropped it and came straight to me wrapping his arms around my neck and sobbed.

"Bring him home when he is ready. We will let Sue know he is okay,'" Jacob said.

"Thank you I will,'" I said pleased that Jacob trusted me enough to be alone with Seth.

The pack left us. Seth pulled back sniffing and I laid down and pointed to my back. Seth wiped his eyes and smiled quickly getting on my back. I stood up and started at a slow trot letting my wolf get used to the precious cargo of my mate. Seth had his hand in my fur and was watching where we were going. I knew exactly where I wanted to take him and started climbing the mountain. Seth leant down as we started going steeper. As soon as we came to the cave he jumped down and headed inside where he waited for me to join him. Slipping on my pants, I went inside and could have kicked myself. Seth didn't have wolf eyes yet and would not see very much in the cave. Seth came towards me and a light suddenly came to life. He pointed it at the wall and showed where there was a box with stuff in it.

"This is known as Clearwater Cave," he said smiling at me.

"Really, since when?" I asked.

"Since my great grandfather Harry brought my grandfather here," he said smiling at me.

"Do you know why?" I said wrapping my arms around my mate taking in his scent my wolf purring.

"This is where you and I stayed the first night together," he said swaying us just like all those years ago.

"How much do you remember, little one?" I asked.

"Everything. The moment I saw you in the hospital bed everything came flooding back, Jasper. Please don't feel bad for leaving me to save your sister. You did what you had to do," he said.

"I love you so much, little one," I whispered in his ear.

"I love, love you too Jasper," he signed.

We took a seat on the floor and Seth lit the fire which had been already made up. There we sat for hours talking about the past. It wasn't until the howl of the alpha sounded that I realised we had been away a long time. I pulled Seth up and pushed his hair out of his face and kissed his cheek.

"Come on we better go now before Jacob has me strung up by the balls," I chuckled kissing him again.

I go to shift outside with Seth watching me. I shook my head as it would seem something had changed with my little one. I stripped and quickly shifted before lowering myself to let him on. He sat on my back and we made the slow descent down. I took him right to the back of his house and let him down. Seth kissed my head telling me to visit in the morning so he could introduce me to his mother and sister. Licking his face, he giggled and ran inside yelling to his mother he was home. I shifted when I got to Sam's and found the rest of the pack there except Sam who was with Leah. I kept wanting to go to my mate to make sure he was safe and said so to no one in particular. I was told it was normal but, with Brady and Sam at the Clearwaters he was safe and I should rest.

Seth's POV

I missed my dad more than anything. The funeral was sad but great with so many people attending but, the hand of Jasper in mine made it easier. I missed him the moment he left with the other members of the pack. Brady told me what Jasper had been going through since I left him when I was born. I remembered my after life and the years I had followed him with his wolf. I had watched my child grow up and my grandchildren and my father. Not that I knew it when I was born. I remembered nothing until I was reunited with my mate. In a matter of seconds, I had grown up. Now, I had to get my mate to understand that. Jacob was going to be just as difficult to persuade as Jasper.

"Seth Harry Clearwater, where have you been?" my mother called out coming down the stairs.

"With Jasper at our cave," I admitted.

"Seth you didn't," she asked.

"No, he's a gentleman mum," I pouted before kissing her and heading up the stairs.

Brady was already in bed lightly snoring. I stripped and jumped in next to him snuggling in enjoying his warmth. How I had missed my friend through the years. I watched as he mourned but, I was not allowed to show myself to him. He never came across his mate but; he told me now he had changed into a submissive when Jasper started showing signs of becoming human. I couldn't help but smile. I had made a difference in my friends life. I was expecting him to tell me that he had imprinted on one of the pack but he assured me he hadn't. I gave a pout but he just chuckled and said his day would come. Enjoying his heat I fell into a deep sleep. I was ready to shift and join the pack. My mother was happy with Charlie taking care of her. She would move on when the time was right. I know dad would've wanted it.

"Brady, lets go for a run," I said pulling back the sheet and jumping on him.

"Seth its 6am. Come on, come back to bed," he grumbled.

"I need to shift," I whispered in his ear.

Brady shot up making us bang our heads together with a loud crack. Cussing, Brady opened his eyes and checked to see if I was okay. I had a bump on my head but could feel it healing already. He shook his head and kissed my cheek pushing me off him as he headed to the bathroom. I ran downstairs and start pulling out pans and began making us breakfast. Bacon and sausages sizzled as I beat eggs to make scrambled eggs. Brady came down and set the table. We ate in companionable silence before Leah came down and grabbed her own. She looked at me and lifted my shirt.

"Wow bro, looking good," she whistled.

"You coming for a run," I asked.

"Really, like you want to phase?" she asked dropping her fork with a clatter.

"Yeah but, just the three of us first. I want to get used to my wolf again," I admitted.

"Okay, well lets go. We have a two hour gap," she said taking her plate to the kitchen.

We went into the trees and shifted. My wolf came the moment I called her. I made her hold in her howl and I took off with Leah and Brady on my tail. We ran the old treaty line with my wolf giving Leah and Brady a run for their money. We came to the river where we lapped at the fresh water. I was surprised how comfortable I felt back in my wolf form.

"We better shift or call the pack," Brady said rubbing against me.

I gave a howl and soon the pack answered and started running towards us. I filtered through the thoughts until I found what I wanted, my mate. I took off and raced towards him passing the other pack members wanting to get to Jasper. I launched myself at him and together we tumbled on the forest floor our wolves happy to see each other. The love I had for Jasper was the same as before. I had been taken from Jasper over a century ago. My wolf purred and when we finally managed to pull apart from each other I rolled over in submission allowing Jasper to nip my neck.

"Welcome to the pack Seth, or back whichever," Sam chuckled.

"Thanks Sam, and yeah, back is good," I said going to Brady and watched him roll in submission.

Because of my wolf being the mother wolf I was alpha to the submissive wolves and if it is only myself and Brady that was fine but, he needed his alpha. We ran as a pack and headed to Sam's for food. Brady and I waited for the others to shift and go inside before we shifted. As submissive's and me taken by a pack member modesty was called for. I didn't mind and neither, it seemed, did Brady. Just as we were about to shift we heard a shocked thought in our minds and I knew straight away it was Colin. I explained to him that he was now part of the pack as Brady and I headed towards him. He was pacing back and forth and he was the biggest shock I had so far. Brady gave a chuckle and flashes of Colin's great, great grandfather flashed through my mind. This Colin was also a submissive and smaller than Brady and myself. I sent Brady to go get the rest of the pack while I explain as much as I could to Colin before they arrived. He took being a wolf well and even being a female wolf well. Flashes of some of the pack came into his thoughts. I gave a chuckle as one by one the pack phased in and greeted Colin. When they started showing up Colin gave a whimper and stood behind me trying to hide.

"They won't hurt you, Colin. These are your pack brothers," I said moving aside and letting him see them.

The moment Embry came through the clearing Colin imprinted on Embry who hand already imprinted on Colin the night we went to the movies. Leah, Brady, and myself awed while the guys gasped. Embry came to his mate and Colin rolled over again in submission. Sam and I allowed them to go have time alone telling them to be home before it got dark as Colin's parents would need to be told what happened to their son. I asked Sam if I could take Jasper to meet my mother and we too were excused promising to return for a meeting for patrols. The meeting between my mum and Jasper went well my mother happy I had found my true mate. She of course knew the stories and now believed them. After we had eaten I excused us and told Jasper I had a surprise for him. Mum gave me a smile and grabbed the key and put it around my neck kissing my cheek.

I began to strip and Jasper got the idea that we were going to run. I took a peek at his naked form before I quickly shifted. I had never seen my mate naked before and I liked what I saw. He was blushing all the way through his fur which made me giggle but soon we were racing through the forest. The closer we got the faster Jasper got and took off in front until we came to the clearing where our cabin came into view. Jasper phased and slipped on his clothes before walking towards it only pausing to take my hand in his. The garden was no longer there but the cabin itself was still in one piece. Like the cave it was part of the Clearwater history and even though I didn't know it the cabin was kept for me and my mate. I pulled the key from around my neck and handed it to Jasper. He shook his head and told me to open it. I heard the lock click and next moment more memories came to life. The feeling of loss of my mate, my son the moment I saw him and the love I had for him, and the need to protect my family and friend. Tears ran down my cheek.

"Little one, are you okay?" Jasper asked wrapping his strong warm arms around me.

"Yeah, what happened to Alice?" I asked.

"She was changed and is now a member of the Cullen coven becoming Edward's mate," I smiled.

"I'm sorry for betraying you, Jasper. But, I don't regret having my son," I said turning in his arms pressing my face against his chest.

"Nothing to forgive, little one. Without your son you would not be here on my arms today," he said kissing my hair.

I held him tightly and thanked my spirit guide for all he had given me. Jasper pulled me back and walked over to the bookshelf and picked up a slate board. He turned it to me and I chuckled. I remembered learning my words. The hours we spent going over my letters with me wanting to learn as much as possible. I pulled out a chair and sat down. Jasper sat in one opposite me and took my hand. I had a lot more to tell him. He had to know the full truth and it may be more difficult for him to accept. I gave him his hand a squeeze and took a deep breath.

"I asked the spirit guide to take me before my time. I was dying slowly not being around my mate and even though I would've got my happy ending, I wanted my friend and future pack generations to have what we could have, men like Brady," I said.

"I don't understand, little one," Jasper said frowning.

"Brady was a dominate. Only one submissive was suppose to be born. Me! But the world was wrong. No one can control who they fall in love with. They couldn't have what the rest of the human population could have and that was a family of their own. I asked them to give the men and women of this world the right to not be only be accepted but, to be respected as equals. What you don't know Jasper is I can have cub's I always could have but now so now can Brady and Colin and any future submissive wolves. I tried for all humans but, I was told that was not possible and only the magic of a shapeshifter can," I smiled shyly.

"You can bear cubs, like babies?" Jasper said almost smiling.

"Yes, Jasper. If we want to we can have a family of our own even with you being a vampire although, it would have been dangerous," I said.

"How is it even possible?" he asked.

I shrugged there were just some things we would never understand like why Jasper was now human and I was reincarnated. Not that I was complaining. I knew that one day I would be reunited with my mate, he just had to find his soul. Jasper was a good man no matter what he had done.

"Why didn't Brady imprint on one of the pack I wonder," Jasper said going to the desk and opening a draw. He clicked a button and opened a secret draw I didn't know anything about.

He picked up the envelope and came and took my hand locking the door behind us. We headed over to Sam's house for the meeting. Instead of shifting we walked hand in hand reminiscing more. Jasper put his hand in his pocket and pulled out old fashion sweets and I giggled as he remembered my favourite ones, aniseed balls. We picked up a scent and Jasper and I tensed but we heard a familiar booming laugh and ran to the treaty line to see Emmett standing there looking over the line at Quil who was baring his teeth and snapping at Emmett.

"Your a cute puppy but you don't scare me," Emmett said walking only inches from the line.

"Emmett, cut it out," Jasper sighed but smiling.

I had never personally met Emmett whilst human but had seen him around Brady and Jasper in the afterlife as I watched over my mate and my friend. I went and put my hand on Quil's head and watched as Jasper went over the line and shook his friend's hand.

"Damn, dude you stink," Emmett said after pulling Jasper into a big bear hug before he pushed him away.

"Look who is talking, Emmett. How are you and the rest of the family?" Jasper asked.

"Carlisle not tell you?" Emmett asked.

Quil gave a whine and Jasper looked between his friend and his pack brother. Then shook his head laughing. I was confused but kept quiet. Jasper came over and took my hand and introduced me and Quil to Emmett. He gave a huge smile and asked us to come visit the family looking at Quil and giving him a wink. Promising we would visit the following afternoon, Emmett took off leaving us to head again to Sam's. Quil walked with us in his wolf form.

The meeting was giving out patrols. No surprise as my mate and I were not allowed to patrol together and I was put on with Jacob. Colin was with Sam being the cub and Jasper was put with Brady. As we were leaving, Quil told Jacob about our meeting with Emmett and he insisted that as beta he should also go and meet the Cullen's. Agreeing to meet at the treaty line all five of us would go together as there was no way Brady was not going to visit his friends. Jasper walked me home and kissed my cheek before heading back to Sam's. He and Brady were going to build an extension on the cabin so they could once again live in the cabin since now Jasper needed to sleep, another room would be required. Jasper still owned the land and building he would move in tomorrow leaving Sam and Emily's.

We came to the Cullen's house and stood there mouths open. It was massive and surrounded in windows, nothing like what we had imagined. We were greeted at the door by Emmett and he waved us into the house. Jacob and Quil tensed as Brady rushed forward and hugged his old friend. Jasper gave my hand an encouraging squeeze and together we climbed the stairs. Jacob and Quil walked in behind us. Jacob pulling Brady to his side not happy his pack brother so close to a vampire. Alice came flying down the stairs and hugged Jasper and gave me a look as though she was trying to remember me. But, she shook her head and gave me a smile before being introduced to the others. I let out my breath not realising I was actually holding it. Edward followed his wife and mate and like Jacob held her protectively against him. Emmett's wife came down and screwed up her nose but politely said hello and stood by Emmett looking bored. The visit was short and uncomfortable but at least now we had met the Cullen's. As we were leaving, Emmett handed a piece of paper with a number on it and shut the door behind us. Quil frowned and put the paper in his back pocket.

Life went on months turned into years and I came of age. Even today our pack took their mates to the cave and put their own story on the wall. No longer did the pack talk to their spirit guides other than Jasper, Brady, and myself. No matter how much we encouraged them, they didn't want to know about it. Of course, they were still watched over by their own guides. Jasper lost his ability to feel or change peoples emotions but he assured me he didn't miss it at all.

The day of my eighteenth birthday I married my mate finally. After our beach wedding in front of our family and friends, Jasper took me to the cave where he had marked me all those years ago. Instead of riding on me, Jasper and I ran in our wolf form to the cave. Jasper had come here only a week earlier and prepared the cave for our honeymoon. It pained us both when he was away but, he promised me it was worth it. Jasper was a true romantic wooing me at every corner. He remembered every single date from the first day we met to the day he left me to go save his sister, which he still felt guilty about. We arrived at the cave and phased. Jasper walked in telling me to wait without dressing. I slipped on my shorts and waited to be allowed to enter. Jasper came out and swooped me up in his arms and entered the cave which was twinkling with a thousand candles. On the bed were rose petals and a spread of food on a picnic rug. Like I said, my mate was a romantic and everything was perfect. Placing me gently on my feet he lead me to the bed and slowly started exploring every single millimetre of my body leaving one spot untouched.

He had been a gentleman until tonight only kissing me on the cheek or light pecks on the lips. He pushed me lightly down onto the bed and his eyes slowly roamed my body making me feel as though I was the most beautiful thing in the world. He stripped his shorts off and I admired his now tanned firm body. He climbed on top of me our members rubbing together. I arched my back wanting to feel more of Jasper. His large warm hand wrapped around our joined members and started to slowly stroke us. His hot breath grazed my ear and he whispered sweet nothings in my ear. I wasn't going to last long if he kept this up but I didn't want him to stop. Jasper started sucking on my earlobe and continued sucking down my neck the moment his lips touched my mark I exploded at the same time as him. Our hot cum shot over both of us and Jasper kept stroking us until we were both milked dry. Panting he laid on top of me neither of us caring to move. My fingers run up and down his back making him sigh in satisfaction. It was only when our cum began to cool did Jasper move only rolling off reaching down and grabbing a damp cloth wiping my stomach and chest before cleaning himself up. We laid side by side holding each other before we drifted off to sleep. When I woke I was alone but I could see Jasper by the now lit fire. I watched as he gracefully moved around his body unashamedly naked. He sensed I was awake and turned giving me a smile.

"Morning, beautiful'" he said coming towards me with a fresh cup of coffee.

Taking it gratefully, I sipped the wonderful thing I discovered only weeks before. Jasper sat on the bed and ran his hand up and down my naked thigh. I felt myself getting hard and pouted when he gave my leg a light tap and stood walking back to the fire. Moments later the sound of sizzling bacon along with the aroma filled the cave. Getting up, I joined him my hand on the back of his neck massaging it gently. I could hear a deep rumble coming from deep within him. He handed me a plate full of food and began to fill his own. After wolfing down our breakfast we threw the plates in a basin and quickly got our shorts on. We decided to go to the waterfall and wash before exploring the area. Even though we were married and I was of mating age we weren't going to rush into making love. It would happen when it felt right for both of us. We had been given the summer off patrolling with the blessing of Jacob, our now alpha. Sam had retired from the pack and Leah and Sam were now expecting their first child. We would be home just a month before Leah was due.

Time flew and we were already halfway through our stay when we finally ventured into the wonderful world of love making. It, of course, was perfect and I felt so loved and needed. We never left the cave for five solid days and only the need to get fresh water dragged us away from our bed. Sadly, all too soon, it was time to return to the real life. Jasper added to our story to the wall neither of us looking at it as he had let his spirit guide take over for him. Neither of us wanted to know what the future held. We were happy to go along for the ride.


	20. Chapter 20

**WARNING: TISSUES MAYBE REQUIRED!**

Chapter 20

Brady's POV

Today was the day I had been hoping would never come but, the circle of life had finally caught up with my two best friends. I stand looking down at the double coffin as it was lowered six feet in the ground. The year was 2098, two hundred and thirty years since they had first met. Age had finally caught up with them. They were wrapped in each others arms as Jasper took his last breath Seth only minutes later never leaving his mate. So here we were at their funeral. The whole of La-Push and half of Forks were at the funeral. Also, hundreds of former pupils of theirs from around here and the world had come to pay their respects to their former teachers. The day was one of the rare sunny days which was a good omen to us. They were going to rest peacefully.

"Grandpa, I miss Grandpa Seth and Poppa Jay," Liam my youngest grandson said holding my hand his big puppy eyes full of tears.

"Me too, baby, me too," I said picking him up and carrying him away from the grave not wanting to see the dirt thrown on my friends.

Less than a year after their wedding, Seth and Jasper became parents to a cub they named Jeremiah who I imprinted on. The day I imprinted was the happiest of my life, one I had given up on. However, Seth knew I was destined to be officially part of his family. Seth and Jasper went on to add four more children to their family. They went to college and got their teaching degrees. Jasper was a history teacher in Forks and Seth a kindergarten teacher here in La-Push. The cabin had become too small so they built a new home next to it. I was living in the cabin and became the babysitter of the cubs while they studied and went to their respective jobs. When the cubs started school, I felt lost and decided to go to college myself and studied law. I became a strong spokesperson for our people making sure we had our rightful land returned to us.

Jeremiah and I married when he was twenty one as he wanted to go to college first and experience the world away from La-Push. When he told me I thought he was leaving me behind but, he took me with him. I had given up phasing when he turned eighteen so I could finally age. The pack was no longer required so there was no need for me to hold on to my wolf. What no one was expecting was me to fall pregnant. We had a twin boys and a year later, again shocked, we had a baby girl. After that we used protection as neither of us wanted more. My body was tired. After all, I was old enough to be my childrens.. Well, I was old. Jeremiah kept me young along with my children.

Sam and Leah went on to have a boy called, wait for it, Samuel Junior. Sam got hell for not coming up with a more unique name for his son. Sam passed away ten years earlier and Leah just a year later. Cause unknown but we all knew it was from a broken heart.

Jacob imprinted on a girl from the neighbouring tribe called Meg and together they had eight children. Jacob and Meg were at the funeral and it was good to see that Jacob still carried himself as an alpha even though he stopped shifting after the Cullens had left. He was now an elder like myself ready to pass the torch to his son when the time came.

Quil didn't imprint but, he found a girl through Emmett and they were happy. Quil now lived in New York having become a finance guru. He and his wife had a daughter who was very spoilt but still managed to be sweet.

Jared and Kim stayed in La-Push having two children. Out of the pack, Jared was the one that rarely attended any gatherings. He seemed to want to forget his time in the pack even though he probably wouldn't have his mate at his side.

Paul never married but he had fathered many children each of them living in La-Push all with Paul's surname. Never had any of the women manage to keep him interested and he was known as the town bad boy. But, he was a great father to all of his children and a few of his grandchildren he got to meet. It seemed half the tribe were LaHotes. He passed away only a year ago and he was greatly missed.

Embry and Colin worked hard on the boats and travelled the world. They only came back every few years until Colin fell pregnant in his fortieth year. Their son was now dating my granddaughter Alice. Embry and Colin now owned a tourist shop and would take people on guided tours telling the visitors our legions. They were making a killing out of it. Of course, they bent the truth slightly but most of it was true. The tourists lapped it up and they were even recommended in many famous tourist books.

Everyone started leaving and only the pack stayed. I handed Liam over to Jeremiah and promised I wouldn't be late home. Even though I was the stronger one because of my wolf, Jeremiah was very protective of me. I thanked the spirit guides daily that my mate, my children, and my grandchildren didn't have to shift. The Cullens promised not to return to our lands again so that our wolves could finally rest in peace. Of course, it didn't mean they wouldn't be called upon again but for the meantime, they could rest.

We headed through the forest towards the spot where Seth and Jasper met for the very first time. We sat down and laughed at the good times we shared with them. We all knew that they wouldn't want us to grieve their departure. Instead, be happy that they were finally at peace forever in each others presence for the rest of eternity and beyond. It was getting late and everyone was saying their respective goodbyes. Only Jacob and I remained. Jacob would walk me back to my house still the over protective alpha he was.

"I'm going to miss them," I said the tears finally falling.

"They are always going to be watching over you, Brady. just like they always did," Jacob said hugging me from behind.

I looked up when Jacob chuckled. There, across the river hand in hand stood my two best friends waving at us smiling. With a kiss from Seth they turned and walked away their figures disappearing for the last time.

The end.

* * *

**A/N Thank you so much for joining me on this journey. I hoped you enjoyed the ride. Special thanks to my reviewers :)**

**I would love to say see you soon, but this is the end of my own journey . So take care and may the spirit guides guide you always.**

**RTB**

**xxx**


End file.
